No Damsel In Distress
by kayayeteferturtle
Summary: Blair Rhodes is a tough girl who don't need charity from anyone. When Blair's life gets turned upside down will she be able to accept the charity of a man that has a reputation of being selfish? New chapter every week!
1. East Side Girl

The last person I expected to see on the east side of Domino was the multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba, but on that fated day his town car just happened to break down just blocks from auto body shop. It was a normal day for me. It was getting pretty late in the evening and I was on my way home from the store with dinner for myself and my father when I saw a well-dressed man standing over a steaming engine.

"Need any help?" I asked cautiously as I approached closer

The man look completely confused as to what was what under the hood of the town car, "I can't seem to get it to stay on and all this smoke keeps coming out. If I don't get it fixed soon I'll get fired… he doesn't like to be late…" the man mumbled under his breath

He was probably surprised to see a short, brunette girl wearing ripped jeans, a tank top covered in grease, stopping to talk with him while he was bent over a steaming engine.

"Well it's not smoke its steam. It looks like you've got a crack in your radiator and you're leaking fluid pretty good from it." I pointed out as I leaned under the hood "I got a shop just up the street I can patch that for a temporary fix, but you'll have to get the whole radiator fixed within the week."

"How do you know all of this? You're just some chick." The man cocked an eyebrow mockingly eyeing my petite frame.

"You better watch what you say _mister,_ you're in a bad part of town and most people around these parts aren't near as nice as I am. You're lucky I haven't robbed you blind and called my chop shop friends to pick this car clean. I wouldn't leave it alone for a second if I was you. This car is worth a lot of money, but if you don't want help then enjoy being unemployed. See ya around…" I started to walk away

"Wait! How long will it take?" The man sighed in defeat

"15 minutes at the least." I said over my shoulder

"Fine, but make it quick…" The man hung his head

"Just go up two blocks take a right and you'll see the garage doors." I wave in the direction, "I'll meet you up there."

I continued in the direction I was heading and I heard the car grabble to life painfully. Within 5 minutes of walking through the shop doors the town car was pulling into the garage. I pulled on my jump suit and tied the arms around my waist leaving them as pants and the rest was my tank top. The hood popped and I open I lifted it up to a billow of steam. I began looking over the extent of the damage when I heard two of the doors closing. My head and a majority of my body was hidden inside the engine compartment of the car as I continued to process how to fix the problem.

"Look get this fixed immediately and I'll pay you handsomely." A different voice than the other man's said sternly

"Well you might rethink that after you hear how bad the damage is…" I replied and unfolded myself

I wiped my hands on my jump suit pants, and looked up to see the shocked face of Seto Kaiba looking down at me.

"You're a woman?" Kaiba mumbled

"Holy shit I am?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes I'm a woman and yes I work on cars. Any other sexist remarks or would you like me to tell you what's wrong?"

Kaiba scowled, "No just fix it, I need to get home."

"Fine…" I began gathering the supplies to patch the crack in the radiator.

I set to work to fix the radiator the best I could. I could hear Kaiba take at least 5 calls during the time I was under the car. After a few minutes of working I felt someone grab my ankles and pull me out from under the car.

"Whatcha working on there princess?" It was my father

"Just putting a temporary patch on this radiator so they can get outta here." I smiled and pushed myself back under the car

My father was a tall man who would probably be in better shape if his diet did pertain to greasy food and beer. Our job at the shop was physically demanding, but with his awful diet he was packing a little weight in the gut area.

"You two must be the clients? I'm Otis Rhodes and that there is my daughter Blair. Taught her everything she knows! She'll get you out of here in no time." My father chuckled and extended a hand

I couldn't see what was going on but I imagined that Seto was on the phone ignoring everything my father said, and his driver probably offered a cautious but friendly hand. My father was a little intimidating to people if they don't know him.

"Alright that should work for the time being. Don't push her to hard though that patch won't last if you drive much past 50. Get into your shop as soon as possible and get a new radiator in there. I apologize we don't have any in stock for that make and model, but it would take a couple of hours any ways. I don't want to keep his highness to long; I know he must be extremely busy…" I said harshly and wiped off my hands with a rag

"Ho-Oh! That's my little spit fire! Us east side folk don't have much of a filter, just ignore her." My father laughed nervously and clapped my shoulder and I glared up to him

"How much do I owe you?" Seto ignored my jape and pulled out his wallet from inside his suit jacket

"Nothing, we were closed anyways, and it was just a patch. Don't worry about it." I waved his money away

Seto laughed out of his nose and put his wallet back before going back to the car.

"How generous of you princess." My father whispered in my ear, "Ya'll have a nice evenin'."

"I don't want his pretentious money…" I sulked thinking how much that money could have helped us this month

The rest of the night wasn't near as exciting. My father and I live in the apartment upstairs from our shop. It has been just me and him since my mother died when I was 16. My mom was the complete opposite of my father, but for whatever reason they got along perfectly. My mom died after a long battle with ovarian cancer. Because of the cancer she was never able to have another child after me, and that left my father wanting a son, but only had a daughter. My father would have never imagined that I would be the son he always wanted though. I grew up infatuated with motor vehicles, action movies, and everything my father loves. In the end I think he was happy to have a healthy mix of my mom and he after my mom died. Now I'm 23 but I have never thought about moving out. I don't know how my father would manage without me. He would eat himself into a grease induced coma and live permanently in his lazy-e boy rocker. I'm the one stuck paying all the bills and making sure our heads are above water every month, but it's getting harder and harder to make ends meet. Gang violence, drug dealers, and your typical lazy workers have ruined this side of Domino down to almost nothing.

Several weeks went by and I had completely forgotten my encounter with Seto Kaiba until a delivery man came with a large bouquet of flowers…

"Blair! Otis! Ya'll in here?" A voice came echoing through the shop

"Hi-ya Luke, what's going on?" I came out of the office to see my cousin strolling through the garage doors

"I kinda got into a little accident." Luke said and recoiled in anticipation to my response

"AGAIN! Luke for the love god how bad is it this time?" I shrieked at sprinted out the garage door

"What's all the noise about?" My father came lumbering out of the bathroom, "Hey Luke."

Luke and my father came following me a few seconds later to see me practically crying over the mangled mess of what used to be Luke's classic car.

"You've practically smashed the entire front end into the cab! How did the engine not come flying into your lap! You're transmission is trashed! The fender looks like a pretzel…" I began to gripe as I listed everything that was wrong

"Can you fix it?" Luke hesitated to ask

"Can I fix it? I don't know how many times I've fixed this car just for you to go wreck it again!" I said bitterly, "I can try but I'm not going to promise anything, and I know you don't have insurance so how to you plan on paying for the parts?"

"You tell me what you need and I'll get them for you." Luke winked

"More 'donated' parts, or this time will they come from chop shops?" I asked accusingly

"A little of both probably." Luke said smugly

"Excuse me but is there a… Blair Rhodes here?" A man interrupted

I turned around to see a delivery man holding a large bouquet of a variety of roses.

"That's me, and how much of that conversation did you hear?" I narrowed my eyes before taking the bouquet

"None of it ma'am." The man smiled reassuringly

"Good... thank you." I smiled weakly back

"Who they from?" Luke looked wide eye at the large bouquet

"Have you been seeing someone, Blair sweetie?" my father asked with hopefulness

"No, I have no idea who they're from, but there is a card." I said and plucked the card out of flowers

There was a large dark blue "KC" on one side of the card and on the other side a short note in elegant cursive.

Dinner Saturday 7:00PM Par l'océan

-Seto Kaiba

"Dinner? Why does he want to take you to dinner?" Luke asked looking over my shoulder

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going. That is probably some place downtown that requires formal dressing and only serves you bite size portions." I threw the card on the desk, "I don't have a fancy dress anyways."

"Go, you deserve to be taken out and treated like a lady." My father pushed

"And leave you alone to fend for yourself for a night? You'll order terrible take out and fall sleep in your chair just like you did last time I went out." I laughed

"That was 2 years ago, my point exactly. You've earned a night out." Father said sternly

"I'm not going! I just got some new parts for my Mustang anyways." I waved them off and walked over to the pile of parts that is my work in progress Mustang

Truth was that I did want to go, but for one I didn't have transportation to get into downtown other than the train, and two I really didn't have a dress that would fit. I wasn't much of what one would call a girly girl in school. I never learned how to do make up, I can't walk in high heels to save my life, and lastly I don't know anything about proper table etiquette. If only he had picked somewhere closer and with less of a dress code. I continued to work on my precious car trying to push the offer out of my mind, and before I knew it I was slumped over the hood nearly half asleep. I forced myself to step away and head upstairs to check on my father and get some well-deserved sleep. I walked into our small apartment to see my dad passed out in his chair with the ending of a baseball game playing on the TV. I kissed his head and turned off the TV before heading to my room. I walked in to see a black dress lying on top of my blankets with gold dangling earrings on top of the fabric. I pushed the jewelry off and held up the little black dress. It was a long sleeve, sheath silhouette, backless dress that stopped above my knees. It had a gold zipper with a track from my back to just below my bottom. It was going to a curve hugging dress, and it was something that I would pick out if I had the confidence to wear something like this out in public. There was a note on my pillow with my father's familiar sloppily hand writing.

Blair,

Don't worry about how much this costs. Your cousin, Mercy, helped me pick it out after I closed the shop and you were working on your car. She'll be over tomorrow at 4 to help you get ready for your dinner. I know you want to go; I saw it in your eyes. I'll be gone before you get up in the morning, gonna go fishing with the guys.

Love,

Dad

I sighed but my heart warmed by my father's heartfelt gesture. Of course he wouldn't have picked this out himself, and Mercy knew my style better than anyone. I guess I was going to go to dinner, but knowing Mercy I would look like a painted whore if I didn't rein her in. I hung up the dress and put the earring in my mother's old jewelry box before crawling into bed for the night. I woke up a little after 9 the next morning and just as promised my father wasn't home. I moved around the apartment going about my usual Saturday routine of cleaning and dancing like no one was watching. As time got closer and closer to 7 my nerves began to set in. I hadn't been out on anything this close to a date in ages. Promptly at 4 there was knock on the door and my cousin Mercy came bursting through the door with a suitcase rolling behind her. Mercy was an overly confident, woman with big dark black hair that has been teased a hundred times to many. Mercy wore tight skimpy clothing, but it suited her because he was just as fit and in shape as I was. Mercy was very particular about her appearance unlike me. She never leaves the house without her hair and make-up done, and I've never seen her without a manicure. Despite her appearance Mercy was not… well the smartest of some of us in our family. Mercy has gotten so far on her looks and sex appeal that she has never really had to apply herself academically.

"Really a whole suitcase? What the hell did you bring in that?" I cringed at the thought of all the tortuous things she had in there

"We everything of course! Shoes, make-up, curlers, straighteners, wands, jewelry, ya know the works!" Mercy replied smacking on her gum

"Right, well its dinner at a fancy French restaurant so let's keep this as modest as possible." I said warningly

"Of course, you're naturally pretty. I'm just gonna enhance that a little." Mercy smiled and lead me into my room

"And nothing crazy with the hair!" I said quickly

I never realized how much effort it took just to get ready for a night out, and I wasn't even the one doing all the work. I don't know how Mercy does this every day, but it explains how she is in such great shape. I was exhausted by the time we finished my make-up and we still had my hair to do. Mercy, however, wasn't tired or complaining.

"Alright I just curled your hair a little because we are running out of time. Go put on the dress and we'll see which heels look the best." Mercy pushed me out of the chair

I put on the dress and came out to a long row of heels varying from hooker height to modest kitten heels.

"You wear these? How do you walk?" I picked up a pair of bright blue platform pumps with at least 6 inches of a stiletto heel.

"How about these they are about 3 inches." Mercy held up a pair of black ankle strap heeled sandals

"Well they don't look like they will break my ankles." I grabbed them and strapped them on, "I like them, not too bad."

I walked over to my floor length mirror and was completely surprised by who I saw in my reflection.

"Oh my god, Mercy…" I mumbled

"You look sexy as hell! Damn you really should dress up more often. The men would be crawling all over you!" Mercy eyed me sarcastically

She wasn't wrong; I did look pretty good all dressed up. I just wasn't used to seeing myself not covered in oil and grease.

"Shit the time… I got to catch the train if I don't want to be late." I grabbed my purse and ran out the room

I didn't make it past my door before I stumbled and nearly fell, "Damn it…"

The heels slowed me down considerably and I was practically shuffling so I didn't roll my ankle. I made it to the train just in time to catch the line that would take me closest to the restaurant. I rode the train with very few passengers for the first few stops, but those who were on there couldn't help but to eye me lustfully. The closer we got to the interior of the town the more people got on the train, and the more glances I got from the passengers. Men looked at me with lust, and women looked at me with jealousy, some even looked at me with lust, but I wasn't going to judge; I knew I looked hot. I made it to my stop and quickly regretted not bringing a coat. I walked with my head held high, but all my focus was to not trip over myself and embarrass myself. I stumbled a few times but I recovered with a graceful charm. I found the restaurant, but there was no sign of Seto. It was too chilly to wait outside so I stepped inside. I was greeted by a blonde in a pencil skirt and a white button up blouse.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" she smiled kindly

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone actually." I said nervously

"What's the name?" She began to scroll through her tablet.

"Kaiba, Seto Kaiba." I whispered

She stopped scrolling immediately and looked back up to me with shock, "Oh… umm, right this way…"

She led me through the restaurant and passed several tables with other diner's following me with their eyes. The farther she led me the less and less people I saw. We turned a corner and there I saw Seto Kaiba sitting at a two person table scrolling through his phone. The hostess pulled out the chair and as I was sitting Kaiba looked up from his phone. His eyes slowly moved down my body looking over every curve the dress outlined.

"Sorry I had to take the train." I said with a small voice as I sat

"You're right on time…" Seto placed his phone in his inner suit pocket

He was wearing a black pin stripped suit with a light blue tie and white button up shirt underneath, and a matching light blue pocket square folded neatly in his breast pocket.

"You took the train wearing that?" Seto asked gesturing with his eyes to my apparel

"No I brought a change of clothes; I left them with the coat check." I said annoyed

Kaiba smiled softly and chuckled through his nose, "Why did you take the train?"

"Because I don't have a car, duh…" I rolled my eyes

"I could have sent a car." Seto said but it more to himself than to me

I picked up the menu and tried to keep my face from falling. I couldn't read a single word on it, it was completely in French. I quickly put it back down and took a sip of water to hide my embarrassed blushing.

"Are we ready to begin the first course?" A waiter asked

"The first course?" I asked confused

"Yes, I believe we are." Seto handed him the menu paper back and I did the same

"The 7 courses have been paired with a vintage aged wine, would you like a bottle?" The waiter looked to Seto

At the word '7 courses' my eyes grew wide.

"Yes, thank you." Seto replied but was looking at my surprised face with a faint smile

The waiter walked away with a nod.

"You could read that menu?" I asked hesitantly

"Not a word…" Seto smirked and took a sip of water

"Don't be modest. You're billionaire, genius Seto Kaiba; don't tell me you don't know French. On top of that you're not known for being a modest guy." I raised an eyebrow

"My reputation perceives me. I do know how to read French." Seto's smirk deepened

"So why did you invite me to dinner, and how did you know I would show up?" I tried not to smile at his attempts to lie

"I didn't know if you would show up, but I figured that you would. It's to thank you for fixing my car." Seto replied

"Confident in your first impression that I would blush at the invitation to dine with you? I fixed your car almost a month ago." I giggled

"I've been a little busy. I've been trying to find the time to do this." Seto said sternly

At that time the waiter came back with a bottle of wine and poured each of use a glass before leaving the bottle. I gently grabbed the glass and took a cautious sip. I was never much of a wine drinker; I grew up drinking beer and whiskey. The wine was sweet and nutty all at the same time. I knew expensive wine would taste amazing, but I didn't think it would be like having the Tuscan sun in my mouth. I moaned as the fruity explosion went down my throat.

"It's a little dry." Seto scrunched his nose after he took a sip

"You're kidding this is the best wine I've ever had!" I said greedily "I've never had wine that didn't come out of a box though."

"Well for $800 a bottle it should be better." Seto grabbed the bottle

I nearly spewed wine all over the table, "$800 a bottle!"

"I would imagine they would have paired the meal with something of an older vintage." Seto wasn't affected by my shock

From there on I continued to drink the wait a little more sparingly. The waiter began to bring out the courses and the conversation began to die down between us. Just as I thought the portions were bite size but unbelievably tasteful, and with all the courses I was going to be stuffed by the end. By the time the last course came I didn't think I could eat another bite. The desert course was chocolate cover chocolate of some sort, and my weakness is chocolate.

"That was the best meal I have ever had." I sighed

"It was alright." Seto shrugged

"You can go back to being modest now." I rolled my eyes

Seto laughed softly and pulled out his phone again, "Excuse I need to make a phone call."

Seto face fell as he stood up, and he dialed his phone as he walked away. The waiter came back and laid down the check book. I grabbed it before Seto came back and nearly screamed in surprise. The check was over $1000. I placed the it back where the waiter left it and tried not to puke up everything I just ate. Kaiba came back but he still looked like something was bothering him. Kaiba grabbed the check placed some cash inside and held out a hand to help me stand. I took his hand gingerly and was surprised by the softness in his touch; it was soft but strong at the same time. Kaiba ushered me through the dining rooms and back to the front where he grabbed his coat from the coat check. We walked outside and Seto gave a ticket to the valet.

"Thank you for dinner, even though that is a lot just for a simple patch." I smiled warmly trying to ignore the chill in the air, "I should go I have to catch the correct line to get home."

"I'm giving you a ride." Seto said sternly

"I've been riding that train by myself since I was 7. I think I can take care of myself." I waved him off

"It cold out and you don't have a coat. I'm giving you a ride." Seto pushed

Right at that time a sleek Tesla pulled and a valet handed Seto a key. I stared wide eye and star struck at the car. I have always wanted to see the inside of a Tesla and feel their power.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride." Seto smirked as he noticed my lustful gaze

"I'll-ugh-I'll take a ride." I stammered

Seto smiled as he had won our little argument and opened the passenger door for me. He helped me keep my balance as I tried to gracefully sliding into the plush leather seat. He then closed the door and I examined every inch of the car from the large tablet sized touch screen to the drivers speedometer. Seto got in and started the engine with a silent purr.

"It's one of the electric cars?" I asked fascinated

Seto didn't answer but continued to smile as I began to giggle like a giddy school girl as the car moved forward.

"I can't believe that I'm riding in a Tesla. This could only be topped if I was driving." I blurted out as I was still inspecting the cars luxurious features

The car began to slow and he pulled into a parking lot at random. The car was put in park and Seto got out of the car leaving the driver's door open and then walked to my side and opened my door.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I took his hand again

"You're going to drive. I don't know where I'm going" Seto replied casually

I practically skipped around the front of the car and into the driver's seat.

"How long are your legs? I can't even reach the pedals." I giggled and pushed the button to adjust the seat

"Hold on, these stupid heels…" I grumbled and unstrapped the shoes and practically threw them at Seto, "Much better."

I kept the car in park and gently pushed the gas pedal. The engine revved and I felt the vibration move through my feet and hands as the powers moved through the car. I smiled evilly and put the car into drive.

"Keep it under 150." Seto said and buckled up

I pushed down the pedal and the car lurched forward with great power, but it wasn't enough to scare me. I kept control of car and turned back on to the road and urged the car to move faster.

"I was just kidding." Seto said as he white knuckled the arm rests

"I don't know what you expected. A car girl given the wheel of a powerful car that is just begging to be driven by a real driver." I laughed but never took my eyes off the road

I continued on the path to my home with the same enthusiasm of driving. I stopped in front of the shop and sighed as I knew my time with the car and Seto was over.

"You live at your shop?" Kaiba said with a hint of disgust

"Not all of us have been so fortunate to afford mansions and fancy cars." I said bitterly, "There is an apartment upstairs. That's were me and my father live."

Kaiba looked at me with sympathy and a touch of embarrassment.

"I don't need anyone's sympathy so stop looking at me that way. Thanks for letting me drive and thanks again for dinner." I said and opened the driver's door

I stepped out and before I could completely unfold myself Kaiba was standing in front of me.

"Here you might want these. You don't need to step on a nail or broken glass." Kaiba handed me my heels

"Ey this your car?" A thuggish voice said from in front of the car

Seto and I both turned to see a cholo looking thug and a couple of what I imagined were his goons eying the car.

"Fuck off, Jose. Remember the last time you tried to fuck around and mess with me." I snapped

"Shut up, whore and give me the keys to the car." Jose lifted his shirt to expose a gun in his waist ban

I reached into my purse and too pulled out my own gun, "I told you Jose fuck off. You don't scare me, you're just as big of a pussy as your older brother."

"Blair? Seriously is that you? Damn girl you be looking fine." Jose began to get all swaying with swag

"Go find one of your little chola girls and get out of here before I call the cops." I waved the gun

"Don't be such a bitch about it I was just trying to hit chu up girl." Jose said coldly

"No you were going to steal the car…" I rolled my eyes, "Good bye, Jose."

"Hey I'm having a big party tomorrow, you should drop by." Jose winked before walking away

"Sorry about that…" I turned my attention back to Seto

He just looked after Jose and his band of misfits with wide eyed shock, "You had a gun on you this whole time?"

"I carry a gun all the time. This is a bad neighborhood, that isn't the first time Jose has tried to steal while I was around." I laughed and put my gun away

"Why do you live here if it's so bad?" Seto asked thoroughly confused

"Because I'm poor and can't afford to move anywhere else. I grew up here." I replied annoyed "I could have let him take the keys to your car. That way at least I would have been able to see the car whenever I wanted. Although I would have to read up on how to work on Tesla's."

Seto just stared at me for a moment processing my living situation.

"Again, I don't need sympathy. Goodnight, Mr. Kaiba." I smiled softly and started towards the door

I heard Seto softly say "Goodnight" as I was closing the door


	2. Party On

**I walked upstairs and heard the familiar play by play commentators of the MLB voices which meant that my father was home.

"How as fishing?" I asked as I walked into the living room

"Princess you're home. How was dinner?" My father turned in his chair, "Well look at you. You look just like your mother."

"Thanks dad, but it was nice. The food was amazing." I sat on the couch

"How was the company? Having dinner with the multibillionaire should have called for some interesting conversation." My father pushed

"Most of it was telling him not to give me sympathy about our living situation and financial state." I shrugged

"Oh come on princess, you had to have talked about more than that." My father sighed

"Not really, the food was delicious and I couldn't stop long enough to start a conversation." I laughed and sprawled out on the couch

We spend the rest of the night watching baseball and drinking beer.

…

"Hey-ya fam! How's the car coming Blair." Luke came strolling through the garage doors

I lifted myself out of the cab of a car I was working on and wiped my hands on my pants, "Whose car? Mine or your's? I told you that I can't do anything until you get me some new pistons."

"I was asking about yours but thank you for reminding me for the millionth time about the pistons." Luke began to fiddle with some tools

"You know things would go quicker if you would let me get you the parts you need for your car." Luke pointed out

"I don't want your illegal stolen parts." I huffed "I don't need to be hassled by the police when I get pulled over."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this bitch story before… hey didn't you go on a date a couple weeks ago with the Kaiba guy?" Luke changed the subject

"Yeah so what of it? It was in thanks for fixing his car, that's all." I tried to sound uninterested although I spend a great deal of my nights thinking about it

"Did he treat you good? I don't care how much he makes or how high and mighty he is I'll go beat the shit out of him." Luke cracked his knuckles

"Yes he was a gentleman, more of a gentleman that any dumbass around here." I laughed

"Did he kiss you good night?" Luke made kissy noises

I blushed in anger, "No he did not!"

"Holy shit, speak of the devil." Luke whispered suddenly

"What?" I yelled and whipped around and nearly face planted into Seto Kaiba's chest, "Hi..."

"I was in the neighborhood and though I would stop by." Kaiba smiled softly and blushed slightly

"Why?" Luke scoffed "Why would _you_ be in a neighborhood like this?"

"I'm sorry but I'm wondering the same thing." I agreed and took a few steps back

"Business. Who is this?" Seto asked eying Luke suspiciously

"My cousin, Luke. Luke, Mr. Kaiba. Mr. Kaiba, Luke." I introduced

Seto seemed to relax when I introduced Luke as being my family.

"Charmed I'm sure." Luke said with an awful British accent

I laughed and continued with what I was doing before both Luke and Seto interrupted.

"No really come on man, what are you doing here huh? Wouldn't have anything to do with my cousin does it?" Luke was acting overly friendly

I stood up suddenly and threw my oily rag at Luke leaving oil on his white shirt.

"Fucking hell Blair! Damn it I was going out tonight!" Luke shrieked

I deep belly laughed, "There is club soda in the fridge and baking soda in the cabinet."

"You need to hurry anyways. Mercy is going to be here soon to help you get ready." Luke grumbled as he walked away

"Where are you going?" Seto asked

"Some new club a couple blocks away." I shrugged and leaned against the car

Luke came back shirtless and scrubbing the oil spot on his shirt, "Have you showed him your work in progress?"

"No she has not." he smiled

I sighed and walked to where my Mustang was hidden in the corner. Seto followed close behind me.

"What is it?" he asked with grimace

"A car of course!" I said angrily

"Barely…" Seto laughed

"I don't need comments from a guy who can buy anything he wants." I huffed

"Fine, what type is it? Seto asked apologetically

"It's a 1967 Mustang GT500 fastback." I said dreamily

"It's her pride of joy, but she has been working on it for the past 6 years." Luke said pulling his shirt down has he approached us

"I got it for my 18th birthday slash graduation present. It was from my dad; he knew I wanted something I could make my own, but parts don't come cheap." I said running my fingertips on the frame

"It's the car from the movie _Gone in 60 Seconds,_ you know the car they called 'Eleanor'?" Luke clapped Seto's shoulder

"I'm gonna do her up just like Eleanor, DuPont Gray and everything." I said lustfully "But money is tight so I have to save up to fix a few things at a time."

"Blaaaaaaair!" Mercy's high pitch chirp came ring through the shop

"Over here Merc!" Luke hollered back

I heard the familiar click-clack of Mercy's heels and I smelt her overly perfumed body before I saw her.

"Oh well well… Who is this handsome fellow?" Mercy smacked her gum as she looked Seto up and down

"Mercy this is Seto Kaiba. Mr. Kaiba, this is Luke's younger sister Mercy." I pointed back and forth

"Oh so this is the man that I got you all dressed up for? Hmmm… you'se got good taste. I hope you liked my cousin's get up? It's not like I had to work very hard though. She's a 'beaut anyways." Mercy said and ran her hand down Kaiba's arm

Seto looked uncomfortable and gave me a panicked look that pleaded for help.

"We should get upstairs Merc. You got to work your magic again, and I need to scrub the oil and grease from under my nails." I laughed and linked my arm through Mercy's

"Thanks for stopping by Mr. Kaiba. Although I still don't know why you showed up." I laughed and practically drug Mercy out

….

"We'll be at club _Blu_ in case you were wondering." Luke whispered to Seto as he was leaving

Seto looked back in acknowledgement but didn't say a word.

This time around Mercy was not so sparring with makeup and hair spray. We left my house and I felt like I had 10 extra pounds just on my face, but after a few shots I wasn't feeling a thing. Mercy and I were burning up the dance floor. I had to push away a few guys who were trying to grind up on me a little too much, but overall I was having a good time.

"Come on! Another round of tequila shots!" Mercy slurred

"Where is Luke?" I asked when we made it back to our table

"Oh probably having a quickie with a skank in the alley." Mercy laughed and flagged down a waitress

"Hey, what are two looking babes like you doing alone? How about I buy ya a drink?" A smooth man sauntered over to our table

"Yeah! We were just getting ready to buy a round of tequila." Mercy practically threw herself on the man

"Anything you want sweetheart." The man cooed and pulled Mercy in closer

The slightly creepy man bought us two more rounds of tequila and then took Mercy out to the dance floor. I sat babying my feet and waited for either Luke or Mercy to come back. After 4 songs Mercy finally stumbled her way back with the man on her tail.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Mercy leaned against my shoulder

"Feet hurt and I'm losing my buzz. I think I'm going to head home." I yell whispered in Mercy's ear

"Alright I'm going to stick around for a little while longer." Mercy winked and threw her head in the man's direction

"You have fun…" I waved and tried to make my way towards the exit

It was slow to leave; every other man I passed tried to cat call me or grab my ass. I slapped a couple and flipped off the rest. Once I finally got outside the cold air felt good against my skin. I hadn't realized how much I was sweating from dancing. I stood outside for a moment allowing the cold air to swirl around my body.

"Going home so soon?" A deep voice made me jump

"Mr. Kaiba? What are you doing here?" I turned around holding my chest

"You can call me Seto, or just Kaiba, for some reason people refer to me by my last name." Seto was walking out of the club doors

"I like Seto…" I smiled

Kaiba smiled softly back, "You aren't going home yet are you?"

"Yeah, my feet are killing me, drinks are expensive, and I don't like taking drinks from men I've never met before. Call me a bitch but I don't want to be a date rape drug victim. Plus I have the drunk munchies." I giggled

I noticed Seto's cheeks turn a slight pink color, but I figured it was because of the cold air.

"I'll give you a ride." he offered sweetly

"Normally I would refuse but my toes are going numb from these damn heels and the cold." I continued to giggle, I could feel my buzz returning

"Here," Seto slid off his suit coat and placed it on my shoulders, "You have goose skin."

I snuggled against the warmth and slid my arms through the sleeves, "Oh my god, how long are your arms!?"

I lifted my arms and my hands were not visible. It set me into another fit of giggles. I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or the fact that I was with Seto Kaiba again, but my alcohol induced high was returning.

"You have a cute laugh." Seto said quietly and blushed deeper

His compliment made me laugh more but I covered my face in embarrassment. We approached a sleek black car and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Maserati Granturismo…" I mumbled

"Even intoxicated you know your cars." Seto laughed

I slowly approached the car as if a sudden movement would spook it away. I drug my fingertips across the length of the car and all the way around.

"So sleek; She's beautiful." I whispered to myself

Seto came up and opened the passenger door for me. I tried to gracefully sit down, but in my drunken stupor I stumbled a little and more of rolled into the car. I laughed out the pain while he moved around to the driver's side. He pushed the start engine button and a let out an orgasmic moan as the engine roared to life. I saw a wide tooth grin on Seto's face out of the corner of my eye. He urged the car forward slowly. I leaned back into the Corinthian leather and let it envelope me like a lovers arms. The feel this car gave me almost better than sex, and I think Seto noticed it too. I opened my eyes to see my favorite pizza place.

"Go there! Oh my god they have the best pizza ever!" I nearly screamed

Seto whipped the car into the parking lot and I screamed in joy, "Weeeee!"

"What was fun!" I laughed as he placed it in park

He chuckled softly and go out of the car. He was there just in time for me to almost fall while trying to stand up. Seto caught me just as I was falling face first to the pavement.

"Fucking heels!" I hissed

Seto delicately put a hand on the small of my back in case I started falling again. He ushered me inside while I slurred out my order to him. I honestly forgot what I told him until the pizza came out smelling of tomato sauce and cheesy goodness. I quickly opened the box and stuffed a slice in my face. Seto paid the cashier while I ate like a pig and tried to sneak out of the building un-noticed. I got caught when the bells above the door chimed.

He smiled at me amused, "Why are you trying to sneak away?"

"I honestly don't know but it was fun." I said through a mouth full of pizza

Seto shook his head with a smile, "Let's go."

We got back in his luxurious car, but I was too distracted by food to orgasm over the sound of the engine

"You want one?" I asked and thrusted a slice in his face

"No I'm good, it's all yours." Kaiba smiled softly

"Oh come on you bought it, and its reaaaaaaally good." I pushed it closer

"I don't like pizza…" He mumbled

"WHAT!" I shrieked

"Yeah, I just never really got the appeal." Seto shrugged

"You poor, poor man…" I cried

Seto started to slow down and I noticed that we were in front of my auto body shop.

"Oh… but I'm not ready to go inside yet." I looked over with pleading eyes

He didn't hesitate a single moment and the car continued pass the shop and down the road.

"Yay!" I threw my hands up

We continued down different streets and well out of the east side and into the more prosperous parts of town. Seto stopped at a small park with a splash fountain and playground equipment. Once the engine was off I got out still holding the box of pizza and walked to the front of the car. Seto was beside me immediately. We leaned against the car watching the water in the fountain.

"I can't believe that I almost ate a whole pizza…" I said ashamed

"I don't think it'll affect you." he smiled

I turned and placed the box on the hood and rubbed my extended stomach.

"What were you doing at the club tonight?" I blurted out

"Enjoying their opening night." he answered immediately but didn't look in my direction

"Uh-huh, because you look like you go clubbing…" I narrowed my eyes

"I enjoy dancing…" he was a terrible liar

"Right, well why didn't I see you on the dance floor?" I pushed

"VIP room." Another quick answer

"Now that I believe." I giggled "What drinking Dom Perignon from some hot model's breasts while wealthy business men did cocaine on a mirror?"

"No I was too busy watching you dance…" He said but stopped suddenly

I looked over to him and smiled sweetly pushing for more information.

Seto sighed and continued, "You dance like everyone is there to watch you, but you dance as if no one is around. You have great rhythm and you can move your body perfectly along to the beat."

"Which is exactly why my feet are killing me." I began to kick off my heels

I stood up and walked through the grass; it felt like satin on my feet. Seto watched me intently.

"Why didn't you come dance with me then?" I asked

Seto just laughed and I looked at him confused, but he never answered.

"Dance with me now." I held out my hand

He stopped laughing immediately and now was the one looking at me confused.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the grass with me.

"There is no music." Kaiba mumbled

"Does there have to be?" I cocked my head to the side and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, "No one is watching; it's okay."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer and we began to sway slightly from side to side.

"See it's not that bad." I whispered

We continued for a few minutes but then I had a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Oh god…" I pushed off of him barely in time to puke up everything in my stomach

I suddenly regretted eating an entire pizza on top of all of those tequila shots. I continued to puke twice more before I finally felt like everything was out of my stomach.

"I'm so sorry…" I said embarrassed

I looked up to see Seto holding out a handkerchief "Are you okay? Was my dancing that bad?"

I feebly laughed, "No it wasn't bad at all. I think I'm ready to go home now."

Seto practically carried me to the car. I felt incredibly weak and was dragging my feet to the car. He put me in the passenger seat and I closed my eyes. I felt like it was only a blink because moments later we were in front of the shop and Kaiba was gently nudging me awake.

"Hmm?"

"Where are your keys?" Seto asked as he was helping me stand

"Here." I reached into my dress and pulled out a single key from my bra

Seto blinked down at me blushing before taking the key.

"Can you stand long enough for me to get the door open?" he asked

My eyes continued to flutter, but I nodded my head and tried to keep my knees locked. I swayed back and forth fighting against exhaustion and my drunken state. My knee's unbuckled and I began to fall forward. Seto rushed over and scooped me up cradling me. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his firm chest.

"You're surprisingly lighter than I thought." he laughed to himself

"Fuck you." I grumbled

Seto carried me up the stairs to my apartment and surprisingly found my room easily. He set me down on my bed and I sat up and stopped him from leaving.

"Thank you." I rubbed my eye probably smearing make-up everywhere

"I thought you were asleep." he turned around and walked back towards me

I stood up and began to take off my dress.

"What are you doing." Seto asked nervously

"Getting out of this uncomfortable dress." I slurred

Seto turned but still watched me out of the corner of his eye. I removed my clothes and slide a long t-shirt over my head and pulled my hair out of the collar.

"Are you leaving?" I asked as I approached him

"I was planning on it." He replied confused

I moved past him and into the bathroom right next to my room. I grabbed my toothbrush and began to brush the acidy taste of alcohol and pizza out of my mouth. I purposefully tried not to look in the mirror, I didn't need to know how drunk I looked. Seto leaned against the entry to the cramped bathroom and watched me intently brushing my teeth.

"Thank you for bringing me home, and not being grossed out that I almost puked on you." I gargled through foaming toothpaste

"I should thank you for having enough sense to not puke on me." Seto chuckled

I smiled and spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out my mouth, "So much better."

I wasn't sure if it was just because I was feeling bold or I was still suffering from the effects of alcohol, but I turned and walked towards Seto, stood up on my tip-toes, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, thanks again." I mumbled and went back in my room

I gently closed the door behind me and leaned against it breathing hard from embarrassment. I almost regretted kissing him, and I didn't dare look at him afterwards. I probably embarrassed him more than I embarrassed myself. I heard the main door close after a few minutes and after beating myself up a little longer I finally crawled back in bed.


	3. Surprise!

I didn't hear or see Seto for another few weeks, but I didn't think it anything about it. I was pretty busy at the shop and with my father, and of course I knew he was busy being the president of a company. Then one day…

"Hey Blair, I got some packages for you." My usual delivery man Tony announced as he walked into the shop

"Hey Tony, I umm… didn't order anything though." I furrowed my eyebrows

"Sorry I don't see who ordered them, but they all say to be delivered here to you." Tony flipped through his papers, "There looks like quite a few boxes."

"Dad!" I yelled behind me

"Yeah sweetheart?" My dad came out of his office

"Did you order anything?" I asked

"Nope not that I can remember." My dad shrugged

"You wanna come take a look maybe it was a back order ordeal?" Tony ushered us out to the delivery truck

Tony pushed up the truck door and helped me up inside. I began to look over all the boxes that had my name on them.

"Oh my god there has to be at least 30 boxes with my name on them." I said in awe, "If they are for me can I go ahead and open one and see what is in it."

"Yeah go ahead, I'll tape it up if you don't want it." Tony said causally and handed me a box cutter

I sliced open one the of boxes and pulled out a shiny, chrome polished air intake filter cover.

"This is the exact filter cover for my mustang…" I began to open one of the bigger boxes

"Oh my god this is the chrome engine fan and gasket kit! Who the hell ordered all of this?" I shrieked slightly excited

"Yeah look at this thing." Tony directed my direction to a large engine strapped down to a pallet

"Dad! This… This is it… the engine… holy shit…." I stumbled over every word "600 Horse Power, 558lb per foot torque, 5,000 RPMs, long block, it's the 427!"

"That engine alone is $15,000." My dad's mouth was watering along with mine

"Yeah! Yeah…. I think I know who bought this." I sighed, "I'll help you unload it Tony. Dad will you go call Luke and tell him to bring his pick up?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." My dad smiled and walked back into the office

By the time Luke showed up Tony and I was lowering the engine down to the ground in the shop.

"Do you need help un strapping it?" Tony asked

"No thanks Tony, it won't be here long." I said sadly

"Alright thanks for the help! I'll see ya'll later." Tony waved and walked out

"Damn look at that thing! How much did that set you back?" Luke whistled as he caught sight of the engine

"It was a gift… A gift I'm taking back." I sighed

"Taking it back? Why would you do that? You've been dreaming of that thing for as long as you've had the car." My dad asked shocked

"Seto Kaiba bought all of this. I can't accept all of this. You said it yourself the engine alone cost 15 grand. It could help pay off a lot of debt along with selling all of the other parts we could get almost 20 grand to put towards bills. It's either keep them and sell them or take them back to the person that bought them, and it would kill me to sell them so I'm taking them back to Seto." I answered with a tear in my eye, "I need your help Luke."

"Are you sure though? This could complete your car." Luke even seemed distraught

"Yeah… I'm sure." I hung my head and looked gloomily towards the engine of my dreams

Luke and I had all the boxes loaded easily, but there was no way to get the engine in the back of the truck with them. I decided that I would have Tony come back later to have it deliver to Seto. Surprisingly it was easy to find Seto's address online. Since I didn't have a cell phone I printed off the directions and Luke let me drive. Seto lived north in the upscale part of town not that it was surprising though. His house was a ginormous old style New England mansion.

"Daaaaamn." Luke whistled as we pulled up, "Do you think he is home?"

"I don't know it's kind of late on a Friday so he might be, but if not well put them by the garage. I doubt that anyone steals from people around here." I said awe struck by the house

I parked the pick up and walked up to the large double front door and knocked on one. After a few long agonizing seconds the front door opened.

"Can I help you?" A raven hair teen taller than me asked thoroughly confused

"Ugh… umm…" I had no idea what to say

"Seto!" The kid rolled his eyes and moved away from the door, "There is some hot chick stalking you again."

"Stalking? Again?" I murmured to myself, "Hot chick?"

"You have thirty seconds to leave the premises before I call… Oh it's you." Seto started out very stern

"Yeah me the stalking hot chick." I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, I brought back your car parts."

"I don't know what you mean." Seto smirked

"Sure you don't… If you don't tell me where to put them I'm just going to leave them in front of your garage." I said coldly

"Put them in your car where they belong." Seto seemed offended by my attitude

"I don't want them. I don't need your charity." I sneered "I'm not a charity case, thank you. I have been slowly adding to my car as I can. I was doing just fine before you decided that I need your contribution. I don't need your sympathy, charity, or anything else." I turned on my heels and walked away

"Do you ever let anyone do nice things for you?" Seto asked after me

"This is more that nice, this is eccentric. A nice gesture blown way the hell up from your money because I'm inferior to you. You spend almost 20 grand on car parts like it was fucking nothing. You know what I could do with 20 grand? I could have paid off some of our atrocious debt, or upgraded some of the out of date machinery in the shop. 20 grand to you might not be anything but chump change but to me it's almost a year's worth of hard labor." I almost yelled "You took me to an overly expensive dinner in thanks for putting a temporary patch on your radiator; that was more than enough of a nice gesture. I would have been happy with the flowers as a thank you, but now it's just over kill."

Luke had noticed the hostility building and had begun to unload boxes as I practically bit Seto's head off. By the time I was finished Luke had the majority of the box unloaded. I helped with the last few while Kaiba watched wide eyed by my anger. We drove off and I didn't bother to look back to see if he was still outside or not.

2 months later….

"Dad you feeling okay? You've been a little slow today." I asked my father as we closed up the shop

"Yeah I'm just fine princess; I just didn't sleep well last night." My father replied exhausted and wiped his forehead

"Well go upstairs and get some rest. I'll finish up and make us some dinner." I patted his shoulder

"You're too good to me." He began to shuffle away

I turned around and was working on the daily paper work when I heard a loud collapsing thud that scared the hell out of me. I turned to see my father in a pile on the floor.

"DAD!?" I rushed over to him and turned him on his back to see he was unconscious

"Daddy? Please… wake up, come one please wake up!" I rubbed his chest and gently slapped his cheek

"What do I do? 911!" I rushed over to the business phone and dialed

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My father… he-ugh-he collapsed and he's not waking up!" I sobbed

"Okay, okay, calm down, what is your address?"

I gave it to her.

"Okay I'm dispatching an ambulance right now. Is he breathing?"

"I-ugh-I can't tell… I'm sorry." I stuttered

"I need to you check for me, dear."

"Okay, okay… Yeah! Yeah he's breathing but it's really shallow. I hear the sirens."

"Okay good the paramedics are going to help, but don't disconnect until they come in, okay?"

Seconds later 4 paramedics busted through the door and was at my father's side in seconds. I hung up the phone.

"Who are you?" One asked quickly

"His daughter. It's just him and me." I began to shake

"Okay, what happened?" he calmed down a little

"I don't know, we were locking up and he said he was tired so I told him to go upstairs and then I turned around and next thing I knew he collapsed on the floor unconscious." My voice shook

"Alright come with us we are going to transport him to the hospital." He put an arm around my shoulder

"Whats going on? What's wrong with him?" I panicked

"We'll find out for sure when we get him to the doctors." He said soothingly

"Okay…" I shuffled my feet

The paramedics quickly loaded him in the ambulance and helped me up in to the back with him. They continued to work on him and put in an IV and pushed different medication that I couldn't understand the names. The ride felt like it was an eternity but when we got to the hospital ER there was a team of doctors waiting outside for us. They unloaded my dad and began to bark orders to the others and he was gone in a blink of an eye.

"This is his daughter, she was there when it happened, and he's his only family." The paramedic told what I was assuming was a nurse, "She'll keep you updated on your dad. I'll come back and check on you when I get off." The paramedic smiled sweetly; I think he was flirting but my mind was going a million miles a second

"Come on, honey, let's get you inside." The nurse began to pull me into the hospital, my body was moving but it was just running on auto pilot.

We got inside and she sat me down in the waiting room, "Is there anyone else that you can call?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, umm my aunt and cousins, but I don't have a cell phone." I mumbled monotone

"You can use the phone at the nurse's station." She said sweetly

I called my Aunt Trisha who of course was in a panic, but with her health she couldn't make it to the hospital. Mercy and Luke showed up no less than 10 minutes later.

"Blair! Oh my god, are you okay!" Mercy ran to me

"Merc!" I latched on to her and tears came streaming down my face

"Hey Blair, have they told you anything yet?" Luke embraced me immediately after Mercy let me go

"No, nothing yet." I wiped my tears and they sat down next to me

We sat in silence for what felt like several hours before someone finally called out my father's name.

"Otis Rhodes?" I tall elderly doctor called

"I'm his daughter, Blair." I stood quickly and walked towards him

"Blair, I'm Dr. Noelle, the ER doctor tonight." He introduced himself

"Is he alright?" I wanted to push the conversation forward

"He is being taken to surgery; it looks like he had some blockage in his heart that slowed the blood flow to his brain. He had a little bit of a stroke, but I think we got him here quick enough to prevent any significant damage, but we won't know for sure until after surgery when he wakes up. He is being taken for a surgery to clear the blockage in the heart and see if he needs a valve replacement. We can take you up to the surgery waiting room, but it might be a long surgery. You should go home and get somethings around to bring to him during his recovery and any medication he is on." The doctor explained, but it was all a mash of words that went in one ear and out the other

I nodded my head pretending like I knew what he said, "Thank you, Dr. Noelle."

"I'll have a nurse get your contact information in case we need to reach you." The doctor squeezed my shoulder before walking away

I went and relayed everything the doctor told me to Luke and Mercy as best as I could.

"I'll go to the house and get anything you need if you want to stay here." Luke offered

"Thanks Luke…" I told him everything including a change of clothes and then Luke was gone

"Miss. Rhodes I'll take you to the surgery waiting room if you are ready." A nurse gestured towards the elevator

Mercy and me went with the nurse up a couple of floors to another waiting room, but this one had less people and was much more comfortable, it even had a tropical fish tank that I found oddly relaxing. We sat in front of the fish tank for a while watching the fish gently swim around the fake coral insert. Luke came back about an hour later with a bag full of the necessities and my clothes. I went and changed into a pair of sweat pant, old high school cheerleading t-shirt, and sandals. I was in my work smock and my usual tank top covered in grease and dirt. A doctor came out a couple hours later to let me know that the surgery will take a little longer than usual because of the severity of the blockage in his arteries, and by that time it was early in the morning.

"I hate to leave you, but I have to work in the afternoon." Mercy said sadly

"It's alright I'll be fine here by myself." I said monotone

"I don't want to leave you either, but…" Luke said cautiously

"Really, it's okay, they'll let me know if anything happens." I said

"What if you need to go home? You don't have a car or a phone." Mercy pointed out

"Oh… umm… I'll figure it out, but I doubt I'll be leaving for a while." I sighed

"Alright, well I'll come back after work." Mercy gave me a hug and then her and Luke left

I sat in the waiting room by myself for another few hours watching the fish and falling asleep on and off.

"Miss Rhodes?" Someone was whispering and gently shaking my shoulder

My eyes fluttered open and I looked sleepily at another nurse.

"Your father is out of surgery, everything went okay, a few complications, but he came through. He's being taken up to recovery, but he won't be coming out of sedation for another few hours. You should go home and get some sleep." The nurse said quietly

"I don't have a ride home…" I murmured

"I'll give her a ride home." A deep voice said

"Seto?" I said sleepily

The nurse stared at Seto in surprise and quiet lustfully before nodding and walking away. I stood up and looked at him for a moment before practically running into him. Again tears began to stream down my cheeks and I buried my face into his chest. I felt his strong arms wrap around me holding me close to him.

"Are you doing okay?" I heard him ask muffled by my hair

"No…" I sobbed

"Come on, let's get you home." Seto kept an arm around my shoulders and I pushed myself as close to him as I could while walking


	4. Lean on Me

My body was still on auto pilot as Seto led me through the hospital and to his car. He helped me inside the car where I slumped barely alive into the seat.

"No comment on the car?" Seto smiled warily as he gracefully got into the car

"Huh? Oh, I honestly wasn't paying attention." I said and looked around, "Alfa Romeo?"

"Yeah… Sorry I was trying to cheer you up." Seto brushed a strand of hair from my face and behind my ear

I tried to smile, but it the physical assertion was too much, the corners of my lips barely turned up. We drove in silence and I stared absent mindedly out the passenger window as clouds began to turn grey. It was fitting weather for my mood. Kaiba pulled up in front of the house and turned off the engine. I didn't move at first because I wanted to ask him for something, but I didn't know how. Seto watched me unmoving confused.

"Will you stay with me, or is that too much to ask for after our last encounter?" I asked but didn't look at him

"I wasn't planning on leaving you alone. Of course I'll stay as long as you need." he smiled softly and started to get out of the car

"Wait, you might want to park this in the shop or it might not be here when you leave." I stopped him

"It's not like I can't afford a new one." Seto laughed, "But fine if you say so."

We drove around to the other side where I opened the garage door for him. He pulled in and as we were walking out I noticed a blood stain on the spot where my father had collapsed. I guess at the time I hadn't realized that he hit his head or cut his arm. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the spot with tears welling in my eyes.

"Don't look at it, he's fine, everything will be fine, come on lets go upstairs." Seto stood behind me and grabbed my shoulders pushing me away.

We walked outside where it began to sprinkle and went around to the door that lead up to the apartment.

"I need to shower…" I droned

"I think you need to sleep first." he protested

"I feel like I'm covered in hospital and grease." I protested back

he sighed, "Alright but I'm stopping you in 10 minutes so you don't pass out in there."

"Why would I pass out?" I asked bitterly

"You haven't seen yourself?" Seto arched an eyebrow

"No? Why?" I asked confused

Kaiba led me to the bathroom and stood me in front of the mirror. I looked pale, run down, dark circles under my eyes, exhausted, and on my last leg.

"Oh…I look like shit." I started to giggle and it turned into gut busting laughter and then into uncontrollable sobbing

"What is happening? Are you okay?" Kaiba asked panicked

"I think I'm having a break down!" I sob slashed laughed

Seto picked me up off the bathroom floor and stood me up. He turned the shower on while I continued to have my break down. He turned back to me and lifted my t-shirt over my head, and slid my sweats down my legs and on to the floor. He then began to remove his own clothes which took a lot longer because he was wearing a suit.

"Wh-What are you doing? Why am I half naked! What is going on?!" I suddenly became very aware of my surroundings, "Why is the shower on? Oh right I wanted to shower."

"Oh thank god, are you lucid now?" Kaiba was standing in front of me shirtless

"Uh-huh… completely lucid…" I stared at his abs, abs for days, "I'm going to shower now."

"I'll… I'll just be…" Seto moved towards the door

"Wait your clothes? I mean if you want them…" I honestly was hoping he would keep them off

"Right, I'll be in your room I guess." he said blushing

"Okay." I smiled weakly

Seto left and I continued with my shower. I was done before Seto's 10 minute rule and began to dry off. I wrapped the towel around my chest and went to my room. Seto was looking at pictures I had hanging on the walls and sitting on my vanity dresser. He was wearing his white dress shirt but it was un-buttoned exposing his chiseled body

"You were a cheerleader?" he asked as I walked in never taking his eyes off of a group picture I had framed

"Yeah all through high school, and I was captain my junior and senior year. I did competitive cheerleading for 12 years outside of school." A laughed at the memories

"I guess now that I know, I can see it. Why didn't you continue?" Seto finally looked up to me and continued to blush

"My mom died when I was 16 and I couldn't bear to leave my father for college, I had offers but they would have moving me out of state." I said and began to dig through my dresser

"What happened? To your mom." Kaiba asked and tried not to stare

"Ovarian cancer, she battled for a long time, but eventually it just took over. It's the reason I'm an only child." I found the pajama pants I was looking for and slid them on under the towel and then dropped towel

I heard Seto's breath hitch as he probably caught glance of my breasts. I grabbed a spaghetti strap tank top and slid it over my head. It was form fitting, but my toned body and perky breasts was flattering in it. I reached past him and grabbed my brush and began to brush out my long hair. I could see him try and adjust himself so his sudden growth wasn't visible. I smiled a little to myself and pride swelled in my heart.

"Did you want another sibling?" Kaiba was trying to distract himself

"No, but my dad wanted a son." I continued to brush my hair, "He was hoping I was going to be the son he always wanted. He wanted someone to teach football and baseball and about cars and guns, but then he got me and I was his princess. He wasn't expecting me to love all the same stuff he does though, but instead of having a star football player he got an all-star cheerleader. And then I fell in love with cars and we bonded over oil changes and engine rebuilds. I became the daughter he never knew he wanted. Of course when my mom found out about the cancer ruined her chances of having another child he was upset, but I think he still got the bonding father and son moments with me."

I didn't realize that I was crying, and then all the events of the past 24 hours came crashing over me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Kaiba was holding me with in seconds of the water works

"What if he has a heart attack, or an embolism, or another stoke!? What if he dies! I should go back to the hospital, what if he wakes up and I'm not there? He'll think I abandoned him, or he'll die and I won't be there!" I went into a full on panic attack

My breathing became ragged, I felt like my chest was collapsing in on me, the room was closing in on me, I felt like I was being crushed.

"Hey! No stop! He won't die, you need to sleep. You'll feel a lot better when you wake up I promise." Kaiba pushed away arms-length away and held my shoulders

"I can't sleep! My dad is in the hospital alone!" I sobbed

"Come on." Seto picked me up and crawled on my bed and laid down still holding me.

He held me close to him while I continued to shake through the sobbing. I slowly drifted off into a restful sleep. I woke several hours later alone in my bed. For a moment I forgot that my father was in the hospital and that Seto was somewhere in my house. I got up and stretched feeling my spine crack in rejoice. I walked out into the living room…

"Morning Dad…" I stopped and noticed that my living room was completely empty, "Oh that's right… hospital…"

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and then there was a noise at the door.

"Seto?" I murmured and reached for a baseball bat I kept by the stairs

No reply.

"I was a softball player for 8 years, I'm warning you I got a mean swing." I tried to keep my voice from shaking

The noise at the door continued and I slowly walked down the stairs in my batters stance. The door opened and I prepared my swing.

"It's me! It's me! It's me!" Seto cried out and coward

"Where the hell did you go? What were you doing outside the door?" I dropped the bat down to my side

"I went to get food and your door was stuck. I didn't realize you were awake. I was trying to be quiet." Kaiba pushed past me and up the stairs, "Oh and your cousins are coming for lunch."

"Lunch! How long did I sleep? No, I need to get back to the hospital!" I ran after him

"I called the hospital and they said that he was still sleeping and that the medication was probably going to keep him in and out all day. He won't fully come out of the meds until tomorrow afternoon or so." Seto said calmly and started setting out boxes of food

It smelled amazing and my mouth watered instantly, "Well it does smell good…"

"It Italian…" Kaiba smiled slightly

"Hey! We are coming up get your clothes on!" Mercy yelled jokingly up the stairs

"Fuck you…" I stared threateningly at Mercy as she came into view

"I thought that was his job." Mercy whispered as she hugged me

I growled and little and hugged Luke.

"Smells good Kaiba boy, what did you bring?" Mercy asked overly sweet

At the words 'Kaiba boy' Seto's eyes narrowed but he didn't comment on it, "Italian."

Luke pulled down plates and put them around the island counter. Our apartment was too small and since there were usually just 2 of us we didn't really need a table. Seto sat next to me at the curve, Luke long ways across from him, and the Mercy directly next to me. The food was passed around and dished out. Mercy and Luke stuffed their faces, Seto ate with politeness and manners, but I picked at the food and barely ate a thing. Seto kept eyeing me with concern as I pushed the food around.

"Yo! You gonna eat that?" Luke hollered at me from down the table

"No it's all yours." I passed down the completely full plate

Luke dug in immediately and Seto continued to stare.

"You barely ate a thing." he whispered

"I ate a little…" I mumbled "Wait how did you know about my dad anyways? How did you know I was up in the surgical waiting room?" I asked loudly

Seto took a quick glance at Luke before looking back at me in panic. Luckily I noticed the nano second glance.

"You told him?" I threw shade at Luke

He stopped mid-chew and looked at me wide eyed.

"Yeah I reached out to his assistant." Luke said quietly after he swallowed

"You came at like 4 this morning…" I threw shade at Seto

"Ugh fine! After you dropped off all those car part I went back to smooth things over, and…" Luke started

"I gave him my number and told him to let me know if anything happens to you." Seto said a little coldly completely un-ashamed

"So you called him… and then you came to me…" my voice got softer as I spoke

"When I came to get uncle Otis' stuff I called and left a voicemail, and then I texted him when we were leaving to let him know that you were alone and that Otis was still in surgery." Luke explained

"I came as soon as I got his message about you being alone." Seto continued

"Awh! That is so sweet!" Mercy cooed

"But why? Our last encounter was not…" I said ashamed

"Because he loves you!" Mercy shrieked and threw her hands up

We all turned and looked at her like she was mental.

"Whatever… I'm just glad you're here now. Thank you." I smiled softly

I stood up and began to gather the plates and take them to the sink.

"I'll do this." Mercy followed behind me and took over

"Thanks, I'm going to pack some things and go back to the hospital." I said gratefully and went back to my room

I moved around my room gathering clothes and books or other things to keep me entertained while I wait for my father to wake up.

"Your cousins just left." Seto said as he walked into my room

"They have names." I laughed slightly

"Luke and the loud mouthed one…" he said and sat on my bed

"Yeah I'll accept that…" I walked over to my bag that sat open on my bed next to him

Seto pulled something out of his pocket and pushed it towards me.

"What's that?" I picked up a white box with a silver apple on it

"A cell phone, as much as I want to stay with you through all of this, I can't. I still have a company to run. This way if you need me or need anything you can call. I put Luke and Mercy's phone numbers in there along with mine…" Seto said cautiously

I opened the box and pulled out a sleek white and silver iPhone. I turned it over in my hands and sat next to him on the bed.

"One more thing, I want you to take one of my cars so you can get back and forth from the hospital." Kaiba watched me turning the phone in my hands

My eye shot over to him quickly when he mentioned the car.

"No, no, I can't here, take it back." I put the phone back in the box

"Why not?" Kaiba pushed my hand away

"Because too much, I can't pay for a phone or a new car if something happens to them." I protested

"I can, take it." Put the phone in my lap

I sighed and put my hands on the box, "Fine but it's either the phone or the car. I'm not taking both. Mostly because I'm pretty sure you don't own a modest car in your armada. Your car would get stolen overnight. "

"Fine, if that is how you want to do it, take the phone, but how will you get back and forth?" Seto smiled at his small victory

"The train, the bus? I'll figure it out." I shrugged

I picked up the phone again and unlocked it. I scrolled through the home page and opened the contacts where only 3 names came up. I opened the camera and changed it to selfie mode

"Smile." I held the phone up and took a picture of the two of us.

"There now I have a contact photo of you. You actually smiled!" I cheered and set the picture

"I better not see that in the tabloids." Seto laughed, "Now your turn." Kaiba pulled out his phone

"No!" I giggled and tried to cover my face

Kaiba fought with me and tried to pull my hands away and we were soon tangled together. Seto pulled me into his chest and snapped a selfie.

"Oh god how bad is it?" I pulled down his arm so I could see it

"I like it." Seto smiled

It almost look like a candid I was side looking at the camera with my hair kind of in my eyes. You could clearly see Kaiba's arm wrapped around me holding me against his chest. I actually looked happy.

"Fine you can keep it." I rolled my eyes with a smile

"I don't need your permission it's my phone." he said smugly

"I just need to change and then I'll be ready to go back to the hospital." I walked away and shook my head

I could feel Seto's heated gaze on my back as I began to strip and put on my clothes, but I didn't make a big deal about it. I was actually a little turned on by the attention, and I smiled to myself. I finished and walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and put on my glasses which are not something I wear very often. They are wayfarer style kind of old school, but I needed to give my contacts a break since I slept in them. I went back to my room pushing my glasses up on my nose and put my toiletries in my bag.

"I should have waited for that picture." Seto smiled

"Don't you dare! I look like a nerd, they are horrible!" I blushed

"No they suit you, they look good. You look adorable." Seto began to blush too

I zipped up the bag and sat next to him, "Fine take your stupid picture."

Seto gave me a wide tooth grin and pulled out his phone. I gave him a blushing purse lipped smile.

"That better have been worth the humiliation." I leaned against his shoulder

"Defiantly." Seto smiled down at his phone

"I don't know how I'm going to repay you for all of this." I sighed

"You don't have to." he embraced my leaning against him

"I feel like I have to. I want to." I looked up to him

"I think we'll figure something out." He reached up and caressed my cheek

Seto leaned in closer and I met him part way. Our lips touched softly hesitant but our connection on was electric and soon our lips were molding together to part slightly and I felt the tip of his tongue on my bottom lip. The kiss was passionate and full of heat.

"That was much better than my drunken cheek kiss." I laughed as we separated

Seto smiled and then kissed my cheek, "I liked it. It was cute."

"I was embarrassed." I giggled

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head gently. "You shouldn't be."

"Why are you doing all these nice things for me?" I asked softly

"Because I want to spend time with you, I might actually like you." I could hear the smile in his voice

I rolled my eyes in silent protest, "I'm ready to go to the hospital."

"I should probably actually go run my company." Seto sighed

I stood up and grabbed my bag, "Don't you have people that do that for you? Like can't you spend your days sitting in your office practicing your putting or something? You know like they do in the movies and TV shows."

He took the bag from me, "I want my company succeed."

"Isn't it already?" I asked confused

"Exactly." Seto smirked

"Point." I laughed

We walked down the stairs and into the shop where his car sat waiting still in one peace. Seto put my bag in the trunk and opened the passenger for me. I looked silently pleading into his deep blue eyes.

"You want to drive don't you?" Seto had a mischievous look on his face

"Yes…" I grinned

"No." Kaiba replied quickly

"Why?!" I protested

"Because you won't let me loan you a car." Kaiba pushed me into the seat

"UGH! Fine…" I sighed defeated

We rode to the hospital and I silently judged him. We pulled up and my heart sunk a little. I was in a small bubble of happiness and bliss, but now I was going to have to actually face reality. I looked out the window up at the hospital unmoving.

"It's okay. You can call me or text me if you need anything," Seto place a soft hand on my arm

"I'm scared…" I mumbled as I continued to look out the window

Seto got out and came and opened my passenger door. I continued to look up and through him as he helped me out of the car.

"I should walk you up, but I really do need to get to my office." Seto said apologetically and handed me my bag

"It's okay. Thank you." I grabbed the bag

"Let me know when he wakes up and how he is doing." he caressed my cheek

"Okay…" I looked up to him with tears in my eyes

"Anything, even if you just need to talk." Seto brushed away a falling tear and then got back in his car


	5. Charity

I watched him drive away and waved feebly. I walked through the hospital with a lump in my throat. I made it to my father's room with a little help from the nurses. He was still asleep with tubes and monitors connected to him beeping and making strange noise.

"It's okay dear, I know it's hard to see, but he is doing really well." A kind nurse patted my shoulder

I sat down in a chair next to the bed and held my dad's hand as quiet tears streamed down my cheeks. I stayed for several hours as my father continued to breathe steadily. I thought about texting Seto just for the hell of it but I didn't want to be a bother. I did text Luke and Mercy to tell them that I had a phone and that dad was still asleep. Dr. Noelle came and visited to make sure that I knew what was going on and just to make sure I was doing okay compared to how I was when he saw me last. I was almost asleep in the chair when my phone began to ring. The selfie of me and Seto came up.

"Hello?" I said sleepily

"Are you still at the hospital?" Kaiba asked

"Uh-huh?" I mumbled

"Were you sleeping?" He asked kindly

"Almost." I said with a little humor

"Do you want to go home?" I could hear the relief in his voice

"Na-uh" I grumbled

"Do you need anything?" I think I crushed his hopes of coming to get me

"No… Really I'm okay, he's still asleep, but he might wake up any moment now." I tried to sound up beat

"Alright, goodnight, Blair."

"Goodnight, Seto." I smiled and hung up

I fell asleep again, but when I woke up the next morning my neck was stiff and my body was aching from the awkward position. My father still laid in his same position sound asleep. I stood up and tried to work out the aches in my body. I walked to the window to see it steadily raining and the sky was a deep dull gray.

"Knock, knock." A young voice sounded from behind me

I turned to see a slightly familiar face looking at me holding two cups of coffee.

"You might not remember me. It's probably been a long day for you." It was a man around my age, and he was pretty cute

"You're the paramedic that came." I said and tried not to make it sound like I didn't have to think hard about it

"Yeah, it's Andrew by the way. I think you could probably use this." He held out one of the coffee cups

"Thanks." I smiled and took a sip of the coffee

"I wasn't sure how you took it, so I just went with mocha." Andrew said apologetically

"It's perfect, what girl doesn't like chocolate?" I said with a weak laugh

"How is he doing?" Andrew asked and looked to my lifeless father

"He hasn't woken up from the surgery. They said he had a stroke and they found a lot of blockage in his arteries. The cleared them, but they might still have to put in a new valve or something. I don't know really, but they said that he might have not suffered any serious deficits because you got him here so quickly." I tried to remain light hearted

"Do you want to go get breakfast? You probably are getting sick of looking at these walls." Andrew asked sweetly

"Yea that'd be great." I smiled feebly

We walked down the little coffee shop where they had breakfast sandwiches. I got a little wild berry scone, and Andrew was kind enough to pay. Again I thought I was hungry but when the food sat in front of me I barely touched it. I picked at it more than anything.

"You look pretty tired yourself? How long of shifts do you work?" I asked trying to make conversation

"I just got off a 24 hour shift." He smiled

"Oh my god, how do you do that? I get grouchy after an 8 hour shift!" I giggled weakly

"It's not too bad, I'm pretty used to them now. I've become a pro at cat naps. Your dad was my first run of the night." Andrew seemed to light up

I felt the cell phone buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was from Seto and I smiled a little.

 _Good morning, I hope you got some sleep last night. Let me know when you wake up._

My heart warmed as I read the text. I replied telling him that I was awake and that my father was still asleep. I laid the phone on the table and directed my attention back to Andrew.

"You go a phone?" Andrew asked confused

"Oh yea it was a… gift. I just got it to keep in touch with everyone while my dad is here." I said embarrassed

"Wow that looks like the new iPhone, I don't think it has been released." Andrew said amazed

"I honestly don't know how to work it." I laughed and handed him the phone

Andrew began to show me different feature when another text from Seto came through.

"Oh you got a message… from Seto Kaiba… You know Seto Kaiba?" Andrew almost sounded jealous

"Oh yea… umm he's actually the one who gave me the phone." I blushed

"Well he says that he'll bring you lunch today." Andrew's eyebrows furrowed and handed me the phone

"So what is your relationship with him?" Andrew asked with a hint of anger

"I don't know, I fixed his car once, and then he tried to repay me by buying all the parts I needed for my own car, and then I pretty much yelled at him and threw them back in his face. But now that my father is here he has be a big help…" I almost felt ashamed about making Andrew feel angry about it.

"I didn't mean to pry." Andrew was a little embarrassed, "Well it isn't too much to ask, do you mind if I ask for your number? Just so I can stay updated on your father?" Andrew finished with a hurry.

I gave a soft laugh, "I honestly don't even know my own number." I rubbed the back of my neck

"I can show you where to find it." Andrew smiled and scrolled through my phone.

"Thanks." I took my phone back, "I'll keep you updated. Thank you from coming to check on him, you didn't have to."

"It's really no problem; it's not every day that one of your runs takes you to the shop of a pretty girl." Andrew blushed, "I don't want to cut this short, but I really need to get some sleep, it's been a long day."

I blushed equally as deep, but didn't say anything. Andrew and I stood up and walked back to my father's room in silence.

"Thanks again, I'll let you know when he wakes up." I said nervously, I wasn't sure what to do next

"He'll be alright." Andrew smiled and gave me a quick and slightly awkward hug. Andrew left quickly, and I went and took a seat in the chair next to my father's bed.

I had almost forgot that Seto had texted me until my phone buzzed again in my pocket.

Anything in particular that you want to eat?

I still wasn't all that hungry. I know that I hadn't ate much in the past 24 hours, but I didn't feel like I was starving either. I was contemplating different food options when my father began to stir.

"Dad!" I jumped up and grabbed his hand, "It's okay daddy, I'm right here."

"Blair?" my father said groggily

"Yes daddy, I'm right here!" I sobbed

"What's going on? Oh, man my chest sure aches." My dad winced as he tried to sit up

"No, don't move! Hold on I'll get a nurse." I stood up and leaned out the door, "Someone! My dad is waking up and he says his chest hurts!"

"I am in a hospital?" he asked confused

Within seconds several nurses were in the room.

"Well hello Mr. Rhodes, I'm glad to see you're awake. You sure gave us all a scare today." One nurse cooed. I recognized her from when I first came up to the recovery room.

"What the hell is going on?" my father grumbled as the nurses moved around him checking monitors and tubes

"Well you had a stroke and had heart surgery to clear your arteries." The nurse smiled un-affected by my father's anger

"Dad, be nice to them they are just trying to help. You've been a sleep for a long time." I tried to use a strong tone, but I was just happy that he was acting like his normal self.

"It's normal to be a little confused at first, but I do need to make sure that your motor skills are working so I'm going to go get the neurologist just so he can make sure that there are no effects from your stroke." The nurse bowed and left to find the brain doctor.

"Stroke?" My dad looked at me with shock and suddenly realized why I was crying

"Dad, you collapsed on the shop floor yesterday because your brain wasn't getting enough blood. You scared the hell out of me. As soon as you got here they had to take you for surgery because your heart wasn't pumping enough blood." I explained through the tears. "They said you had some complications during surgery and they just want to make sure that your brain is alright."

The nurse and a well-groomed doctor around my father's age came in.

"Mr. Rhodes, I'm happy to hear that you are already acting like your old self." The doctor chuckled, "I'm Dr. Shepard, and I just want to make sure that you don't have any deficits from surgery. Can you please follow my finger?" Dr. Shepard moved his finger from side-to-side.

"I'm just going to step outside the door, dad. I'm going to give everyone a call and let them know you're awake." I squeezed his hand and got up.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialed my aunt's number to call her first. Of course I had to console her through her happy tears, but I didn't spend as much time on the phone with her as I thought. Next Luke and Mercy, who were both working so I knew I would have to leave them a voicemail. I sent them a text also just in case they don't have time to listen to the message. Then it was calling Seto who I wanted to call first, and who I just wanted to be here which was weird because I have never had these feelings for.

"Blair, is everything okay?" Seto answered after the second ring

"It's great actually, he's awake and already giving the nurses grief. The neurologist is checking him out now, but I just wanted to let you know." I said with glee

"That's great. I'm really sorry but I have to go, I stepped out of a meeting when I saw you calling. I'll be there soon." I could hear the disappointment in his voice; he didn't want to hang up.

"Okay." I said flatly and hung up

"Blair, I'm happy to say that it looks like all of your father's motor skills are doing well. I do want to have a CT scan done just to make sure, but it looks good. I'm going to let the cardiologist know and have her come up and do her own exam. Hopefully we will be getting you two out of here soon." Dr. Shepard seemed genuine with my dad's well-being.

"Thank you doctor, and thank you for getting here so quickly." I smiled

Dr. Shepard smile and went along with his day, and I went back to my father where we tried not to talk about the incident. I pulled a deck of card out of my duffel bag. We had been playing rummy for a couple hands when the cardiologist came in.

"Good morning! I'm glad to see you are up and talking Mr. Rhodes. I'm Dr. Pierce and I was your surgeon. Mr. Rhodes…" she started

"Otis, please." My father interrupted

Dr. Peirce smiled, "Otis, you had some very severe blockage in all of your major arteries. We did get a lot of the blockages cleared, but it will come back if you don't make some major changes to your diet and exercise. Now we can put stents in your arteries to help move the blood through the most damaged areas, but again without changes it won't be worth the effort." The doctor said sternly

"So what I eat a little more lettuce and I'll be good for another 30 years?" My father didn't seem to notice Dr. Peirce's tone

"Well not exactly, you need to start watching how much cholesterol you take in, specifically greasy and fast food." The doctor wasn't having my father's light heartedness

"Dad, she's saying that if you don't change your diet you won't make it another 10 years." I said with the same serious tone

"Your daughter is right, Mr. Rhodes." Dr. Peirce nodded

"Can I have some time with my daughter please?" My father said somberly.

"Absolutely, I'll come visit with you later." Dr. Peirce smiled softly and left the room

"Daddy, she is the doctor and you really need to listen to her." I squeezed his hand

"Princess, I want to be around for as long as I can, but sweetie we can't afford all of the medication and the cost of the surgeries." My father said with such deep sadness that my heart sunk into my stomach

"Don't worry about that dad! I'll figure it out, we can sell my car, and maybe we can take a loan out on the shop. We don't need to worry about money yet. I just want to make sure I don't lose you." I sobbed

"You aren't selling your car. You're mother wanted you to have that car when you were only 16. I'm not going to make you work yourself into an early grave just to give me a few more years. You need to think about your future not mine." My father stroked my hair and wiped a tear away

"But daddy," I threw my head down onto our hands

"Sweetheart, I don't want to get the surgery, but I will try and change my eating habits and stick around for as long as I can." He tried to reassure me

My phone started chiming a loud and slightly annoying tune. I picked it up and saw Mercy's name on the screen.

"When did you get a cell phone? Who's calling?" My father looked to the phone like it was a foreign object

I didn't answer and stood up to walk out the door to talk to Mercy.

"Hey did you get my message?" I sniffed

"Yes, are you okay? It sounds like you've been crying." Mercy sounded concerned

"I'm fine just happy he's awake. He's doing good. The neurologist came and said that he doesn't have any damage from the stroke, but they still want to do a CT scan just to make sure." I tried to steady my voice

"That's great! Hey I'll come by when I get off and we can talk more, but I gotta go I just wanted to make sure that everything is good. Love ya!" Mercy hung up

I took a moment to try and compose myself. I honestly didn't want to go back in. After what my dad just told me I needed to process everything.

I stepped into the entry way of the room, "Dad I'm going to go get some coffee, why don't you see if a nurse will help you shower or get you up and moving. I'll be right back."

"Sure thing princess, the sooner I get moving the sooner we get out of here." My father said cheerfully and pushed the assistance button on his bed

I left before the nurse arrived and went back to the surgery waiting room where the fish tank was. I was surprised because no one was there, but it was kind of glad that I was alone. I sat down in a chair closest to the tank and just let the tears flow down my cheeks. I wasn't sure how long I had sat there, but at some point others started to sit around me. I didn't want people to see me crying so I left the room with no idea where I was going. I started to roam the hallways slowly making my way in the general area of my father's room.

"Blair?" I voice called from behind me

I turned around and saw Seto holding a bag with boxes of food.

"Oh, hey." I said flatly

"What's wrong? You've been crying." Seto was standing in front of me in the blink of an eye

I hesitated. I still hadn't process what my father told me. "Just trying to clear my head. What's in the bag?"

"Lunch, I told you I would bring something." he still looked at me with concern

"Right, sorry I didn't realize what time it was. I should get back to his room anyways, let's go." I said and began to lead the way.

Seto followed behind but didn't push any more information on why I had been crying. We made it to my father's room and I went in first to make sure that he was back in bed and dressed. He had showered, thank god, and was back in bed, but he seemed a little flushed and out of breath.

"Hey dad, Mr. Kaiba is here, he brought some food." I stepped inside Seto right behind me

"It's good to see you Mr. Kaiba, please come in, sorry it can get up to great you, but I just got back into this bed and it took a lot out of me. Smells good, I'm starving!" My father said cheerfully

I pulled another chair up and moved the bedside table so that we could put the food on it. Seto began to lay the food out and I was happy to see that it seemed to be something light and healthy looking.

"What did you talk to my cardiologist? Where are the hamburgers and fries?" My father chuckled

"Dad!" I hissed

"Oh princess I'll start eating better, but I'm really hungry and could go for a big juicy hamburger." He continued to chuckle.

I tried to keep the anger off of my face, but I hated that he still wasn't taking everything seriously. I kept myself from saying anything and sat down. Seto looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and I could tell he knew something was wrong but he too kept quiet.

"It's nice of you to bring us some food, Mr. Kaiba, but you really didn't have to." My dad said as he took a bite

"It's no problem, Mr. Rhodes. Blair said that you were awake so I wanted to make sure they were taking good care of you." Seto said casually

"So you are the one my Blair has been on the phone with. I'm still not sure where she got it, but as long as she is using it to stay in contact with you I'm okay with it." My dad shot me a glance

"Dad!" I shrieked embarrassed and hid my blushing cheeks behind a curtain of hair, "Seto gave it to me…"

"I tried to get her to take a car so that she had a way to and from the hospital, but she wouldn't take both." I could hear the smile behind Seto's words.

"My Blair not taking a fancy car? I never thought that would happen." My dad clapped my shoulder

I forced myself to smile. I didn't need both of them ganging up on me, "I didn't want to have to pay for a several hundred thousand dollar car if someone in the neighborhood stole it. The phone is easier to pay for it something happens to it, and it's going back once I get you out of the hospital."

"Well if that means you two stay in contact I might not ever leave this hospital! I'll tell that lady doctor she can do whatever kind of surgeries she wants!" He smiled the most genuine smile I have ever seen on him

"Are you needing to have more surgeries?" Seto changed the subject and I looked to him pleading for him to stop

"That doctor wants me to change my diet and put stents in me or something, but I don't want to be laid up in this money trap for too long. I can't leave my Blair for that long." My father said nonchalantly

"But you are willing to die before I'm ready for you to go." I mumbled before I could stop myself.

The room got eerily quiet and I could feel two sets of eyes staring at me. I suddenly pushed the chair back and quickly walked out of the room and down the hallway until I found a door that lead outside. I stayed outside for a long time. Thankfully Seto didn't follow after me, but I couldn't imagine what he and my father were talking about. I sat down with my back against the brick wall and closed my eyes allowing the chilly hair seep into my skin. I was too angry and exhausted to cry so instead I stayed there and talked to my mom. I talked to her as if she was sitting next to me, and I told her how angry I was at my dad and at him not taking his health seriously.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you okay?" I small voice snapped me out of my monolog

I opened my eyes and saw a petite woman in dark blue scrubs looking down at me with concern.

"Yeah, sorry I was just trying to make sense of everything." I explained embarrassed

To my surprise the nurse sat down next to me and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Do you smoke?" She extended the box

"After today I might, but no thank you." I waved the box away

"Do you mind if I do? This is the designated smoking area." She pulled a slender cigarette out and put it in her mouth.

I shook my head no and she lit the end and blew out a puff of smoke. "Who were you talking to?"

"My mother, she passed a long time ago. I talk to her when I feel like I have no one else to talk to." I answered and watched the smoke fade

"You look a little familiar. Have you been around the hospital before?" The nurse looked at me with narrow eyes

"I've been in and out the all day, but no this is the first time I have been in this hospital." I shrugged

"Hmm… I swear I've seen you." She pulled out her phone and began to scroll through an article, "Oh my god, you are that girl with Seto Kaiba!"

She thrusted her phone into my face and I saw a picture of myself and Seto outside of the hospital. We were standing face-to-face and he was looking down at me with his hand on my cheek. There was another picture of me walking away and Seto still standing in the same spot looking after me, and this one clearly showed my face. I looked exhausted and the baggy t-shirt and sweat pants didn't help at all. It was the same outfit that I was currently wearing. Under the pictures was a caption "Does Multi-Billionaire Bachelor Have a Commoner Babe?" it appeared that there was a whole TMZ article about it. Apparently they even did research on me and know my name.

"Oh my god…" I stammered and stood up

"Is he here? Are you two really together?" The nurse looked up to me, but I took off into the hospital.

I sprinted back to my dad's room where he and Seto were still sitting where I left them talking intently.

"Blair sweetie, where the hell did you go?" My father asked as I skidded into the room

"Holy shit, I'm out of shape." I huffed short of breath and braced myself on a chair "I need to talk to you." I pointed to Seto while I was doubled over still breathing hard

"Well actually we need to talk to you." Seto watched me curiously

"I think mine might be more important. Jesus, I'm really out of shape." I put my hands on top of my head

"I doubt that sweetheart." My father looked from Seto to me.

"Why are you two looking at each other like that?" I narrowed my eyes at them

"Mr. Kaiba, Seto, has offered us a deal." My father started

"No, I don't care what it is the answer is no. Now I REALLY need to talk to you for more than one reason." I said bitterly

"Now hear us out, Blair. Mr. Kaiba is willing to help us out financially. He will pay for all of the hospital bills if he can buy our building." My father continued cautiously

I stopped and my eyes darted back and forth from my father and Seto, "What?"

"He will pay for the surgeries, the medication, the therapy, and he wants to buy our business." My father continued

"Then we will be out of jobs and a home." I was failing to see where they were going with this

"No, you'll still get to work there and live there, but you won't have to pay property tax, mortgage, and repair. I'll buy it and you will rent it, but I'll renovate everything including the shop. All new equipment, appliances, wiring, plumbing, everything." Seto added in

"So you are going to practically demolish our building. We'll have to go live with Aunt Trish or Mercy. That means we won't have money for however long the renovation is… No, no, it's not going to happen." I waved my hands trying to get them to stop

"No just listen. We've thought of that." My dad got to waving his hands to

"You'll stay with me and Mokuba. My house is plenty big for the both of you and everything in the apartment and the shop." Seto continued

"No."

"You'll be closer to the hospital, you won't have to work, you can finish your car, your father will be able to rest and get healthy without any worry, and you will get the break that you deserve. Your father has agreed and we both think you deserve this." Seto ignored me

"No." I repeated

"Princess, we both need a rest. Clearly we have been working ourselves to hard. Hell I'm sitting here in a hospital bed. In the long run this will be great for us. A new shop, an apartment that won't give us grief and you'll get the time to work on your car. A new shop means that we might get more customers and can services new cars with the right equipment." My dad pushed

"You agreed to this? We are doing fine, dad. We get customers, we make money, and we aren't struggling!" I yelled

"Honey, I have seen you stressing over the books at night. I know you do everything to make sure that we aren't in the red everything month. I know we are struggling and that you are just putting on a face to make it seem like we aren't, but I have seen the books too. Mr. Kaiba is giving us a great offer." My father pleaded

"I've told you that I don't need people's sympathy or charity. Can't you keep your damn nose out of my business? FUCK! I do one nice thing for you months ago and now you think that you have to be the hero for me. I'm not damsel in destress! I can take care of myself and my father. I have been since I was fucking 16 years old! No, I told you no and that's it." I screamed at Seto.

"Blair!" My father yelled and I whipped around surprised by his tone, "You will not speak to him that way! I raised you better. Mr. Kaiba, will you please give me a moment with my daughter?" My father never took his eyes off of mine

Seto nodded and strode out of the room.

"Sit down, Blair." He ordered and I obeyed "This is not charity, this is a man who cares a great deal about you trying to make sure that you are taking the burden of my sickness. He is doing a very nice thing for us because he sees how much you are struggling with the weight of this whole ordeal. I was the same way, kept telling him no, but he wants to do this for you. He wants to pay for everything because I told him about our financial problems. He wants to buy the building so that we don't have to worry about money as much. He wants us to stay with him so that he can make sure that you aren't stressed and working yourself too hard. Let him help us, Blair. I have worked hard to make sure that you got a better life, but I was never able to do that. Maybe Mr. Kaiba was sent to us to help with that." My father patted my hand and I could see the tears in his eyes

"But daddy…"

"But nothing, Blair." He said sternly

I looked into his eyes for a long while, "Okay… I have some conditions though."

"What?" He nodded

"I don't want to not be working. I don't think that I couldn't go without doing something." I said sheepishly

"Okay sweetheart, I think we can think of something. You can always work on your car." My dad said reassuring

"I gave back all the parts, and we won't have any income so I can't by anything." I hung my head

"Mr. Kaiba never got rid of them. I bet you two can work out a deal." My father smiled

"Yeah, alright. I'll go apologize to him and get this all sorted out." I stood up and walked out of the room

I felt lighter, a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Despite how much I didn't want to accept the charity of Seto, I couldn't help but feel like this would work out for the best especially for my father's health. I found Seto talking to a doctor at the nurse's station.

"Hey." I said sheepishly

"Thank you, doctor." Seto shook the doctors hand and walked towards me

"I'm sorry." I started

"It was a lot, I understand, you don't need to apologize." he caressed my cheek

The touch reminded me why I had ran back into the room in the first place. I suddenly looked around to make sure no one was taking pictures or watching us.

"What are you doing?" Seto watched me confused

"In here!" I pulled him in to a supply closet

"Care to explain?" He arched an eyebrow

"We made the tabloids. A nurse was outside with me and showed me an article on TMZ. Someone took pictures of us this morning out front of the hospital." I looked up to him

To my surprise Seto just smiled and laughed softly. "I know, I've already got a million emails about it."

"Wait so I'm making this a big deal for no reason?" I gaped

"I'm used to it. They are always following me around. I was going to talk to you about it, but now that you know." He said casually

"Oh… well now I feel stupid." I hit my face behind my hair

"What do you want me to tell them?" He pushed my hair back

"I don't know it's going to be hard to explain since me and my dad is moving in with you." I said cautiously

Seto smiled broadly, "So you are excepting my _charity?_ "

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."


	6. Terms and Conditions

Seto walked with me back to my father's room where we were met by the same doctor that he had been talking to when I found him at the nurses station.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba, I was just telling Mr. Rhodes about his stent surgery." A young doctor greeted us when we walked in, "You must be Blair. I'm Dr. Sloan, the chief cardiac surgeon here at the hospital. I'll be the one taking care of your father here on out." Dr. Sloan extended a hand

I glared at Seto before shaking Dr. Sloan's hand firmly, "You just knew I was going to say yes didn't you?" I growled under my breath

"I would like to keep you here until the surgery. I want to try and schedule it for tomorrow evening if that is alright with you." Dr. Sloan directed his attention back to my dad

"How long will be laid up after the surgery?" I asked before my father could try and shoo him away

"He'll have to stay immobile for a few weeks just to let the chest heal, and then you won't be able to do any heavy lifting for several months, so we don't put to much stress on your heart. We'll keep you monitored just to make sure that the stents are doing what they need to do to keep your blood vessels open. I project with in 6 months you'll be back to your normal self. If you watch what you eat and keep yourself healthy I don't think we will need to replace any valves. I want to put you on some IV medications while I'm here just to prepare you for surgery." Dr. Sloan explained

6 months living in Seto's home didn't seem like a very long time, but that was if my father could listen to the doctor's instructions. Dr. Sloan started writing things down and calling nurses in and out of the room to attach new IV bags to my father. I watched as they moved around my father checking different monitors and gauges, paying absolutely not mind to me or Seto.

"I have to go." He said as he looked down at his watch. "I'll be back tonight to take you home. You need to rest in your own bed, and you have to start packing soon."

"Okay." I didn't argue. I needed to shower, and make several phone calls to our insurance about my father's surgeries. "We need to talk anyways about this _arrangement._ "

Seto only nodded and then walked out of the room while putting his cellphone to his ear. Dr. Sloan and his heard of nurses left shortly after leaving it just myself any my father. Dad started complaining that the TV wasn't big enough because he couldn't see the score of the baseball game. I pulled out my laptop and began writing out letters to our clients that we would be out of the shop until my father recovers. After a few hours Mercy and Luke came to visit and we told them what was going to happen within the next week.

"Woah wait, so you're already moving in with the man? A few months ago, you hated his guts and now you have hearts in your eyes." Mercy hissed

"I was very much against this. I fought, but I just want to make sure that dad gets the best care he can. This is the only way I can get him to get the surgery." I shook my head exasperated

"How long is this going to be?" Luke chimed in

"Hopefully only 6 months. That is if dad follows all of the doctor's instructions." I side eyed my dad who was avoiding my gaze

"And he is going to fix up the place during that time?" Luke continued

"I guess, I don't know all of the details yet. This is all still a shock to my system. I think we have a lot to work out." I continued to watch my father purposefully look anywhere else by in my general direction

"But what about my car?" Luke whined

"Seriously? All of this and that is what you are most worried about? Your stupid, stupid car that keeps ended up in their shop!" Mercy slapped Luke's arm

"Well it looks like I'll have a lot of spare time the next few months so if you get me the new pistons I've been asking for I can continue working on it." I laughed as Luke rubbed his arm

"I'm working on it! I'm working on it!" Luke got defensive, "So what you'll be working for him then?"

"My little princess working under someone else's rule!?" My father laughed sarcastically

"If he buys the building then I guess so, but I can't imagine that he would have a lot to do with a small auto body shop." I ignored my father's tone

"You could always come stay with me." Mercy said sympathetically

"The both of us in your equally small apartment? Plus, I would have to commute back and forth to work, and leave dad by himself all day. Trust me I thought about it too." I explained

"Blair deserve a break from work and me. We've made up our mind kids. This is what we are going to do." My father said sternly

The conversation died down after that, and we sat in silence for a while until Mercy and Luke decided that the awkwardness was too much to handle and left. My dad didn't seem to notice the awkward aura in the room because he just continued watch the game like nothing was wrong. After Luke and Mercy left sat with my dad watching the game until my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw the familiar selfie of myself and Seto on the screen.

"Tell Mr. Kaiba I said 'Hi'." My father teased as I walked out the door

"Hey, please tell me you are outside." I answered, "And my father 'Hi', and I just suffered through the most awkward family silence ever."

I could hear soft chucking through the phone, "I'm on my way there. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. I don't want to be rude, but after this tabloid article I didn't think that you wanted more pictures, so I'll be waiting out front."

"Yeah, another thing I'll add to my list to talk about. What are you in so I know what to look for?" I rolled my eyes

"Same black town car that you fixed a while back." I could hear the smile in his voice

"I'll look for it." I replied and hung up

I walked back into the hospital room and started gathering things I wanted to take, and left things that I thought my father might want.

"Seto will be here soon and I'm meeting him out front. Is there anything you want me to bring from the house tomorrow?" I asked as I moved around the room

"I have a picture on my nightstand in my room will you bring that, and my pillows off my bed. These damned hospital pillows ain't with worth shit." My father grumbled as he stared at the TV

"Alright… Okay I'm leaving, dad. Call me if they tell you anything else." I wrote my number down on a pad of paper and hugged him

"Alright princess, I'll see you in the morning" He hugged me back and kissed my cheek before letting go

I waved goodbye to the nurses as I walked past the station. Some looked at me oddly, and I figured it was because that stupid tabloid article was starting to go viral. I tucked my head going through the rest of the hospital and pulled the hood up on my jacket once I made it outside. I didn't see a town car immediately, so I took a seat on a bench and watched the people coming and going. Soon the familiar car pulled up and a driver got out and opened the back-passenger door.

"God, I hope this isn't how I get kidnapped." I whispered to myself as I stood up

"Madam." The driver took a small bow as I approached the car

I smiled politely and ducked into the car where Seto was waiting scowling at his phone. The driver closed the door and went back around to the driver's side. Seto didn't say anything for a while and I began to think that I did something wrong, but once we got out of the hospital campus he put his phone down and smiled softly at me. I felt a tug at the back of my head and the fabric of my hood slide off and down to my shoulders.

"Better." He mumbled as I adjusted the hood behind me

"I think people in the hospital were starting to recognize me." I pulled my long brunette hair over one shoulder

"Hmm." He laughed through his nose

I just rolled my eyes, smiled, and shook my head. He can ignore it now, but I have a lot of things to discuss with him. The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence, and once we pulled up in front of my shop I began to dig for my keys in my bag, but Seto didn't move.

"You're coming up." I said flatly

"Not tonight." He replied equally as flat

"Yes, tonight. We need to talk about this arrangement. Now." I glared

We stared at each other for a while trying to make the other fold. Finally, he sighed in defeat and opened the car door and stood up. Seto said something to the driver while I opened the door, and then followed me up the stairs to the apartment. I put the apartment keys in a bowl next to the stairs, kicked off my shoes, and dropped the duffle bag on the floor with a solid thud.

"Sit." I demanded and pointed to the couch

He hesitated for a moment and narrowed his eyes at my commanding tone before striding over to the couch. I walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge and opened it, pulled out two beer bottles and then sat down on the couch next to Seto. I twisted off the top to one of the bottles and extended it out for him to take. He took it gingerly but didn't take a sip. I did the same to the remaining bottle and took a long drink. He watched me out of the corner of his eye and lifted the bottle just enough to take a small sip.

I sighed after I swallowed the mouth full of beer, "First, the buying and renovating of this place."

"You'll be the final say in all of the decisions of the renovation." He interrupted

"Okay, but how do you think this place is worth?" I continued

From there we argued over price what I would and wouldn't take from him.

"Alright! I won't pretend like I know the first thing about real-estate so if that is what you think you should pay then I'll go with that!" I threw up my hands, "Anyways, second, when are we… moving in." I squirmed

"Within the week?" He questioned

"A WEEK? I have an entire apartment and a shop to pack up!" I screamed

"I'll hire movers to help you." He said casually

"Where is all of the things from the shop going to go? I have my car and Luke's car in there that I've been working on." I asked

"I have storage units." He replied

"Well that's the third thing. I don't want to just be sitting around doing nothing. I want something to do, and since I won't be able to work on cars that will pay me I was wondering if I could work on my projects?" I asked in a small voice, "But I want to pay for all the parts for my car, that I know you still have. I don't know how I'll pay for them, but I will."

Seto grinned like he was already planning, "Okay, we'll think of something."

"Now lastly, the paparazzi. I don't know anything about having a reputation like you, so what are _you_ going to do? What do I say when people ask me about it like that nurse, and the nurses that will be asking me when I go back tomorrow?" I could feel a pit in my stomach forming

Seto studied my face for a while. I for some reason I was afraid of being let down. I didn't know why I was so afraid of the possibility of him saying that he was going to tell them that it was nothing.

"For the time being I'm not going to say anything. If you get asked just tell them that we are friends and I was helping you through this tough time." he finally said, but it didn't seem like that is what he really wanted to say.

"Okay." I mumbled and looked to the floor "I think that is all I absolutely needed answers to for the time being."

I bent over and put my head between my knees and ran my fingers through my hair trying to relax from the stress building in my muscles. I felt a warm hand on the middle of back and then it went to my far side and started to pull me over closer.

"Huh?" I huffed to myself and I began to fall over into Seto's lap

My head was in his lap and he began to gently rub my back and moving my long hair out of the way. He never said anything and I couldn't see his face, but I could feel his eyes on me. We stayed that way until I could feel my eyes get heavy with sleep. I sat up and tamed my hair with my fingers.

"I need to shower. Thank you for staying." I looked over to him

"Wait just one moment." He said and pulled his phone out again. "Come down stairs."

Seto stood up and offered a hand to me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but offered the gesture and stood. I slid my shoes back on and followed him down the stairs. He opened the door for me and let me step outside first. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I saw a sleek white car sitting next to the curb. I cocked my head the side it didn't hit me at first that the car was there for me.

"No." I said coldly

"Yes. It's nothing fancy." He was affected by my tone

"Nope." I turned to go back inside

Seto grabbed my wrists and turned me back around, "It's just a loan. Will you just look at it?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him for a moment, "Fine but I'm just looking."

It's nothing fancy he says. Since when was BMW demoted to a non-luxury brand? It was at least from this year, just a small coupe, with brown leather interior, and a large touch screen on the console.

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled

I wanted this car. I cursed myself for loving all cars that I see because telling him no is going to a lot harder now that I had seen the beauty of the car.

"Here." He opened the door and pulled out the key fob, "Remote start, and anti-theft when it is running without the key."

"Fine!" I swiped the key out of his hand, "But, I am passive aggressively mad about this."

"One more thing." He said cautiously

"What?" I pursed my lips

"Give me a ride home." He sneered with a wide grin.


	7. Humuhumu

How could I tell him no after he just handed me the keys to a car that I fell in love with at first sight? I just shook my head and walked around to the driver's side and slid in. Seto gracefully folded himself into the passenger side after a few seconds. I held in my laughter as I watched him move the seat back as far as it would go grumbling something under his breath about the car being so low to the ground.

"I'm going to need you to give me directions. I don't exactly remember how to get there." I said shyly

He didn't say anything but instead started pushing different icons on the screen of the car and soon an automated woman's voice was coming out of the stereo.

"Starting route to…" she then listed off the house number and street address of Seto's mansion

"My address is set as a favorite in the GPS." He said smugly

"Of course it is." I bitched to myself under my breath and put the car in drive.

The sun began to set as we drove down the highway heading north following the directions of the GPS. The car moved smoothly on the highway. It felt like it was floating above the road never hitting a single bump in our way. I passed a few other commuters unnecessarily just to test the reaction timing of the steering and put the pedal to the floor board. I grinned smugly as I noticed Seto trying not to rip the leather on the center console. I never had much self-control when it came to driving cars. Cars are meant to be driven, if I wanted something to just sit there and look pretty I would have started collecting hobby models instead. I let off the aggressive driving as the GPS directed me towards the residential area of north Domino. Houses started to look familiar as we moved down the streets. The further we went the bigger the houses got and the farther in-between they were from each other. Embarrassment set in as flash backs of that day I first drove up here set in. I kind of regretting being a colossal bitch to Seto now that he was doing something overly nice for dad. I let a curtain of hair fall over the half of my face that was closest to Seto; I prayed that it was covering my blushing. I pulled into the drive way of the mansion and the GPS chimed as we arrived at our destination. I followed the gravel drive to a full circle turn around at the front of the house, and put the car in park. I leaned forward gaping at the house once again, but Seto never got out of the car.

"Come inside. You can pick out a room for yourself and your father." He offered politely, but it sounded more like a demand to me.

"No, I'm exhausted and I really do want to shower." I shook my head, "It is a good idea, but just not right now."

Seto's face suddenly turned into stone and he stared at me just like I did to him earlier, "Oh no, no, no, that is not going to work on me! I do that to others, they don't do it to me."

He continued to stare…

"Fine." I sighed and turned off the engine

Seto opened one of the large double doors and held it open for me to enter first. When I came to return all the car parts I was met by a young teenage boy who blocked my view of inside the home. I couldn't see the marble floors, the double grand stair case, and a beautiful mahogany table center piece with statue of 3 identical dragons on top. And the piece to tie it all together was a gleaming crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. This was only the foyer, I couldn't imagine what the rest of the house was going to look like. I suddenly felt like Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_ , overwhelmed by the shear size of the mansion. I have never felt more like a poor commoner than I did in this moment. Seto walked across the marble floor in between the stair cases, his dress shoes echoing with every step. I shuffled after him feeling insignificant in comparison. In front of us was a formal sitting room with Victorian style furniture, and a silver platted tea set on the table in the middle of the room. There was no TV in this room, but by the looks of it this room was only for show and not for everyday use. Seto lead me around the outskirts of the room and towards the left where we went through an arch way into the actual living room. Despite the exterior and the formal sitting room appearing to be lavish Victorian style, this room was very modern. The walls changed from blinding white to warmer tones of tans. One wall was completely windows though, it looked out to the backyard, more like back field. Of course, there was the stereotypical swimming pool embellished with rock features and tropical greenery. There was a deck that over looked the pool, and a stair case leading down to it. It was dark, and I couldn't see much past the pool. I turned my attention back to the living room where there was a large sectional sofa that could easily hold 10 people, a leather ottoman in the middle and it all faced a large fireplace with a curved flat screen mounted above that. The entire room was decorated with abstract paintings and sculptures that I found oddly tasteful and confusing at the same time. There was another stair case that lead to the second floor where the main bedrooms must be. Seto remained quiet and watched me was I moved around the room inspecting everything. I heard footsteps coming down the staircase, and I turned to see the raven-haired boy descending.

"Its about time you came home. You sure have been spending a lot of your time worrying about that girl from the east side. I don't know why, she was kind of a…" The teen started

"Mokuba this is Blair, Blair this is my younger brother, Mokuba." Seto interrupted and directed Mokuba's attention to where I stood.

"Umm… Hey." I weakly waved

Mokuba stared at me in shock for a moment trying to recover from his slip up. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I wasn't going to call you a…"

"A bitch? No, its fine. I was being a bitch the last time you saw me. It's cool." I smiled reassuringly

"Anyway, it's nice to formally meet you. My brother talks non-stop about you." Mokuba said enthusiastically and Seto glared at him

"Well your brother has been a great help lately." I said sweetly hopefully portraying that I wasn't affected by Mokuba's comment.

"Oh right, sorry about your dad, but I heard he's doing better." Mokuba said quickly

"Well there is something we need to talk about that pertains to Mr. Rhodes' health." Seto said sternly to Mokuba.

"I should go and let you two talk about this." I said awkwardly while slowly backing away.

"Not yet." Seto said and I stopped immediately, "Mokuba, I was just giving Blair a tour. Let us finish and then we'll talk."

"Yeah sure." Mokuba said casually and jumped on to the couch

The tour continued into the kitchen and dinning area, then over into a formal dinning area that could easily accommodate to 50 people. The rest of the first floor was Seto's home office, bathrooms, another TV room, but his had several TV screens perfect for watching multiple games at once and I knew exactly where my father was going to be spending most of his time. From there he led me upstairs to a large selection of bedrooms with their own bathrooms.

"And this is my bedroom." Seto hesitated in front of a set of double doors.

"You don't have to show me." I said once I noticed his hesitation "I don't know why you be embarrassed though. Everything in your house is immaculate your room can't be any different."

"It's not that." He said quickly with a hint of anger, "I don't usually let other people in my room."

"What so Mokuba hasn't been in your room?" I cocked my eyebrows accusingly

Seto sighed exasperated, "Never mind."

"Whatever, show me or don't show me, but I would like to get this over with, so I can go home." I rolled my eyes, I was starting to get grouchy. It was probably because I was hungry for the first time in days.

Seto looked down to me out of the corner of his eyes and then swung open both doors at the same time. Master bedroom was not how I would have described it. Master just wasn't fitting, King's bedroom? Emperor? Something of a higher title, definitely. His room was the size of my entire apartment. It was like a whole apartment in his house. Walking in of course was the bed, it sat on a large platform that was about 2 feet higher than the rest of the floor. He had a beautiful black velvet squared headboard that reached the ceiling. On either side of the headboard were mirrors the same height as the headboard. The mirrors had black nightstands in front of them with sliver lamps on top. The bed was way to big for just one person, but something in the back of my mind tells me that Seto doesn't always sleep alone. I tried to push the thought out of my mind and kept looking around the room. To the right was the bathroom, or personal spa the way I saw it. I wanted to go in and look at it, but I felt like that might be an invasion of privacy. Almost directly next to the bathroom was the walk-in closet. I didn't feel embarrassed about walking in there, I figured he had everything neatly arranged so that I wouldn't see any unmentionables. Just as I thought everything was put away neatly in their own designated space. There were drawers going up as tall as me, glass cases that held ties, watches, a cuff links. Suits hung in color coordinated rows, but the colors ranged from black, to dark blue, and white. There were more mirrors that offset the drawers and cabinets. He had so many mirrors that it almost felt narcistic, but he did always look well put together, so I guess it works. There was another door at the other end of the closet that lead into the bathroom, but again I didn't go inside. We walked back out of the closet and I continued to the other end of the room that was slightly sectioned off. It was a small sitting room with several white leather arm chairs. The room looked out towards the skyline of Domino and I felt powerful as if I was looking at my own kingdom. The wall next to the windows was filled with books and several trophies. I took notice to the several books sitting open on a table in between the arm chairs. The entire bedroom was again decorated with tasteful abstract art that complemented the color scheme of his room. It felt like a healthy mixture of dark and light. Blacks, silvers, whites, and shades of blue seemed most prominent in the room, but the art work occasionally threw in deep shades of red or orange that gave it a warm feel. I spun around the room trying to take in every detail that I was getting into Seto's personal life. I felt a little more relaxed being in his room. It was soothing to know that we have the same taste. If I had the money to redo my room I would have leaned toward this style even the fire place opposite of the bed with yet another large tv above.

"Do you spend a lot of time up here?" I asked, "It looks like you read a lot." I looked back towards the reading nook.

"Yes. I try not to bring my business work up here so when I need to step away from the office I come up here." He replied but watched me cautiously

"Why are you looking at me like that? Really what do you have to be embarrassed about? I love it, it's open and secluded at the same time. Its dark, but well lit, I don't how to say it." I said cheerful

"I don't bring people in here. This is my space. But…" He trailed off

"But what? Its weird having a girl in here?" I asked softly "I'm under no impression that you are… well you know." I blushed

"What? No, its just that I-erm-we don't… Not in here." Seto stammered

"Oh. Oh! OH! Wait so you really don't _do it_ in here? You're serious that you don't bring _people_ in here. Oh my god. No, I'm sorry I don't mean it to sound bad, it's just that I'm surprised." I blushed deeply and hid my face in embarrassment.

We stood quietly for a few minutes and I played with the ends of my hair trying to think of something to say.

"So, you really do like it?" He asked with a small voice

I looked up to him through my eyelashes, "Yes, it makes me feel comfortable. It has a _homey_ feel to it. There is life here, its not just another room in the house, it's… it's you."

He seemed to relax at my words and I smiled softly happy that I wasn't ruining his space.

"Just one thing." I said lightheartedly

His face fell slightly, but he didn't say anything, so I continued, "Just tell which room is _clean._ " I laughed

He looked at me for a moment and then laughed, "Alright."

We left his bedroom and went back down to the main floor by using the grand stair case in the foyer.

"There is a basement level, but that is just a movie room, workout space, and an indoor pool." He said nonchalantly

I rolled my eyes, "Next thing you're going to tell me is that you have bowling alley too."

"I thought about it, but I was never much into bowling." I laughed jokingly

"Fantastic. Your house is amazing and can most definitely fit me and my father, but I'm tired and hungry so… bye?" I was never good at ending a conversation

"I'll talk to you tomorrow evening. I need to tell Mokuba what is going on and get everything arranged so we can start working on your building." He took a step closer to me

"I guess I should probably start figuring out what I want to pack to bring and what I want to pack to store." I sighed "Just let me know when the movers are coming. I don't want to scare them when I answer an unexpected knock at my door with a bat."

Seto laughed and grabbed my wrist gently pulling me in closer to him. Butterflies started knocking around in my empty stomach, and I stared wide eyed up to him trying to figure out what to do next. He slowly began to lean down into me, but I stood there frozen.

"Wait." I finally breathed when he was just a few inches away from my face

He stopped his approach and searched my eyes for an explanation.

"Wh-What are we doing? I mean this." I gestured to the small space between us. "I owe you more than I could ever repay, but that doesn't that I'm repaying you with… me."

Seto dropped my wrist and took a small step back furthering the space between us, "Blair." He shook his head with a faint smile on his face, "That is not at all where I was going with that. Anyways, you can repay me however you see fit. I've told you that you don't have to repay me."

"And I told you that I feel like I need to, but then what was _that_?" I asked

He dropped his head hiding his face, but I could see his shoulders shaking slightly and I knew he was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry I don't see what so funny right now." I growled

"Not everything has a second motive you know. I was just trying to kiss you because I wanted to, and I thought you did too. It had nothing to do with the debt you think you owe me. Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that I might just like you for no other reason than I just do?" Seto continued to chuckle as he explained

I was taken aback by his honesty and I recoiled slightly because everything in my head was screaming ' _why would he like you? A poor girl from the east side whose father could die at the drop of a hat.'_

"But I'm no one." I said with a small voice

"So? You don't have to be anyone other than who you are. You don't care that I have money and power. If anything, you would rather make me feel ashamed by it than anything because I don't know the struggle of paying for necessities. I like you because you are honest, strong willed, and you see everyone as equals." He took another step closer again.

"So, this really isn't charity?" I asked, and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes

"No." He grinned reassuringly "I like you and I want to help you because you would go out of your way to help someone else no matter the situation. It's just time that someone helps you out for a change. Maybe I can learn something from you."

I closed the small distance between us and grabbed the lapels of his suit pulling him down to me. There was no hesitation and our lips collided forming against each other. He gently placed his hands on either side of my face lifting my chin up to deepen the kiss. I stood on my tip toes trying to mold myself into him getting as close as possible. The passionate kiss lasted for a few more seconds before we finally parted, but remained standing as one. I looked longing into his eyes hoping to catch the slightest hint as to why he does this to me, but all I could see was myself, just me, and for some reason that was all the answer I needed.

"This time I really am leaving." I breathed

"Until tomorrow." He whispered and kissed me again chastely

I forced myself to step away and walk towards the front doors. Before I opened one of the doors I looked back to where Seto was still standing and waved, my cheeks blushing a deep red.

…

I slept better than I had in the past 2 days. I woke up feeling light hearted and happy even despite my father lying in a hospital bed with the possibly of getting surgery this evening. I got up and gathered the things my father had asked me. I went in to his room and grabbed the picture he had on his night stand. It was one of the 3 of us; him, my mom, and me. We had drove all the way to Yellowstone one year just before my mom got diagnosed with cancer. It was the 3 of us standing in front of one of the signs at the entrance of the park. We all looked happy. My father had his arm wrapped around my mom's waist and one hand on my shoulder. My mother was grinning from ear to ear. Her blue eyes the same color as the Montana sky. Then there was me just a head shorter than my mom, my brunette hair braided off to one shoulder. I remembered that day like it was just yesterday, it was one of the last happy memories I had of my mom before she got sick. Her sickness took a toll on all of us, and she tired so hard not to let it show. In the end my father and I were relieved that she didn't have to pretend any more. I miss her every day, but I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain and not say anything about it. I put the picture in my bag before it could bring up any more painful memories and grabbed my father's pillows off the bed. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks for my dad, so he wouldn't complain about the hospital food. Once I had everything I needed I walked down to the shop were my white BMW waited for me. I back out of the garage and in the back up camera I could see the legs of a man waiting for me. I put the car in park, grabbed my purse that concealed my gun and got out. Once I got out and turned around I noticed it was just Luke blocking my path.

"What the hell? I could have ran you over." I yelled

"I was just coming to see if you needed a ride to the hospital, but it looks like Mr. Kaiba has got that covered." Luke said as he walked around the car

"I'm not keeping it. It's just a loan until dad gets better." I tried to convince him

"Huh that is what you say now, but well see when the time comes." He chuckled "Well since you don't need a ride I guess I head to work early. Is uncle Otis going to get surgery today? I don't want to wait around the hospital if I can't see him."

"I don't yet. The doctor was planning on this evening. I'll let you know for sure when I get to the hospital."

"Yeah alright, tell uncle Otis I said hey." Luke waved as he walked out of the shop.

I got back into the car and set off towards the hospital. Dad was asleep when I got there so I went to find a nurse to see how he did last night.

"Good morning, can I help you." A young nurse greeted me as I approached the nurse's station

"Hi, yeah I'm Blair Rhodes, Otis Rhodes is my father. I was just wonder how my dad did last night, he usually doesn't sleep much past 8." I asked politely

"He did fine, we had him up pretty late running tests, so we can clear him for surgery this evening. Dr. Sloan has the surgery scheduled for 6 this evening so we won't have him eating or drinking anything for the rest of the day." The nurse answered

"Okay, thank you." I bowed slightly and started back

"Wait." The nurse called after me, "I'm sorry I don't want to pry, but you, you're that girl right?"

" _That girl?_ Oh, right. Yeah that's me." I laughed embarrassed, "It's not like the article says. Mr. Kaiba is just a friend. You know tough times and all."

"So, he's still single then?" She asked airily

"Erm…" I spark of rage started to form in my stomach, "What, you think you have a chance?"

She recoiled slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." I tried to apologize

To my surprise she laughed, "You're right, he probably has some secrete supermodel girl friend or something. I don't know why TMZ would think that he would go for anyone like you or me."

 _Who the hell does she think she is? What I'm not good enough for Seto? Like she would be better suited for him? She's lucky that I don't bitch slap the shit out of her for that comment._

I forced myself to laugh, "Yeah your right, but a girl can dream right? Thanks again."

I turned around and once I knew she could see or hear me I let the anger show and growled under my breath. My father woke up about thirty minutes later while I was reading a book quietly next to him.

"Morning, princess." He said groggily

"Morning, dad. How'd you sleep?" I placed the book down and helped him sit up

"Damned hospital pillows…"

"They ain't worth shit?" I finished for him, "Here, I brought your pillows from home like you asked."

I handed him the pillows and put the picture on his night stand next to the bed.

"Thanks, princess, you even brought me some snacks." He said as he looked longingly at my duffle bag.

"Sorry dad but I've already spoke to the nurses and I know about the surgery. You can't eat all day, or they won't be able to do the surgery." I scolded

"What's a few chips going to hurt?" He begged

"No dad. I don't know much about surgery, but I do watch a lot of medical TV shows, and they say that it could mess up with anesthesia or something. So, no food until the doctors say so." I threatened

"Remind me to ground you when I get out of surgery." He grumbled

"Dad, I'm 23 I don't think you can ground me." I laughed, I was starting to see where I get my 'hangry' attitude from.

The rest of the dad was casual conversation. I told him about the car and that I went and saw Seto's mansion yesterday. He was excited to hear about the room with different TV screens. I told him about Mokuba and I saw a slight sparkle in his eye when he heard that Mokuba was a young teenager. Dr. Sloan came in that afternoon and filled me in about the surgery. From the sound of it the surgery was standard for him. His only concern was how strong my dad's heart would be once they put him under. He said as a last resort they could rely on bypass, but after the tests they didn't think it would be necessary. A few hours before the surgery they moved him to a pre-op room and I had to wait in the waiting room. I sent out a mass text letting everyone know what was going on. Mercy and Luke responded with their prayers, Seto didn't reply, but a strange number came up and I couldn't remember who I gave my number to or who had asked for mine. I sent a separate text to the number and waited for a reply. A few minutes later my phone dinged with a response

" _Andrew the EMT (:"_

"Right." I said to myself, ' _Sorry, I totally forgot about that.'_

' _It's no problem, just glad you kept me updated. Mind if I drop by for a minute? We just finished a run to the hospital.'_

' _Sure I'm in the surgery waiting room.'_

' _I'll be there in just a minute.'_

Not even two minutes later Andrew's smiling face came walking through the door.

"You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." He smiled

I laughed softly, "Yeah I finally got some decent sleep. You don't look near as tired either."

"Well I did go home and sleep for about 12 hours. Are you waiting alone?" He returned the laughter

"Yeah, my cousins are working, my aunt has her own medical problems, so she can't leave the house, so its just me for right now." I shrugged "I don't mind it though; the fish tank is soothing and this way I can read to pass the time."

"I can stay if you want? I mean if there is another run I'll have to go, but if you want the company." He blushed

"Sure." I smiled

We talked about our childhood. To my surprise he also grew up on the east side, but in the "up and coming" neighborhoods. I told him about my Mustang and he told me about his Camero, which sparked the heated Ford versus Chevy debate. I don't usually get to talk shop with people, so it was nice to finally have someone who understood gear head talk. A few minutes later someone else walked into the room.

"Ah-hem." They cleared their throat to get our attention

I turned and saw Seto watching us a glint of anger in his eyes.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming." I stood up and walked over to him

"I didn't want you waiting alone." He said icily and glared at Andrew

"Oh, Seto this is Andrew, he was one of the EMTs that came when I called 911. Andrew this is…"

"Mr. Kaiba its an honor to meet you." Andrew extended his hand

Seto looked down at Andrew's gesture, scoffed, and then gripped his hand shaking it once. Andrew noticed the hostility in Seto's demeanor and backed away after they let go.

"I should get going anyways since I'm on call and all." He said awkwardly

"Thank you for keeping me company." I smiled "I'll let you know when he is out of surgery."

"Thanks. See ya around Blair." Andrew waved as he walked out the door

"That was nice." I smiled and sat back down, "I really didn't know you were coming."

"Check your phone." Seto said flatly

I looked up to him innocently and then grabbed my phone from my coat pocket. I had 5 texts from Seto and a missed call, then a few texts from Mercy and Luke, but those didn't scare me as much.

"I'm sorry, I put my phone on vibrate, I never heard them come through." I apologized as I unlocked the phone

' _Good, I'll be there later.'_

' _Do you want me to bring you anything?'_

' _Is it okay if I come up?'_

' _I'm on my way.'_

' _You're probably asleep, but I'll be there in a moment.'_

At some point between the 3rd and 4th text Seto called.

"I wasn't ignoring you I promise." I smiled sheepishly

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I know, I just didn't like coming up here to see some random guy flirting with you."

I laughed from deep within my stomach, "Flirting with me? He was just being nice."

"If you say so." He rolled his eyes but finally sat down next to me

"So, I almost slapped a nurse this morning." I said casually

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me." he chuckled

I scoffed, "She asked me about you and if we were together, and when I said no she thought it meant that she would have a chance. Then she laughed saying that you would never go for a girl like me or her."

"So naturally you wanted to beat her up?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yes. No. I don't know, it just made me mad." I huffed

Seto laughed and put an arm around my shoulder pulled me a little closer. The arm rest of the chairs prevented me from getting to close, but I was close enough for the time being. We sat for a while, I continued to read, Seto scrolled through his emails and made a few phone calls. After a while I got up and stood in front of the fish tank. I watched as a couple of the trigger fish chased each other, a small eel moved in and out of his home chasing other fish away, and one yellow tang chased bubbles from the bubbler. I was growing familiar with the fish since I liked to come visits them when my father napped.

"Do you know the name of the Hawaiian state fish?" I asked randomly

"No, I do not." Seto replied but never looked up from his phone

" _Humuhumunukunukuapua'a,_ or _humuhumu_ it means 'fish with a pig like nose'. We learned a song about in school. After that day I made my parents take me to the aquarium, so I could see one in real life, ever since then I've been in love with fish. My mom said that when I graduated high school that she would take me to Hawaii, so I could see one in the wild and since it's the Hawaiian state fish it was perfect. Of course, that never happened so now I go to the aquarium on the anniversary for her death." I said as I continued to watch the fish

"Why you didn't go anyways?" He asked after a long silence

"Couldn't afford it, and my dad isn't big on beaches, sand, or tropical climate. I might take after my dad a lot, but when it came to the ocean I was my mother's daughter. That was going to be our thing, doing the whole beach bum thing go snorkeling every day." I shrugged "I'll get there one day."

Seto didn't say anything but I could feel his eyes on me as I continued to stare into the fish tank. 


	8. Let Go

Seto and I sat in the waiting room for a while longer. We took turns standing in front of the fish tank, and after a few long and slightly agonizing hours a surgical nurse finally came to talk to me.

"Miss Rhodes?" Her small voice barely audible

"That's me." I stood up, Seto directly behind

"Do you mind if we speak alone?" she glanced over my shoulder at Seto

"He can stay." I said sternly

She sighed nervously, "Unfortunately the extent of the damage was greater than we initially thought. Dr. Sloan has been able to place the stents, but the aortic valve is very weak and delicate at this point. It seems that he has suffered a heart attack, though at the time it might have been minor, but since it has been left untreated for so long the valve was left damaged over time. You might want to consider putting your father on the transplant list. The stents will help, but if he doesn't get a new valve soon your father might not have much more time."

I felt all the blood rush out of my face. My knees grew weak and it felt like the weight of the world was suddenly pushing down on my shoulders. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. The severity of the situation was still setting in and my body couldn't keep up with the thoughts in my head. I had a million question, but I couldn't seem to get my brain and mouth to connect. The edges of my vision started to blur, and then next thing I knew I was on the floor with the nurse and Seto hovering me.

"Stay with her, I'll go get a doctor." The nurse told Seto quickly and then was gone

"Are you alright?" Seto asked panicked

Again, I wanted to say something, but I felt trapped inside myself. I was screaming, pleading for the slightest sound to come out, but my body refused to obey. All I could do was look up to him and hope he understood that on the inside I was spiraling.

"A doctor is coming." He said but I think he as talking to himself more than me.

I looked down to my hands and they were shaking. I couldn't feel it, but they were trembling violently, and when I tried to lift them the shaking only got worse. There was a weight on my chest that made it almost painful to breath. I couldn't seem to get a full breath, and when I tried it constricted my throat.

"Give her some air." I commanding voice said from behind Seto

Once he moved another man took his place. He was middle aged man with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He pulled a pen light from his lab coat and waved it in my eyes.

"Her pupils are reactive. Miss Rhodes, can you hear me?" He asked in a calm voice

I nodded, but I still couldn't speak.

"I think she is just having a panic attack. Let's give her something to relax her." The doctor looked to a new nurse on the other side of me.

"Right away." She nodded and disappeared

"What happened?" The doctor now looked to Seto

"Her father is in surgery, it wasn't good news." Seto returned the doctors calm voice

"Here doctor." The nurse handed him a needle and a small vile

The doctor opened the package with the needle in it and then plunged it into the vile.

"This is going to burn for just a second and then you will feel a lot better." He explained and then placed the needle in my arm directly into a vein.

The moment the medication hit my blood stream the weight on my chest disappeared and I was able to take a deep breath. It felt like life had been pushed back into me. I sat up still shaking but not near as bad as I had been.

"Take it slow, dear." The nurse helped me

"Did you hit your head?" The doctor asked as he continued to examine me

"Huh? No, I don't think so. What happened?" I asked confused

"You fainted and then had a panic attack." Seto said sternly

"A pretty big panic attack at that. Do you have them often?" The doctor asked

"No, I haven't had one since…since my mom was diagnosed." My voice quivered

"I see, well let me write you a prescription for an antidepressant…" The doctor started to pull out a prescription pad

"Antidepressants? I'm not depressed. I just got a little overwhelmed." I said quickly

"From the sounds of it you are going to be going do a hard road. The medication is just to help so you don't have another attack." The doctor explained

"She said she doesn't want them." Seto stepped in

The doctor looked up to Seto and then back to me with concern, "Alright, but if you change your mind talk to your primary physician."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded "Thanks,"

"Dr. Pepper." He smiled

"You're kidding." I snickered "Sorry, thank you, Dr. Pepper."

"I get it all the time, its no problem." He stood up and walked out the door as Seto was helping me up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He looked me in the eyes

I took a second to assess myself. My legs were still a little weak, and I felt a little woozy, but the pressure on my shoulders and chest was gone.

"Yeah, just a little light headed." I put some of my weight on him

"Let me take you home. I think you need to rest before you make any decisions. Your father will be asleep for a while longer." Seto started to guide me out the doors

"Wait my stuff." I turned out of his grasp

I grabbed my bag and coat and I felt my phone vibrating in the pocket. I pulled it out to more texts from Luke and Mercy. I didn't have the mental compacity to tell them about what just happened, so I just ignored them and put the phone back in pocket and shrugged on the jacket. I walked back to where Seto was waiting for me at the door and we left together. As we walked through the hospital several people watched us discretely. I saw a few people taking pictures, and others were so subtle when they tried to get the attention of whoever was next to them. Seto paid them no mind, but I couldn't help but feel violated as they either stared envious or with judgement. I tried to hide most of my face with my hair again, but it only made it that more obvious that I wasn't comfortable with the attention. I picked up my pace a little and tried to get through the lobby as quick as possible. Once I was outside I stopped and let the crisp evening air wash over me. Seto was a few paces behind me, and when he caught up he continued to urge me forward and away from the hospital.

"Where did you park?" He asked firmly

"Over there in the parking garage." I pointed to a building lined with cars

"Mine is closer." He continued to walk straight ahead

I didn't object because he didn't seem to be in the argumentative mood, so jogged to catch up. I was wondering how I would get my car back, but I told myself to save that question for later. He was right, the car was a lot closer, and with the 5 minutes we were off the hospital campus. The car was eerily quiet, but I didn't want to break the silence first. I wasn't sure what was bothering Seto, but I just hoped it wasn't because I fainted. When he got on the highway heading north I finally spoke.

"I though you were taking me home?" I turned to him confused

"You aren't staying home alone." He said coldly and never took his eyes off the road

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tried. It's not like I'm going to collapse again." I argued

Seto didn't say anything and I felt the car move a little faster a head.

"But I don't have any change of clothes, not to mention all of my daily things." I pushed

"I'll have it taken care of." He said with the same cold tone

I just stared at him trying to figure out what was going on in his head that let him think that this was the appropriate attitude for the situation. The rest of the ride felt longer than it needed to be. He didn't live that far from the hospital, but the mood in the air seemed t effect the flow of time. Once we reached the mansion Seto followed the drive way to a garage at the side of the house and parked the car in front of the doors. I opened my door and got out first, but I waited until he was closer to start head inside. He continued to remain expressionless and distant as I followed him around the house like a lost puppy. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what his plan was, so I just shuffled behind him at a safe distance while he made several stops in different rooms. By the time he was done he had collected several more pillows, blankets, some oils, DVDs, alcohol, and chocolate. Once he decided that he had enough I followed him upstairs and down the hall to the double doors to his room. He opened one of the doors and went inside. I hesitated I wasn't sure if this was just a stop or our destination. When he didn't come back out after a few seconds I stepped inside but waited just inside the door. Seto came walking out of the closet holding some clothing in his arms.

"Here. Go change." He held the clothes out

"Erm-okay." I narrowed my eyes at the clothes but took them from him

I turned to walk back out the door, but he stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"You are staying in here." His voice broke slightly

"Oh, umm… I'll just go." I pointed to the bathroom and quickly disappeared

When I imagined that the bathroom was a personal spa I didn't think that it would end up being like the spa at a 5-star hotel. I closed the door behind me and marveled at the sleek design. Walking the first thing you see is the walk-in shower smack in the middle of the room. The shower was enclosed by 3 glass walls, but the fourth wall was marble which housed several different shower heads that went down to the floor. At the top casing it in like a box was yet other marble type slab with a large rain fall shower feature. I imaged that the touch screen on the glass controlled the temperature of the water, the pressure of the shower heads, and turned the entire shower in to a laser light show. On either side of the shower was his and hers vanity and sinks with chairs in front of the vanity. In front of the shower was a large, white, circular bathtub. As much as I wanted to get in the shower I forced myself to change instead. The clothes Seto had given me were to big for me, but in the moment, I don't think he was concerned about them fitting. I didn't bother putting on the sweat pants. The t-shirt alone was enough to cover everything. I walked back out and Seto was turning on the fire place with a remote in his hand. He had also changed, he was wearing solid blue pajama bottoms that hung loosely off his hips, and a plain white t-shirt.

"I didn't need these. The shirt is swallowing me whole anyways." I held out the sweats

He turned to where I was and finally seemed to show some emotion by smiling softly. He strode to where I was in the blink of the eye, grabbed the sweats, and threw them off to the side with out breaking eye contact. His mood did a complete one-eighty from when I walked into the bathroom.

"Your mood swings are going to give me whiplash. What the hell is going on?" I narrowed my eyes

He didn't say anything but pulled me into his chest and held me in his embrace. I stood frozen for a moment, my arms at my sides.

"Okay?" I mumbled against his chest "Can you please let me go?"

I wasn't in the touchy-feely mood. His mixed signals were confusing, and I didn't know where he was going with this.

"He's going to be okay." Seto finally said

"Okay?" I squirmed against his hold

"Just let it out." He continued to hold him against him

"Let what out?" I stopped

"Blair, your dad…" He gently pushed me out, so he could look down at me

"My dad?... My dad… His heart, it's giving up on him." It was starting to hit me again. "Oh my god, my dad!" the tears started to fall, "He needs a new valve, the surgery. Oh my god." The pressure in my chest was starting to come back, "He might die if he doesn't get a new one." Sobs started to rack through me causing the pressure in my chest to be painful. "He's dying. I can't-I can't lose him too."

The blurry vision returned, and I could feel my legs giving out again. I began to fall but this time I was caught before I could collapse. Seto pulled me up and back into his arms where I let myself be embraced. I sobbed into his chest. I could feel my body shaking as I struggled to breath as my sobbing turned into weeping; uncontrollable, and ugly weeping. If he were let go of me I wouldn't have been able to stand. All the energy I had was going into my crying. The pain in my heart was almost unbearable. I felt like it was being ripped from my chest and shredded in front of me. I don't know how long we stood there. Seto never said a word; he continued to hold me and tried to soothingly stroke my head. After some time, I didn't have anything left in me to cry out. My head and my chest ached sudden lose of fluids and every muscle shaking with my sobs.

"Come sit down." He guided me towards the bed.

I slowly sat down out of reaction. I wasn't in control anymore; my body was running on its own operating system. Once I was seated at the edge of the bed, Seto disappeared into the bathroom and then returned with a glass of water and two small pills. I was just staring blankly at a at spot on the floor when he handed the glass to me.

"Here, drink this and take these. It's just Tylenol PM, hopefully they'll help you sleep too." He gave me the pills

I never moved my eyes off the spot I had been staring at. My body moved on its own taking the glass and the pills and on autopilot placed the pills on my tongue and took a small drink of water. I placed the still full glass of water on the bedside table and finally made myself look up to Seto.

"Thanks." I said weakly, my throat hoarse.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked as he sat down next to me

"No." my voice barely a whisper

"Do you want to talk about what you are going to do?" He brushed a stray tear from my cheek

"No." I muttered

"Do you want to sleep?" He was starting to sound worried

"Yes." I said but didn't move

Seto reached behind me and pulled the covers down on the opposite side of the bed, "Lie down."

I fell backwards instead, my feet still on the floor.

He blinked down at me for a couple of seconds unsure of what do to next. "Umm, is that how you are going to sleep?"

"Yes." Was all I said

"Can you move?"

"I don't know." I stared at the ceiling

He then stood up from the bed, and then I was being cradled in his arms. He walked around to the other side of the bed where he had pulled down the covers. He gently put me back down and placed the covers back on top of me.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked as he moved back to the other side of the bed

"Yes?" I honestly wasn't sure

He grabbed something from the drawer in the night stand and then curtains started to drop from the ceiling covering the large windows. He placed the remote back and then crawled into the bed next to me.

"Come here." He wrapped one arm under me and pulled me towards his chest.

He was lying on his back one arm under his head and one arm around me. My head laying on his chest rising and falling with each breath. I placed one hand on his stomach and kept the other close to my chest. He rubbed his thumb on my shoulder, and looked up into the dark. I closed my eyes and focused on his breathing. After a while I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Decisions

The Tylenol that Seto gave me helped me sleep peacefully for a full 8 hours. I was thankful that I didn't have any dreams. When I woke up Seto sitting at the foot of the bed pulling a t-shirt over his head. I didn't say anything at first, I just watched as he racked his fingers through his hair and stretched his arms out as he stood. He turned back around to face the bed and smiled softly as he noticed me peering at him just above the covers.

"Hi." I smiled

He walked around to the side of the bed and sat back down on the edge next to me, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I think the medicine helped." I murmured

"You fell asleep quickly, I think you were just exhausted from everything." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear

"Yeah." I sighed "I should probably get ready to go back and talk with dad."

I forced myself to sit up, but I didn't want to leave the bed, the house, or Seto. I wasn't ready to literally make a life or death decision with my father. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to get the worse of the tangles out before pulling it up on top of my head and securing it in a loose bun. Seto watched as I twisted my hair around fascinated that it managed to stay in a knot after I put the hair tie in. Men don't seem to understand the art of doing our own hair so effortlessly.

"What about my clothes? I would like to go to my house and change." I asked as I adjusted myself to sit cross-legged next to him

He placed a hand on my thigh closest to him, "I had some clothes brought here."

I leaned back to look past him and saw a black plastic bag with the Nike logo on it.

"You had clothes _bought_ is what you mean." I rolled my eyes

He just shrugged and got up to bring the bag to me. I crawled on my knees to the edge of the bed; I was refusing to get out of bed until absolutely necessary. I took the bag from his hands and looked inside. There were socks, underwear, sports bra, and a new pair of shoes along with a pair of sweats and a baseball tee.

"I don't think you know the difference between _some clothes_ and a whole outfit. Shoes and all." I said flatly as I pulled out the box. "Whatever, I'm not going to bitch. I'll just add it to the ever-growing list of things to pay you back for."

Seto scoffed with a smile as I finally got off the bed and went into the closet to change. It was nice to put on all clean clothes, and I tried not to think of one of Seto's bodyguards rummaging through the woman's underwear section. I tied my new shoes and walked back out to where Seto was waiting typing on his phone.

"Ready?" I interrupted him

"Almost." He put the phone in his jeans pocket and glided over to me

In one fluid move he cupped my chin pulling my face up towards him, wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me in to him, and kissed me. It took my breath away, it was a heart warming and passionate kiss, but not to the point that I wanted to rip his clothes off and push him on the bed. It was more the passion you feel when you care deeply for someone's well-being. When our lips parted I kept my eyes closed and sighed as I felt waves of ecstasy move down into my feet. I bit my bottom lip trying to control my smiling. I could feel him leaning further into me and rested his chin on top of my head. I wrapped my fingers around his upper arms and pressed rested my forehead against his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered

"For what?" He mumbled into my hair

"For knowing that I shouldn't have been alone last night, for bringing me here, for staying with me." I answered

"Hmm," he hummed, "You're welcome."

We stood there holding each other for a few more minutes before finally deciding to head out into the real world. The drive to the hospital was much more pleasant than the ride to the house was last night. The dreary few days had finally passed and the sun was breaking through the clouds to warm my face as we drove. Seto parked in the parking garage that my BMW was in and we walked through the hospital together. It was early in the morning, so we didn't meet to many people in the halls or elevator. We made it to my father's room where he was still sleeping, but this time he had more tubes and wires coming out from his gown.

"I'll go see if I can get Dr. Sloan to come in." Seto squeezed my shoulder before leaving.

I nodded and moved to the other side of the bed to sit next to my dad.

"Hi, Daddy." I sniffled as I grabbed his hand

He didn't move so I just sat there watching his chest as he breathed praying that it wouldn't stop moving.

"Miss Rhodes." I voice snapped me out of my focus, "Do you want to come chat in my office?"

It was Dr. Sloan and Seto was right next to him.

I nodded and wiped my eyes. Dr. Sloan lead us down the hall to his office were Seto and I took a seat in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry I don't have better news for you, but it looks like your father's heart is not in good condition." Dr. Sloan said solemnly.

"What are our options?" Seto asked calmly

Dr. Sloan looked to me to make sure that it was okay for Seto to be talking for me. I nodded once, and he returned the gesture.

"Well we can put him on the transplant list, but unfortunately it has to be a perfect match for the transplant to be a success. There is a certain amount of guess work for predicting when he will get the call. It could be days or even years."

"Does he have years?" I interrupted

Dr. Sloan sighed and shook his head, "No I'm afraid that at best maybe 2 or 3 more years, and that is if he makes some major changes. With the transplant list you get moved around a lot, one day you could be at the very bottom and then the next you could be bumped up to the top."

"What about an artificial valve?" Seto continued

"The at this point they are still testing the mortality rate of 3D printed valves. There has been success with a few they have transplanted in humans, but the success rate is not as high as we have hoped. It is an option, but it is a very expensive option." Dr. Sloan looked to me as he finished

"And animal valve, from a pig or cow?" I was glad that Seto was asking the questions

"I want to keep that on the table, but as a last resort. It has been a battle with protestor and humanitarian groups when it comes to getting a suitable valve. I don't want to cause any unnecessary stress or drama during this process." Dr. Sloan explained

There was a moment of silence as they both watched me closely, "If we wait for a human transplant does he have to stay here until then?"

"No, I'm confident that the stents will be able to keep your father in good health to go home. He won't be able to work, or do any strenuous actives, but for the most part he will be able to have a normal life while we wait. He'll have to come for check ups and be on medications but that is easy to manage. My biggest concern is his diet. You'll have to keep him on a very strict diet which means completely eliminating cholesterol and greasy fast food." Dr. Sloan said calmly

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say

"I hate to ask especially at this point in our conversation, but does your father have a living will, or all his affairs in order in case…" Dr. Sloan drifted off

"Yes, its all with our bank in a safety deposit box. Do I need to bring them?" My voice cracked thinking about the worse

"It would be wise to take them to a lawyer just until we know he is in the clear and on the road to recovery." Dr. Sloan pushed a box of tissues towards me

Seto reached over and grabbed my hand, "I'll have my lawyers look it over."

I didn't acknowledge his offer, "Thank you, Doctor. Do you mind if I talk this over with my dad before we give an answer?"

"Absolutely. Here are my numbers if you have any more questions." He handed me a business card on our way out

Seto and I walked down the hall, but I kept walking once we got to my father's door.

"We need to talk." I said over my shoulder when Seto wasn't following

I could hear him sigh before he started down the hall to meet me. I keep going until I found the door that led me outside last time I was panicking over my father. I kept my back towards him, what I was going to say was to difficult to say to his face.

"This is too much for me to let you handle." I started and looked back just enough to make sure the was listening, "When I thought it was just going to be one surgery for the stents I was okay with your generosity, but now a whole new valve. We don't even know if he can get a donor one either. That leaves the controversial animal donor, or the extremely expensive printed valve. I can't let you pay for this. This-this is too much." I tried to keep my voice from shaking

"Blair…"

"No, listen." I turned around fuming, "I get that you want to do this because you think that its time someone helps me, but this is… it's too much. No one in their right mind would ever willing pay for a lifesaving surgery because they think that it's the right thing to do for a stranger. I can't let you do this and then he not make it through."

"What happens to you if he doesn't make it? You'll be alone with more debt than any normal young woman needs. You'll be paying for his hospital bills for the rest of your life. God forbid that you get hospitalized and you would have to add your own debt on top of that. I'm offering to give you a debt free life and a good chance to have your father around longer. If he doesn't get a valve in time at least you'll still have a new shop and a new apartment to help you through the rest of your life. Why won't you just let me do this?" Seto said irritated

"Be-Because…" I choked "Because if he dies I don't want to blame you. If he dies I want it to be on me! I'm the one who is supposed to take care of him. I'm the one who should have been telling him to stop eating so much junk. I'm the one that should have been taking him to the doctor every year. I'm the one who was supposed to fill my mother's shoes."

"But it's not your fault. None of this is because you did something wrong." His voice fell

"Then why do I feel like I did?" I screamed

"Because you worry more about others well-being than your own." He said calmly "And you take it out on yourself when something goes wrong even when it's out of your control."

Next thing I knew I was being held in his arms silent tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Seto, I can't lose him. Not like this." I whimpered

"Then let me help you." He held me tighter

"But it's asking a lot; not just money, but resources." I pointed out

He stepped away just enough to cup my chin forcing me to look up into his eyes "Just because the past didn't turn out like you wanted it to, doesn't mean your future can't be better than you imagined."

"I still don't see why you want to do this." I sighed

"I have my reasons." He smiled slyly

"We should get back inside. You haven't completely convinced me, but I'm not the one to give the approval." I stepped away and tried to calm myself

Seto and I walked back to my father's room just as he was waking up.

"Where the hell is my damned breakfast?" I could hear my father yelling before we turned into the room

"Dad, don't piss off the nurses." I rolled my eyes as I walked in

"Princess, I didn't know you were here. Ah, Mr. Kaiba always good to see you with my daughter." My father said cheerfully

"Glad to see you doing well after surgery, Mr. Rhodes." Seto said with chivalrous tone.

"Please, call me Otis. Seeing as though we'll be living together for a while." My father laughed

"You two are killing me. I'll go see about getting you something to eat" I grumbled and walked to the nurse's station

A nurse followed me into the room when my father started barking his breakfast order to her.

"I'm sorry sir, but according to your chart I can't bring you a-ugh what did you call it again?" She asked

"Lumberjack's breakfast." My father narrowed his eyes at the poor nurse

"That, I'm sorry but you need something… erm- _healthier_." The nurse said cautiously

"Screw healthy! I haven't had anything to eat for almost two day! I'll start eating health when I'm not starving to death." He roared

"Dad!" I hissed "Just bring him something with in his diet restrictions." I said sternly to the nurse

She ducked out of the room before my father could protest.

"Oh, come on Blair, it's not like I'm going to drop dead from eating a few slices of bacon." My father huffed

I couldn't hold my anger in any longer, "Yes, yes it is like you will die from eating shitty food! Dad, you're dying! The surgery didn't fix your heart!"

"Blair." Seto said softly and grabbed my shoulder

"No, he needs to take this seriously." I shrugged him off "Dad, your heart is giving up on you and I'll be damned if I let you quicken the process."

"Princess…" My dad said quietly

I threw myself down in to the chair next to him and took a steady breath.

"Dad, Dr. Sloan said that you need to get a new valve or you'll die within a couple of years. Sooner if you don't start watching what you eat. The stents will help, but they aren't going to fix the problem." I took his hand in between both of mine

He stared at me blankly as the severity of the situation set in. The nurse brought in a food tray and set it in front of my father. He just stared at it like it wasn't even there.

"Dad, you still need to eat." I watched him warily

"Blair, let me have a moment with Mr. Kaiba." He said flatly but never looked at me

I looked to Seto who agreed and I left the room closing the door behind me. I didn't know how long they would be, and I didn't have anywhere to go. I wanted to be back in there as soon as they finished talking so I sat down on the floor next to the door and waited… and waited… and waited…

"You can come back in now." Seto said waking me up

" 'Bout time." I mumbled and stood up

My father watched as I walked in; his face like stone not giving any hint to what happened in my absence.

"I've decided to get on the transplant list." He said flatly

"But…" I had inkling that there were some terms to follow

"That is for me and Seto to know." He shook his head

"No, that isn't how this works. I get to help with the decisions. I'm your daughter!" I protested

"This is my problem. I get the last say in the rules, and Seto is the one paying for everything so he gets to know conditions to this arrangement. I promise you will know everything when the time comes." My father said sternly, "Now, I'm going to eat this pathetic excuse for a breakfast."

The rest of the day was spent planning out my father and I moving in, the renovation, the buying and selling of the building, and the next steps for the surgery. Dr. Sloan came in later that afternoon and talked us all through the process of applying, waiting, and receiving a donor organ. We were given a pager like device that will go off when a suitable donor was found. The first option was trying to call us to notify, but if something were to happen and we did not have service or no access to phones the pager would start going off instructing us to call the hospital immediately. I was happy to see that my father was listening to Dr. Sloan intently.

"You two get out of here. I need to shower and sleep." My father sighed exhausted

"Okay." I approached my father and hugged him tightly

Seto shook his hand firmly and they seemed to communicate something with a nod. This time I didn't notice the people taking pictures and whispering as we walked by. We made it to the garage and I was expecting for Seto and I to go our separate ways for the night.

"Are you going to follow me?" Seto asked as we made it to my car

"To my house? No." I answered

"No, to my house." He corrected

"Why? I'm going home to start packing." I argued

"Then I'm staying with you tonight." He shrugged

"I'd rather you not." I grumbled, "It's not that I don't want you too, but I just need some time to myself so I can process everything."

"You don't need to be alone tonight." I pushed

"But I do. Really, I need to have a little space to process this my way. Luke and Mercy are close, and I want to talk to them, just us, family." I tried to say it without upsetting him

"You are ridiculously stubborn. Fine, but tomorrow I'll be there to help you start bring things over." He groaned

He was upset, and I actually felt bad for upsetting him. I exhaled deeply, angry at myself, and took a few steps closer so I was just a few inches away.

"I'm sorry. I promise to text you if I need anything, and when I'm going to bed so you know that I'm not ignoring you if I don't answer. If it helps I'll miss you." I smiled sweetly "I've gotten quiet used to having you next to me all the time."

"I have too which is why I want you to come back with me." He argued

"No." I blushed "I'll see you tomorrow and it will that much sweeter since we will be apart for a while."

"Fine, but if you need _anything_ call me." He grabbed hand

"Promise." I grinned

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. The kiss was lingering, neither of us wanted to part to leave the other behind. I knew that if this continued that I would cave and follow him home, but it would be for the best to spend the time apart.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." I sighed and forced myself to step back out of arms reach

"Until tomorrow then." He smiled weakly.

"Goodnight, Seto." I purred

"Goodnight, Blair." He crooned.


	10. Packing Up

**Hey guys,  
So this is the first story I have written where I have restrictions when it comes to adult situations. In my pervious stories I have been able to write openly and descriptively with my lemons. I tried to rein it back to hopefully fit the rules of being a T rated story. This is a work in progress as far as staying within the rules and guidelines of the site. Please let me know what you think!  
KAT**

On my way back to the house I called Luke and Mercy through the car and asked them to come over so I could fill them in with what happened over the past day. I pulled into the shop and was closing the garage doors when Luke's familiar pick up came rumbling up behind me.

"I though you forgot about us!" Luke joked as they got out

"Yeah, has Mr. Kaiba been keeping you too busy?" Mercy chirped

"No, you'll understand soon enough." I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the apartment stairs

They followed me up and we all sat down in the living room. I explained what happened during the surgery and that they discovered the extent of the damage to his valve. Mercy began to sob just as I expected, and Luke remained passive. I then explained about the options we were given about the different valves. I skipped over the parts where I fainted and had a panic attack, and tried to refuse Seto's money.

"And we'll be moving in with in the next week or two. The doctor said that there is no need for dad to stay in the hospital while we wait. Seto wants to go ahead with the original plan of buying this place, and it'll be a lot easier on me and dad if we stay somewhere that doesn't need our constant attention." I finished

"How are you okay with this? Why haven't you broke down like me?" Mercy choked as she wiped her eyes

"I'm not and I have, several times already. Dad has made it clear that he and Seto have a plan, and that I'm not to know of it until the time comes. I don't have any choice but to go along with this and keep my mouth shut." I replied trying to keep myself from crying along with Mercy

"Is this going to work? I mean I don't want to have you go through this a second time." Luke finally spoke

"I don't know…" I said quietly

"Let's not think like that. We need to remain positive." Mercy said sternly, "What can we do to help?"

"Well I need to start packing, everything. I was wondering if I could keep some of mom's stuff with you, Merc? I don't want them sitting in a storeage unit for a long time." I asked calmly

"Absolutely, anything you want to keep with me." Mercy said cheerfully

"And don't worry, Luke, your car is coming with me so I have something to keep me busy." I said when I saw Luke's concerned look

From there we started putting some of my mother's personal items in boxes and suitcases. We got distracted a few times looking at old photo albums from family reunions and our childhood. Unfortunately, we didn't get as much done as I expected, but it was late when they came over. We decided to call it quits just before midnight. Once Mercy and Luke left I took a much needed shower and crawled into my bed, alone. I grabbed my phone and plugged it in at my night stand. I typed a message to Seto before finally calling it a night.

" _Just getting to bed. Luke and Mercy took the news as expected. Goodnight."_

I set the phone down and rolled over. Not even a minute later I heard it buzzing.

" _Until tomorrow."_

I smiled at the promise the two little words held and placed the phone down again falling asleep with a smile. I woke up the next morning feeling well rested, but there was an ache in my chest from the news of yesterday. I grabbed the phone to check the time and nearly screamed when I saw that it was almost noon. I had slept for almost twelve hours and I managed to sleep without the help of medication. I must have been more exhausted than I thought. Not to my surprise, I had a message from Seto.

" _I'll be in the office. Call me when you wake up."_

I unlocked the phone can pushed on Seto's contact information to call him. It rang a few times and then went to a voicemail message. I hung up before the tone and got up and went to the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned at the disruption and rinsed out my mouth. I grabbed the baseball bat and walked down the stairs. I opened the door just enough for the chain to catch and peered out the small opening. When I realized who it was I closed the door quickly, unlocked the chain, and threw the door back open. Seto pushed past me quickly and walked up the stairs without saying a single word.

"Hi, good morning, I missed you too." I said sarcastically as I closed the door

"Sorry, good morning." He sighed as I came back up the stairs "You haven't seen the news have you?"

"No I just woke up about ten minutes ago why?" I asked concerned

"Someone got pictures us in the parking garage last night." He said hastily

"Okay?"

"The online comments have been vulgar towards you." He said cautiously

I clenched my jaw, "What have _they_ been saying?"

"It doesn't matter what everyone says, if you haven't seen them don't go looking for them. I thought you had seen them and was keeping your distance, so I came here." Seto stepped closer to me and cupped my cheek stroking my cheek bone with his thumb

"They are calling me a gold digging whore who is trying to take advantage of you, aren't they?" I said bitterly

Seto sighed and nodded, "That seems to be the general consensus."

"Fuck them." I growled "Doing anything in town is going to be impossible now."

"That is what you are worried about." He laughed

I sighed dropping my shoulders, "I have more important things to worry about than what a few internet trolls have to say about me."

He bent down and kissed me chastely, "So you won't mind if let people know that we are together?"

"We are together?" I questioned

He hesitated for a moment, "Blair, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"That sounded oddly close to what someone would say when they propose." I giggled, "Yes, Seto, I will do you the honor."

He grinned happily at me and then kissed me passionately scooping me up and holding me so that we were the same height.

"If you were going to react like this you should have asked sooner." I murmured

He pursed his lips and smiled mischievously, and changed the subject.

"Did you get anything packed that you want to bring to the house tonight?" He asked as he put me down

"A few things, but mostly some stuff I want Mercy to hold on to." I walked over to where the boxes were

"I'll have some movers come and help." He pulled out his phone

"Okay, but after I get back from the hospital, I need to talk to dad first to see what all he wants to bring with him." I grabbed his arm stopping him, "I was just getting ready when you came. Let me go change and I'll walk out with you."

Seto followed me to my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. He looked over to my pillows and smiled faintly. I caught his reminiscent gaze and laughed.

"Did you miss sleeping next to me last night?" I pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it in the laundry basket

He blushed and watched as I dug through my drawers, my back towards him, "A little, it was a first for me though."

"Wha,t missing someone?" I laughed and turned around

"I guess that too. This is all new to me, caring for someone the way I do about you and your father." He stood up and grabbed me by the waist, "This is more than a physical attraction, but an emotional one. So yes, I missed you for more than one reason."

He buried his face in the side of my neck, kissing and biting it gently. I moaned softly as the delicate touches caused a tingling sensation in my lower abdomen. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him up from my neck. I looked into his eyes, both of us breathing heavily.

"I missed you too, but…"

"The hospital." He sighed, "I'll let you change then."

I smiled and kissed his cheek and continued to get ready. Once I was finished Seto walked to my car with me and we went our separate ways. I promised to let him know when I was heading back so he could send the movers to help me. I arrived at the hospital and was greeted by paparazzi at the main entrance. I tried to push by them, but I was surrounded on all sides. A security guard just inside the hospital noticed my struggle. The guard ushered me inside and to the elevator. I thanked him several times before the elevator arrived at my floor. I rode the elevator alone up to my father's floor and practically jogged to my father's room.

"Hey dad, how you feelin'?" I asked when I walked in.

He was sitting up in bed watching an old action movie on the TV, "There's my princess, I was starting to think you weren't going to show up."

"Sorry I slept a little longer than I thought. Mercy and Luke came over last night and we stayed up kind of late talking about what all has been going on." I explained as I sat down

"Anything else happen that you want to talk about?" My father asked and squinted at me suspiciously

"Umm…" I hesitated I wasn't sure what exactly he meant; Me and Seto, or the tabloids.

"I might not be on that Facebook nonsense, but I have watched the news." He laughed and I sighed relieved that he picked the latter

"Yeah, well I think me and Seto have it handled." I leaned back into the chair

"And how is that?" He pushed

"Well-erm-Seto asked if we… I guess the best way to put it is, he asked if we could go steady." I rubbed the back of my neck

"Hmm, a lot sooner than we discussed." My dad said under his breath

"What?" I asked, but I didn't hear exactly what he said.

"Oh nothing just grumbling under my breath about this damned bed. I'm happy for you, sweetheart. I've been waiting for you to finally get yourself a boyfriend." He said quickly

"You know most fathers aren't excited when their daughter starts dating someone." I narrowed my eyes accusingly

"Well most daughters don't go long periods of time without dating." He laughed at my attempt to be smart

"Maybe I was afraid you'd chase them off." I joked

"Oh, I scare one guy away and suddenly you stop dating. I didn't like you hanging around that thug." He threw ups his hands

"I was 17! I was being a little rebellious. You couldn't have let me figured it out on my own." I continued to laugh

"I just saved you the heartache, and now look you're dating a CEO, you should really be thanking me." He clapped my shoulder

"Oh thank you so much father for scaring off old what his name because you just knew that it would lead me right into Seto Kaiba's arms." I said sarcastically

"That's better, you're welcome." He said proudly ignoring my thick sarcasm

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Anyways, Seto want to have movers help me so we can get you out of here sooner. I need to know what you want me to pack to take to Seto's house and what you want to have sent to storage."

I pulled out a pad of paper and wrote out a list of everything my father and I could think of that he owned. We decided anything else that wasn't on the list could go into storage and the rest would be divided between coming with us and staying with Luke or Mercy. I told my father that I was planning on keeping all of mom's things with Mercy, and he agreed. He didn't want to risk her personal belongings getting damaged in storage. The hard part was deciding what to do with all the junk we have scattered around the shop. To be honest I was dreading cleaning out the shop the most. As excited as I am to get to work on my Mustang more often I didn't want to go through the hassle of actually moving out its spot. We decided to take this move one area at a time and that we would save the shop for last. If need be they can renovate the upstairs first before they even touch the shop.

"Well dad I'm sorry but I need to go so I can get started on all of this. The sooner we get moved the sooner you get out of here." I stood and packed the list back in my bag

"It's no problem, princess." He smiled, "Tell Seto to hurry up get me out of here."

"Yeah sure I'll tell him." I shook my head and hugged him

I walked out the room and was met by a tall burly man in a black suit.

"Miss Rhodes?" He asked coldly

"Who's askin'? I sneered

"Mr. Kaiba sent me to protect you." He said sternly

"Oh, why?" I relaxed a little

"Paparazzi." He flatly

I had almost forgotten about the displeasure of trying to get past them earlier, "That was quick. Thanks. So do you just follow me around from now on?"

"They get their information out quickly. Mr. Kaiba knew about you being ambushed here within minutes of it happening." He too seemed to relaxed when I agreed to him being there

"Well I'm going back home, so do I just, I don't know, take you with me? I've never had a body guard before." I asked nervously

"Mr. Kaiba wants me to be with you when he cannot." He said calmly

"Okay, well then what do I call you? Axel, Mack, Bub, Viggo, Oh! Maximus that sounds like a tough guy name." I laughed

"It's actually Clint." He blushed embarrassed

"Well Clint, I have a lot to do so… yeah, I'm going to start walking now." I said nervously

Clint nodded and followed close behind me. I had gotten used to Seto being with me as I walked through the halls so having Clint didn't feel awkward. The paparazzi were still waiting outside the main door. I took a steady breath and walked through the automatic doors. The moment the first door opened everyone turned around and started snapping pictures. The flashes were blinding and I had to stop to shield my eyes. Just as I stopped a felt a strong hand on my shoulder pushing me forward and then another started sweeping from side to side pushing the paparazzi away to make a path. Clint pushed them out of our way and we were out of the mob in the blink of an eye.

"Woah, thanks, that was a lot easier." I said amazed when we got to my car

"That's why I'm here ma'am." He barely smiled "I'll be in the black Escalade behind you." He pointed to the sleek Cadillac SUV a few spaces from my car.

I nodded and got into my BMW. As promised, Clint was behind me and never more than two cars away. I pulled into up to the shop doors and opened them before walking around to Clint's SUV.

"You might want to park inside. It might not be here when you come back out." I stated

"Sure thing, ma'am." He nodded

"You can call me by my name." I said annoyed

He just nodded and I walked to my car and pulled it in first. Clint followed behind and then waited for me to open the door to the apartment.

"I don't know what you are going to do for a while. I'm just going to start packing things into boxes." I said casually as we ascended the stairs to the apartment

"I've been instructed to help you however you need it, Ms. Rhodes." He replied

At least he wasn't calling me _ma'am,_ but that wasn't exactly what I meant when I told him to call me by my name, "Well just make yourself at home. Seto asked me to call when I made it home."

Clint just stood inside the kitchen and I walked away to speak to Seto in a somewhat private area. He answered after several rings.

"You must be home?" Seto asked when he answered

"Yeah, with the body guard in tow." I groaned

"I just want you to be safe when I'm not around." Seto argued

"Well come back to me." I purred remembering the moment in my room

He laughed softly, "I'll be there soon. I have a few things to finish here first. I'll call the movers to have them come over."

I huffed, "Fine, I'll see you soon."

I could hear him chuckling as I hung up the phone. I walked back to where Clint was waiting and started packing things in the living room. I really didn't want him following me into my room so I decided to pack the knick-knacks in the main rooms. I had got caught up in my task that I didn't hear a knock on the door.

"Let me get it." Clint said while he moved to the door

A few seconds later Clint walked back up the stairs with several men behind him.

"The movers are here, Ms. Rhodes." Clint moved to the side so I could see

They appeared to be men just barely older than me. They were dressed in matching outfits and boots. They had on royal blue polo shirts with the logo of their business on the chest and dungaree shorts with a utility belt holding a tape gun, box cutters, and markers.

"Oh, hi. I'm Blair. Umm I have a few things packed up. I've was just working on the living room." I pointed to the stack of boxes, "I those are for storage. I don't know what all Mr. Kaiba has told you."

"We are supposed to move whatever you say." A short man smiled reassuringly

"Okay well I guess if we can start with getting these out of the way I'll start organizing my father's room to pack away." I stated and the men started carrying down boxes

They worked quickly and within thirty minutes they had the majority of the living room packed up. I asked them if they could go ahead and do the kitchen since everything in there wouldn't be going to Seto's. I was diligently working in my father's room when Seto came up behind me.

"Holy shit, you scared the hell out of me." I breathed as I turned around unexpectedly seeing him

He laughed heartedly, "I'm sorry I though you heard me come in. Looks like you've got a lot done."

"Yeah well the movers have been a big help." I put the last of my dad's t-shirts in an overstuffed suitcase

Once I zipped up the bag I turned back around smiled warmly at him, "How was your day?"

"Better now." He caressed my cheek and kissed me softly "Are you ready to go?"

"No, I haven't even touched my room yet." I replied and moved past him and back out to the living room

Seto followed behind me and I walked towards my room. I grabbed a suitcase out of my closet and began to put clothes I had hanging up inside.

"What is that?" Seto pointed to a black, gold, and white cheerleading crop top.

"One of my old cheer uniforms." I shrugged and continued to pack

Seto reached past me and grabbed the hanger that held the uniform.

"Are you taking this with you?" He asked airily

"I wasn't planning on it. Hell, I don't know if it'll fit anymore." I laughed as he looked lustfully and the shimmering spandex material

"Only one way to find out." He held it out to me

"No. I'm not putting that old thing on." I pushed it away and continued to pack

He threw it down into the suitcase as I was placing some jeans inside, "If you aren't going to try it on now you can try it on later."

"Ugh, fine I'll bring it, but don't get your hopes up." I rolled my eyes and zipped up the suitcase "Let's go."

Seto smiled smugly and followed me out of my room. I dismissed the movers and thanked them for everything they accomplished for one day. Seto and I got into my car and started towards his mansion. Once we arrived I parked the car where Seto had parked the day before, in front of the garage doors.

"Hold on, I want to show you something." He said stopping me from grabbing my bag

Seto started to walk towards an access door to the garage and I followed behind after closing the trunk. He opened the door and I followed inside to see a completely empty garage that could easily fit seven or eight cars. One wall was a work bench completely filled with brand new tools, and the boxes of car parts that I returned. At the another side was an engine lift that was holding the 427 that I sent back to Seto several months ago.

"You can use this space for your car." He watched me as I walked over to the bench

"Where are all of your vehicles?" I asked as I drug my finger-tips across the counter

"I don't always drive. I usually have a driver take me to and from work. I figured with you around I wouldn't be driving much anyways." He shrugged and walked over to me

"What about Mokuba?" I turned to look at him

"He doesn't have his license." He shrugged "He has his own driver."

"Well this will be perfect. My car and Luke's should fit in here with plenty of work space." I spun around the empty room

"No argument?" He asked surprised

"This was one of my conditions, and I'm suspecting that it has something to do with some of my dad's conditions too." I rolled my eyes

"No, just your condition." He laughed softly "We should get inside."

We walked back out to my car and Seto grabbed my bag from the truck. We walked back into the garage and then into a mud room from a door leading from the garage to the house. From there we went to the kitchen and the TV room where Mokuba was lounging on the couch watching some prank show. Mokuba craned his neck to look over the couch as he heard us coming in.

"Oh hey, how's it going Blair?" He greeted

"Hey, its going I guess." I chuckled

"I've been seeing your face all over Facebook today. Glad to know you are just after my brother's money." He laughed

"Mokuba, we've talked about this." Seto growled

"I was just kidding, come on have a sense of humor big bro." Mokuba groaned and rolled his eyes

I laughed behind my hand. I had a feeling that Mokuba and I would get along just fine. We seemed to have the same sense of humor.

"Don't encourage him." Seto glared down at me

"What? It was funny. There isn't much I can do about his whole thing. I might as well laugh about it." I laughed harder

"I like her." Mokuba chuckled and directed his attention back to the TV

Seto sighed defeated and started up the stairs. I followed behind him as we walked down the halls.

"So which one is going to be my room?" I asked cheerfully

"None of them." He said sternly

"Wait you want me to stay in your room?" I ran ahead of him to block his path, "Shouldn't I still have my own space? I don't know how my father will like me sleeping with you while we are all under one roof."

"You told him about us right?" he raised an eyebrow

"Yes, but we just agreed to this a few hours ago. I just think that I should have my own room until our relationship has more time to mature I guess." I answered embarrassed

"Fine," he caved, "but tonight?"

"I'll stay with you until my father moves in." I purred and linked my arm through his

"Good." He kissed my temple

We walked down the hall a little further and then stopped in front of a deep stained wooden door.

"You can have this room it's closest to mine." He said as he opened the door "You can have it repainted if you want, or pick out different décor."

I walked inside first and sat down at the edge of the king size bed, "It's nice. I don't think I will really spend that much time in here."

"I hope not." He murmured as he put the suit case on the chest at the foot of the bed

"So now what?" I asked as I dangled my feet off the edge

"Whatever you want." He crooned as he put his hands on either side of me leaning forward

I tried to ignore the building arousal inside and focused on the grumbling in my stomach.

"Food?" I said sheepishly

Seto dropped his head and chuckled, "Fine, we'll eat."

"Fuck it." I breathed and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck pulling him down on top of me as we fell into the bed

We started clawing at each clothes, throwing them off to the side when we managed to part enough slip them off. Our bodies melded and I arched my back forcing my hips to meet his. He stopped as I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him up to my lips.

"You sure." He breathed as he hovered above me.

I searched his eyes for a second letting myself get lost in his sapphire blue irises, "Yes." I murmured

In one swift motion our bodies became one. I let a loud moan of pleasure as the feelings of passion came crashing over me. It had been so long since I felt like this that I had forgotten how much I love the feeling skin contact. I ran my fingertips down his back as he moved rhythmically with me. I could feel his skin prink at my delicate touch and he buried his face into my neck to muffle his moaning. His hair tickled the side of my cheek cause me to arch my back pushing my chest into his. Our breathing was ragged, our bodies sticking together from heated passion. He pace quickened and I wasn't going to hold on much longer. His breathing became staggered, and my toes curled as he pushed one last him causing both of us to sigh with release. I could feel the wave of pleasure moving through my body causing me to convulse slightly. Seto supported himself on his forearms and looked down into my eyes as I was coming down from my release. He brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes, and I caressed his cheek. He reached up and removed my hand from his face and kissed the back and made a trail half way down my arm.

"You are even more beautiful laying here in your natural glory." He said as he finished

I blushed, but grinned widely at his compliment. "I really am hungry. Even more so now."

Seto laughed heartedly and collapsed in to my breasts. Once he got himself in control he rolled off of me and stood, "We could have eaten first."

"I didn't want to wait. I rolled over on to myside

"Get dressed and I'll find something to eat." He shook his head has to pulled his pants up over his hips

He turned around, shirtless, and I admired his chiseled body, "If you don't put on a shirt I won't be able to control what happens next."

He raised an eyebrow suggestively and strode over to me. He leaned down and kissed me his tongue grazing over mine, and pulled me up on to my knees as he did so. Once I was kneeling in front of him, he scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the room towards his bedroom. I was prepared for round two.


	11. Moving Day

Over the next few days I spent most of my days at the apartment and my nights with Seto. I would visit my father in the hospital for lunch, but then I would get right back to work. My father was getting a little stir crazy just lying around in the hospital. They did get him up and walking throughout the day, but he was a man that was used to always be working. I know he liked to have to company when I came to visit, but I had to keep convincing him that I couldn't stay or the house would never get packed up. My heart broke every time he sighed in defeat, but I will be worth it when we don't have to stress about the house when he gets out. My new body guard, Clint, followed me everywhere, and he was actually more helpful than I thought he would be. Thanks to him I have been able to saran wrap both my mattress and my father's. He started to warm up to me as we worked together. My sarcastic humor might portray me as a heartless bitch, but Clint has become comfortable with it. Thank god Clint has been traveling with me to the hospital. There was one afternoon that I was assaulted in the parking lot by a girl obsessed with Seto. She was waving a knife in my face as I was trying to walk to my car. Since the hospital is a gun free zone I had to leave my firearm in the console of the car. I was completely defenseless, but thankfully, Clint was prepared and apprehended her until the police arrived. I wasn't planning on telling Seto about what happened, but apparently Clint writes reports at the end of his day, and I had to sit through a lecture form Seto. I had to convince him that Clint handled everything and there isn't much more he could to protect me. He was bitter about it for the next couple of days, but I think he got over it when the day finally came for us to move in.

"Hey dad, todays the day!" I said cheerfully as I walked into his room with a bag of clothes for him

"Oh sweetheart, I have been counting down the hours." He said with glee and slowly stood up from the bed, "Now come give your old man a proper hug now that I can stand on my own."

I grinned and gave him the biggest hug I could manage without snapping him in half.

"Okay you get changed and I'll go sign your discharge papers. They should have the first month of your meds ready so we can just go straight to Seto's from here." I said I as placed the duffle bag down

I walked down the hall and began to sign a book of papers to allow us to leave. My father came strutting down the hall as I was signing the last few pages.

"Mr. Rhodes you look more cheerful than usual." One of the nurses giggled as my father stood next to me

"Well the clothes make the man. I never knew how much I missed my comfortable clothes until I spent all those days in that horrible gown." He posed and gestured to his missed matched outfit

"It looks like everything is in order. Don't forget you have an appointment in a week to check up on your heart." The nurse handed me a bag of medication

"I don't mean this in a bad way, but I hope not to see you for a very long time." My father saluted

"Mr. Rhodes, the same goes for you." She smiled

I know it's usually hospital policy to have patients be rolled out in a wheelchair, but I don't think anyone wanted to argue with my father about it. At the end of the hall Clint was waiting for us. My father shook his hand firmly and tried to make jokes about Clint taking me away from Seto. I didn't find them humorous, but Clint just laughed politely, and tried to casually make the wedding band on his left hand noticeable. I asked for Clint to find us another way out so my father wouldn't be bombarded by the paparazzi. At this point I had got used to the camera flashes, but I didn't want to expose their mob mentality to dad. We were able to sneak out a side door unnoticed, and walked to where my car and Clint's SUV waited.

"This is where we part ways, Ms. Rhodes. I'll follow you out, but once you hit the highway you'll be on your own." Clint said formally

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other. Thank you." I genuinely smiled

He just nodded and got into the SUV. My car was parked a few spaces down, and I waited for my father to start making comments.

"Mr. Kaiba knows your taste pretty well. Very sleek, nice tires, and well taken care of." My father admired as he walked to the passenger side. "Turn 'er on for me."

I hit the automatic start on the key fob and the car roar to life.

"Yes, yes, this is most definitely you." He patted the roof

"Come on, get in. Seto and Mokuba are waiting." I laughed as I slide into the driver's seat

He slowly and shakily folded himself into the passenger side. Once he was got in he was panting and sweating. I tried to hide my sadness and backed out of the spot. On the way to the house we talked about moving the shop, and all the stuff I put into storage. The conversation made time pass quickly, and before I knew it we were pulling into the drive to Seto's mansion.

"Wow." My father said and whistled

"Just wait until you see the inside." I teased

Just as I was pulling up to the front doors they opened and both Seto and Mokuba came walking out. I turned off the engine and stepped out and went to help my dad out of the seat.

"I can get out on my own." He pushed me away

I laughed at his macho man attitude and took a step back.

"Mr. Rhodes, it's good to see you outside of the hospital again." Seto greeted

"It's good to be outside in the fresh air." My father huffed as he stood, "And you must be Mokuba, who I have heard so much about."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir." Mokuba extended a hand

"Manners and all." My father shook Mokuba's hand enthusiastically

"Well let's get you all situated, dad. We'll get to know each other after. I got all your stuff unpacked in your room." I ushered him towards the door

He and Mokuba walked towards the house while Seto and I lagged behind a few paces. Seto placed a hand at the small of my back and leaned into him as we walked. Once inside we gave dad the grand tour and showed him to his room. As I expected he was ecstatic about the second TV room with multiple screens. Our last stop was at his room, which was much larger than he needed, but his eyes sparkled as he realized that I had hung up some old family photos.

"We'll let you settle in and rest, dad. I'll see what I can do to make a healthy version of your favorite meal."

"Fried chicken? That is the exact opposite of healthy." He didn't sound enthusiastic

"Don't worry I've been reading up on how to cook healthy alternatives." I winked and left the room Seto and Mokuba right behind me.

Seto and Mokuba went off to their own areas while I moved around Seto's ginormous luxury kitchen. All of the appliances were pristine clean, as if they have never been used before. Something inside of me just wanted to make a huge mess to break in the kitchen. I decided that if a mess were to happen then it was what was meant to be. Making healthy fried chicken was a lot easier than my father would have expected. It might look like fried chicken but would it pass the taste test with the biggest critic I knew? I kept everything inside the oven to keep it warm while I went and gathered everyone. Mokuba was with my father in the main TV room. My dad was explaining the finer points of baseball, and I was surprised that Mokuba was listening diligently. When I told them supper was ready, Mokuba practically pushed me out of the way as he ran to the dining room. My father just chuckled and patted my shoulder as he shuffled past. Seto was down the hall past the formal sitting room in his office.

I gently pushed the door open and leaned against the door frame, "Dinner's ready. You going to come eat with us?"

He didn't acknowledge me, and didn't even seem to notice that I was standing in the room. I took a few steps further inside and stood behind a chair in front of his desk.

"I can bring you a plate if you want." I said a little louder

Still no reply, he continued to type on his laptop. I am not going to be ignored. I walked around the desk to where he was sitting, but as I was about to turn him around to face me I was being dragged into his lap instead.

"Asshole, you were just trying to get me close enough to do this." I laughed

He laughed softly against my neck as he nibbled my ear, "Maybe."

"Stop." I laughed unconvincingly, "What about dinner?"

He stopped and sighed, "I have a lot to work on in here since I didn't go into the office today."

"I'll bring you something." I kissed his cheek and climbed off his lap

"I think I'll enjoy having you around more than I thought." His hand lingered on mine

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get used to me waiting on you hand and foot."

I left the room shaking my head. I plated the food and took them out to where Mokuba and dad were waiting. Mokuba was explaining something about computer software, and I could tell my father had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but he listened all the same. He would never admit it, but I knew he was excited to try and bond with Mokuba. I waited nervously as my father took the first bite of not fried, fried chicken.

"Mmm, Princess, this is really good. If eating healthy is going to taste like this maybe it won't be too bad." He took another large bite

"Yeah Blair, this is amazing." Mokuba shoveled more food into his mouth

"Slow down there kid. You act like you've never had a home cooked meal before." I laughed and began to eat too

"Not like this! We have a chef that comes in, but this is different." Mokuba muffled between chewing

"I'm glad you like it. It'll be nice to cook for more people, and the way you eat that'll mean less leftovers." I said cheerfully, "Once you're done do you mind taking a plate to your brother in his office?"

"Sure thing." Mokuba put one last large bite in his mouth and ran off to Seto's office

Once Mokuba was out of the room I was able to talk to my father in private.

"So how do you like it here?" I asked casually

"It's great. I know you aren't completely convinced about this, but you seem very happy and at home here." he answered with a smile

"I'll be happy as long as you are, dad." I took another bite

He watched me with a reminiscent gaze and our conversation ended there. Mokuba came back a few moments later and I dismissed him and dad so I could clean up the plates. I walked back into the kitchen and to my surprise it was already cleaned. I have never seen anyone else in the house, but there must be a maid sneaking around here. I began to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher before going to spend time with Mokuba and dad. I found them in the same place as before watching another baseball game. Dad was explaining what a cycle meant as one of our favorite players was just a triple away from completing it. I sat down on the other end of the large sectional couch and watched lovingly as my father finally had a son to teach baseball too. I didn't see Seto for the rest of the night, and I prepared myself to sleep alone for the first time all week. I was moving around my bedroom when I heard someone walking down the hall past my door. Once I heard the door softly close to Seto's bedroom I snuck out of my room and tip-toed down the hall. I pressed my ear against the door and could hear soft footsteps moving around the room. When I heard them stop I figured he either in the closet or in the bathroom. I quietly turned the doorknob and snuck inside when the door was open just enough for me to squeeze through. He wasn't in the main room of the bedroom so I padded across the floor and jumped up onto the bed. I sat cross legged on the side that I had claimed as mine and waited like a excited puppy. I could hardly keep myself still as I waited impatiently. Seto stepped out of the closet after a few minutes in his boxers. He half way smiled as he saw me practically bouncing up and down on the bed.

"You think you're sneaky?" He chuckled

"Did you expect me?" I crawled to the foot of the bed to meet him

"I had a feeling. Have you changed your mind about staying with me?" He wrapped his arms around my waist

I shook my head, "No, I just came to say goodnight."

He sighed, "I'm glad you came, I wanted to talk to you about something anyways."

He separated from me and sat down at the edge of the bed. I sat down holding my knees to my chest facing him. I watched him innocently; this isn't the way I was hoping this surprise was going to go.

"I want you to work for me. You said that you wanted to pay me back for everything including your car parts. You don't have to work directly with me, but within the company." He said cautiously

I cocked my head to the side, I couldn't tell if he was serious, "But why? I could get a job somewhere else and pay you back that way."

"I want you close. After what happened at the hospital I don't want you where you can't be protected by my security." He looked deeply concerned

"What would I be doing? I haven't had any other job besides the shop." I blushed embarrassed "My resume lacks in experience."

I saw a slight glimmer in his eye as he imagined what I would do working for him, but in my imagination if was not exactly allowed on the payroll.

"You can be an assistant. You pretty much follow someone around and make business men jealous during meetings." He shrugged

"What about my dad? I'll have to go with him to his doctor's appointments." I asked

"I'll make sure that it isn't an issue letting you get off for his appointments. Dating the president will have its advantages." He answered with a sly smile

"Won't that be a big ordeal? President of the company hires his girlfriend just to keep her close by?" I asked a little bitterly

"If they want to keep their jobs no one will say a word." He said reassuringly

"Ugh, fine, I'll work for you, but not with you. I don't think that would be good for us or everyone else working in the company." I sighed defeated "When do I start?"

"Next week if you want." He cooed happily with his win

"Alright, next week." I groaned

He moved closer and pulled me into his chest. I unfolded myself and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel him lay his cheek against the top of my head.

"This is not what I was expecting when I came in here." I sighed

He laughed through his nose but didn't say anything. I yawned, but I wasn't ready to say goodnight yet. I was having a hard time convincing myself that sleeping apart while my father is just a few doors down was for the best, and then I had an idea. I jump up out of his hold and ran to the closet. I came out pulling my t-shirt off over my head and then slipped one of his white shirts back over in its place. I pulled the fabric up close to face and breathed in Seto's familiar, masculine sent.

"Goodnight." I skipped towards the door happy with my idea

Seto blinked in surprise before clearing the room in a couple effortless strides. He grabbed my wrist, spun me around, and lifted me up before kissing me longingly.

"This is more what I expected when I came in." I laughed before kissing him again

"Stay." He pleaded

"I don't think I should be sleeping with my boss." I laughed

"You haven't started working for me yet." He narrowed his eyes unamused

"No, it won't be forever. Just for a while until my father settles in. I'll next to you soon, I promise." I smiled reassuringly and he set me back on my feet.

I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek before leaving the room, closing the door behind me.


	12. First Day on the Job

I was nervous about working for Seto and leaving my dad at the house alone during the day, but when the day came for me to start work I was looking forward to it. We still hadn't got mine or Luke's car moved so my days were boring and lazy. I did go grocery shopping most days since Mokuba ate constantly, but that was only an hour out of the house, at best. Dad spent his days in front of one or multiple TV screens. Pre-season for the NFL was starting soon, and dad was preparing by watching the draft. Mokuba seemed to enjoy spending time with dad, and he even got him playing video games when there wasn't a ball game on. I was left on my own during the days since Seto would be at the office. Some nights I never saw him because he got back so late and I would already be crashed out in my room. It was coming to breaking my rule of staying in his room just so I could see him. If I did see him in the morning it was just enough for a quick kiss and that was it. Hopefully now that I would be working within his company I might catch a glimpse of him occasionally. At least it would be more that what I'm getting living with the man. Monday rolled around, and I practically jumped out of bed raring to go. I had found that one day my closet had been filled with pencil skirts, pant suits, and heels. I had yet to see the elusive maid that seems to wonder around the mansion discretely cleaning everything, and filling my closet with designer clothes. I reminded myself to set a trap to see if I could catch her in the act one day. I threw my hair up in a low bun and tried my hand at a simplistic makeup style. I was ready to go sooner than I imagined, so I decided that to celebrate my first day I would make breakfast for everyone. Just as I was sliding on my heels there was a soft knock on my bedroom door. I stumbled toward the door as I was still trying to put on my last shoe.

"Come in." I yelled as I tried to recover from my clumsiness

The door opened and a sharply dress Seto stepped inside, "You look very professional."

"You wouldn't say that if you just saw me fall trying to put on these shoes." I laughed "You look dapper as always."

He extended a hand and I took it gingerly. He spun me around slowly looking over my professional dress attire.

"I feel strange wearing this. I used to my jumper at the shop and being covered in grease not Chanel No. 5." I giggled as he twirled me

"You look great, you'll represent me very well." He gave me one last look over

"You still haven't told me where I'll be working." I pretended to dust something off his shoulder

"You'll be the assistant to the head of marketing. You'll attends meetings with him, take notes, schedule appointments…"

"Make his coffee, pick up his dry cleaning, lie about his affair to his wife." I interrupted, maybe this wasn't going to be as fun as I thought

"He has a secretary for that. You'll make sure that he's doing his job and that he is doing his job right." He finished

"So, I get to be like, your spy?" I asked excitedly

"If that is how you want to think of it then sure." He chuckled

"You said I get to attend his meetings, does that mean I get to see you all big, bad, macho man, president?" I purred, power was sexy

"Occasionally." He smiled slyly

"Mmm, it'll be like a forbidden fruit. I'll be close to you, but not being able to have you…" I ran the tip of my finger down his chest

"I think you might be romanticizing this a little too much." He grabbed my hand stopping my path

"Sorry," I blushed, "I just haven't seen you for a while."

He laughed and kissed my forehead, "I know I'm sorry, but that'll change I promise."

"Good." I smiled up to him, "I was going to make us all breakfast, but if don't let me go…"

"Tough decision." He smiled and kissed me quickly before leading me out of my bedroom

I made a large breakfast buffet for everyone. I was excited to finally get out the house and have some sort of a purpose. Dad was already sitting at the kitchen island reading the morning paper and drinking coffee.

"How many cups have you had?" I asked bitterly as he came into view

"Just one." He said sheepishly

"Dad." I said accusingly

"It's decaf." He hung his head in shame

"No more. Have you taken your meds?" I asked as I took the cup away

"Oh, shucks I knew I was forgetting something this morning when I woke up." He slapped the counter, "Yes, I have taken my medication. How can I forget when you set up a timer on my phone to remind me every day?" He said exasperated

"I see where you get your sarcasm from." Seto whispered as he took a sip of coffee

"You both are killing me…" I growled and ate "Oh, dad don't forget about…"

"My doctor's appointment on Thursday, I remember just fine, princess. My brain is just fine." He said airily

"Fine be like that, but when you forget come Thursday I get to rub it in your face." I sneered, "Your brain might be fine, but you are an old man."

"You shouldn't be saying things like that. You are the one with the birthday coming up. Talking about getting old." He jested

"Is that so? You haven't mentioned your birthday." Seto joined in intrigued

I pretended to look at a watch that I wasn't wearing, "Oh boy, would you look at that? Is that really the time? Well, I better get going."

"Sit down." The said in unison

"Killing. Me." I hissed "Yes, so what? My birthday is coming up. It's nothing special, just another year around the sun."

"Don't be so modest, princess. You love celebrating your birthday." My father said cheerfully

"No dad, you love celebrating my birthday because it was the one night of the year you would get me to dress up and go out to dinner with you." I said flatly

"We would go down to that steakhouse near downtown." He reminiscent

"But it closed a few year ago, and the you took it upon yourself to try and recreate their steak and lobster and almost burnt down the building." I laughed

"But you would always make me watch one of those horrible musicals." He huffed

" _Le Mis_ and _Phantom of the Opera_ are not horrible! They are classics both on screen and on stage! You always promised to watch them because I always wanted to go to the opera. You said that it would be like the time people would get dressed up and ate a fancy meal before going to the opera house, but we would watch the opera at our house." I fought back "Plus that is pay back for making me sit through all of those John Wayne cowboy movies for your birthdays."

"John Wayne is an American icon, and you enjoyed every minute of it." He said with humor

"You have quite the family traditions." Seto watched us warily

"If my dad had it his way I would have been raised on a ranch, so he could have re-enacted all the classic westerns." I laughed "We came up with our own fun to make up for the lack of resources."

"I did take you horse back riding that one year." Dad pointed out

"No, you took me with you to go horse back riding, and then you were disappointed when it was nothing like you expected. I remember distinctly that you said it was a waste of money and your dreams." I huffed

"They made me wear a stupid helmet." He growled under his breath, "Didn't you say you needed to get going or something?"

"Now you are trying to get rid of me." I narrowed my eyes, "I should probably get going, I don't want to be late on my first day. I don't want to get in trouble with me boss." I fluttered my eyelashes at Seto

Seto just rolled his eyes with a smile and walked out with me.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked as we approached my white BMW in the garage

"Is it okay? I'm not being flirty and sarcastic this time, I just don't want to make a bad impression on everyone if I show up with you." I said cautiously

"You are probably right." He sighed, "I'll be staying a little late anyways."

"Can I come see you before I leave?" I asked "I would like to see the office of the president of the company anyways."

He smiled softly, "Of course. I'll see you tonight then."

We kissed goodbye and I had to wipe the faint mark of red lip stick from his bottom lip before getting into my car and leaving. The drive was peaceful, but when I saw the large skyscraper getting closer my stomach began to turn. I had never had a job remotely close to this, and I didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially Seto. He said in I was going to be representing him, and that was a lot on my shoulders. I was just a hood girl from the east side that has been working on cars not computers. I followed the signs to the employee parking garage and parked in the first space I could see. That was stupid of me since I was wearing heels and had to walk clear to the other end of the garage to find the elevator. I honestly didn't know where I was supposed to go so I decide to start with the main lobby and ask a receptionist. Once the doors opened I was met by a flood of other employees trying to get on the elevator. I had to elbow my way past them as they all stormed in to the already cramped elevator. This was not a good start to my day. I walked over to a sleek sliver and white receptionist desk that was lined with four identical blondes. I approached one and she smiled, but her eyes were screaming " _save me_ ". I couldn't imagine that working as a receptionist in the lobby of a major corporation has you talking to pleasant people all day.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" she asked cheerfully

"Yeah, I'm Blair Rhodes. I'm supposed to start work today, and I don't know where to go." I said sheepishly

"Ms. Rhodes we've been expecting you. Please follow me, I'll show you to HR." She stood up and she towered over me in her heels

I followed behind her and felt inferior in comparison to the way she walked with confidence. Clearly, she had been walking in heels everyday of her life, and I tried to study the way she moved gracefully in stilettos. We got on to the elevator and began to ride up a few floors in silence. I could feel her staring at me out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure if I would be upset by her question.

"You can ask me anything." I said trying to break the tension

She seemed to visibly relax, "What is he like? Outside of here?"

"Seto? I guess I should probably start referring to him as Mr. Kaiba while I'm here. Umm, I guess I'm not sure what he is like here, so I don't know if there is a difference." I was a little nervous to be talking about Seto

"I wasn't expecting someone like you to be his type… Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just that… well I think you'll see once you start working here longer." She said quickly

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ I though to myself, but I didn't want to press for more.

"I'm Natalie by the way. I guess I should have introduced myself sooner, but I was a little nervous since you, are well, _you_." She clearly was nervous

I regretted opening my mouth and breaking the awkward tension that was building. I hoped everyone wasn't going to be this nervous or intimidated by me. I hadn't really paid any mind to what people where saying on the internet and on the gossip news, but were they portraying me as a stuck up snob? I don't know what kind of reputation I had before I met Seto, but the one I was getting because of slanderous comments apparently is going to be a mess to try and fix. I took a deep breath and tried to put on a smile that convinced that I was till a normal human being.

"It's alright, to be honest, I'm pretty nervous too." I said

"What do you have to be nervous about? I mean you're sleeping with the boss." She was trying to make a joked and I was going to let that fall under nervous babbling.

I forced myself to laugh, but inside I was dead and ready to get out of this elevator. I think Natalie noticed her mistake and quickly turned her head to hide her face. Finally the elevator doors opened and Natalie quickly walked out first. I followed behind her and tried not to look around at the faces peering up from behind their computer screens at me. Clearly, they were expecting me too. I felt like I was an animal in a strange reverse zoo. Natalie stopped in front of an office door and knocked. I never heard a voice, but Natalie opened the door and introduced me.

"Mrs. Walters, this is Blair Rhodes." Natalie stepped aside, and I saw a middle-aged woman with her dark red hair pinned neatly behind her sitting at a small desk.

"Thank you, Natalie. Ms. Rhodes, please have a seat. I just have a few things for you to fill out and we'll get you started." Mrs. Walters gestured to the seat in front of her and Natalie bowed before leaving.

I flattened out my skirt under me as I sat down.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Ms. Rhodes." She smiled kindly, "My name is Elaine Walters, I'm the head of human resources here at Kaiba Corp."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said courteously

She handed me a stack of forms, "If I could just get you to sign these, Mr. Kaiba, himself, has seen to most of the paper work, so I just need your signature. There are few things I'll need some information on though, just contact information and bank information."

I went through the stack and filled out everything that Seto hadn't or didn't know the answers too. In the end it made the process faster, but I felt slightly violated that Seto already knew so much about me. I signed the last paper and handed the stack back to Mrs. Walters.

"Alright well I will get this filed away and get you access to the computer system, but for today you'll mostly be shadowing and getting familiar with your new co-workers. I'll go ahead and show you to your floor and introduce you to Mr. Thatcher." She stood and waited for me to exit the room first

"You'll be working up on the tenth floor." She said as she pushed the button

Again, there was a building tension while we road the elevator, but this time I didn't bother trying to break the silence. I learned my lesson, and something told me that Mrs. Walters would have more in-depth questions about my relationship with Seto. She might be apart of human resources, but sometimes the one who make sure the rules are being followed are the ones who like gossip the most. The doors opened to a small lobby with yet another blonde receptionist behind a sleek desk.

"Good morning Clarissa, this is Blair Rhodes, Mr. Thatcher's new assistant." Mrs. Walters said politely as we approached the desk

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you." Clarissa said bubbly

"Nice to meet you too." I said shyly, I had a feeling she already knew to much about me

Mrs. Walters walked passed the desk and through door that lead to a large room with cubicles filled with men and women dressed to the nines in business attire. I was starting to see why Seto bought me so many pant suits. At least this time no one treated me like a spectacle. It actually seemed like no one cared that I was walking past them. It was a nice change of pace from earlier. We walked through past all the cubicles and through another door. This room was a long hallway and office lined on either side. Most of the doors were open and exhausted looking men all sat in front of their computers and talking on their phones. At the end of the hall was another office, but his was almost all glass. On the door read _"Scott Thatcher Marketing Department Head"._ Mrs. Walters pushed the door open and there was a man in his early 30's pacing the room while talking on the phone frantically. He turned his head just enough to see us standing in the door way and held up a finger telling us to be patient and wait. I could already tell that this man was going to be a handful, and take up a lot of my patience.

"I don't care how much its going to cost. That is what I want done and it will happen before the dead line." The man said sternly into the phone, "That sounds like something you should have handled beforehand. I don't have time for this, I need to go." He hung up the phone quickly and put it back in his pocket

Why would Seto think that it is a good idea for me to be working with this guy. He seems like an arrogant asshole, and going to cause me too much stress at and outside of work.

"Sorry, about that, just trying to get a fire lit under the strategy and development teams." He straightened his tie, "What can I do for you Mrs. Walters."

"I'm just here to deliver your new assistant." She gestured to me

I looked from her to Mr. Thatcher several times pleading for her not to leave me with his man. I smiled weakly and hoped that this was a sick joke.

"Ah, yes, I apologize I forgot you were starting today. I've been in need of a new assistant." He started digging through a disorganized pile of papers.

"Well I will leave you two to it then. Let me know if you need anything, dear." Mrs. Walters said politely and left

I stood there nervously for a few seconds while Mr. Thatcher dug through his desk still searching for something.

"Umm, do you need help looking for something?" I asked cautiously

"My damned phone." He grumbled under his breath

"You-erm-you put in your pocket, sir." I said with a small voice

He stopped and stood up straight and felt his around his pockets before finding his phone in the pocket of his suit, "Oh, so I did. This is why I need an assistant, I can never remember where I put things."

" _Oh dear god."_ I though to myself I was going to be a babysitter to all of his stuff and him probably

"Well I'm glad you are here I have a meeting here soon and I need you to take notes for me. Before that I'll introduce you to everyone." He handed me a computer tablet thing and started to walk out of the room

I jogged behind him trying to fall on my face and break the tablet he gave me. I turned the tablet in my hands trying to figure out how to wake it up. As we were walking down the hall he started naming off people in their offices too quickly for me to remember them all.

"Oh, and stay away from break room for a while. Everyone around here is going to bombard you with questions about the president, and I figured that you probably don't want to deal with that right off the bat." He said casually as we came to the end of hall.

"Yeah, thanks, I will." I said surprised

"Don't worry though, everyone is pretty easy going, for the most part we all get along. Everyone behind this door you won't have to deal with too much. Your main purpose is to make sure I don't loose anything or forget anything important." He said with a laugh

" _Easier said than done. I have a feeling you would lose your ass if it wasn't attached to you. What the hell is Seto thinking?"_ I said to myself while trying not to let the displeasure of being here play on my face

"I'll introduce you as we walk through and then it's off to the meeting." Mr. Thatcher said oddly cheerful and opened the door

His definition of introduce is not what it is to normal people. We practically ran through the room screaming "this is my new assistant" and then it was all over. As glad as I was to not get molested by peoples gazes I still was excepting to get slightly violated by them. I don't think the people had a chance to see me we moved that quickly through the room.

"Clarissa, I'm off to a meeting, make sure that all calls get forwarded to voicemail, and have a desk brought for Mrs. Rhodes." Mr. Thatcher barked as we walked through the lobby and to the elevator

"Sure thing, Mr. Thatcher." Clarissa smiled sweetly and didn't seemed bothered by his demanding tone.

We rode the elevator clear to the top. I spent the ride trying to figure out the stupid tablet and managed to at least get a Word document open. I didn't see any application specifically for taking notes, so I figured that Word would be acceptable. When we arrived at our floor we filed out and went into a large conference room where foreign business sat waiting.

"Gentlemen, thank you for meeting with me today." Mr. Thatcher said cheerfully as we entered the room.

I had no idea what was going on or what I was supposed to do so I decided to take seat at the back of the room and began typing literally everything that was going on. Mr. Thatcher never exactly said what I was to take notes about, so he going to get notes on everything. I made comments on how each man responded to something Mr. Thatcher said. How many times they looked at their watches. What men seemed to be distracted, or not paying attention. I took everything into consideration. It made time go by quickly, and before I knew it Mr. Thatcher was dismissing everyone for lunch. As the men were leaving I stood and followed them to the front of the room where Mr. Thatcher was putting away displays.

"Let's see how you did." He took the tablet from me and began to scroll through the pages of notes

"Impressive, you really pay attention to detail. You even noted who seemed interested and who seemed to be distracted by your presence." He said as he scrolled

"I'm used to working on cars. If you mess up a single detail you throw everything off." I explained

"This is very helpful, thank you." He pushed the tablet back into my hands

"May I have a moment of your time?" A familiar voice said interrupting us

"Mr. Kaiba, absolutely. Mrs. Rhodes would you excuse us for a moment." Mr. Thatcher said nervously

"I was talking to Mrs. Rhodes." Seto said sternly

"Of course, my apologies." Mr. Thatcher bowed and scurried out of the room

I sighed when he was out of site and Seto approached me hands in his pockets

"How is it going so far?" He asked

I hesitated, I wanted to tell him that I would rather be bored out of my mind at the house, but I think he really wants me here. "It's fine."

He narrowed his eyes and searched my face for a moment, waiting for me to tell the truth.

"It's my first day, I'm just a little nervous. I have a lot of people to impress." I lied

"How is Mr. Thatcher?" He still didn't seem convinced

"He's, umm… He's interesting so far." I hadn't got a good read on him yet to for an opinion

"Hmm." He closed his eyes as he though about something, "I should let you get back."

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked hopeful

He smiled softly and nodded before walking out. Mr. Thatcher promptly came back as soon as Seto left, and I spent the rest of my day reminding Mr. Thatcher where his phone was and what was said at the meeting that morning. He had to take a phone conference later that day, so I was sent to sit with Clarissa and learned a little more about Mr. Thatcher schedule. Clarissa was a naturally happy person who doesn't seem be phased by any negativity. The bubbly attitude she greeted me with that morning seemed to last through out the day. It was a good energy to be around after the roller coaster ride of Mr. Thatcher. She was the one person that didn't seem to want to bombard me with questions about Seto, or if she did she didn't let it show. She seemed like the person that I would get along with while working here. Clarissa took all calls that came to the office and transferred them to the appropriate person. Talking on the phone all day, I would imagine, would be irritating, but Clarissa didn't seem to mind it. Even if I didn't see her I would at least be working with her a lot over the phone. As five o'clock came around the office slowly started to empty out, and not to long after the last cubical worker left I was dismissed too. I grabbed my stuff and ran to the elevator pushing the up button repeatedly until the elevator finally arrived. I hurried inside and waited impatiently as it climbed to the top. When the doors opened I straighten myself and tried to walk as graceful as possible to Seto's office. Of course, his office was the easiest to find and I turned the corner to find yet another blonde sitting behind a desk. I think I was starting to figure out what Natalie meant by Seto having a type. It might not have been directly related to a romantic type, but there was most certainly a type when it comes to anyone remotely related to secretarial work. The young woman was just packing up her stuff when I came around the corner.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba is no longer taking visitors." She said with her back turned to me

"Oh, no, I'm not…" I stammered

"You'll have to schedule…" She turned around but stopped when she saw me

"Oh, its _you_." She said with a hint of disgust

I could feel burning rage moving into my fist, whoever this bitch thinks she is she better watch what she says next. I'm not above hitting someone at work.

"Yes, I came to see _Seto._ We already arranged this this morning." I said snidely

" _It's after work hours, sweetheart, I'm here to see my man, and I dare you to stand in my way._ " I thought to myself. I just met this woman and I already hate her. I don't know what she thinks she has with Seto, but it will never trump over me.

"Well he was on the phone when I told him I was leaving so don't bother him." She flipped her hair and turned back around

I clenched my jaw preventing me from saying anything else that might cause a full-on brawl and walked to the door that lead to Seto's office. I hesitated for a moment trying to listen for his voice, but it seemed like the whole room was sound proof. I slowly pushed down the handle and quietly opened the door. I peered in and saw Seto standing with his back towards the door look out large windows, his cell phone pressed to his ear. I stepped inside hoping that the bitch secretary was watching. I let the door close a little loudly behind me to announce my presence. When the door latched closed Seto turned around and noticed me standing there waiting for him.

"Thank you, that'll work." He said into the phone and hung up, never taking his eyes off me.

I wanted to be the sweet charming self I usually am when I see him after a long time, but that little blonde on the other side of the door had my blood boiling.

"What is it?" He asked clearly, I wasn't hiding my anger very well

"I don't like your little secretary." I blurted out

He moved past me and opened the door, "Erica, you're fired."

He said it so casually that I couldn't help but choke as I tried to take a breath, "That didn't mean fire her!"

"She clearly said something to you, and I have been suspecting some hostility towards you since we made our relationship public." He completely un-affected by what just happened

"Great now everyone is going force themselves to be nice to me in fear of getting fired." I said flatly

"So, you can come take her place." He said as if this wasn't a big issue

"But.." I started

"I didn't like see you working with Mr. Thatcher this morning. I didn't think it was going to bother me, but it did. I know he is some what scattered, and I thought you could help organize him, but I'll admit to being a little jealous. I was hoping you would say you hated it and I could get you moved around somewhere else, but…" He started to explain

"Oh my god, I do hate it. That man is like a child. He lost his phone at least a hundred times today, and eighty percent of the time it was in his pocket. He is the most disorganized man I have ever met, not just physically, but mentally. I don't know how he keeps a thought in his head. He goes a hundred miles per hour all the time. I for the life of me, couldn't figure out what you wanted me to work for him. I wanted to shoot myself the moment I met him." I finally was able to release all the pent-up aggression I was holding

"Then it's settled, you'll be my new secretary." He grabbed my hand

"I feel like this is for your own personal reasons and not because I'll be good at the job." I raised an eyebrow accusingly

"I'm the president of the company I do what I want." He smirked

"Getting promoted after the first day on the job." I giggled "But really someone needs to help Mr. Thatcher, he is a mess."

"So that's a yes?" He asked smugly

"Fine, yes I'll go against what I said when you first offered and work for you and with you." I said in fake disgust, "I feel like this is the stereotypical scenario where the business man has relations with his secretary, but this time it's not in secrete."

He laughed and kissed me passionately.

"Weren't you the one that said not to over romanticize this whole arrangement?" I asked

"That was before I realized that I didn't like seeing you with someone else even if it was a professional relationship. I wanted the forbidden fruit too much." He murmured

"So, it was you that over romanticized this too much?" I laughed

He rolled his eyes as he realized that I was right, "Shut up, lets go home."

"Sure thing, boss." I laughed and tried to run away before he could comment on my smart remark

He caught me before I made it to the door and scooped me up and threw over his shoulder. I fought, but when I realized how tired my feet where I gave in and let him carry me to the elevator. We rode down to the parking garage and he went with me to my car. Since he usually has a driver take him to and from work he was able to ride with me home and no car was left behind. I didn't want to admit it, but since I hadn't seen him over the past week I was looking forward to seeing him in the office. I just pray that it doesn't put a strain on our relationship, but at this point there wasn't much of one. The drive home was pleasantly quiet, and the rest of the evening was relaxing. I decided that because I hadn't been with Seto in so long that I would finally cave and sleep with him that night. I did just start and new job, and already got promoted, so I though it was worth celebrating. He had no objections and we spent the night tangled in the sheets.


	13. Eleanor

I had only spent one day in Kaiba Corp and I had already made a name for myself. My first day of employment I managed to get Erica fired and promoted in her place. People feared me more now than ever. At first, I was just Seto's girlfriend who was given a job, but now I'm the bitch that got a girl fired because I didn't like her. It made my first week there a little difficult. Honestly if it wouldn't have been for Seto's constant presence I probably would have been verbally attacked. I didn't try to go anywhere much past my desk in fear for social annihilation. I found out through the grapevine that Erica wasn't well like by others, but that still didn't mean that they liked her getting fired for no good reason other than favoritism. I could hear the whispers of others, but they didn't dare to say anything because they were fearful for their jobs. I had a feeling Seto ruled his company off the bases of fear, but I didn't want people to see me that way. By my second week I was able to clear the air with the other ladies on my floor, and at the end of the month I was going to lunch with them too. I still was feared through out the rest of the company, but as long as I had a few people, other than Seto, that liked me then my time there would be better. Thankfully my job wasn't too difficult. I caught on fast and I wasn't nervous around Seto seeing as though I sleep with the man every night. I think not being afraid of your superior helps you work more efficiently. Most days Seto kept himself organized, and had already planned out his schedule. All I had to do was make sure he wasn't spending to much time on one particular thing. On the off days that he couldn't keep himself on track I had to push back meetings and phone calls so he could catch up. He did get short with me one day and then I made him regret it for the rest of the night. The bittersweet side of working and living together I guess. It's pretty hard to stay mad at him when a bouquet of flowers and a literal brick of chocolate shows up on my desk the next day. I think he was starting to catch on that chocolate was my weakness. We were still the forbidden fruit when it came to working hours. There were times that maybe a touch lingered a little longer than it needed, or I would purposefully drop something in front of him, but once the clock hit five all rules were off. It kind of turned into a game where, mostly me, would see how far we could go before making each other uncomfortable. It was natural for woman in the work place be a little flirty. I just pushed the boundary a little since he was the president of the company. Seto is always so serious and emotionless, especially during meeting. I just like to go into his office every once in a while, and see what all I could do before he finally starts smiling and blushing again. I never did it during a meeting though, I knew that there were just some places that my flirtatious attitude was not allowed. I was learning that he was a different person at work than he was with me at home. I was getting good a reading him and when he didn't want to be messed with. I always waited until we got home to try and talk to him about it. Although I'm sure he will never admit it, I'm pretty sure that he felt better after he let everything off his chest. Overall, I would say that working for him was going well. This way I never felt bad for getting off for my father's appointments. The appointments, however, were not going so well. The stents were still doing their jobs, but my father's heart was growing weaker. The valve replacement was needing to come sooner rather than later. They uped the strengthen of some of his medications and hoped that it would help lessen the stress on his heart. My stress was growing with the day, and it was to the point that even after work I didn't want to be sitting around. When the day finally came to talk about moving the shop I was happy to discuss mine and Luke's cars first. Just mere hours after I told them that I wanted them moved they were both sitting in the garage just begging to be tinkered with. I didn't realize how long it had been since I worked on any car until they both showed up. I rushed over to my car and hugged it whispering sweet nothings to it like it's feelings were hurt by my neglect. If you ask me that car has a soul, my soul.

"Would you like a moment alone?" My father joked as I continued to cuddle random sections of the car

"Yes, please, we have a lot to catch up on." I said and wiped an imaginary tear away.

"So that hunk of junk is the car you won't stop talking about?" Mokuba asked mockingly

"I'm glad that you see it as a hunk too." I cooed and patted the roof

"That's not… never mind." He huffed

"You'll never get her to say a bad thing about that car no matter how hard you try." My dad patted Mokuba's shoulder, "But she is kind of right. That car will be a glorious site once she's complete."

"I guess I don't see what you two think you're seeing." Mokuba was not amused, "Now that one, that looks like it would be a badass car." He pointed to the mangled mess of Luke's Chevelle

"It won't stand a chance against my car…" I growled as I began to piddle around in the engine compartment

"You see, Mokuba, this car is near completion…" my dad started

"Not if Luke doesn't start bringing the parts it needs to be completed… again I might add." I interrupted angrily

"Yes, that, but as I was saying, since it is clearly recognizable as a car might be why you are drawn towards it." My father said with a wise tone

"I don't like what you are hinting towards, father." I said a little bitterly but never looked up from what I was doing.

He just shook his head exasperated, and moved towards the work bench, "Come help me with something, Mokuba."

Mokuba followed behind and sat down with my dad at the work bench.

"Now if Blair is doing what she is supposed to she'll need these." He pulled out my brand-new chassis stiffening system.

"What will all of those do?" Mokuba asked thoroughly intrigued

"It will help the car run smoothly and not fight against the driver when making turns. You see if your motor is too powerful for the frame to hold it will twist and flex causing the drive to not _feel_ right." My dad explained

"It's like mounting brackets to hold the engine on the chassis and to the back of the engine compartment." I said as I pointed to what I was talking about "It helps even out and move the power through the car."

"There will be bars running like this." He held the bars out in a triangle shape, "over the top of the engine, but she is preparing the chassis and the transmission for the engine." He then pointed to my shiny 427 suspended on the lift

"That there is the heart that will make all of this work. That is truly a work of art." I said lustfully as I looked to my engine, "And it will kick the ass of Luke's pathetic 396. When the day comes kid, I'll let you watch me race Luke so more people can watch him finally eat his words."

My dad glared daggers as my competitive side began to show through, "Don't be filling the boy's head with illegal street racing."

"Oh don't act all high and mighty! How many times did you tell me to lie to mom when you took me to all those illegal races when I was younger than him? I don't how many of those guys knew you by name, and I recognized every single one of their cars when they raced. Illegal racing was the foundation of our shop in the beginning." I glared right back, "As I recall I learned to drive at that old drag track. No, that isn't right, I learned how to drive by drag racing."

"No way! You gotta teach me how to drive like that!" Mokuba's eyes were sparkling

Then I saw it, it was the same look he would give me when I begged to be a part of something too. He was going to cave and then Mokuba would have him eating out of his hands. My father had just gained the admiration of a son that he has always wished for. I think I even saw a tear forming in his eye as he looked down to young Mokuba.

"How about you help me finish my car and then he can teach you how to drive." I directed Mokuba's attention back towards me so my father could wipe away his single man tear

"Or you can help me get Luke to move his ass and get the parts I need for his car, and then if something happens I won't feel bad." I laughed

"Now lets not get him all mixed up with Luke's ability to find 'donated' parts." My father air quoted

Mokuba beamed, and I knew he had me wrapped around his finger. I might have been against having a sibling, but if they were going to be anything like Mokuba I would have been alright with it. We spent several hours in the garage working on my car. Seto had to come out and drag all three of us away. Mokuba wanted to know how everything worked, and what purpose of every part we had sitting out. By the time we were finished we were all covered from head to toe in grease and dirt. I felt right in my element.

"I'll tell Mokuba to leave you alone while you're out there." Seto said as we came back into the house

"No!" I said defensively, "He was having a blast with us working on my car. I don't mind it at all. I think it'll be great for him and my dad to work on a car together. I might let work on mine while I work on Luke's.

"Are you sure?" He asked and tried to wipe a spot of grease off my cheek, but it only smeared it

"Yes, let my dad pass on his wisdom to someone else. He's been wishing for this ever since I told him we were moving in with a teenage boy. That sounded super creepy." I said embarrassed "Anyways, we need to discuss the holidays. Christmas is coming up…"

"As is your birthday." He interrupted me

"Not a holiday, but we usually have people over to our house for Christmas. Its mostly just Mercy, Luke, and some of my dads fishing buddies, but since we don't have our apartment, and I don't know what your usual plans are…" I said cautiously

"They can come here. We usually don't do anything for Christmas anyways." Seto shrugged casually "I would rather discuss what you want to do for your birthday."

"No." I glared "You are not doing anything for my birthday, got it?"

He glared back at me for a few seconds as if he was planning something, but finally sighed, "Fine I won't do anything for your birthday."

"Good, back to topic…" I started again

"They all can come here. I thought that was that." He said smugly and began to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" I ran after him and jumped on his back

"You're covered in grease, and you need to shower!" he said angrily

"Join me and that'll solve all of our problems." I whispered as I gently bit his ear lobe

"Gross, get a room." Mokuba said as he walked down the hall

I laughed loudly as I slid off Seto's back, "Fine, I'll go shower and change. I feel a little gross anyways, but that large oil stain on your back looks nice."

Seto craned his neck trying to look behind me as I cackled all the way to the bedroom. I had lied there wasn't a stain, I just wanted him to think there was. I was gently massaging shampoo in my hair when suddenly the water in Seto's luxurious shower turned ice cold. I let out a high pitch scream as the icy water hit my skin. I then heard Seto's deep laugher echoing through the bathroom. I saw him standing outside the shower door the touch screen controls illuminated. After I cussed him out and almost lost my eyesight from getting shampoo in my eyes, Seto finally turned the hot water back on and joined me in the shower.

Over the next few weeks I would spend my nights and days off adding parts to the Mustang. Mokuba was always waiting in the kitchen ready to go work in the garage, as was my father. I let them do most of the work just so Mokuba could feel accomplished. Thanks to all the parts Seto bought, and to all the help I was getting, my car would finally be complete in no time. At this rate the car might be complete by my 24th birthday. I thought it might be fitting since I got it on my 18th. A couple of nights I even came home to my dad and Mokuba already working on the wiring in the cab, but then the day finally came that she was all ready to be sent off to the paint shop. I had all the tools to do it myself, that was when I could have done it in the shop. I didn't want to tape up everything in the garage and get paint on Seto's floor, so I called up some people I've helped in the past and they agreed to help me out as payment. I stuck to what I have been dreaming about for years; DuPont Grey with the black racing stripe. The final piece would be finally being able to set the engine and turn her on for the first time. My version of Eleanor was finally with in grasp of being completed, and I hoped mom was watching from heaven. My Eleanor was going to have much more sentimental value than it did before. My mom knew how much I loved cars, and more specifically Eleanor, but now that I have had the help from my dad and Mokuba, that car was truly a masterpiece of my heart. I was trying to not think about how much Eleanor was going to cost me when I finally calculate how much I will owe Seto. At this point though, I wasn't thinking about money. All I could think about was finally hear her roar to life as I turned that key. I knew that one day I would complete my car, but I never thought that it would be this decade. When I first started the project, I thought I would have her completed with in five years, and then my five-year time cap came and went and I was barely finishing the body work. Since then I knew it was going to take a lot more time, and a lot more money. I wish I could go back to being that optimistic about things getting things done that quickly. But if I was to tell 18-year-old me that I would be able to get her done and have all my parts paid for by my billionaire boyfriend she probably would have laughed in our face. I secretly think Seto was not happy with my nights being spent in the garage instead of with him, but I work with him and Eleanor is my first love, she deserves my time too. Not only that, but spending this time with my father again was good for both of our hearts. I wasn't sure how much more time I was going to have with him. I would never talk to him or Seto about it, but I'm afraid that my father will die soon, and I'm trying to get all the quality time I can with him. Working on cars together is what we do, that is how we started bonding. I'm just glad that I get to witness him bond the same way with Mokuba. I think Mokuba was more upset about Eleanor getting sent away for painting than I was. It wasn't a sadness that she was gone, but a sadness that we couldn't do it ourselves.

"Blair, get your keys." My dad said one Saturday when we were all sitting around being lazy

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously

"Just do what your father says and meet me at your car." He said sternly and walked away

I looked to Seto just to make sure that I'm not the only who saw how that was crazy. Seto just smiled softly and shook his head and went back to reading his book. I sighed and got up to find my keys and meet my father in the garage where my car waited. I walked into the garage and my father was with Mokuba leaning against my car waiting.

"Care to explain?" I asked, Mokuba look just as confused as I sounded

"I'm going to teach young Mokuba here how to drive." My father said casually

"What, really?" Mokuba asked ecstatic

"In my car?" I raised an eyebrow

"Well we don't have any other cars here do we?" My father asked sarcastically

"No need for the tone, I'm totally on board as long as its not drag racing." I said quickly

My father chuckled, "No drag racing, not this time anyways. Come on, everyone pile in."

We got in and I allowed my father to drive and Mokuba got to sit in front so dad could explain things as we went. Despite the car only being a two door, the back seat was roomy. I am pretty short, and my legs aren't long, so there isn't a lot of back seats that made me feel cramped. Dad pulled into a large almost abandoned parking lot and we all got out of the car. Mokuba got into the driver's side, my father in the passenger, and I stayed out just in case.

"Alright kiddo, first rule, make sure you can reach the pedals and can sit comfortably while doing so. Alright, good, now check your mirrors so you can always see the cars behind you." My father instructed patiently

Mokuba began to fiddle with the side view mirrors and inside I was griping about having to change everything back the way I had it. Once he had everything situated the way he liked he and my father buckled their seat belts.

"Okay, when you are ready go ahead and put the car in drive and gently push on the gas." My father pointed to gear shift

I watched as the break lights flashed on, and then turn back off as he put the car in gear. Suddenly the car lurched forward and squealed into an abrupt stop throwing Mokuba and my dad back into the seats forcefully. The movement made my hear lurch out of my chest.

"You only use your right foot when driving. Now again, just left off the break slowly and move your foot over to the gas once the break is complete let up. Then very gently push on the gas." My father remained calm and I was glad I wasn't in the car

Again, the break lights flash, but this time when he left off the breaks the car began to slowly roll forward. Mokuba pushed on the gas lightly and the car picked up speed. Soon he was driving circles me, and moving in and out of parking space dividers.

"Very good, okay now slow down, come to a complete stop, and put the car in park." I could hear my dad say as they approached

The car began to slow, but then stopped a little quickly causing them to be thrown forward.

"A little hard on the breaks there, but you'll get used to it. Did you put it in park?" My father was not this patient with me

Mokuba nodded.

"Okay now we are going to try and back up." He instructed

"Blair, princess, come stand behind the car a little ways." My dad waved me over

"I'd rather not." I shook my head

"He's not going to hit you, just go stand back a little ways." He said sternly

I threw my head back and over dramatized my displeasure, but obeyed what I was asked.

"Okay now what every way you turn the steering wheel is the way the back end will move. I want you to go to the left of Blair." My father demonstrated with his hands

"So, I turn the steering wheel to the left?" Mokuba asked nervously

"Mmhm, just take it nice and slow, don't take your foot completely off the break, or you will hit her." He tried to whisper

"I heard that!" I yelled

The brake lights lit up and stayed that way as the car slowly backed up towards me.

"Very good, now start turning the wheel slowly to the left." My father instructed

The car began to turn away from me.

"Keep turning, keep turning, keep turning."

Soon the car's nose was pointed at my left side.

"Now straighten out the steering wheel. See that wasn't so bad?" My dad said cheerfully. "Just a little bit more practice and you'll be driving on your own."

"You'll keep teaching me, right?" Mokuba beamed

"Absolutely, son." My father smiled warmly

I approached the car, "Alright let's go I'm hungry and its getting cold out here. Someone let me in."

Dad drove us home and he and Mokuba started making plans to go driving again. I told him that I would start riding to work with Seto so they can have my car to practice in. I wasn't sure if Seto was aware that dad was teaching Mokuba how to drive, so I wasn't going to offer up one of his much more expensive cars. We came home and Seto was just were I left him.

"Seto, Otis and Blair just took me out driving." Mokuba announced excitedly

"Is that so?" Seto peered up from his book but remained passive

"Yea he's going to be a natural when it comes to drag racing." I grinned evilly

He narrowed his eyes at me and I laughed as I sat down next to him again.

"No, really, he did good, you should let him get is license." I nudge my way on to his chest

"God you're worse than a cat." He laughed as I not so subtlety blocked his book

"I missed you." I purred and sprawled out dramatically

For the next week my dad and Mokuba went driving every day. Since Mokuba didn't even have permit their driving was limited to parking lot practice or around the estate. By the following Friday Eleanor was returned and prepared for the final piece. I decided that Saturday was going to be the big day that she finally got her 'heart'. I spent all morning prepping the engine compartment so that hooking up the engine to all the appropriate hoses would be a cinch. That afternoon Mokuba, my dad, and even Seto helped me lower the 427 down into place. Dad and Mokuba hooked up the hoses and I mounted the brackets, and hooked up the battery.

"Alright moment of truth guys." I said as I held out the key, "Here is to almost 7 years of hard work with plenty of trials and tribulations…"

"Oh, hurry up and turn her on already." Mokuba hissed

I glared at him and stuck out my tongue in true older sister fashion as I walked around to he drivers seat. I took a deep calming breath as I slid the key into the ignition. I turned it past the first position and the lights on the dash turned on, so far so good. I kept turning and at first, I heard nothing, and I was beginning to get worried, but then I heard the familiar click as the ignition switch made contact and the engine roared taking its first breath. The entire car began to vibrate with the power of the 427. I could see the belt and the fan moving inside the engine compartment, and the intake filter shook softly. I stepped on the gas gently and the engine roared louder causing my heart to flutter. I threw my arms out and squealed. The moment I have been dreaming of the past 6 years had finally came and it was more glorious than I had hoped. I had finally brought life to the car of my dreams. Happy tears stained my face, leaving a trail down my dirty cheeks.

"I did it mom, I finally did." I whispered to myself as I rested my forehead on the steering wheel.

My dad ran around to the driver's side and pulled me out, tears running down his cheeks too.

"Blair, my princess, you finally completed her car!" He hugged me tightly, "Your mother would be so proud, sweetheart." He whispered in my ear

"She right here dad, she has been here the entire time." I said back as we separated

"I know. She'll always be here." He wiped away a tear

I reached back inside and shut off the engine pulling the key out of the ignition. The sound of the engine had deafened me slightly and everything was muffled.

"Woah, that was… amazing!" Mokuba threw his hands up, "When do we get to drive it?"

"I just have put the hood back on and she's good to go." I said as I looked down at the masterpiece completed

"So, are you going to keep calling it Eleanor?" Seto asked as he watched me

"I've never been sold on Eleanor, that's just what they called the car in the movie. Eleanor is such an _old name_ …"

"Watch it." My father glared

"I was thinking… Sadie." I looked up to my father and smiled softly

"Why Sadie?" Mokuba asked confused looking back and forth from me and my dad

"Her mother." Said after a long pause and wiped another tear, "Sadie was her mother's name."


	14. Getaway

Sadie became my primary means of transportation. Seto rode with me once just for an evening drive, and ever since he makes up excuses to not go anywhere with me when I drive. Mokuba, on the other hand, was always asking to go. I might have got the kid addicted to speed and adrenaline. I wasn't comfortable with him driving Sadie yet, but he didn't seem to mind, he was just excited to be around the car. Luke still hadn't brought any parts for his own car, so our down time was starting to get predictable and slightly boring. Sunday's started up my father and mine tradition of watching football. We managed to wrangle in Mokuba too, and at first he wasn't too thrilled, but after a couple of intense games he was hooked.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked Seto as I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Working." He said sternly

"But it's Sunday." I whined "Come relax with me."

"You mean do nothing." He wasn't amused

"No, not exactly. We can do something…"

"I'm not interested in watching football." He interrupted

"We don't have to watch football. What do you want to do?" I pleaded

"To continue to work." He said annoyed

"Ugh, fine. I finally finish my car and have all this free time. I don't want to hear you bitch again when I start working on Luke's car." I said bitterly

I could hear him sigh deeply as I started to walk away, "Wait."

I stopped and looked over my shoulder, but didn't say anything.

"Come back here." He sounded apologetic

"Why?" I asked annoyed

He closed his eyes clearly annoyed by my stubbornness. I caved and walked back over to where I had previously been standing, my arms crossed.

He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders, "Let me finish this and I promise I'm all yours."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll see you tonight." I rolled my eyes. I've heard this line before.

He sighed and dropped his head, "Next weekend I'll have something planned."

"Next weekend is my birthday." I pointed out hoping he was holding true to his promise

"You said I couldn't do anything on your birthday, but that is on Friday. I'm talking Saturday and Sunday." He corrected smugly

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You've been planning this haven't you?"

"No. You said I can't do anything for your birthday, and I won't I promise." He shook his head

"Whatever. I'm talking right now, but you do what you're doing and I'll just go and leave you alone." I moved out of his hold

"Are you seriously upset about this?" He called after me

"Yes." I waited until I was completely out of the room

Just as usual he spent the rest of day, and most of the night in his office continuing to work. It was usual for him to spend all weekend holed up in his office, and then all week at his actual work office. I went to bed before him, but that wasn't uncommon no matter what day. He was upset that most of my free time was spent working on my car, but I did still make time for him when he wanted it. I didn't think it was too much to ask the same thing. He constantly worked all hours of the day all week long. I woke up the next morning still bitter about the incident. I didn't speak to him while getting ready, and left before him just so I didn't have to ride with him. It was petty to be upset with him about not spending time with me, but working and living with the man I barely saw him. It was just a build-up of the long and lonely times I have spent wishing he was there, especially when he was in the same house as me.

"Hey Blair, damn what's bothering you?" Cynthia, another secretary on the floor, asked me as I walked into our brake room.

Cynthia was the secretary to one of the board members at the company. She was a slightly older lady with graying blond hair. She was starting to embrace the gray since it has become a trend in woman my age to intentionally dye their hair a silvery gray. Cynthia was a kind and motherly figure that sometimes lacked a filter.

"It's nothing." I said quickly

"If it was nothing then why do you look like you could strangle someone?" He arched an eyebrow

I glared at her but caved, "It's just that I don't even get to spend time with Seto and I live with him, and sleeping next to him every night. I feel stupid for being so pissed about something petty, but is it too much to want to spend time with my freaking boyfriend?"

"Have you tried asking him to spend time with him?" she asked sweetly

"Yes, almost every freaking night!" I shouted and threw my arms out, "Weekdays he stays late here, and most of the time I go home before him just so I don't stay here until midnight or later. I mean I need to still be spending time with my father. God, I don't know how Mokuba stood it. He had to constantly be alone. Weekends he spends in his home office until late at night. Hell every night I go to sleep before him so it's not like I get to talk to him then. If I want to see him for just a few minutes I have to stay up late and wait for him. And when I do that I barely get a conversation out of him because its either he goes straight to sleep and is too annoyed to hold a conversation, or he charms me into…"

"As handsome as Mr. Kaiba is, I need to hear about your sex life with him." She interrupted me, "But I can see why you are angry. It seems like you've been holding this in for a while."

"Most nights I had my car to work on, but now that I have nothing left to do its boring, and I can only handle so much football in one day. Plus, football is only a few days out of the week. And don't get me started on working on my car." I raved

"Maybe now that he knows you're upset about it." She shrugged, "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

I took a deep breath. That wasn't exactly what kind of advice I was hoping to get, but she is still right.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry for going off like that." I waved as I walked out of the room

I walked back to my desk and saw that Seto's office door was close signifying that he was inside. He moved in and out of his office throughout the day barely speaking to me above work topics. I answered him professionally but coldly. I still couldn't shake the anger I felt about his neglect of me. Noon came around and I was asked to go to lunch with Cynthia and some of the other board member secretaries. I held my tongue about my problems this time, even though the girls kept pressing me about it. I came back to a large bouquet of flowers and chocolate, but this time it wasn't going to make up for my anger. I grabbed the vase of flowers and walked into Seto's office. He looked up from his paper work and smiled softly expecting for me to do the same. Instead I grabbed the bouquet and threw them in the trash, and dumped the water on top. I turned on my heels and walked out without looking at his probably shocked face. I put the vase back on my desk and placed the chocolate in my drawer. I wasn't going to throw away perfectly good chocolate, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of eating it either. He stayed in his office the rest of the day, and I left promptly at 5. I came home and cook dinner for myself, Mokuba, and dad. I didn't bother seeing if Seto wanted anything. At this point in my anger he was going to have to fend for himself, which also meant sleeping alone. The longer this continued the angrier I was getting, so I decided that I was going to stew in my own anger and sleep in my room tonight. I couldn't exactly make Seto sleep on the couch since there were so many spare bedrooms, and it was his house, so I decided to that I would kick myself out. The next morning was just a repeat of the morning before except I was even angrier. None of the girls at work asked me about it even though they could tell that it was worse than yesterday. The morning went by painfully slow, and I made it obvious that I was trying not to make eye contact with Seto when he asked for something. Noon came and I was standing up from my desk when Seto came out.

"Come in here, please." He said sternly

I sighed and followed behind him and closed the door. He stood in front of his desk and leaned back on it. I remained in front of the door staring at my feet, and rocking on my heels impatiently.

"Blair, look at me." He said softly

I clenched my jaw and debated leaving instead, but I forced myself to look up at him. I saw suitcases packed behind him, and not just a couple, but at least six of them.

"So you're kicking me out?" I whispered harshly, I was trying to keep myself from screaming.

He opened his mouth, but I began again, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. I make you sleep alone for one night, and I ask you to spend a little time with me, and you can't take it so you kick me out? Jesus fucking Christ, you just expect me to revolve around you and be there patiently waiting on my knees for when you are ready."

"Blair." He said coldly

"What?" I yelled

"We are going on a trip. That is if you still want to be near me." He was holding back his anger

Not exactly what I was expecting, and I suddenly wanted to disappear into thin air to avoid my embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks turning pink as I realized all of the terrible things I just said to him.

"Oh my god, Seto, I'm sorry." I finally managed to say after I pushed down my embarrassment

"Come here." he held out a hand

I didn't hesitate and quickly walked over to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close so that we were just inches apart.

"I should be apologizing too, I'm sorry that I haven't been spending time with you so I'm trying to make it up to you." He gestured to the bags, "It's not far, and we'll be back before your birthday so that way I hold my promise."

"Okay." I hugged him, "Wait how did you get all of these in here?"

"It's easy when you are avoiding me." He laughed

"By why are there so many?" I looked back towards the bags

"I wasn't sure what you would want, so I kind of over packed with everything." He shrugged "Some of it is mine too."

"When are we leaving?" I giggled at his response

"Right now." He lifted up my chin

"Yeah?" my eyes sparkled "You are going to leave this place early?"

"For you I am." He kissed me quickly

The bags were loaded into a black Cadillac SUV. For once I didn't want to drive. It wasn't because I didn't know where we were going, but more because this was Seto's idea and I wanted him to be in control. I perched myself in the front seat eagerly waiting for out departure from Kaiba Corp. Seto seem light hearted and almost excited. He made sure that everything was situated before finally climbing up into the driver's seat. I beamed over at him as we pulled away from the building. It was strange when got past the city limits it almost seemed like Seto's entire demeanor changed. When we packed up to leave he was clearly excited, but now it was more eager to be away. I didn't expect him to be so calm being away from his domain. I hadn't the slightest clue where we were going, but if kept him in this cheery and loving mood I hoped it was far, far away. I kicked off my shoes and put my feet on the dash, turned up the radio, and relaxed. I don't think either of us had ever seen the other so free and relaxed. Seto reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it softly causing the butterflies in my stomach to come to life again. He hadn't made me feel giddy in this way since I moved in. I bit my bottom lip as I welcomed the almost foreign feeling of anticipation took over.

We continued turned off the main highway and began to follow the coast line. The road began to twist and curve as it followed the natural flow the landscape. I practically sat on Seto's lap so I could stare out towards the deep blue ocean water. The ebb and flow of the waves moving onto the beach might be repetitious to others, but to me it was beauty every wave an individual to the others. I hoped that where ever we stopped was overlooking the beach. Time went too quickly, and soon Seto was pulling into the drive way of a quaint beach house. In comparison to the mansion, this house was… well, a normal size house. It was secluded, but it resembled nearby houses. The drive was hidden with over grown bushes and trees, but it didn't feel unkempt or sloppy. The trees surrounding the house blocked the view of the beach, but it made the residence feel private. I climbed out of the car still marveling at the quaint and homey feel of the house. It didn't fit Seto's taste, but it fit mine almost to a 'T'. I had completely forgotten about the bags in the back of the SUV. I slowly approached the house taking in every little detail. There was a wooden swing on the small porch at the front door. The railing and the swing was painted white. The wooded porch was painted and deep brown with a hint of grey. The shutters in the window matched the railing, and the rest of the house was painted a deep shade of blue, much like navy blue, but dulled down as not to be an eye sore. The door was a brilliant red, which seemed odd, but it gave a hint of creativity and life to the house which made it feel welcoming. I drug finger tips up the railing at the steps that led on to the porch. I scaled each step slowly because I wanted to savor the cozy feeling that the exterior of the house gave me. As I made it up on to the porch the sweet aroma of the salt water filled my nose. It was over powering and it called to me begging me to go and feel the soft sand between my toes and let the cold November water lick my ankles. My soul yearned for the ocean from the moment I smelled the salty aroma. I skipped to the edge of the porch and leaned against the railing hoping to catch a glimpse of the waves. Through the thick of the brush I could see the pearly white of the sand. The waves were muffled by the brush, but I closed my eyes and focused hard on the sounds that were reaching out to me. My heart fluttered as I heard the soft sound of waves crashing on the beach. I couldn't wait any longer and I jumped off the porch and ran towards the sound that enveloped my heart. I kicked off my shoes along the way leaving them like a trail for Seto to find. I broke through the brush and skidding on to the satin soft sand. The crisp air coming of the sea was not enough to deter me from the overwhelming urge to feel the water crash around me. If it had been during the summer months I might have just jumped in and succumb to the pull of the waves. I picked up speed kicking sand up behind me. I didn't stop until I saw the faint outline of the wet sand that tide had been stopping at. I took small, gingerly, steps to leave faint foot prints behind me. I watched as the water teased me by coming centimeters away from me. I took a few more eager steps until the next wave laid water enough to cover my toes. I smiled as I felt the chill in the water move through my toes. My skin prickled, but not from the cold, but from the pure happiness that feeling the water gave me. I curled my toes, digging them in to the wet sand. A large wave roared up on to the beach sending a forceful wave crashing into my ankles. The push of the wave almost knocked me back, and the pulled tried to drag me out with it, like a lover unable to let go. I laughed softly as the tide pulled back preparing for the next wave to come crashing towards me. I threw my arm back leaning with the motion and let my elated laughter grow. I didn't want to leave this spot. I wanted to stand here a let the sounds of the ocean and the feeling of the sand help me forget all my worries. Yet there was still something missing; I was alone. Every time I thought about being here in the presence of the great sea I was never alone. I turned around and there was Seto standing on the back porch of the little beach house. He leaning against the railing, pursed lip smiling, as he watch me transform into a giddy child entertained by the simplicity of the ocean. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to tame if from the ocean breeze sending tendrils into my face. I bit my bottom lip as I smiled, and with one finger beckoned him to join me. He grinned and pushed off the railing and ascended the stairs leading to the sandy beach. I swayed from side to side allowing the gentle breeze move me as I waited for him to come with in arms reach from me. He moved elegantly through the sand, it never hindered his strides as he approached me. The breeze tussled his hair moving stands into his eyes. Once he was close enough I reached up and brushed the strands away and let my fingertips move down his cheek tracing the outline of his cheek bone. He watched me his eyes softened as he repeated the same gesture on me. He pulled me up and our lips met briefly, his breath warm against my cool skin. He pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed.

"Come inside." He murmured and moved his hand down from my cheek to clasp my free hand

I nodded unable to say anything, and allowed him to guide me away from the water. He led me up the stairs to the porch and into the house. When we got inside he continued to lead me into a bedroom at the back of the house. Before I was able to stop and look around he pulled me into him pushing our bodies together and kissing me with such passion that I nearly melted to the floor. I regained my composer and returned the passion, pushing myself against him and ran hands up his stomach and on to his chest. I pushed him away with gentleness and glared at him with heated passion. One by one I began to unbutton my blouse and run my tip of my tongue across my teeth. I unbuttoned the last button, and threw the shirt off to the side exposing my blush pink and black lace bra. My breast slightly spilling over the top of the fabric as I inhaled deeply with the uncontrollable lust building inside. I walked on the pads of my feet towards Seto. My seductive stare increased with each step. He moved back until legs hit the edge of the bed. With on gentle yet forceful push he fell onto the bed onto his back. I crawled onto the bed after him on my knees and then threw one leg over his hips so I was straddling him. I reached up to his collar and with a quick movement ripped his shirt open. Buttons bounced to the floor with a loud clatter. I moved my long hair over to once shoulder and held it in a make shift ponytail as I leaned down and delicately began to kiss his collar bone. I moved inward to the hollow of his throat and began to make my way down the middle of his chest. He moved his hands to my hips and up my sides causing my breath to hitch with building pleasure. The gentle touch of his hands caused me to stop with my own pleasure. He took advantage of my hesitation sat up pushing me up with him. With one hand he cupped my cheek pulling my face towards his and kissed me. Our tongues intertwined, dancing together. With the other hand he moved it to the clasp of my bra at my back. With a pinch the clasp let go of their hold on each other and the straps slid off my shoulder and down my arms. Without breaking the rhythm our tongues were dancing to I was able to pull the bra off and discarded it to the side. Seto shrugged off his ripped shirt and also threw it off to the side. Now with both of his hands free he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled down in pleasurable and painful motion forcing our lips to separate and my head to lull back. Without missing a beat his lips resumed their soft and teasing touch on my jawline. He moved up slightly and delicately took my earlobe in between his teeth and pulled down. The twinge of pain caused me to inhale deeply and my chest pushed outward yearning for the pleasure to continue. I heard has he laughed softly against my skin, the warmth of his breath cause my building arousal to grow considerably. I started to reach up towards his face, but with his free hand he caught my wrists and held them tightly together holding me prisoner to his will. The loss of control only made me yearn for him more and soon my breathing became ragged as my hands wanted to explore his body. His assault of soft kisses continued down the side of my neck, on to my shoulder, across my collar bone, and on to my exposed breasts. He looked up to me and grinned maliciously before throwing me down onto the bed. Before I could react he grabbed my wrists again and held them in his grip above my head. He resumed where he had left off and gently flicked one of my nipples with the tip of his tongue. He took it delicately into his mouth moving his tongue around in circles around the base of my nipple. He released and then blew on my nipple. The heat from his mouth and then the cool air from him blowing on it caused me to moan in pleasure and arch my back. I pushed my hips against him growing impatient with this tantalizing pace. His malicious smile only grew and he continued the same action to my other breast. I began to buck and groan anxiously as the lust grew to the point of over flowing. Between his hold on my hands and the restrictions of the skirt I was still wearing, I was unable to fight back and regain control. I struggled against his hold and was able to get one foot onto his chest. I fought against his weight but able to push him up enough to release my hands. I quickly rolled to the side and stood back up. My breathing labored from the struggle and from the almost painful hold back of my arousal.

"My turn." I said lustfully

His eyes burned with passion as he watched me crawl back on to the bed. I placed one hand on his shoulder pushing him until he was lying on his back again. Unlike him I was not going to take my sweet time getting to the point. I moved my hands down his defined abs and to the buckle of his belt. I unlatched it and with a quick flick of my wrist I pulled it out of all the loops and threw it to the floor. I ran my hand on the outline of his erection while reaching back towards the button of his slacks. I undid the button and slowly unzipped his pants. I gently reached in and pulled out his erection, finally free it. I held it delicately in my hand feeling the heat coming of it. I applied slight pressure and his mouth parted slightly and he laid his head back. I saw his chest begin to raise and fall at a quicker pace. I half smiled as I took pride in my effect on him. Again I moved my hair off to one side to not cover my face and slowly leaned down towards his erection. I ran my tongue up the length and followed the same path lightly blowing on the wet path I had just made. His erection twitched slightly and then grew even harder. I repeated the same movement with my tongue, but this time I took the head into my mouth and wrapped my fingers around the base. He arched his back bring his hips up causing the length to go deeper into my mouth. I pursed my lips increasing the pressure in my mouth and moved my tongue around the girth of his erection. I move my mouth up the length and flicked my tongue on the head. There as a slight saltiness in my mouth from the head. I looked back up and saw Seto sitting up on his elbows, biting his tongue, and breathing hard. I grinned and went back to repeat the motion several times again. On my last pass I gently ran my teeth on the skin, and I heard a sharp intake of breath from the change. I sat back up and unbuttoned the back of my skirt and kicked it off behind me. I stood back up and pulled at the legs of Seto's pants. He raised his hips and I pulled them off throwing them to the floor. I removed my panties, which thankfully matched the bra I was wearing, and waited.

"Your turn." I said coolly

Seto sat up and pulled his legs under him. I watch him and never looked away from his eyes. There was a glimmer of mischievousness and it caused my inside to tighten with excitement. Without breaking our eye contact he reached down with one hand and slid two fingers inside me. He cupped my entire pussy in one hand and pushed his fingers inside deeper. I pushed myself into his hand and threw my head back in surprise of the pleasure. His fingers slid in effortlessly, my body was begging to be filled with him. He moved his fingers against the front of me expertly pleasuring my 'G spot'. My body was starting to go limp as the lust and my energy was moving to my vaginal area. I close my eyes as the pleasure radiated through me. I could feel him watching me satisfied with my body's response to his movements. The pressure inside was starting to build and I could my insides tightening around his fingers. It wouldn't be much longer and I would have the sweet release of orgasm. Just as I was about to free fall off the edge his hand was gone. I inhaled sharply in surprise and my head snapped back down to look at him. Just as I was looking back at him he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me down on top of him. I pulled me forward slightly so that I was just above his erection that was lying stiffly on his stomach. I sat myself back up putting my weight on my knees. With on hand steadying myself on his chest I reached back with the other and lifted his erection. I lifted myself up and then slowly lowered myself down allowing his rock hard cock to slide into me. I moaned as every inch of his impressive length filled me. The depth and the angle was almost enough to push me other the edge, but then he thrusted his hips and I screamed with the new depths that he was managing to find. I wasn't sure if he was it was possible to hit the back of the cervix, but he was sure as hell hitting something that was mind blowingly pleasurable. I collapsed into his chest and he reached back and grabbed my ass holding my hips still. The thrusts grew quicker and more pleasurable. Each movement seemed to hit new and more places. I couldn't think straight lust and arousal was clouding my mind. All I knew is that I want more and harder. Just went I thought that I was going to come down he stop and pulled out of me. He rolled me over onto myside and lifted on leg up onto his chest. He leaned against my leg and slid back into me. The slight curve of his cock was hitting another spot that I never knew was there. He started slow testing my ability to support him in this position. He gradually picked up speed and I soon began to moan and nearly scream in pleasure. I was starting to see why we didn't fuck like this at the house. It was so amazing that I wouldn't be able to control myself. My screams would be echoing throughout the house just like they are here. I just hoped that the neighbors could hear me past the trees. The louder I got the fast her would get. I balled the sheets into my fist and bit down into the pillow to try and stifle my moans of pleasure. He began to slow down and then stopped completely. He remained inside me and slowly lowered my leg and rolled me all the way over so that I was on my back. He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss deepened and he began again with a slow and sensual pace. When he would pull back he started hitting the magical 'G spot'. With every pass on that spot my hips and back would arch on their own. He took notice and would slow down to drag out his thrusts. It became agonizing for me and I reach back to his lower back and dug my finger nails into his skin in protest. He laughed softly against my lips and stopped his sweet kisses. He sat up slightly and grabbed my hand. He held both of my wrists in one hand and held them above my head again. He resumed and began to kiss my jawline just like before. As he moved across the thrusts began to pick up speed. He moved down my neck again and more speed. The pleasuring of my skin and my insides were too much for my senses. I couldn't focus on just one spot. I began to fight against him again. I matched the bucking of my hips with his thrusts, and I arched my back to push my nipple further into his mouth. I felt a slight twitch inside me as I felt his arousal grow inside me. He wasn't going to last must longer and thankfully because I wasn't either. I had been so close so many times that I needed this release. As soon as I had felt that twinge he stopped tantalizing my breast and sat up put his remaining hand with the other above my head. He supporting his weight onto my wrist and the pace quicken to a mind numbing pace. His body rolled with his hips and he moved deeper inside me. The pace was causing him to bounce off of my hips and cause my breasts to giggle. His breathing was getting staggered and rough as he was getting closer to climax. My moaning began to get louder as I too was on the edge of climaxing. He groaned loudly and he thrusted once more deep inside and then his body stiffened and stilled. I could feel his erection stiffen for a brief second before pumping as he released inside of me. As he thrusted that last time I too finally was able to release inside. I let out one last moan and arched my back as the tightness finally was able to relax. I felt as the inner walls of my pussy was squeezing against Seto's cock. It almost became rhythmic as he cock would twitch slightly with his release and my pussy would squeeze and release with my orgasm. Seto collapsed on top of me, he buried his face into the side of me neck breathing hard against my skin. He wrapped his arms around the arch at the small of my back, and I was finally able to run my fingers through his hair. We stayed that was for a few moments, he was still inside. I felt as his erection slowly became soft. Once he finally got his breathing under control he pull out of me, he cock was glistening from the wetness of my pussy. He sat up in front of me and racked his hand through his hair. I sat up to meet him face to face and put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly. We parted and he pulled me up sot that we were both standing again. He smiled down at me and opened a drawer at the dresser behind him. He threw me a t-shirt and I slid it over my head. I pulled the collar up to my nose and breathed in deeply. It smelled of him and I smiled. He slid on a pair of pajama bottoms and then walked back to me. He grabbed my hand and led me over to a door that lead to the back porch. He opened it and we walked outside, hand in hand. It was dark and the only light was coming from the house. There was a cold chill in the breeze, but I welcomed it, I hadn't realized how hot I was. I couldn't see the waves crashing on the beach, but I could hear as they rolled up onto the sand. I looked up to see millions of starts twinkling above us. Seto moved to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I leaned back into him and he squeezed tighter. This is a side of Seto I haven't seen in a long time. He was being very affectionate, maybe it was because we were completely alone. Come to think of it I don't think we have ever been this alone before. There was always someone close by, or in the same premises as us.

"Blair." He whispered

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you." He said cautiously

I didn't move, and he couldn't see it, but I was smiling, "I know. I think I love you too."

"How do you know?" I could hear the humor in his voice

"I don't think you've ever acted like this with anyone, and I sleep next to you ever night. You talk in your sleep sometimes." I turned in his arms and cross my arms around the back of his neck, "You've never let another girl in your room before me, you are paying for my father's surgeries, you invited us to live with you, and you didn't dump me after I cussed you out today."

He laughed and half smiled, "Yeah, I definitely love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him


	15. Happy Birthday

**Sorry for the rating change, but I wanted to test something out. I honestly need more reviews on this story, and I'm hoping that changing a few things up I'll get more feedback. I can't improve my writing if I don't get any comments. Another reason I changed up the rating is because I have an issue with not cussing constantly, because that is how I talk IRL (people who cuss frequently are usually more honest). I also need to bring Blair and Seto's relationship to another level, and that means being extremely descriptive about it.  
Let me know what you think!  
KAT**

We spent two magical days at the beach house. It was exactly what we needed. Being alone I was able to finally see the side of Seto that I'm pretty sure he hides from himself most of the time. Unfortunately for him to keep his promise he had to have us back by Thursday night since my birthday was Friday. I wanted to stay, and just ignore that fact that Friday was my birthday, but Seto shut that down saying that we couldn't stay there very long since we had lives to live. The two days at the beach house revitalized our relationship, and it was going to make moving forward a lot easier. I wasn't asking Seto to spend every waking moment with me, but I did want a little of his time. Being in a relationship was new to both of us. I spent most of my life being independent, or at least the primary caretaker. I was not used to checking in with another person, and neither was Seto. He has always been the man on top. I wasn't asking for him to step down, but I wanted to be standing next to him from time to time. We were able to sit down and talk to each other about how we were going to change both of our schedules to make time for each other. It wasn't necessarily date night, but it was "our time". I think breaking the "I love you" wall was going to help us communicate easier. Saying I love you was a declaration of trust for us. I had absolutely no intentions of leaving Seto in the near future, and with those three little words I felt like he had the same promise.

We left late Thursday afternoon, after Seto had to drag me off the beach. Domino was right on the coast, but coast line was packed with shipping yards and made no room for decent beaches. The beaches that were open to the public were constantly litter with trash, and filled to the brim with people during the summer. If you wanted to have a secluded moment you had to wait until the fall when it was too cold for swimming, but you were still surrounded by the sounds of the city and the pollution of the near by ships. Here I didn't feel surrounded by the viciousness of humanity. It was the first place that I felt open and free. Maybe it was because that with Seto's money he was able to afford to buy the feeling. It was sad to think that we were coming to a point in our world that the only way to feel secluded and free was to literally buy it. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to the ocean and that part of my heart that held my love for the ocean. Before Seto had came to pull me away I scoured the beach for the perfect seashell. I managed to find a decent size cone shaped shell, with a maroon tint, and white candy-cane stripes. I turned it over in my hands the entire ride home. I sat quietly and watched the coast line faded into the horizon as we pulled back onto the main highway. I held my little piece of the past few days close to my chest as we pulled into the clean-cut drive way of Seto's mansion.

"Awh the young love birds are finally home from their impromptu trip." My father jolly voice echoed through the foyer

"Hey dad, how'd everything here go?" I smiled as I hugged my father tightly

"It went great. Mokuba and I had a grand old time." He beamed

I grinned, but then caught scent of something familiar, and narrowed my eyes accusingly at him.

"Dad, why do you smell like fried food?" I observed

"Oh that," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you see since I have been doing so good with my diet I thought I would cheat a little, and well, we were having such a good time…" he stammered

"Wait Blair, it's not what you think." Mokuba shouted as he came bounding down the stairs

He skidded to a stop next to my dad and was panting hard, "It's not _fried_ fried food. It was from an air fryer thing that I found in one of the cabinets. We tried to fry some fish that we caught the other day."

"You two went fishing?" I questioned completely forgetting about the fried food

"Yeah, we figured since you two had a little getaway we would too." Mokuba shrugged

One thing that I never really got into with my father was fishing. Fishing was just staring at a pole for hours on end and getting overly excited if it moves in the slightest. I think I could count the number of fish I've caught, in my life, on one hand, and it was the most mind-numbing boredom I have ever sat through. Fishing was never active enough for me to immerse myself into. Working on cars I was always doing something with my hands. Shooting guns was a huge rush of adrenaline. Cheerleading was physically demanding, as was softball. Then there was fishing; it was just sitting quietly for no reason. I didn't like keeping the fish either. Maybe it was because I fell in love with live fish before actually trying fishing, but when I found out that we kept the fish and they died, it completely turned me off from the hobby. I wasn't big on eating fish either. Fresh water fish have a lot of bones and everyone always said that if you swallow a bone you could die. Plus, they stink to high heaven when they are dead out of water. If my father ever wanted to eat fish he had to cook it himself, because I would gag trying to clean them. Dad always said that I was a tom boy, but when it came to dead things I was definitely a girl.

"Yeah, I called up a few of my fishing buddies and told them that I was feeling good enough to go throw a line out. Mokuba asked if he could go so we stopped off at the store and picked up some more supplies and headed to the lakes." My dad explained

"Whose car did you take?" I asked nervously, I hoped that when I got back into Sadie she didn't reek of fish

"Well mine of course." My father said matter-of-factually

I looked over to Seto because I knew he was behind my father suddenly having a vehicle of his own.

"I know they've been using your car a lot to do things, so I figured Otis could do with a vehicle of is own." Seto said calmly

"Remember how we discussed talking with me about things?" I said with through a gritted teeth smile

"Don't get mad at him, princess. I had talked to him about it." My father shook his head "It's nothing fancy just a small pickup truck."

"That's what he told me too and I ended up driving a BMW." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, how was fishing?" I changed the subject quickly

"It was great! We caught like twenty fish. I learned how to fix my own line. I got the hook caught in my fingers a few times, but it wasn't too bad." Mokuba answered excitedly

"I told him to rub some dirt on it." My father chuckled, "It was good to get back out in the woods with the guys."

"That's great." I smiled, "But if the kitchen reeks of dead fish I'm not cooking anything until it clears out."

I grabbed my bags and walked up the stairs towards the bedroom. The kitchen had been mysteriously cleaned just as usual. I know how my father cooks, and that kitchen was probably splattered with fry batter from floor to ceiling. The elusive maid probably had her work cut out for her with that mess. I kicked myself a little for not being around so I could catch her cleaning. Almost three months in the house and I still haven't seen the maid. She had to have trained at a superhero school or something because that woman was never seen but you knew she was around. I never think to ask Seto about it because I only remember her when I notice the cleanliness of an area. I did have to laugh because I knew that I would never have to worry about Seto shacking up with the maid because she too sneaky to be seen. Or was that exactly why I should worry? I watch a lot of soap operas when I'm sick, so I have a weird repertoire of romance scenarios.

Seto and I went to bed as usual, and I expected the next morning to be just another normal day. I woke up a little later than normal and rolled over expecting for my hand to find something solid and buff next to me. Instead I found the sheets, and I patted the area blindly looking for Seto. When I stretched as far as I could manage I finally looked up. Seto was not in the bed, so I sat up and leaned forward to look into the closet; no Seto. I couldn't hear any water running in the bathroom, and the reading nook was empty too. It might be a little later than when I usually wake up, but he's usually still getting ready around this time. Seto's schedule was predictable during the week. He gets up before the sun and goes to the basement to work out. If I'm feeling motivated that week I join him, but it was an off week for me. He usually works out for about an hour and then goes and eats breakfast. After breakfast he showers, and most days that is about the time I'm waking up. He then gets dressed while I do my hair and make-up. Sometimes he'll sit in the reading nook while I dress and then we go down stairs together, but on days I wake up late he reads until I wake up and then gets dressed. I sat on the bed for a moment puzzled, but managed to get myself up and getting ready for work. It was a little strange to be moving around the room by myself. I missed knowing there was another person there with me. Even when I was mad at him I still had to get ready in the same room as him because all my stuff was there. I moved quickly so I could go hunting for the slightest interaction with a person. I didn't like this feeling of isolation. I grabbed a pair of heels and jogged down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday." A unison of voices sang

"Oh my god you scared the hell out of me." I clenched my chest

My father and Mokuba were standing behind the kitchen island.

"We made you breakfast for a change." Mokuba gestured towards the counter that was filled with breakfast foods

"Awh, thanks guys." I beamed and sat down

"Here, have some coffee." My dad handed me a mug and I took a generous drink

What I though was going to be liquid turned out to be grit and mud. I forced myself to swallow, but gagged a few times before the lump went down.

"Ugh, dad, did you use a filter?" I coughed, tears forming in my eyes

"Well, I couldn't figure out how that damned thing worked." He confessed

"I don't drink coffee so I didn't know either." Mokuba added apologetically

"Don't worry about it, I bet the food is great." I tried to sound cheery even through the bitterness of the coffee was still on my tongue

Thankfully the food was at least edible. It wouldn't say it was the best breakfast I have ever had, but it was an improvement over the coffee. My first pancake was mostly batter, but the rest seemed to be cooked all the way through. There was a fruit medley and you can't ever go wrong with fruit. There are a few things my dad can cook and that was meat, especially bacon and sausage. For a dying old man and a teenage boy, I would say this birthday breakfast was a great success.

"Where is Seto?" I asked as I took my plate to the sink

"I don't know he was gone before we started cooking." Mokuba shrugged, probably because he was used to Seto being gone before he woke up.

When my father didn't answer for a few moments I glared at him while he sipped his mud.

"Dad?"

"What?" he avoided my gaze

"Where is Seto?" I asked again

He looked up to the ceiling, something he does when he is trying to lie, "I don't know, princess, you should get going though. Don't want to be late for work on your birthday."

He stood up and tried to walk out the room without looking suspicious.

"Huh." I huffed, "Well, I'll see you tonight kid." I hugged Mokuba and walked to the garage

I drove to work in Sadie. Despite it being the birthday I didn't want to acknowledge I was in a great mood. The radio station must have known that today was going to be a good day because they kept playing all my favorite songs, and I sang along all the way to the office. When I got up to my floor I immediately went to the break room to have a proper cup of coffee. I sighed happily as the liquid began to work its magic in my body.

"Happy birthday, Blair." Cynthia's sing song voice said as she came into the room

"Thanks, but how did you know?" I asked embarrassed

"Oh, its on the employee website." She revealed, "Don't worry I wasn't stalking you or anything."

Cynthia moved next to me and poured herself a cup of coffee, "So you have any big plans tonight for your birthday?"

"No, I think I would rather this one just slide by. No need to make it a big deal when I'm more focused on my dad's health." I said casually

"You should celebrate while you can. Soon you'll be getting into the years where you wish your birthday didn't come at all. Take it from me, once you start getting in to the mid-30's you'll start wishing you could go back." She jested

"Oh, come on, you look great. I'll be happy to look like you when I hit 30." I exaggerated playfully

"Well thank you, I'll let you in on a little secret." She whispered and leaned a little closer, "It's wine. I drink it every night."

That was not a secret, not even in the slightest, but I just laughed with her and left to start my day. Seto's office door was closed which meant that was where he had been this morning while I was getting ready. I knocked on the door and opened it just enough to stick my head through. He was sitting at his desk looking over some papers. He looked up when I knocked and half-smiled when he saw me.

"Hello, good morning." I cooed as I walked in, "I missed seeing when I got up."

I walked around to his side of the desk and leaned against the edge, "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours. I needed to catch up on a few things." He answered and tapped the papers on the desk

He placed the papers in a file and stood up. He slid a hand across my hips and to my far side, and leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Happy birthday." He murmured

I blushed and pursed my lips to control my smile, "Thank you, sir."

He shook his head and kissed my forehead before walking past me to a book shelf that lined on of the walls in his office.

"Here." He pulled out a slender velvet covered box out from behind a picture, and held it out

"What is it?" I asked as I approached him

"Just open it and you'll see." He assured me

I sighed exasperated, but took the box delicately into my hands and lifted the hinged lid open. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a single, large, round cut, diamond. It was simple yet elegant. I was never much for jewelry that made a statement.

"I know you said I couldn't do anything for your birthday, but you never said anything about gifts." Seto explained as I took the necklace out of the box

"Seto, it's beautiful, thank you." I assured him, and held it out, so he could put it on me

He relaxed and took the necklace gently out of my hands. I turned around and pulled my hair over to one shoulder. He dropped the chain down in front of me and then clasped the back behind me. I placed my hand on the diamond pushing it softly against the hollow of my neck.

"It's perfect, really. Thank you." I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek, "I'm should go back to work."

His arm reached out reluctant to let go of my hand as I walked away. The rest of the day was a typical day at work. Cynthia did surprise me with a cake, and despite my pleading she and the other girls had the staff at the restaurant sing me happy birthday during lunch. Even with the embarrassing fiasco that was lunch, the day was still perfect for my non-birthday. I had never liked being the center of attention even on my birthday. Since Seto had went to work early he decided that it would be acceptable to leave early also, which meant if Seto didn't have anymore work neither did I. Working for the big boss had its advantages even if I wasn't dating him. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be riding in Sadie, but I assured him that I would control myself and not give him a heart attack with my driving.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" I was asking as we walked into the house

"Well, about that…" He trailed off

"No plans! You promised." I snapped

"I promised that I wouldn't make plans for _us_ , but I didn't say anything about you and your father." He continued and then gestured to something in front of us.

It was my father and it was in a perfectly tailored suit. He looked younger and handsome. It was a simple black and white tux, but he wore it proudly. He hair was combed and slicked over to one side. It even looked like he got a hair cut and shaved.

"Dad, what the hell?" I tried to sound angry, but I couldn't help but to be happy seeing him dressed to the nines.

"Come on, princess, it's your birthday. Who knows how many more I'll be around to see?" he held out his arms around and spun in a circle, "Whatcha think?"

"Dad, you look great, but why are you all dressed up?" I beamed

"We are going to the opera." My dad exclaimed

I stopped and gapped at him, "Seriously? Oh my god, really, a real opera?" I started bouncing in place, "You seem oddly excited too."

"Sweetheart, I'm excited because I knew you would be excited." Said softly

"You set this up?" I spun around to Seto who was watching from behind

He just smiled softly and nodded.

"Reservations at a fancy restaurant near the opera house, and primo seats for _Madam Butterfly._ " My dad said smugly

"It's actually a well-reviewed chophouse with superb steak cuts, and _Madam Butterfly_ was the only showing in town." Seto

"Seto, it's wonderful." I threw myself at him, "Thank you so much." I hugged him tightly

"I know its your guys tradition, but I thought you might like a little improvement." He admitted

"I should go get ready." I said enthusiastically, "I wish I had Mercy here…"

"She's upstairs." Seto interrupted me

"You really did think of everything." I kissed him surprising him, "I love you."

I had forgotten that my father was standing close by.

"What was that?" he asked shocked, but I could hear the excitement in his voice

"Erm," I stammered, "I-ugh-I gotta go!" I took off sprinting up towards the stairs

"Blair, get back here." My father hollered after me

"Can't to busy running away." I yelled back as I climbed the stairs and disappeared

"That damned child." he mumbled under his breath

xxx

"Mercy!" I exclaimed when I saw her sitting in what was supposed to be in my bedroom

"Blair, oh I haven't see you in ages." She threw her arms around me, "You know you could call every once in a while." She said bitterly as playfully slapped my arm

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I've been busy." I apologized

"Well do something about it, but for right now I'm glad to see you. Let's get you ready to go." She led me to a large vanity desk that she had covered in make up and hair tools

We gossiped as she did my hair and make-up. I caught her up with what has been going on with my dad's doctor's appointments. I told her about the petty fight I had with Seto a few days ago, but I left out the confessing my love thing. She told me that she has started seeing a guy from our neighborhood. I didn't like that he was apart of a gang, and I told her I hope she doesn't end up with his child, but she shooed me off the subject by telling me about Luke possibly have a girlfriend too. She followed by telling me how much she hates the bitch, and Luke having a terrible taste in women I hated her too without meeting her. I laughed picturing it being Erica the girl I got fired.

"Alright, I'm done. You'se go get dressed. That sneaky boyfriend of yours said there was a dress hanging in a bag in you closet." She pushed me off the chair and directed me to the walk-in closet.

The closet was mostly empty since the majority of the clothes I wear were taking up a great majority of Seto's walk in closet. As promised there was a garment bag hanging in an empty section of the closet. Inside was a knee length, off the shoulder, sweetheart, deep purple dress. I slid the dress over my head and was happy to see that it wasn't form fitting, but instead it flared out slightly at my waist. Under the garment back was a pair of nude color closed toed heels with two straps that crossed at the bend of my ankle. I buckled them on and walked out to where I was expecting Mercy to be waiting. The bedroom was empty, and I figured that everyone was waiting down stairs. I took the stairs that lead to the kitchen, but no one as in the kitchen where I left them either.

"Umm, hello?" I yelled out

"I told you she wouldn't come down these stairs first." Mercy's disembodied voice was hissing to someone, "Blair, come down the fancy stairs."

"Fucking really?" I cursed to myself and scaled back up the stairs.

I walked down the hall to the double grand stair cases and went down the closest.

I felt like I was smack dab in the middle of a stereotypical romance movie. All I needed a sappy love song playing in the background, and cutaways to all the faces in the room as the watch me slowly descend the stairs. But my life was not directed by an 80's directing legend, and I had to awkwardly walk down the stairs with all eyes on me.

"What are you all looking at? You are making me nervous." I growled as I tried not to trip and kill myself

"Oh Blair, if only your mother could see you." My father gushed "You look stunning, princess."

"Ya welcome." Mercy smacked her gum

I finally made it do the bottom, again, and smiled to my flattering audience.

"Thanks, daddy." I reached out and grabbed his hand and politely kissed both of his cheeks

I couldn't help but grin widely when I saw the happiness in my father's eyes.

"You look radiant, Blair." Seto's admiring voice shifted my focus

"Thank you, Seto." I reached up and gently touched the diamond necklace he had given me, "For this dress, the necklace, all of tonight, thank you."

"Say it again." My father's begging voice said softly, I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear it.

Just as I was about to say the words I know my father was waiting to hear, Mercy spoke first.

"Look at you two. You got me all teary eyed over here." She wiped under her eyes smudging her black eyeliner

I laughed amused by Mercy unknowingly ruining her make-up, "Come on dad, I think we have a reservation to get to."

"My lady." He held out his arm and I linked mine through

As we walked out I looked back over my shoulder towards Seto, and mouthed _'I love you'._


	16. Christmas Time

My birthday night was one for the books. I should have expected something like this to happen since Seto isn't the type of person to follow the rules. He said that _he_ wouldn't do anything for my birthday, but since I didn't specify that also meant that he couldn't use my dad as a so-called giver, it left him open to a still give me the best birthday ever. Dinner was superb; unlike the last place Seto had me eat at, the portions were much bigger. As much as I wanted my father to rein in dad's red meat consumption I figured having steak and all the sides on my birthday would be acceptable. I didn't expect him to order the largest size on the menu though. Give the man an inch and he'll stretch it out to a mile. It felt like old times though, before the sickness, before we moved in with Seto, even before mom got diagnosed. I wished she could have been there to see us all dressed up and eating at a chophouse, but it did feel like our old family life when money wasn't so tight, and we didn't have to worry about the struggles of adulthood.

Despite the heavy dinner weighing me down I was still excited to finally see an opera. I felt like a child again; every little detail was awe-inspiring. It was like everything was coated in a film of shine and sparkles as we walked from the chophouse to the opera house. My birthday might be in November, but that doesn't stop people from decorating for the holidays a little earlier than usual. The trees were strung with multicolored lights, and holiday ornaments. Downtown there were horse drawn carriages carrying people on a planned-out route, decorated with garland and silver bells. It was straight out of Hallmark Christmas movie. People smiling and walking hand in hand with each other. There were people ringing bells for donations for the Salvation Army wishing everyone Happy Holidays. The inside of the opera house was decorated with the same holiday spirit. A large Evergreen tree decorated with large maroon and gold ornaments and ribbon stood in the middle of the lobby. I managed to get my father to agree to a picture to commemorate our first opera. As promised our seats were the best money could buy. Seto bought out a box that catered to us with snacks and drinks. I kind of wished I could have enjoyed this moment with him, but having my father sitting next to me was even better. I did make him sit through all those musicals, and I figured it would affect the way he would act tonight, but I was completely wrong. He was enjoying all of this more than I was. I haven't seen him this happy for years. There was a sparkle in his eyes that I thought faded a long time ago when we said goodbye to mom. Tonight, that sparkle returned as if it was just waiting off screen for the perfect moment to come back. Just before the curtains parted to begin the show I reached over and squeezed his hand portraying that I missed seeing him like this.

 _Madam Butterfly_ was absolutely beautiful. Everything was in Italian, but the way they portrayed the emotion had me moved to tears. It was amazing that even though I didn't understand what being said I still knew what was going on. I even caught my dad wiping at his eyes. A woman promised to a foreign man marrying him and falls in love. The man was sent away because of his job leaves his new bride alone for months on end. His bride gives birth to the man's son during his absence, but what his bride doesn't know that he as married again to a woman from his homeland. The man returns, his new wife in tow, and learns of the birth of his son. The man can not face his first wife and leaves his new wife to break the news that they are going to take the child back to their homeland. The man released his mistake of taking his first wife for granted and deems himself a coward. The first wife agrees to leave the child in the care of his father, blind folds the child and then disappears behind a wall. The first wife then takes a sacred knife of her family's and slit her own throat. The man tries to save his first wife, but she dies in his arms. She died still loving the man and had accepted the fact that he moved on, and hoped that he could love the child the way she loved him. The curtains fell, and I stood up clapping with silent tears running down my cheeks.

We didn't speak on the ride home. Both of us were still trying to process the beauty and complexity of the story. It was getting fairly late in the evening, but Mokuba and Seto were up waiting for us when we walked back into the house.

"Hey! How was it?" Mokuba asked as we entered the living room

I sighed happily, "It was fantastic. It was complex and beautiful. I-I don't know how to even describe what I'm feeling"

"It wasn't action packed, but it was a lot better than I expected." My father shrugged and sat down next to Mokuba

I sat down next to Seto and he placed his arm across my shoulders, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Happy birthday."

"Oh, and the opera house had the most beautiful Christmas tree. It was a live Evergreen that had to stood at least 20 feet tall. They decorated it with white lights and these ornaments that looked hand painted. Here look." I said elated and unlocked my phone for Seto to see

"It does look nice." His voice was toneless, he didn't seem to be amazed by it like I was

"Well Mokuba, my boy, I think I'm off to bed. Ya'll have a good night." My dad waved as he ascended the stairs.

"Night, dad." I hollered after him "What do you think of the tree Mokuba?"

I leaned forward and tossed the phone into Mokuba's lap.

"Oh cool. I wonder how they got that in the building." Mokuba asked curiously

"They come bundled up, wait, have you not had a Christmas tree?" I asked sternly

Mokuba and Seto exchanged looks as if I was the crazy person, and not them.

"Seriously? But what is Christmas without a tree all decked out in lights? It's a holiday tradition everywhere." I was in utter shock over there lack of holiday spirit

"We've never really done much for Christmas." Mokuba shrugged

"But what about… Oh, that's right, I'm sorry never mind." I was going to ask about family, but I stopped when I remember that they were raised by a monster of a step-father.

I might not be big on celebrating my birthday most years, but when it came to Christmas I was a cheery, decorating machine. Full out with garland, glitter, snowmen, reindeer, tiny little Santa's, ornaments, cookies, and all the Christmas caroling I can mange with out my father killing me. Christmas was the most wonderful time of the year. Holiday spirit and jolly good times had by all. Seto isn't the only one who can plan out surprises, but in order for me to get away with it I would need to get him out of the house for a while. Lucky for me that came within the next couple of days. Seto got a call at the office asking him to meet with some of the students at the duelist academy he owns. The academy was some ways away, so he was going to have to stay overnight. It was barely two days, but I was going to use them to my full advantage.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Seto asked as we stood outside the house, men loading his suitcases

"Positive. I don't think there is any reason I need be there. I would be bored out of my mind while you do whatever it is they want you to do." I lied. I was standing up on a couple stairs, so I was eye level with him, "It's only one day away. You'll be back before I know it."

"Fine." He sighed deeply, "I'll let you know when I get to the hotel."

I kissed him quickly and then pushed him off towards the town car. I waved as they disappeared down the driveway, and once I knew the was far enough away I dashed back into the house.

"Dad! Mokuba!" I yelled as loud as I could

"In here, princess." My fathers deep voice echoed from the multi-screen TV room

"Get your coats on we're going shopping." I demanded as I walked in

"I don't want to go shopping. You spend forever aimlessly walking around the mall and ever by anything." My dad complained as he stared up at the screens

"I'm going Christmas shopping." I let my voice ring

I saw my father's face fall as the familiar cheerfulness in my voice signified that I was in the Christmas spirit. He knew if he didn't go with me that I would go overboard and come back with a truck full of shimmering decorations and covered from head to toe in glitter. The beast has been unleashed, and now living with two people who have never had a proper Christmas I was ready to let it run ramped.

"Oh, no." he whispered under his breath

I just grinned maliciously and looked over to Mokuba, "Come on, we get to pick out ornaments, lights, garland. We are going to decorate the holly hell out of this place. Get it? Like Holy hell, but I said holly, like holly berries. No? Okay…"

"Come on kiddo, if we don't go with her we'll regret it later." My dad groaned has he stood up

"If you didn't come I was going to buy us all ugly sweaters to wear Christmas Day." I teased as we walked out to the garage

We got into dad's "nothing fancy" brand new pick-up and headed to the nearest hobby and craft store. The great things about hobby and craft stores is that they always have seasonal items in every single corner of the store. I grabbed a cart and then glared until my dad grabbed one himself. We were going to need all the cars we could push.

"It smells like a gingerbread man murder in here." Mokuba scrunched his nose as we walked in

"That reminds me I need to get stuff to make cookies." I said excitedly

"I say murder and you think baking." Mokuba rolled his eyes

"Shut up. Okay color scheming! What colors are we thinking?" I clapped my hands

"Umm red and green, you know, Christmas colors?" Mokuba was not amused by my happy-go-lucky attitude

"Ugh, red and green are so cliché, come on, be creative. I know you have some creative ideas in that hormonal teen brain of yours." I scoffed

"Just say to random colors and then she'll veto them to pick her own. Indulge her a little." My father whispered in Mokuba's ear

"Black and orange." Mokuba proposed

"Halloween colors? Ugh, you are no help." I picked up a string of spool of sliver garland, "Silver… Those dragons on the table in the foyer are silver."

"Technically they're white." Mokuba corrected me

"And your brother looks pretty good in purple." I grabbed some purple garland close by, "No, no, still too close to Halloween colors."

"Just grab the blue and I think it'll hit you." Mokuba said flatly

"Oh, that's nice, winter wonderland style. See I knew you were creative." I threw an armful of both in the basket

"Not exactly what I was going at…" He said as we walked away

"She doesn't see anything past Christmas at this point, but good try." My dad patted his shoulder

"Okay, you two, find whatever Christmas decorations speak to you. Snowmen, reindeer, hell even moose are Christmas-y, grab Santa's by the arm full! It's Christmas after all!" I glided away riding on the cart into my Christmas wonderland.

"She's so cheery its going to make me sick." Mokuba gagged

"It only gets worse from here." My dad sighed

xxx

Two hours later I managed to fill three carts with garland, pine cones, fake snow, ornaments, lights, and little Christmas knick-knacks. My dad and Mokuba did come back with something very surprising; a Christmas village.

"Your grandmother on your mom's side used to have one." My dad said as I began to look at all the little ceramic houses, "She was pretty upset when she didn't get it in the will."

"I love it." I beamed

We began to check out and the total kept climbing.

"Your brother shouldn't have given me his credit card. This is going to be hard to explain." I grimaced as I swiped the card

I looked down at my phone and noticed the time, "Oh shit, we gotta go! I promised I would meet them at the house."

"Promised who?" Mokuba asked as I hurried outside

I sped home and hoped that we weren't late. Just as I pulled into the drive way a cargo semi-truck pulled in after us. I climbed out of the pick-up and walked to where the driver was getting out. A couple of other men got out the passenger side and went to the back of the truck.

"Thank god, I thought you might beat me here. Hi, I'm Blair, I'm the one who called. Do you think it'll fit through the front doors?" I extended my hand

"Malcolm, nice to meet you ma'am. If both 'em doors open then it shouldn't be an issue. I'll go put the bases down." He shook my hand firmly

"What's this?" My dad asked as him and Mokuba approached the truck

"Come look." I smiled and directed them to the back of the truck

We walked around to where the cargo door of the truck was open, and the two men were working on getting our fresh cut Christmas trees ready to be unloaded. There was a smaller one next to it, but it was easily small enough to be carried by hand.

"I bought Christmas trees." I said giddily

"Okay I wasn't too excited about decorating, but now that we have a Christmas tree this is going to be pretty cool." Mokuba marveled

"Not just one, but two Christmas trees. The big on is for the foyer, and the little one is for the living room. I thought about getting one for the formal sitting room, but with the big one you won't see it anyways." I explained

"I remember why I didn't want to be rich. All of our money would be spent on Christmas decorations every year." My dad rubbed his forehead

"Christmas!" I threw my hands up and exclaimed just to annoy my father that much more

The trees were unloaded and set up in their places in no time. Even with the presence of the trees the house already had the Christmas spirit. The large tree was easily 15 feet tall, but it didn't come close to hitting the high ceiling in the foyer. I managed to find a nifty stick that adjusts so you can string lights up on high places. I worked on getting the big tree strung while Mokuba and dad started on the small tree. I hadn't told my dad yet, but I went to the storage unit and pulled out the boxes with our old family ornaments. They were old sentimental ones that I had made during grade school or with my grandparents, even "baby's first Christmas" with my name on it. I tried to sneak my way into some of Seto's personal spaces to see if I could find anything that could be hung on tree for them, but I found absolutely nothing. I decided that I would get onto the server and look through pictures and print some off to make some DIY ornaments. I gave them the boxes of new and old ornaments and left them to it. I worked on recreating the tree at the opera house. I calculated where little ornaments should go in conjunction to the big ones. I strategically placed each ornament so that there were a cluster of blue or a grouping of silver. I had this tree planned out from the moment I decided to go Christmas crazy on the house. The piece that tied it all together was the large twinkling star that sat at the top, which also helped hold all the ribbons. I found wide velvet blue ribbon with shimmery silver stitched designs. By the end I looked like a disco ball at a night club. My hair was covered to the point that if I shook my head slightly a cascade of sliver and blue sparkles would rain down.

"How's it going in here?" I asked as I walked into the living room

"Oh-oh god, did you… you look like you belong on the tree." Mokuba gapped

"Come give me a hug!" I threatened and opened my arms

Mokuba jumped off the step stool and ran away as I approached.

"What about you dad? Give your daughter a hug." I laughed

"Oh, what the heck." He hugged me with one arm and left almost a perfect body outline of glitter on his shirt, "That's not coming off. That damned glitter is like roaches; impossible to get rid of."

"But daddy, I love you." I rubbed up against him covering him further

"Enough, why don't you start helping us here." He jested

I grabbed a couple of ornaments and started hanging them on the tree. Mokuba came back after I promised not to try and get glitter on him purposefully.

"What's this ornament from?" Mokuba held up a glass ornament with the outline of the Grand Tetons

"That's from our trip to Yellowstone. We drove down into Jackson Hole and drove right up against the Grand Tetons." My father gently took it in his hands. "That was a good trip. Those mountains are sure something to see. Oh, Mokuba you would have love it up there. The fishing would probably be amazing. Catch some big river trout up there. They'd be fat boys too, put up a good fight. If it didn't cost an arm and a leg to fish I would have gone while we were there."

"Can we go sometime? I'd like to see Yellowstone too." Mokuba look longingly at the ornament

"You gotta see Ole Faithful. I know it's a little stereotypical, but it was still amazing. The lodge was really cool it was like, what a hundred years old or something?" I looked to my dad who was starting to sweat a little, "Dad you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got a little worked up there for a second." He said short of breath

"Are you sure? Hold on let me go get you some water. Sit down." I helped him on to the couch and ran to the kitchen.

As I was filling the glass Mokuba yelled for me. I ran back into the living room my father laid back on the couch clutching his chest, struggling to breath. I dropped the glass shattering it all around me and ran to my father's side.

"Mokuba, call 911!" I screamed, "Dad? Dad, can you hear me?" I pleaded through tears

"They're on their way. Blair you're bleeding." Mokuba said with the phone clutched in his hands

I looked back to where my feet sat under me. I had stepped on the glass and a large gash running down the underside of my right foot, and was gushing blood. I didn't feel the pain, but once I saw the blood I felt light headed. I forced myself to change my focus back to Mokuba.

"Mokuba." I said as calm as I could manage, but he stared with wide eyes at my dad, "Mokuba!" I yelled forcefully

He jumped but his eyes shifted to me.

"Go get my bag and my shoes, now." I demanded

He shook his head, back up slowly for a few steps, then turned and ran into the foyer. A few minutes later he came back short of breath with my purse and my tennis shoes.

"They're here, the-the…" He trailed off

"Good get my phone out of the pocket and call your brother." I said slowly and hoped keeping him busy would hold of the panic for a little while longer

The paramedics came in as Mokuba was putting the phone to his ear. They tried to push me away, but when they saw the bottom of my foot was bleeding they helped me stand and sit a distance away from my dad.

"Get another rig here stat." A woman said over her shoulder as she lifted my foot, "What happened?"

"I dropped a glass when I saw him… ugh, I must have stepped on a shard." I winced as she wiped the blood

"Who is the kid?" She asked sternly

"Little brother." I said quickly, I would clear that up later, "What about my dad?"

"He's going to be taken to the hospital. Looks like a heart attack, you've got to stay here until another ambulance shows up." She never looked up from my foot

"No, I'm going with him." I started to stand

"Not with this cut you're not." The woman said harshly

"He's not going alone, and if that is were your taking me too then let's not lose any time. I think the hospital is well prepared for a little cut on my foot." I challenged

"Ma'am sit down." She barked

"Fucking make me." I cursed, "That's my dad, and if I'm his medical proxy, if I'm not there, there won't be anyone to make decisions for his benefit, which could result in his death. Now do you want that on you or not? Move the fuck out of my way before I make you."

She thought about it for a moment, but nothing in my voice gave the hint that I was joking around. She dropped her head and moved out of my way. I tried to remain as intimidating as possible while I limped towards Mokuba.

"Here." He held out the phone

I grabbed it from him, but I held it out and spoke to him before putting the phone to my ear, "Go get in that ambulance I'll be right behind you."

"They already left." His voice was shaking

"Fucking bitch." I fumed, "Go get in the car."

"Blair!" Seto's voice roared through the phone

"I'll call you when we get to the hospital." I hissed

"Wait, Bla-" I hung up before he could finish

I slid on my tennis shoes and screamed through my teeth as I put weight down on the cut on my foot. Mokuba and I ran into the garage and jumped in to Sadie.

"Don't tell your brother, but this is going to get a little scary." I warned

He just nodded and held the seat belt close to him. I tore out of the garage and whipped the car around in the drive way before peeling down the gravel road. Once we hit black top I laid down the petal and Sadie lurched forward. Safety of myself, Mokuba, and others was the last thing in my mind. I wanted to get to the hospital as quickly as possible because if my father does die he isn't going to die alone. My focus was sited far ahead of me. I weaved expertly in and out of traffic without looking around me. I had to keep my focus on my task of driving or the flood of emotion would crash over me. I didn't dare look over to Mokuba who was sniffling softly next to me. I knew if I saw the emotion in his eyes that I wouldn't be able to remain strong. I kept telling myself to stay strong, don't be weak when he needs you to be strong. We made it into the ER parking lot just as they were wheeling my dad inside. I wish I could have been excited that my expert mechanical skills allowed Sadie and the 427 to work to their full potential, but I had more pressing matters. Mokuba and I sprinted through the automatic doors searching for where they took him.

"Can I help you?" an exhausted nurse stopped us

"They just brought my dad in literally two seconds ago." I panted

"The heart attack guy. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait in the waiting room until they come and get you." She said sternly

"Wait, she's bleeding too." Mokuba pointed down to my foot where blood was seeping through the fabric

"Oh my, hold on let me get you a bed." She scurried off towards the nurse's station

I stood there looking around at all the panicked faces surrounding us. Somewhere a child was crying, and somewhere close to me a person was screaming out in pain. Why hadn't I noticed these sounds before? I could feel my chest tightening, and my breathing wasn't returning to normal.

 _No, stop. Look next to you. Don't freak out yet. You have to stay strong, just for a little while longer._

I looked over to Mokuba who seem over stimulated by the sounds and sites of the ER. The kid has probably never been to a full trauma ER before. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Ma'am can you come over here, please." A younger man waved me over

Mokuba and I followed him to an open bed next to the screaming person.

"Sorry, it's a busy night. Can I get you to take off your shoe." He pointed to the blood soak shoe

I put my leg on the bed and slowly pulled off the shoe. I hadn't bothered to tie them, but the pain was slowing me down.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to pull it off. Just do it quick, like a band-aid." I winced

"Oh, okay, ugh on three. One… two…" He jerked the shoe off and I cursed loudly

"That looks pretty bad. I'm going to clean it and see if we need to do stiches." He fretted, "Okay this is going to sting, but I don't want it to get infected."

"Can you just wrap it up or something? I don't really have a lot of time. My father is here somewhere possibly dying. My foot can wait until I know he's okay." I said angrily

"I can, but ma'am you shouldn't be walking on it even with shoes. You risk getting a major infection especially if you don't get it closed up." He said nervously

"Whatever give me some crutches or something. I'll have someone look at it when it is the more important medical issue here." I urged

"Umm, let me go get my supervisor." He recoiled and then quickly walked away

"Fucking hell, I'm not going to die from a goddamned cut." I cursed to myself

Mokuba grabbed wrist and stared at me with tears in his large eyes. A different nurse came back with the first guy and she did not look like she wanted to deal with my attitude, but she was going to if she didn't hurry up and get me off the bed.

"Ma'am I don't know what is going on with your dad, but you really need to get this foot looked at." She said with a fake customer service voice

"I've looked at my foot, and I agree its bleeding, but my bleeding foot is nothing compared to my father possibly dying of a possible heart attack. I told him just to wrap it up, give me some crutches and I'll deal with it when I know that my father is still alive." I replied with the same tone

I saw the muscles in her jaw clench as she sighed deeply. She directed her attention towards Mokuba who looked white as a ghost.

"And who are you?" She asked sweetly

"Mokuba Kaiba." He said quietly

"Well Mokuba can you tell- wait Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba's little brother?" She stopped, and her eyes grew wide in a panic, "Work quickly, get it cleaned and patch it up. I have to page Dr. Sloan."

Mokuba and I looked to each other confused, and the nurse did as she said. With in ten minutes I was off the bed and we were shown to the surgical waiting room. It was like I never left. I hadn't been back in here for almost 3 months, but some of the same magazines laid out on the tables, and the fish still swam happily in their aquarium.

"I need to call some people, I'm just going to right outside the door." I told Mokuba

He nodded and stood in front of the tank watching the same yellow tang chase bubbles.

"Blair, what's up girl?" Mercy's voice slurred loudly through the phone

"Mercy have you been drinking?" I said harshly

"Oh yea, Mitch is having a party, you should come if you still think you can hang like a true east sider." She giggled

"Fuck Mercy, you pick the worse times to be drunk. Dad's back in the hospital." I explained

There was a long pause on the phone and I could hear the background voices fading.

"What? Is-is it bad?" Her voice shook

"Yeah it seems like it. Get here, alright?" I sighed and hung up

I shook my head trying to keep myself from crying and called Luke. It rang for a while, but went to voicemail.

"Luke, look I don't know if you're at the same party as Mercy, but if you are then you probably already know. If you're not I know you're awake at this time so stop fucking your girlfriend and call me back immediately. It's bad Luke, dad is in the hospital again. Get here quickly." I tried to sound stern and calm, but my voice cracked half way through

Just as I was trying to calm myself enough to call Seto my phone started vibrating in my hands. The picture of Seto and I covered the screen and I couldn't hold it back any more. The lump that had been sitting in my throat since we left the house finally fell, and tears started to flow like streams down my cheeks.

"Seto." I breathed "He-he's going to die."

"Blair, I'm on my way back. It's going to be alright." His voice sounded panicked

"I can't lose him. I'm so scared." I wailed

"Breathe, okay, just breathe. I need you to breathe for me. I'll be there in ten minutes, I swear." He said slowly making sure that I heard every word

"O-okay." I sobbed

"Where's Mokuba?" He asked quickly

"In the waiting room. I just stepped out the door to make calls." I tried to stop myself from sobbing

"Let me talk to him." Seto said sternly

I took a second to wipe the tears from my eyes and walked back into the waiting room. Mokuba was still standing in front of the tank watching the yellow tang.

"Mokuba, it's Seto." I handed him the phone

He put it to his ear and walked out the room. He stayed out there for a long time. I peered out the window just to make sure that he didn't have a break down, but he was still one the phone with Seto. He didn't seem like he was crying, but he didn't seem like he was doing a whole lot of talking either. I went back to the tank and mindlessly watched the trigger fish as I waited. When Mokuba came back into the room Seto was right behind him. Seto looked beyond exhausted. He probably barely made it to the hotel before having to turn around come right back.

"Thank god." I stammered and ran to him

"It's going to okay." He said as he embraced me

He pushed me away and with the most serious voice he could manage looked deep into my eyes and said, "Why the hell are you covered in glitter?"

The ugly, uncontrollable sobbing came back, "Because it's fucking Christmas! Nothing bad is supposed to happen during Christmas. I just wanted to have a good Christmas and make it special for you guys, and-and-and…"

"Shhh…" Seto held me again

I cried for a while until I didn't have anything left in me to cry out. I took a step back and laughed. I left the most recognizable glitter outline of myself on Seto's expensive suit. I gut-busted laughed until my face turned purple. It really wasn't as funny as I thought it was in that moment, but with the flood of emotion I was going through I couldn't seem to get myself. Mokuba looked confused until he noticed and laughed just as hard. Seto stared at us like we were ticking time bombs, and we probably did look a little crazy just laughing like we heard the greatest joke in the world.

"Ah-hem? Ms. Rhodes?" A stern male voice said from behind Seto

"Dr. Sloan." My demeanor changed instantly

"I'm sorry to be speaking to you under these circumstances, but… maybe you would like to sit." He gestured to a chair and all the blood in my body seemed to disappear.


	17. Blair, My Princess

"Blair."

There was a ringing in my ears. I could see lips moving, but no sound was registering.

"Blair."

I could feel my eyes trying to focus on the blurred shape in front of me, but I couldn't seem to see.

"Blair."

There was a muffled sound now. What was it? Who? What is going on?

"Blair."

There it was again. What is going on? Where am I? This must be a dream. Something suddenly moved in front of me. There was pressure on my shoulders. It was warm and oddly comforting, but what is going on?

"Blair? I need you to answer me."

Answer? I can't answer. Why? What the hell is going on? Why do I feel so heavy all the sudden? What is this feeling in my chest? Am, am I dying?

"Blair, you need to decide."

Seto? Decide? Oh that…

Everything came back to focus. I was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Seto was kneeling in front of me watching me but he looked scared. Dr. Sloan just standing over Seto's shoulder, he too looked scared. Am I making them scared? Mokuba sat at a different cluster of chairs, his back to me. He is afraid of me too? No, my choice, he afraid of what I will choose. What are my options though? Do nothing, or try something incredibly risky. What would he want? We avoided talking about it, actually I never brought it up. Is he ready to go? I'm not ready, not at all. Dad's are supposed to stick around forever. But this isn't about me.

"I-I can't." my throat hoarse, "This isn't my decision to make."

"Ms. Rhodes, we don't have a whole lot of time here. A decision needs to be made." Dr. Sloan's voice was impatient

"But…" I mumbled

"We can only keep him on ECMO for so long. It's just long enough for us to print an artificial valve." Dr. Sloan sat down in the chair next to me, "I know you are scared, and I know this is a lot to think about, but we need an answer now."

"I can't talk to him?" I pleaded

"No, he's not awake, and with the medications we have him on, so he doesn't fight the machine, is going to keep him in a coma like state." Dr. Sloan shook his head, "Three days is all it takes to make the valve. A typical course of ECMO is five days, anything after that runs a high risk of complications. He could have a new valve in three days and that could be the end of your troubles, but we need to start printing immediately."

I looked from Dr. Sloan to Seto, who watched me carefully. He is the one who is paying for everything. He is the one who knows dad's plan.

"What did he tell you? What is your guy's plan? It's time that I know too." I said bitterly

"I can't tell you yet. I'm sorry, you might think it's time, but…" Seto started

"No! It is time. I should have known this stupid plan a long time ago. Seto, he is dying, and I don't know what his wishes are. You had to have discussed this with him. Please, tell me. I can't make this decision on my own." I sobbed

"Blair, I'm sorry." Seto said softly

I buried my head into my hands and wept hard enough for my whole body to tremble. I was surrounded by people, but I felt alone. One was impatiently pushing for an answer, one was hiding something from me, and the other was ignoring me completely. Anger began to push forward trying to over take the great sadness in my heart. Why wasn't anyone helping me when I needed it the most? I wanted to punch a wall, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but most of all I wanted to be comforted. Is that too much to ask for?

Seto reached for my hands, but the anger had won, I slapped him, hard, across the face, "Fuck you!"

Seto closed his eyes and reached up to touch the bright red mark that was left on his cheek. He didn't say anything but sighed deeply.

"Ms. Rhodes, please calm down." Dr. Sloan said sternly

"Calm down? Calm down? You fucking want me to calm down? No, you come in here and tell me that its either let my dad die or risk everything on something that is still qualified under experimental, and then tell me to pick right fucking now. Fuck you too! You realize that if I lose him I have will have lost both of my parents in the span of 8 years. I just, literally just, turned twenty-four last week. I'm not supposed to lose my parents until I'm in my forties, but I might loose both in my early twenties slash teens, and you expect me to remain fucking calm? Well sorry but I'm tired of being fucking calm, I'm fucking pissed. I'm pissed at you for expecting me to be calm, pissed at you for hiding things for me, and pissed at the fucking universe for doing this to me again. Why is it always me, that I have to be the one that takes the brunt of all this pain?" I screamed I hadn't realized that I stood up while I yelled at them.

"Do it. Do the surgery, but you better save him." I glared at Dr. Sloan

He nodded once and quickly left the room. I moved around Seto and grabbed my bag, never looking at either him or Mokuba.

"Don't follow me." I said harshly and strode out the room

I began walking down the hall still fuming mad and ran into Mercy as she was running towards the waiting room.

"Blair! Oh my god, I'm sorry." She said short of breath

I didn't say anything but grabbed her by the arm, spun her around, and pulled her after me.

"What's going on? Are you okay? Why are you covered in glitter? Is Uncle Otis okay?" She asked confused

"Shut the fuck up, I'll explain when we get to your house." I said harshly

She closed her mouth and followed behind in a wide eye shock. I directed her towards my car and pushed her inside. I got into the driver's side and sped off towards Mercy's apartment.

"Blair?" Mercy's small voice asked cautiously

"I'm sorry." I sighed, "But, I can't tell you what is going on until we get out of the car. I don't want to wreck."

"Okay." She nodded and relaxed a little

I pulled up against the curb of Mercy's apartment building and turned off the engine.

"No one else is up there right?" I asked before we got out

"No, it'll just be use." She smiled weakly

I nodded, and we got out of the car. We walked up several flights of stairs and the cut on the bottom of my foot ached in pain as the stiches threatened to tear open. Mercy unlocked her door and I limped inside and took off my shoes immediately.

"Oh my god Blair, your foot!" Mercy shrieked when she saw the blood

"Yeah, that is part of the story. Do you have any Neosporin or oxycontin?" I said casually

"That's a little extreme for a cut don't you think?" Mercy questioned cautiously and handed me some Neosporin

"After tonight no. I either want to get shit faced drunk or high out of my mind." I hissed as I put a dollop on top of the stitches

"How about some tequila? I don't need another druggie in my life." She laughed weakly and walked to a cabinet full of alcohol

She grabbed two shot glasses and walked back to where I was in the living room. She set the tequila down first and I snatched it off the table before she could pour the shots. I unscrewed the lid and held the bottle to my lips. I took a long drag, swallowing several mouthfuls before setting the bottle down. Mercy blinked quickly at me a couple of times as she processed my sudden lust for booze.

"Well now that you are properly liquored up, do you want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" She demanded

"Dad is going to die if he doesn't get a new valve in the next five days." I wiped my mouth on my arm, "Seto is hiding something from me, and despite the circumstances he won't tell me what the plan he and my dad discussed. I was left to make the decision on my own with no help from anyone. So, I decided to let the fucking doctor do this experimental 3-D printed valve, but there is still a great risk of rejection and my father dies anyways. I don't know, it kind of feels like a catch 22. Oh, and I slapped Seto. Cheers." I said flatly and took another long drink from the tequila bottle

Mercy was silent for a while as she stared blankly at the two empty shot glasses. After my fourth long drink she finally took the bottle from me and gulped down a couple mouthfuls.

"Shit. I think we are going to need more booze." She said light-heartedly

"Yup." I took another drag, "Oh I tried to call your brother, I'm pretty pissed at him too."

"Oh, I should have told you but he's outta town with his skank girlfriend." Mercy held her hand out waiting for the bottle

"Fucker." I snarled

Mercy took another long drink, "So why is your foot all fucked up?"

"I dropped a glass when I saw dad clutching his chest. I was barefoot and stepped on the glass. I almost decked a EMT. I wish I would have now maybe I wouldn't be so bitchy. It hurts like a son-of-a-bitch are you sure you don't got anything stronger than this?" I laughed flatly and swished around the last little bit of the tequila

"I have vodka, maybe some whiskey. Drink enough and it won't hurt." She shrugged, "But what about the glitter? Wait, let me guess, Christmas decorating?"

I held the bottle out in a salute, and killed the lasted of the tequila. I got up to see what I wanted to drown my sorrows with next. As I walked past my bag I could hear my phone vibrate against the material.

"Oh joy, I bet I know who this is." I rolled my eyes and dug for my phone, "I was right."

"You aren't drunk enough to deal with his shit right now." Mercy whined as she walked past me to finish what I had started

The screen showed over a dozen texts and almost just as many missed calls from Seto. Mercy was right wasn't drunk enough to deal with Seto, but I should at least let him know that I was safe. I unlocked the phone and opened my messages. I didn't take the time to read them all, and typed out that I was with Mercy and not to come after me.

" _Where are you?"_

I just told you damn it. _"See pervious text."_

" _That doesn't answer where you are."_

I rolled my eyes. He knows I'm pissed at him he shouldn't be pushing my buttons right now. " _I'm safe that is all you need to know since you won't let me know what is going on between you and my dad."_

" _Blair don't be upset with me. Let me come get you."_

Seriously? Was he not there just a little while ago? _"I'm fine. Leave me alone. I'm turning off my phone. I'll see you when I see you."_

I quickly powered down my phone before I he could respond and joined Mercy back on the couch where we passed the whiskey bottle back and forth. I woke up the next morning with a pounding head and a throbbing foot. I had managed to make it to Mercy's bedroom and she was drooling on her pillow next to me. I sat up and rubbing my head and trying to moisten my cotton mouth. I groaned as the light not only hurt my head but my eyes. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand. I quickly crumpled to the floor. The pain in my foot was unbearable. I lifted my foot so I could look at the damage. The edge of the cut was bright red and painful, the stiches was causing the skin to swell painfully against them. I cursed under my breath and crawled on my hands and knees to the bathroom. I managed to pull myself up at the skin and tucked my bad foot behind my leg and stood on my one good leg. I turned on the water and cupped some in my hands. I splashed some cold water on my face letting the cold wake up my skin, and then I thirstily drank straight from the faucet. I sighed as the dry cotton mouth seemed to fade. I hopped on one foot out of the bathroom and into the living room. I sat down on the couch and groaned, the hopping made my head pound even more. My phone sat on the coffee table in front of me. I grabbed it and turned it back on. As the screen lit up there was a hard knock at the door.

"Not so loud" I bellowed, "I'm coming give me a minute."

I braced myself on the furniture as I tried to walk to the door. I leaned against the wall and opened the door scowling.

"Where the hell have you been?" Seto demanded loudly

"Dude calm the fuck down. I'm fine. I have a killer hangover so can you please lower your voice." I stressed

He looked over my shoulder to the collection of bottles on the coffee table, and then back down to my tired body.

"You never left this apartment, did you?" He asked flatly

"Of course not. I told you I was with Mercy. I have a painful cut on my foot, I wasn't going anywhere. We got drunk here." I continued to rub my head, between the hangover and Seto's over protectiveness my head was kill me.

"Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern

I snapped my head up to him, "Are you seriously asking me that? Am I okay? No, I'm not fucking okay. I'm pretty far from okay. From my dad dying and you keeping secrets from me, I have never been less okay. As a matter of fact, I feel pretty fucking a lone right now. But thanks for your concern, not that it helps any." I tried to slam the door, but Seto caught it with a stiff arm, "Get the fuck out of my face, Seto Kaiba."

"No, Blair, we need to talk." He said harshly

"You are the last person I want to talk to." I snarled

"I know you are mad at me, but its about your father's arrangements." He continued

I stopped and narrowed my eyes, "So you'll tell me what is going on?"

"No, not yet. If something happens before he gets the surgery, or the surgery doesn't work you need to decide on last rights and funeral arrangements." He answered

"So you don't think it's going to work?" the tears started to fall again, "Why the hell would you have let me say yes to a surgery that you don't think will work? I don't want to talk about it now. I'm supposed to believe its going to work. How can I believe that when you want me to make funeral arrangements?"

He sighed deeply, "I think there is a good possibility of the surgery working, but you still need to be prepared. There is always a possibility of it not working."

"I would feel a lot better about it working if I knew what the hell is going on. Why is it that you, someone we barely knew at the time, gets to know his wishes?" I reiterated, I couldn't seem to decide between being sad or angry

"Because it's not about him, it's about you!" Seto yelled

I recoiled, "What does that mean?"

"Here, read this." He pulled out an envelope from his coat

On the front my name was written in my father's sloppy hand writing. I turned it over and ripped open the top. Inside was a folded piece of paper. My father's hand writing cover entire pages.

 _Blair, my princess,_

 _In my life I wouldn't have expected to write you a letter of goodbye, at least not this soon. Blair, if you are reading this then I'm gone. I'm sorry, princess, I didn't want to leave you, not like this. After losing your mother I promised myself to take care of you for as long as I can. I didn't keep that promise, sweetheart. It ended up being you taking care of me. I know how much it hurt you to lose her, and I know you never grieved, which is why this is going to hurt so much more. You have been holding it in for several years, but Blair, you need to let go. Don't worry about me. I'll finally be with your beautiful mother again. I know you think that you'll be alone, but sweetheart, you are surrounded by people who love you. Not only will you still have Mercy and Luke, but Seto too. I wish you could have seen the way he looked at you when you finished working on their car. Blair, he loves you, and whether or not you believe it in this moment, he isn't going anywhere. It's time that you know what we had discussed that day in the hospital. You had yourself so worked up that I don't think you noticed how much he wanted to comfort you. I knew that my time with you was limited, and I had to make sure that you were going to be taken care of when I was gone. The way he looks at you reminds me of how I would look at your mother. I knew Seto loved you, and I knew that he would care for you the way you deserved. When you left the room, I asked Seto how he felt about you. At first, he tried to remain professional, but you know me, you can't bullshit a bullshitter. I got it out of him, and I could see it in his eyes that he meant it. Sweetheart, I knew that my time was coming, and that I needed to worry about your well-being. I asked Seto to take care of you. At that time, I wasn't sure if he was aware of his feelings for you, but over time I knew he would come to find them too. I asked him that when I am gone to make sure you are never alone. Whether that meant dating or just being friends, I knew you would need someone, and not just Mercy and Luke. I have always hoped that I would see you fall in love, because you deserve it more than anyone, and I hope that when I am gone that you have found that in Seto. My arrangement with Seto is no more than for him to take care of you in whatever way he sees fit. I know you are stubborn, you are my daughter after all, but let him help you. I just need you to know that you are not alone. Blair, I will never leave you, just like your mother never left you. I will always be with you, whenever you look at your car, whenever you watch football or baseball, when you drive past the lakes, I will always be there, princess. But hopefully when you do all those things you'll have Seto by your side. The one term I had when Seto and I talked was that he sells the business back to you, that is if you still want it. I know you love it, but if you would rather not worry about it then don't worry about what I would think. I want you to find what will make you happy. You have my blessing to do what you want with the shop. Just don't stop loving cars when I'm gone. Your mother hated that you turned into a gear head just like me. She knew how expensive the hobby was, but when you would go back to the house covered in grease and was happy she knew that it was wrong to be mad. In the will there will be a little something extra for you. I hope that when you see it you'll know what it is for. Just know that I'm sorry that it never happened, so was your mother._

 _Blair, it has been sometime since I wrote what was above. You and Seto have grown close to each other, I'm happy that I have watched you fall in love. I will die happy knowing that you have found your true love. Princess, there is something I need you to do. I have grown quite fond of Mokuba, although I'm pretty sure that is obvious. I know you hate fishing, and I know that you will hate me for asking, but take him. You don't have to fish, the boy knows how to do that on his own, but take him up there. Get in Sadie and drive. Tell him stories about us, maybe stretch how big the fish were. Keep teaching him how to drive, let him work on Luke's car. Convince Seto to let him get his license, help him restore a car. Be the big sister that I know you didn't want to be, but I know you would have been great at. I might be a forgetful old man, but I'm not blind. I see the way you two pest each other, just like real siblings. I know he's taking this pretty hard too. Remember you aren't the only one what will mourn me when I'm gone. Look out for him, be there for him. You'll always be my princess, but he became my boy._

 _I will always love you,_

 _Dad_

Tears flowed heavily down my cheeks leaving splatters on the pages. I exhaled an unsteady breath as the words came to an end. He is ready to go, and he knows who will be waiting for him when he gets there. He knew I wouldn't be ready, but he wants to make sure that people around me are prepared. What have I done? Seto has only been trying to help me and I got angry at him for it. He has been holding true to his promise the entire time. He really didn't know what my father wanted moving forward, he only knows what my father wants in the end. I held the papers close to my chest and dropped to my knees.

Seto knelt down in front of me, "I haven't read the letter, but he told me what he said in it. I know you're not done fighting, but he knows that when his time comes that you'll be cared for. Blair, I don't know what decision is the right decision at this point, but don't second guess yourself now. Whatever happens, happens, and I'm going to be there for you through it all. He loves you and so do I, so please don't be angry with me anymore."

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled as I looked over to him "I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay, but just understand that I'm doing what is best for you. Now will you please come with me?" He caressed my cheek wiping away my falling tears

I leaned into his touch and nodded my head. He helped me stand but when I couldn't put weight on my injured foot he scooped me up and walked towards the couch.

"Where is your stuff?" He asked as he set me down.

"I honestly don't remember." I said sheepishly, "My phone is right here, and my purse is on the chair, but shoes and pants I don't know."

"I don't think you'll be able to get shoes on anyways. Are the keys to your car in your purse?" He grabbed my purse and began to dig through it

"Yea the side pocket. My pants might be in Mercy's room, but she is still sleeping. I wouldn't go in there though, she sleeps naked." I warned

He cringed, and pulled out the keys to Sadie, "Write her a note, ask her to drive your car to the hospital and park in the covered parking lot. I'll have a driver waiting to take her back here. Tell her you're with me and everything is fine."

I did as he said and left the keys on top of the paper. I stood up and limped through the living room into Mercy's bedroom. I found a pair of Mercy's sweat pants that were close to the door and slid them on. My shoes, however, were lost in the mess of clothes on Mercy's floor. One shoe was caked in blood anyways, so it wasn't a big lose to me. I hobbled back out into the living room where Seto was waiting.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready." I said sheepishly

"Get on my back, I'll carry you." He instructed

He squatted down and lifted me up from behind. I crossed my arms in front of him, and he held me from under my knees. I rested my chin on his shoulder and he started down the hall. I held my purse in one hand and it kept bouncing off his chest. He carried me effortlessly down the stairs. I'm pretty sure he never broke a sweat the entire way. We walked outside to the cold early December air. I shivered against him, and the intensity of the cold made my head hurt worse. He approached an Audi sedan that was parked behind Sadie, and opened the passenger door awkwardly. He turned around and I slid off his back and into the seat. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

"So… erm, I'm hungry…" I mentioned as he got into the driver's side

He smiled softly and laughed through his nose, "When are you not?"

I glared are him, but eventually gave up and laughed too.

"Let's go home and eat so we can discuss things." He said as we pulled away from the apartment complex

I sighed nervously, "Yeah, you're right. Then to the hospital?"

"Do you want to see him with that machine hooked up to him? It might a little difficult.." He pointed out

"No not really, but I don't want him alone if something happens." My voice shook a little

"Okay, we can leave whenever your ready." He said soothingly

"Thanks." I smiled weakly

We were silent for a while as we drove from east Domino towards the north.

"Can I ask you something?" I broke the silence

He nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

"Have you been carrying that letter around all the time?"

He looked over to me warily, I wasn't going to like his answer, "Only for the past week. Your father said that he hasn't been feeling well since we got back from the coast."

"Why did you tell me?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice

"He didn't want me too. He said that he was just a little more tired than normal, and that it wasn't anything to worry you with." He said apologetically

I sighed, I hate that they have been hiding things from me, "Has he been taking his medication in the morning then?"

"That I don't know. He is usually in the kitchen before I am." He shrugged

I had a bad feeling, and I was going to need to check on it when we got home. I remained quiet for the rest of the ride. I went over my father's routine in my head to see if I could remember him acting differently or if I had seen him taking any medication. We pulled into the drive way and before Seto could turn off the engine I was starting to get out of the car.

"Wait." Seto growled as I tried to stand, "Blair, you're barefoot for god sakes, and this is gravel you'll hurt your foot worse."

"Hurry up then." I hissed as he walked around the car

"Why are you in such a big hurry anyways?" He asked as he picked me up

"Just take me to the kitchen." I demanded and squeezed my legs against his sides

Seto walked through the garage and into the kitchen then set me down on a bar stool.

"In the cabinet, had me his pills." I pointed to where my dad kept his medication

Seto did as I asked and handed me the bottles. I opened them up one by one and counted out the pills. We got the medication on a monthly prescription, but I couldn't remember the last time I picked any up. I knew it was possible that he and Mokuba had went together, but something in the back of my mind told me that wasn't the case. I counted three times just to check my math, but each time it kept coming up the same.

"No." I croaked "He hasn't been taking his meds for almost a month."

"Are you sure?" Seto asked shocked

"I counted them three times. I get the same number each time. Does he want to die?" My voice trembled

"No, don't think like that. Maybe he forgot?" he tried to reassure me

"But I set an alert on his phone. And forgetting for a couple of days is one thing, but a month? That seems intentional." I pointed out "Seto, what if he really is ready to go, and I keep making him stay? Am I being selfish? Does this make me a bad person for wanting to keep my father alive? In the letter he seemed excited to be with mom again. He has come to terms with his death, should I?"

"Blair, no it's not selfish, and I think he'll understand that you are doing what is best for him. He doesn't want to leave you. He wants to watch you grow. Think of the future. He wants to walk you down the aisle." Seto grabbed me by my shoulders and turned the chair so I was facing him

My eyes grew wide in surprise, "Is that something else you two talked about?"

"Maybe, but that isn't important right now. You made the logical decision, you want to keep your father alive because you want to have him around longer. You are right, most people get to have their parents for many more centuries. There is still a lot of things you will want your father there for." He was trying to change my focus, but everything he was saying kept making me think weddings or a future family.

"Yeah." I sighed and tried not to dwell on what he said, "Can I eat now?"

"Yes, yes you can eat." He laughed

He started to walk away towards the refrigerator.

"Wait." I stopped him before he got too far

He turned around rolling his eyes and walked back over to me. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down, so I could kiss him.

"I really am sorry, and I really do love you." I said when we separated

He cupped both sides of my face and kissed me again, "I love you too."

My father was right, Seto wasn't going anywhere, and if could put up with me slapping him and being angry then I really knew he was sticking around. I didn't feel lonely anymore, but a deep hole was forming in my chest as the reality of loosing my father set in. The true test was coming down the tracks like a out of control train, and it was going to hurt like nothing else I ever experience.

 **Hey guys,  
I just wanted to let you know that I had a difficult time writing this chapter. I was literally balling while writing Otis' letter to Blair. I hope you all had the same reaction too. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I can't believe how well this has went over. At the time of me posting this chapter I am extremely close to hitting a thousand views in under a month. You guys are awesome! I hope you stick around!**

 **KAT**


	18. Internal Struggles

After reading the letter and suffering through the worse hangover ever, I was not emotionally or mentally prepared to see my father struggling to live in the hospital. Exhaustion set in around eight that night, but when I crawled into bed next to Seto I couldn't get my brain to shut down. I tossed and turned for a few hours. Seto fell asleep immediately and didn't seem to be bothered by my restlessness. In the early morning I finally gave up with trying to sleep and sat up in bed clutching my knees to my chest. The words my father wrote kept rolling around in my head, and then finding his medication almost perfectly intact kept nagging at me. Why did he just tell me that he was ready to go? Why pull Seto and I through this elaborate ruse just in hopes we fall in love? It pained me to think that my father was more worried about me after he was gone than he was about himself. I felt like a narcissist pushing my father to live for my own happiness when I should have been more attentive to his wishes. I should have asked what he wanted before pushing the transplant him the first time. I would like to think that I could have taken care of myself if my father wouldn't have made it through the first time, but now sitting here in a lavish master bedroom next to the one man I have ever been in love with, I don't think I would know how to be alone. I am an independent person, but I have never actually been alone. There is still something in the back of my mind that keeps saying that Seto is only doing this because he was asked, and not because he actually loves me. But then there is also the little angel on my shoulder that keeps whispering only someone who loves you would go as far Seto has. At this point I'm happy that the whispers are louder than the nagging. I continued to process my thoughts and my father's words until I could hear the vibration of my phone on the night stand next to me. I picked up my phone and squinted until my eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light.

"Seto!" I screamed, "We need to leave."

He sat straight up in a panic, "Wh-what's going on?"

"Come on." I hissed and jumped out of the bed and sprinted to the closet

I pulled on the first pair of pants I could find and the first sweater I could reach, and ran out to see Seto still sitting up in bed confused.

"Get the hell up, we need to the go." I barked

Just being woke up his brain wasn't firing quite to speed, and he stared at me shaking his head in confusions.

"The hospital just sent and emergency text. We need to go." Continued

Suddenly my behavior made sense and Seto leapt out of bed and ran into the closet past me. I sprinted down the stairs and into the garage. I was just starting Sadie when Seto came running in to the garage pulling his arms through a jacket. He slid into the passenger seat and was just barely getting the door closed in time before I backed out of the garage. I knew he was going to hate me for it, but I didn't care and flew down the drive way at an alarming speed.

"Jesus, Blair, I don't want to end up in the hospital." Seto declared as he gripped the dashboard

I ignored him and only pushed Sadie power further. It was late at night and no one was going to be on the road. We were almost to the hospital when red and blue lights lit up in my rear view mirror. I glanced for a brief moment debating what the hell I should do, but this was literally life or death. I took the exit to the hospital and pulled into the nearest parking lot. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the officer to approach my car. Seto was still coming down from his fear of my driving as the officer approached my window.

"Officer, I know I was speeding, but I really need to get to the hospital." I stammered

"Ma'am, do you know exactly how fast you were going?" She asked coldly

"Erm… no… But please, my dad is in the hospital and I need to make a major decision. Please, sir." I could feel the tears pushing against my eyes

"You were going almost 130 in a 65." He ignored my pleas

"Officer, she is telling the truth. Her father is in critical condition." Seto said sternly

"I understand that you are in a hurry, but that doesn't excuse you putting yourself and others in danger. Now telling you that I can let you go with a clear mind. Just one thing." He seemed to relax

I looked up to him with large thankful eyes, and waited for him to continue.

"Next time you see me pulling you over let's see what this car can really do." He smiled softly and tipped his hat

"Yes sir, thank you." I tried to smile as genuinely as I could, but my mind was not in this conversation

The officer backed away from the car and I tried not to peel out of the parking lot. Once I was out of view of the cop I laid the petal down again until we entered the hospital campus. I parked in the first space I could see and took off running towards the doors. I didn't bother to wait for Seto, but he caught up quickly. I impatiently pushed the elevator continuously cursing under my breath about the speed which elevators seem to run at in critical situations. When it arrived I continued to mutilate the button to the floor my dad was on. We were greeted by a hoard of nurses and doctors when we approached my father's room.

"Ms. Rhodes, thank you for getting here so soon. We got a call from UNOS with a perfect match for your father's valve. If you can sign here then we will get started. The valve is already on its way on a plane." Dr. Peirce explained as we walked into the my father's room

I heard everything she said, but once I caught glimpse of my father's ashy and limp body connected to a large machine, my ears started to ring loud enough to drown out all the background noise. It was worse than I imagined. I knew that the ECMO machine would be large and complex, but I didn't have the slightest idea that it would be so intimidating. That machine was currently working as my father's heart and lungs pushing fresh oxygenated blood back into my dad's frail body. Something so big was doing the job of organs that are a fraction of its size. It made a strange humming and clicking sound as the assembly line of machines did their designated jobs. I did some slight research about the ECMO unit for homework in my anatomy class in high school, but seeing I never imagined that I would actually see it in person let alone in person keeping my father alive.

"Ms. Rhodes, is everything okay?" Dr. Peirce's gentle voice snapped me out of my thoughts

I jumped under her touch as she placed a delicate hand on my shoulder, "Yeah, I'm sorry, the machine is-is…"

"I know it's hard to see, but if it helps he isn't in any pain while the machine does its job." She smiled reassuringly, "I do need a decision. Dr. Sloan is headed to the airport right now to intercept the valve."

Suddenly everything that had been running through my head only an hour ago came back. Does he want to continue to live? Has he really accepted death? Am I ready to accept death, again?

"Blair." Seto's soft voice beckoned me to look at him, "Don't over think this. Your father wants to be around so he doesn't miss you growing up, but he has come to terms that his time is limited. He will be happy no matter what decision you make. It's okay to think about your own happiness in this situation too."

My own happiness… Can I be happy after he is gone? I can learn how to be happy again, but how long would that take? Would it be better to try to save him and then hope that when his time comes again that it is unexpected? This has to be what he went through we mom died. The constant worry that any day could be her last, living with the stress and pain, and the feeling that making a decision about their care is a craps shoot. It would almost be better that he went unexpectedly, but I would always have that heartache that I didn't get to say goodbye. I wanted to say yes for my own selfish reasons, but I also wanted to say no for my own selfish reasons. I don't want him living in pain, and I also just wanted him to finally be at peace, but I want him to live so that I can have one parent in my life for all the milestones I still needed him for. Of course, I want my father to walk me down the aisle, and to be there for his first grandchild. I want my children to know their grandfather, and have him teach them all the things he has taught me. I also know that he wants to be a grandparent, and that he loves children more than any burly lumberjack looking man. When most people are given the life or death decision in movies I always laughed because of course you would choose life. I thought it was a stupid ultimatum and that if I ever was given the choice that it would be a no brainer, but I never took into consideration all the factors that make the choice heart wrenching. Love is a powerful notion; I love my father more than anything in the world, but because I love him I don't want him to suffer. If I choose to get the transplant and he wakes up not standing at the pearly gates with mom waiting on the other side will it depress him for the rest of his life? If I let him go will it depress me for the rest of my life and impact every decision I will ever make in the future? Either way one of us will be deeply emotionally scarred. If only I hadn't have read that letter, maybe this decision would be easier. Hindsight is 20/20, and damn if it doesn't suck. As of right now my father doesn't know that I have read his words, and I guess that I should be taken into consideration. He is expecting me to try and keep him around because he knows I need him too even if I'm the one who takes care of him. Not to mention that he just got the son he always wanted in Mokuba. Mokuba isn't ready to say goodbye either. There is still so much for Mokuba to learn from dad. He just finally got a father figure in his life that wants to spend time with him and take him places. For all of us there is a sense of family that has been missing for a large part of our lives. Loosing dad will deeply impact all of us.

"I'll sign the papers. If this doesn't work will the printed valve still be an option?" I finally answered

Dr. Peirce hesitated and thought carefully, "I'm sorry, if this doesn't work I'm afraid your father's body might be too weak to stand another major surgery. I strongly believe that this is your father's best option."

"Okay." I sighed and took the consent forms from her

Dr. Peirce quickly left after I signed to prepare for surgery. I collapsed into the chair next to dad and began to over think everything all over again.

"Stop. There is no right or wrong decision." Seto placed a hand on my shoulder

"I can just stop thinking. I wish I could, but it just won't stop." I buried my head in my hands and sighed

"Stand up." He offered a hand and I took it allowing myself to melt in to him, "You need to stop worrying. Your father will be at peace no matter what happens. It not a matter that he is ready to die to unwilling to live, it just that he has accepted that no matter what happens it is what is mean to be."

"Seto, I'm so tired of trying to be strong. Why does this keep happening to me? What sick god thinks its okay to continue to dangle my parent's mortality above my head? It like they get sick pleasure out of me jumping for something just out of reach." I sobbed

He stroked my hair, "I know. You are incredibly strong and I couldn't be more proud. We are coming to the end of the tunnel, and soon you too will be at peace."

"Thank you. I don't how I would do this without you keeping me up on my feet. If you let go of me right now I would be in a pile on the floor." I pushed myself closer against him and his embrace tightened, "I'm not ready to say goodbye again."

"Ms. Rhodes, we are ready to take him for surgery." Dr. Peirce knocked on the open door

"Oh, umm… can he hear me? Can-can I saw goodbye?" I pushed off of Seto and wiped my eyes

"There is no way to tell whether he can hear you or not, but there is no harm in trying." She said softly and stepped out of the doorway

I took a seat next to my dad again and gently took his pale hand into mine.

"Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I just want you to know that I'll be okay. I'm not exactly ready for you to leave me, but I learn to live without you there to call me princess, and encourage me when I'm ready to give up. You think that it has been me taking care of you since mom passed, but you don't realize how much you have been the parent I needed. After mom died I know I was not the easiest to parent. I turned into a rebel for a while, but you still gave me the space to learn that what I really needed is you, and you were waiting for me with open arms. I did grieve for mom, but I just didn't want you to go through the pain again with me. I want you to fight, but I'll be okay all the same. I love you, daddy." I tried to remain strong, but tears streamed down my face

"Blair, it's time." Seto grabbed my hand and Dr. Peirce walked back in

"We'll keep you updated. You can wait here if you'd like or you can go to the surgical waiting room." Dr. Peirce said as a surgical team wheeled my father and the ECMO machine out.

"We should probably get back to the house and get some stuff and tell Mokuba." I looked up to Seto

He nodded and helped me stand. As we walked back outside the sun was beginning to rise and it casted and warm yellow and orange glow in the sky. I looked up to it and hoped that it was a good omen for what was to come for the day. We approached the car, but I didn't think I could keep my opened or my focus on driving to get home safe. I pulled the keys out of the pocket on my hoodie and held them out to Seto. He looked at me warily, but took the keys out of my hand. No one had yet to drive Sadie besides me, and I wanted to keep it that way for a while longer, but I was not in any state to be operating what qualifies as heavy machinery. I waited as Seto adjusted the driver's seat before he could get in, and then struggled with the manual adjustments as he tried to find a comfortable position in front of the steering wheel. It was amusing to watch him struggle, but I couldn't enjoy the moment as much as I wanted too. I think he finally gave up and drove slightly hunched over the steering wheel. It was strange to be on the other side of Sadie and for her not to be blazing a trail towards her destination. I never realized how much of a defensive driver Seto was until today as he refused to push Sadie a mile above the speed limit. We pulled into the garage and I slowly got out of the car struggling under my own weight. Seto waited at the door and waited for me to go in first.

"I'll go wake Mokuba." He said as I sat down at the kitchen bar

I laid my head down on the counter and let the cold marble numb my head. I was just dozing off as I heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs.

"Blair! This is good new right?" Mokuba asked enthusiastically

I lifted my head and smiled weakly, "Yeah, there is a good chance that this will work."

"You don't look too confident." He looked at me warily

"It's just been a lot to think about, and I didn't get any sleep." I tried to reassure him

"Go shower and wake yourself up. I'll get some stuff around and call into the office for us." Seto caressed my cheek

The hot shower only made me more exhausted, and once the heat set into my skin I didn't want to leave its warm embrace. The only thing that kept me motivated to stay standing was that I needed to be there no matter what happens in that operating room. I was ready to give up and let what happens happen, but the fighter in me was shaking the bars raging to get out. I was just wrapping a towel around my hair when Seto came in in a hurry.

"You've been up here for a long time. I thought you passed out on me." He said in a panic

"No the shower just felt too good to leave." I waved off his panic, "Let me brush out my hair and get dressed."

"Blair, there isn't a rush. We can wait here were it is more comfortable." He stopped me as I tried to walk past him

"No, I don't want to be too far away, and not being in the hospital will only make my anxiety worse." I shrugged him off and went to the closet

"It's the fish isn't it?" He asked has he followed behind me

"What are you talking about?" I arched an eyebrow as I slid on a pair of running tights

"The fish in the tank. You want to be there because they help you relax. They remind you of your mom, and it helps in some way. Every time you wait you spend the majority of the time staring at the fish. It's like she is there with you." He explained

I guess I had never really thought about it, but the fish was the one thing I liked about the waiting room. It was the place I went when I needed to think. Even when my dad wasn't in surgery I like to go and visit the fish because they always remind me of good memories. Between my mother and I loving fish and my father loving fishing, fish is have always been a calm point in my life.

"If you want to go there and wait I'll do whatever helps you." He said soothingly

"No, you're right the fish help and I never really made the connection until now, but I don't want to wait at the hospital. I want to go somewhere else. Somewhere more relaxing and with much more meaning." I answered

xxx

"This is where you want to be?" Seto asked as we pulled up in front of the city aquarium

"Yes." I said calmly

We got out of the car and approached the ticket counter.

"I'm sorry the aquarium isn't open yet." A nervous young girl stammered

"Get me the highest manager you have here." Seto growled and the young girl recoiled

We waited for a few agonizing minutes, and I could feel the tangle of nerves building in my stomach. I twirled the ends of my hair around my finger as Seto impatiently tapped his foot while standing crossed armed in front of the ticket window. Finally a balding middle aged man appeared and then turned white as a ghost when he recognized Seto.

"Ugh-How can I help you, Mr. Kaiba?" He asked nervously

"I need you to let us in." Seto answered sternly

"I'm sorry, but the aquarium isn't open yet." The man fidgeted with his hands

"How much?" Seto asked quickly

"How much for what?" He was getting sweating as this went on

"To rent this place out for the entire day. Call it a private party." Seto narrowed his eyes

"Mr. Kaiba, I don't think I can do that in such short notice." The man grew smaller in fear of what was to come next

"How much is your average daily revenue? Whatever it is I'll double it." Seto was using the man's fear to his advantage

"I-erm-I can't disclose that." The man wiped his brow

"Then I guess that I'll go above your head. Last I knew that the Parish family funded this place. Their son attends my academy, and I've done plenty of business with Mr. Parish. I'll just give him a call and get this sorted out." Seto pulled out his phone and began scrolling through the contacts, "Good morning Mr. Parish, I'm sorry to be calling at this early in the morning but I'm standing in front of your aquarium. I'm needing to rent the place for the day, and I'm willing to pay… hmm… yes… absolutely here." Seto handed the phone through the slot in the window

"He-Hello? Yes, sir? Oh, okay. Absolutely. Yes, sir I understand. N-no. Uh-huh. Okay, bye." The man stammered into the phone and then handed it back to Seto, "The aquarium is yours for the day, please follow me."

I sighed in relief and walked through the doors with Seto's hand on my back. I wasn't comfortable with abusing Seto's powerful connections, but I that was something for me to beat myself up about later. I knew exactly where I wanted to be. I took the lead after the nervous manager left us and walked deep into the aquarium. There was a large taken with several viewing windows and curved glass. It held a lot of the more aggressive and large fish, sharks, and rays. There were several benches in the large room and walk way. Usually you have to fight against the flow of people and look past the children and their disgusting fingers smudging the glass. It was nice to have the entire room for myself. The glass was crystal clear, and to room was silent enough to hear the water slapping against the glass. I stood in front of one of the panels that looked to up to a coral wall and searched for one fish in particular. I caught the glimpse of the unique patter and body shape and turned to Seto who was watching me with a loving gaze.

"Come here." I said softly and held out my hand

Seto approached and I pointed to my favorite fish, the Reef Trigger fish or better known as the Hawaiian state fish.

"That the fish with a pig like nose." I beamed as I watch the fish play hide and go seek behind the coral insert

"It's cute just like you." Seto chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head

We stood there side-by-side and watched the fish play, and the rays glide along the bottom of the sand. Eventually we moved to a bench and watched the entire ecosystem work in harmony. I rested my head on Seto's shoulder and allowed the company of the fish and my love calm me. We didn't speak because neither of us felt the need to. I had never felt more at home and at peace than I did sitting there. A long while later my phone started chiming and the familiar number of the hospital popped up.

"Seto." I whispered as I stared down at the screen in a panic

They couldn't possibly be done with the surgery. Something had to have gone wrong if they are calling already. My hand started to shake as the panic set in.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Seto asked warily

"No, no, I can do this. I need to do hear this myself." I mumbled and put the phone to my ears.


	19. Mother's Wishes

I hung up the phone and laid it in my lap. The news was still being processed in my head, and I had forgot that Seto was sitting next to me waiting for me to relay the information.

"Blair?" His soft voice brought me back from my thoughts

"It was a success. His heart started almost immediately after they took him off bypass." I mumbled

"That's great, but?" He looked at me warily

"But where do I go from here? I've read the letter. I can't just forget what he said." I fretted

Seto sat there quietly for a moment while he tried to find the correct words, but they he couldn't find an answer, "I don't know, maybe you should talk to him."

"And say what? 'Oh, hey dad, I'm really happy you're alive, but are you? I only say that because I read your letter and it sounded like you were ready to die, and I found the medication you have been taking for the past month. Should I be worried that you might be suicidal?'" I grumbled

"Well it's a start I guess, but maybe don't say it exactly like that." He nodded

"I don't know if I can face him though. I'm happy he's alive, but now I have to confront my anger towards him." I said bitterly

"Don't hold it in. You are going to need to face this at some point. It's just best to get it over with." He tried to reassure me

I sighed deeply. He was right, I needed to face this soon, but my anger was going to be a problem. I didn't want to push my father away if I jumped down his throat immediately after surgery. I needed to sleep, or drink myself in to numb oblivion. I would much rather just ignore the letter and go back to the semi normal I was living before, but I don't think I could drown out the voices that keep reading the letter continuously in my head.

"Shit." I growled, "I need to call Mercy and Luke to let them know what has happened in the past 24 hours."

"It can wait. I think you need to get some rest." He objected

"No, Mercy is already mad at me for not staying in contact anyways, and I haven't told Luke that dad was in the hospital. Just give me a moment, please." I sighed and stood up

I walked a little further into the aquarium to a room with smaller takes lining the walls. I dialed Mercy first since she seems to be the only person that answers my urgent calls.

"Erm, hello?" Mercy's groggy voice answered

"Hey, Merc, sorry did I wake you?" I apologized

"No, it's fine, what's up?" She didn't seem completely awake

"Don't be mad, I know I should have called sooner, but this all happened early this morning. The hospital called with a donor match for dad and I went a head with the surgery. He just got done and it was a success. He's heading to recovery right now." I said quickly so she couldn't interrupt

"Wh-what? Really that's great!" she said cheerfully, "I'll head down there as soon as I can!"

"Wait, I'm not at the hospital, and he won't be coming around until tomorrow so there is no reason to sit there and watch him sleep." I explained

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" She asked bitterly

"I was this morning, but when they took him to surgery we left to tell Mokuba, and one thing lead to another and now I'm at the aquarium." I answered

"Wow the aquarium. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked deeply concerned

"Honestly, no. Merc, I think dad is ready to die, and I'm not sure if I made the right call. I'm actually pretty fucking far from alright right now. I don't know if I can face him for a while, I'm pretty angry with him." I choked out

"Are you serious? But why would he want to? Shit, you sure you don't want me to come down?" The concern in her voice was thick

"Yeah I'm sure. I didn't sleep at all, so I think I'm just freaking out from sleep deprivation. I need to call your brother too, so I'll let you go." I tried to sound convincing

"No, you go sleep, I'll deal with Luke. I have a bone to pick with him anyways. Hang in there, Blair." Mercy said sweetly and hung up

"Yeah, I'm trying…" I whispered to myself as I lowered the phone down

I didn't have the patience or the mental compacity to deal with my aunt Trisha, and Mercy was calling Luke, so I was done with what I told Seto I was doing, but I didn't want to go back. I began to wonder around the room absent-mindedly looking at the small docile fish in their little tanks. I wish I could swim around in the water without a care in the world. What did they have to worry about? Someone came around and fed them, they had shrimp and other bottom feeders to keep the tank clean. All they had to worry about was not swimming into the walls. I felt like all I kept doing was swimming in to a wall over and over again, and expected it to move out of my way. As one thing would seem to be improving, another obstacle would come up. I should be elated that my dad is okay, but the letter comes popping up in my path just in time for me to run face first into it. At this point all the shit keeps lining up to form one wall that stretches out for eternity. I can't seem to find a gap in the wall big enough to let a little light shine through.

"Blair, are you ready?" Seto appeared next to me out of thin air

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

He only nodded and lead me back through the large tank room again. I dragged my feet trying to take my time going back through. Seto thanked the aquarium workers as we left, and then drove us back home. We didn't speak the entire ride, and I could feel him watching me warily as I stared coldly out the window. He was worried about me, but wasn't sure how to help me. I honestly didn't know how I was going to help myself, I was too exhausted to do anything, and I felt like it was never going to find my pep again. We pulled into the garage next to Sadie and I looked over to her with a pit in my stomach.

" _Mom, what do I do now? What do I say? I just want to be a kid again, mom. I'm tired, so tired."_ I pleaded in my thoughts

"Are you coming?" Seto's voice made me jump. I hadn't realized he was already out of the car and waiting for me at the door.

I shook my head trying to bring myself back into the moment, and finally opened the car door and climbed out. Seto's eyes followed my ever moment and he looked at me as if I was going to break at any moment. He was waiting for the flood gates to burst open, but my reservoir was empty, and I felt that emptiness down into my soul. The anger subsided, but now I was just left as a husk. I didn't know what to feel, or how to feel. What was the appropriate emotion for this situation? Am I supposed to be a mess of emotions, or just numb and confused?

"I'm going to bed." I said toneless and began up the stairs

I could sense Seto's hesitation as he tried not to follow behind me, but I was glad he stayed behind. I needed more time to myself. I walked into the bedroom, but stopped at the foot of the bed. For some reason this isn't where I wanted to be. I turned back around, left the room, and headed down the hall. I didn't have an idea where I was going, but my feet kept moving ahead. They finally stopped in front of the door to my father's room. I was trying to figure out why I wanted to be here when my hands moved on their own, and opened the door. A wave of musk, cinnamon, and cedar hit me as I opened the door. It was the familiar subtle scents of my father. Cinnamon tooth paste, cedar beard oil, and the natural musk that was him. There was a twinge of pain in my heart as a small hint of emotion started to come back. I moved further into the room and grabbed the familiar family vacation picture off the bedside table. I sat on the edge of the bed and held the picture in my lap. I thoughtlessly traced the outlines of our bodies, and felt my eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. I swung my legs up onto the bed and laid my head on the pillows. I continued to stare at the picture hoping it would give me some sort of sign, but the next thing I knew my eyes were closing and I was falling to a deep sleep.

I awoke sometime later lying on my side and the picture still clutched in the grasp of my extended arm. A blanket had been placed on top of me which meant Seto probably went to check on me and found me in here. I blinked a few times to allow my contacts settle again, but it was clear that I had been wearing them too long. I finally sat up and tousled my hair and placed the picture back where it had been. In my slight moment of blindness from the contacts I had hit the corner of the table and the picture fell out of my hands. Glass shattered on the floor and the picture laid face down in the mess. A small, neatly folded, aged piece of paper laid in with the mess of glass. I leaned down and brushed the glass away before picking up the folded piece of paper. The edges were worn like it had been handled many times, and the paper was turning a yellow hue from age. I carefully unfolded the delicate paper, and gasped in shock as I recognized my mother's elegant hand writing.

 _Otis,_

 _There is still so much I want to do, but, my love, it is time for us to say goodbye. Remember all the good times, look at Blair and see how well we did, she needs you now. Otis, I wish I could watch her grow up, and I'll admit that I'm jealous that you will, but I'm just glad that one of us will be. Don't forget to tell her you love her, because you need to tell for me now too. I know you'll miss me, and I already miss you, but look into our daughter's eyes and know that I'm still there. She is so much like you, but I'm proud to say that she has my eyes, and my mother's eyes before me. Otis, I love you so much, and I'm sorry that I am being called much sooner than either of us expected. Live your life and don't be afraid of what I'll think, you never listen anyways. Raise our daughter, don't get mad when she brings home a boy, teach her how a real man should treat his lady, help her find the love of her life, and be there when she realizes it. When she finds the one then you'll truly know she is going to be okay, and when that day comes your job is done. You can look at them and know that you raised our daughter to be the best woman she can be. Do that for me, Otis, make sure our little girl finds her happiness. I found my happiness in you, and that is all I want for her too._

 _I'm sorry I never gave you a son. I don't think you know how sorry I am for that, but don't hold that against Blair. She has tried so hard to be the son you've always wanted. Maybe a day will come where you meet someone again, and who knows what will happen. It's alright, Otis, I can't ask you to hold on to me forever even when I'm gone. I know you're shaking your head at me while you read that, but I mean it, it's alright._

 _There is one more thing I need you to do for me. I've been saving money to take Blair to Hawaii. You don't have to go, I know that isn't your scene, but see that at some point she knows that I never forgot my promise._

 _I love you,_

 _Sadie_

"Mom." I whimpered as I finished reading

"Please, let me clean that up for you." An unfamiliar voice said from behind me

I turned to see a petite older woman, holding a broom and dust pan, standing in the doorway. The elusive maid had finally made an appearance. Today is just full of surprises.

"So, you're the elusive maid." I blurted out

"I'm not avoiding you ma'am, actually I spend a great deal of time up here, I think your father likes the company." She smiled sweetly

"Wait so you've keeping my father company? He's never mentioned it." I said shocked, maybe I'm just oblivious

"Oh yes, quiet the story teller he is. I don't mind it though, it's a nice change from how it used to be around here. He speaks very fondly of you, awful sorry that he is back in the hospital." She said as she was sweeping the glass

"Thanks, but what do you know? I mean about why we're here." I pushed

"Ah, you mean the arrangement. Yes, dear, I know about that letter you're holding, and the letter he wrote you. I am quite sneaky even in my old age. I also know that you are conflicted about what to do. Maybe you should give those letters another couple of reads." She finished sweeping and was out of the room in the blink of an eye

Elusive and philosophical as hell, might as well be Yoda. I folded the letter back up and left to go find the other. It was dark which meant I slept through the whole day, and wouldn't be sleeping again tonight. Knowing Seto, he was in his office doing the work he didn't get to do at the office today. I barged into the room without a single warning and I saw as Seto jump slightly in his chair.

"I need to read that letter again." I demanded and held out my hand

"Okay." He looked confused but pulled it out of a drawer in his desk, "Are you still second guessing yourself?"

"No, yes, no, maybe, I don't know, I just need to read it again." I shook my head trying to make sense of myself

I took the letter out of his hands and read it over again. I pulled mom' letter out of my pocket and unfolded it again.

"What is that?" Seto furrowed his eyebrows at the mysterious second piece of paper

"Shh!" I hissed as I combed the letter again

 _Help her find love…when that day comes your job is done…_

 _I had to make sure you'd be taken care of when I was gone… The way he looks at you reminds me of how I would look at your mother…_

 _Do that for me Otis, make sure our little girl finds happiness… I found my happiness in you…_

"He thinks he job is done." I whispered as I held the letters side by side

"What are you talking about?" he begged

"I-I need to go. I need to be there when he wakes up. I have a lot to ask about." I ignored him and started back out the door

"Blair, wait, what is going on?" yelled after me, but I was too focused no the letters that I honestly didn't hear him

A strong hand grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me to turn around as I was walking down the hall.

"Seriously, Blair, what the hell are you talking about?" Seto's voice was taut

"He's ready to go because he thinks he job is done. He fulfilled my mother's wishes, and how he thinks its okay to leave, but he isn't going to leave because I saved him, and now I need to talk to him about it." My voice wobbled as nerves set in

"Your mother's wishes? Blair, you aren't making any since." He was growing impatient

"Here." I handed him my mom's letter, "Be careful, the paper is getting pretty worn."

He took the letter and read it quickly, "I see. Everything is starting to make more sense. I thought he asked me to do this as a dying wish, but he knew it all along didn't he."

"Yes, believe it or not, it seems that he and mom had this all planned out." I chuckled trying to keep my emotions in line

"I get that you want to talk to him, but he is going to be out of it for a while longer. I think we need to figure out what our next step is going to be." Seto said calmly

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It's likely that he won't be able to go back to a physically demanding job, and complete recovery is going to take several months." He continued

"Oh…" I sighed as I realized what that meant

"He is going to need to be on a steady line of medication and doctor's visits."

"Okay? So, what are you thinking? Because it sounds like you've thought about this a lot." I asked nervously

"You two stay here… permanently. You continue to work at the company, Mokuba and your dad continue to bond, he will constantly be monitored, and that way if something happens again you won't have to stress about being to far from the hospital, or money." He said cautiously

"Forever? I mean it has crossed my mind a few times, but honestly my dad wasn't in the picture… not like that!" I said quickly, "I mean I saw it in my head that he would move back into the apartment and I would stay here." I dropped my head embarrassed

I heard him laugh softly, "I don't mind having him here, mostly because he keeps Mokuba entertained, but I want to keep you here. Maybe as he recovers he can find his own place if he wants."

"What about the shop?" I cocked my head to the side

"If he doesn't need to work anymore then why not sell it and use the money to buy him a place somewhere else?" He shrugged

"But you own the building." I pointed out

"Yes, but that is a ways down the road." He said nervously "As I was saying, he can stay for as long as he likes. There is no stress of either of you to be finding somewhere else."

I took a deep breath, even thought it was I was never stressed about moving out, the way he said it made me feel reassured that everything is being handled.

"Okay." I smiled

"Okay." He nodded and kissed me briefly, "It's late."

"I know, but I'm not tired…" I said sheepishly

"Neither am I." he purred and scooped me up in his arms


	20. The Talk

_Seto,_

 _I went to the hospital. I couldn't sleep, there is too much going on in my head. Call me when you wake up._

 _Love you,_

 _Blair_

It was still dark when I left for the hospital. I envied that Seto seemed to fall asleep instantly because it left me laying there with nothing but my thoughts. I needed to get this discussion over with, which meant being at the hospital until dad woke up. I scribbled the note and left it on my pillow for Seto to find. I tip toed around the room in the dark as I got dressed. There was a faint light from the full moon that loomed high in the clear sky. Although, it didn't help me see the drop off from the platform the bed sits on and I had a mini heart attack when my foot didn't find solid ground for a split second. It gets me every time I wake up at night needing to go to the bathroom too, I thought I would be used to it by now. I got dressed and grabbed a pair of winter boots before sneaking out of the room. Once I made it down stairs I stopped tip toeing around and turned on the lights that I needed to see. I put on my boots and coat, grabbed something to eat out of the fridge, and went to the garage to fetch Sadie. I opened the garage door to see a small drift of snow that formed against the garage door spill into the open space. I cursed under my breath as I slowly backed out. Snow was not my friend. I wouldn't say I'm a clumsy and uncoordinated person, but you throw snow and ice, I become like a new born filly. Not to mention that when it snows people suddenly forget how to drive and its bumper to bumper for miles. Snow just complicates everything, I'd rather it rain. Thankfully I was the only one on the road and I left a trail in the fresh powder. The drive was slow, I didn't want to put myself and Sadie at risk, I would never hear the end of it if I wrecked my precious car. It was a nice change of pace from my balls-to-the-wall usual driving when I'm given a wide-open road. The parking lot at the hospital was nearly bare of cars and covered in an undisturbed blanket of white snow. I parked as close as I could, and hopefully in between the lines of the parking space. I got out and trudge towards the doors. I barely picked up my feet, I wasn't going to give myself another reason to be at the hospital. I was greeted by a janitor who was salting the concrete under the awning so that the snow melt didn't turn to ice. My boots squeaked as I walked across the linoleum floor, echoing loudly in the empty lobby. An orchestra was playing a Christmas song on the PA system. A Christmas tree sat in the middle of a sitting area. It looked like children from the pediatric department had decorated it with hand made ornaments. I smiled as I pictured the children writing their letters to Santa even though scary machines were keeping them alive. The elevator was playing the same music as the lobby, and I hummed along as I rode up several floors to the surgery recovery floor. The halls were empty, as was the nurse's station when I approached. I found my father's room and took a deep calming breath before entering. The site hadn't been as bad as it was when he was still on the ECMO machine. He had more color to his skin, and there wasn't a mess of tubes and wires coming out of every direction. He looked relaxed and peaceful as he laid there asleep. I relaxed and took my usual seat next to the bed and watched.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here." A woman's surprised voice said several hours later

"Sorry, no one was at the nurse's station when I got here." I smiled softly

"I just need to do a routine check I'll be out in a minute." She said as she started looking at monitors and gauges, "The snow is really coming down. You might not want to wait around here much longer, or you might be stuck."

"Isn't the best place to get snowed in? Heat, generators, food, water, and company." I chuckled

"I guess that true." She laughed, "Hopefully your company will be waking up here shortly."

"Yeah, I hope so too." I looked down at my father warily

"Let me know if you need anything." She offered sweetly and left the room

I sat there for a little while longer watching and waiting. My legs started to grow restless and I had to stand up and pace the room. I wasn't nervous about the upcoming conversation, I just didn't know how well it would end. I walked over to the window and saw that the snow had started to fall harder. It was accumulating quickly causing cars to become buried in fluffy white mounds. Leave it to me to get snowed into a hospital when the most important conversation of my life hovered above my head. I don't think I have ever had a clearer sign from the universe in my life. I sighed deeply at the snow build up and went to find the remote to the TV to check the road conditions. I was turning on the TV when my phone began to vibrate in my pocket.

"Good morning." I cooed into the phone

"Good morning." Seto purred into the phone, his voice gravelly, "How is he doing?"

"Still sleeping. Have you looked outside?" I added

I could hear the muffled sounds of the covers being thrown off and him shuffling towards the windows. There was a long silence while he stared off into the blinding white snow.

"Fuck." He finally mumbled annoyed

I tried to suppress my giggling, "That was my reaction too. The news is saying that the road conditions are bad and most of the highways heading out of town are closed. Looks like you're not going into the office again, and I'm stuck here."

"Fuck." He repeated "I hate winter."

"I knew I loved you for a good reason. I wish I could be there to make this snow day a little better, but…" I laughed, "I'll let you know when he wakes up."

He sighed heavily into the phone, "Alright, love you too, bye."

I continued to laugh as I put the phone back in my pocket. The weather man on the news said that the snow would be accumulating up to 3 feet in some areas, but as far as inner city limits we could expect at least 6 inches. Hopefully by late afternoon the snow will be cleared from the roads and I won't have to fight snow packed roads on my way back home.

"Well isn't this a surprise." my father's hoarse voice said behind me

I turned around to see my father sleepy smile, "Dad, finally, how do you feel?"

"Honestly a little surprised to be awake." He winced as he sat up

"Yeah… What all do you remember?" I hesitated, the conversation was now or never.

He scratched his beard as he thought, "I remember decorating the tree, and we were talking about Wyoming, but after that nothing."

"Your heart stopped a couple days ago. You were hooked up to a ECMO machine, but they found a valve yesterday and you had replacement surgery. You've been asleep for about 3 days." I choked

"So, I got me a new ticker, eh?" He chuckled softly and patted the bandages on his chest.

"That's what you wanted right?" I pushed

"Well of course, why would you say that?" He arched an eyebrow, "Thought you finally got rid of your old man did ya?"

I sighed deeply, "Dad, I know you haven't been taking your meds for the past month."

"Oh," his face fell, "You found them."

"I read the letter too." I said sheepishly "Actually I read _both_ letters."

"Both letters? Oh… you found her letter too. Blair, please…" He started

"Do you want to die? Were you ready to go? Because it kind of sounded like it in that letter." I interrupted

"Of course not, princess. I'm never ready to leave you." He said apologetically

"Dad, your job is never going to be done. I need you for so much more in my life. I will never be ready to lose you. I know that you think you have done everything that mom wanted you too, but you still have things left to do in my life." I said while fighting off tears

He was quiet for a while as he watched me try not to break with emotion.

"I know you aren't ready for me to go, but I can't be around forever, sweetheart. I'm not saying I'm going to go jump off a bridge anytime soon, but I've come to terms that I'm old and my body is starting to give up. I'll admit I might have been a little manic when I wrote that letter, but there is still a lot of truth to it. Blair, there is one thing that I wanted to witness before I die, and I have. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy, truly happy." He finally said with profound sadness

"I'm happy because you're here with me. If you die who will I have? I don't want to lose both parents when I still have so much more life to live. Who do I turn too when I need guidance? I don't want to talk to the air when I'm going through a mid-life crisis or be the person who is constantly at the cemetery talking to head stones. I want to pick up a phone and call my dad or drive down the road for Sunday night football. I still need you. I don't want to be alone." I sobbed

"You'll have Mercy, Luke, and most importantly, Seto. Blair, you'll never be alone. Just like your mother is always with you." He explained

"That's not enough! None of them are you! You're my dad, you're supposed to be an invincible superhero. A girls first love is her father, and he supposed be her hero, I don't want my hero to give up so easily. Don't you want to be there when I get married, and have my first child? I want my children to have a grandfather, a grandfather that will give them candy behind my back and let them play in cab of a car while you try to teach them about the engine. You have a whole other generation to spoil. You have so much more life to live with me." I nearly screamed as tears flowed down my cheeks

He looked at me with a wide eye shock. It appears he hadn't stopped to think about the future. Like it never crossed his mind that I wanted a family too, and that he was still apart of that family.

"Just because your parents died before they could see you have a family of your own doesn't mean that you have to follow in their footsteps. I want you to see your family grow." I mumbled

"Blair, I miss your mother so much, and for these past few months I finally felt like I was going to see her again, but I didn't stop to think of how much of your life I would be missing. I haven't been able to see myself recovering through this, so I just gave up and thought I would meet the fate laid out in front of me. I didn't see the point in fighting because I thought my purpose in life had been fulfilled. Because of this sickness I was finally able to see you fall in love and have the son I have always wanted." His voice was low and abrasive to my ears.

"So, you finally get what you've always wanted and decide that's enough? I'll just stop right here and not see if I can get more. Don't want you continue to see me fall in love and watch Mokuba grow up and live his life? No, let's just quit while were ahead why don't we, and ruin that happiness for everyone else. Let's take my daughters happiness with Seto and taint it with my death. Why don't we scar Mokuba a little more by removing yet another father figure from his life? That would be his third one by the way. I told myself that I wouldn't get angry with you about this, but you aren't really giving me a choice here. You are so worried about my happiness that you don't realize that what happiness I have would burn up the moment you die from this little stunt you are trying to pull. Do you know what would have happened if you died a couple days ago? I would have mourned you yes, then Seto would have gave me that letter and I would have been a little suspicious. Maybe a few weeks go by and I would have been clearing out your medication and notice that you hadn't been taking any for a month, and I would have been pissed. Just like I am right now. I would go from mourning you to being angry at you, and in that anger, I would push everyone away, because there would be so much left unsaid between us that no one would be able to fix me. So, I would push Seto away and your baby girl's love would abruptly end and then there goes that happiness you thought you left me. The one thing in the world you wanted to see would end with your death." I spat

"Yes, I wanted it to end right there because I want to go back to the love I lost. Maybe deep down I'm a little jealous that you are finding your fairytale love when I lost mine. Watching you with Seto has only reminded me of the deep pain I feel when I realize I can't have that anymore!" He snarled bitterly

"Oh, so you're saying that love turned you suicidal? So, in other words I made you suicidal? You're one dream for me turned you suicidal? Yeah, lets put that one my conscience too!" I threw my hands up in a huff, "Jesus fucking Christ dad do you hear yourself? I want to die because daughter finally fell in love and I'm so selfish that I can't stand to see it go any further because my wife died of terminal cancer, and I miss her too much to carry on."

"I am not suicidal." He hissed

"Then what do you call not taking the medicine to help keep you alive? Because that seems like an off-the-wall way of committing suicide too me." I asked rhetorically

The room got eerily quiet for a long time as the tension continued to build. My words were bitter and hurtful, but I didn't regret saying them. If he wanted to play this game, then I was going to let him know how it would end for those of us still living.

"Do you really want to die?" My voice echoed off the tension in the room

"Of course I don't want to die, but I'm ready for when it inevitably comes. Whether it is today or twenty years from now." He said softly

I rubbed my forehead exasperated and avoided looking at him.

"Blair, look at me." He coaxed

I shook my head as I stared down at my shoes, "I can't, I can't look at the broken man in front of me because I don't want to be reminded that my father is throwing away his life. I don't see this the way you do. I don't understand how you think that this is the best way to leave me. I don't see how you didn't think that you would survive. What was the fucking point? Why did you even agree to being put on the transplant list? Why would you even agree to moving in with Seto? Why didn't you just talk to me? All of this could have been avoided if you would have just talked to me and been honest. Instead you put on an elaborate charade. I thought we had a better relationship than this."

"Well I guess that's it isn't it? I don't know what else to say to you. It seems you have made up your mind to be angry at me, and I can't get you to see things the way I do." He sighed

"There you go giving up again. What happened to my father who worked until he got something perfect? I never knew you to give up, ever. I never thought that I would be so utterly disappointed in you. I don't know who you are because you aren't my dad. My father isn't a selfish man, my father taught me to help others because one day when you need help people will line up to help you. Here I thought I was the one being selfish keeping you alive because I wasn't ready to say goodbye, but it turns out that I was just helping a man who didn't want help to begin with. I wasted my time fighting for you when you didn't bother to fight for yourself." My voice was deep and bitter as seething anger set in

"Do you really mean that?" He asked

I shook my head again, "No, you're my dad and I love you, but I just don't get you right now. What am I supposed to tell everyone? I don't think you see how many people you are hurting. Its not just me that is worried you know. Your sister, your niece and nephew, Seto, Mokuba, all your fishing friends, everyone is rooting for you because they care too. I know you miss mom, but that doesn't mean you give up when life gets a little hard again."

"I know you haven't been with Seto for very long, but maybe on day you'll start to understand what it feels like to love him with every piece of you. Imagine loving him that much and then have him ripped away from you slowly, and once he is gone you never feel whole again. Now picture living like that for years. Lying in bed a night alone when you know that there should be someone next to you. Looking at pictures of them remembering that happiness but knowing you'll never have that again. Then one day you finally have the slightest hope that you'll finally see them because the warm glow of the pearly gates is in front of you. Blair, I'm lonely, and I know you've been there, but that is not the loneliness I'm talking about. Your mother holds half of my heart just like you, and I finally felt that half come back for a moment." His voice was slivery with emotion

"I just don't see how you could leave me so easily, and not understand what it would do to me when I figured out the truth." I croaked

"Sweetheart, leaving you is going to be the hardest thing I do. I'm being split down the middle with this. I want to be here forever because you are my little girl, but I always want to see your mother again. I feel like I'm walking with a foot on either side of life. I thought if it happens this way that I wouldn't be leaving you with so much pain. I realize now that I didn't exactly think this through. I should have known that you would fight tooth and nail. Like I said, I was manic. I had a glimmer of your mother and I was trying to run with it, but seeing you like this, seeing you and hearing your sadness I realize that you still need me, and I still need you. I swear that with this new spark of life literally put in my heart that I am not going to be going anywhere anytime soon." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly

"So, no more talk of dying?" I looked up through my lashes

"No more talk of dying." He pursed his lips trying not to smile

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise." He finally smiled

"I love you, dad." I grinned warmly

"I love you too, princes. Now give me that remote I have three days of news to catch up on." He chuckled

"Scoot over, I need a good dad cuddle." I crawled up on the small bed and snuggled against his chest.

"You know this is what I needed too." He said as he patted my shoulder, "I haven't been able to hold you since you turned into a moody teenager."

"I was not moody." I joked "It could have been worse."

"You're right, in comparison to your cousin Mercy it could have be a lot worse. I'm just glad you never got caught up in the wrong crowd." He laughed

"Like I ever had the time. Between the shop and all the different cheer groups I was in I barely had time to breath." I laughed with him

"Those were the days. Friday at cheer competitions, Saturday at the track, Sunday watching football, why did I ever let you grow up?" He reminisced

"I'm not sure why I grew up either. Too bad I didn't have a choice, but I grew up alright." I said with sadness

"You sure did kiddo, you grew just fine." He said lovingly

We laid there watching the news as the weather man continued to predict more snow overnight. Eventually dad got tired of the continuous talk of politics and changed the channel to some old war documentary.

"I need to call Seto before I fall asleep. I'll be just outside." I yawned as I crawled off the bed

Dad barely nodded as he continued to watch the documentary with an old British man explaining the finer points to the enormous mortar guns in World War II.

"Hello?" Seto's stern voice came through the phone

"Hello? That is all I get is a hello?" I said bitterly

"I didn't look the phone when I answered it. How's he doing?" Seto sounded apologetic

"He's awake. We talked. It went about as expected I guess seeing as though I didn't really know what to expect." I sighed exasperated "What are you doing that is so important that you can look at your phone."

"Dueling with Mokuba." He said quickly

"And I'm interrupting you." I rolled my eyes annoyed

"Kind of." His voice was short

"Well I'm about ready to get out of here and brave the snow. I've had enough drama for one day, and I need a nap." I continued

"Don't dare try driving in this mess. You'll end up in the hospital too." He snapped

"Well I don't have any other way to get home, so I don't really think I have a choice. I'm not staying here." I growled

"Give me thirty minutes and I'll be there to get you." He said sternly

"No, I'm much more capable of driving through the snow than you. As far as driving in snow I'm pretty sure I have more experience than you. Plus, what if you end up in the hospital? Don't be a hypocrite." I said flatly

"I never said I was driving. Just give me thirty minutes." He sounded amused and then hung up

"Jerk, I hang up on him, he doesn't hang up on me." I growled to myself and walked back into dad's room, "Seto is coming to get me in about thirty minutes. I didn't get any sleep, and I was here before dawn."

"Oh, is that why you are wearing your pants inside out?" Dad said nonchalantly

I quickly looked down and he was right, the stitching of my sweats was sticking out.

I threw my head back and groaned, "You could have told me sooner."

"I thought it might be one of these up and coming trends. I'll never understand fashion. I still don't get why people are paying for jeans that are ripped and with fake mud on them. I was just trying to support you, sweetheart." He chuckled

"Yeah, thanks dad. In my defense I got dressed in the dark this morning." I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom reverse my pants

I checked myself in the mirror before walking back out. I had to make sure that I didn't have my sweat shirt on backwards too, who know what else my father was failing to tell me about my outfit.

"Anyways, if it continues to snow all night I don't think we'll be able to make it here tomorrow. Unless you really want me to come I'll figure it out. At some point I'll have to come back for Sadie, but I would rather wait until the snow stops." I said as I came out

"I doubt there will be much change from today and tomorrow. I think I can manage by myself for one day. I know how much you hate the snow, I won't ask you to face it just to come sit here and be bored with me." He shrugged

"I will risk making a fool of myself in the snow to come here and be bored with you." I said sweetly, "But if you need anything call me I'm perfectly comfortable making Seto do it for me."

"That a girl." He laughed

"Speak of the devil." I said as my phone vibrated in my hands

" _Go to the roof."_ The text said

I furrowed my brows as I stared down at the screen confused, "Apparently he is here already."

"Come give me a hug before you leave." He held out his arms and gave me a puppy dog stare

I hugged him and kissed his cheek before bundling up in my coat and heading up to the roof. I hesitated at the door leading outside since it said, "Authorized Personnel Only" in big red letters. I figured since this was Seto's idea that he could afford to bail me out of jail if I get arrested. I pushed the door open and the white snow blinded me for a moment. The air immediately burned my cheeks, and the below freezing temperature knocked the air out of my lungs. My teeth started to chatter immediately and my toes became numb almost instantly. Once my eyes adjusted to the bright snow I saw a white helicopter with a dark blue _KC_ on the side. He brought a fucking helicopter to pick me up. I don't know why it surprises me so much, but sometimes I forget how incredibly rich Seto is. I rolled my eyes are hard and deep as I could manage without detaching my retinas. A door at the front of the helicopter opened and out stepped Seto in a black parka with a fur lined hood. He apparently hates the cold more than I do since I was only it light petty coat.

"Really? A damned helicopter?" I tried to sound annoyed, but I was just happy to see him

"Hi, babe, I'm so happy to see you. Thank you for picking me up in a helicopter so I didn't have to risk my life trying to drive my death trap of a car on icy roads." He said sarcastically

I blushed, "Hi. Thank you for coming to get me."

"Better, and you're welcome." He smiled and put an arm around me

We walked towards the helicopter and I climbed into the passenger side. Seto started to help me buck up the four-point harness, but I waved him off. I have put on more harnesses than any normal girl. Perks of growing up with a drag racing father I guess. Seto moved over to the pilot side and strapped in. He started pushing button and flipping switches, and the helicopter started to roar to life. There was a high-pitched sound as the rotor began to above us. Seto tapped my shoulder and pointed to a head set next to me. I placed them over my ears and all the sounds of the helicopter was muted.

"Can you hear me?" Seto's voice sounded like it was in a can

I giggled, "Yes."

"Good, lets go home." He smiled over to me and the helicopter began to lift off the ground.

 **Hey guys,**

 **Well it looks like my work schedule will be messing with me being able to post chapters frequently. I'm going to try and post a chapter a week, and hopefully if my schedule changes again I'll be able to start posting several a week again. Sorry for the delay, but thanks for sticking with me.**

 **KAT**


	21. Snow Day

The snow continued to fall for the next couple of days covering Seto's estate in a blanket of blissful white wonderland. Due to the city getting almost three feet of snow in the span of three days everyone was confined to their homes. Thankfully Seto had picked me up from the hospital when he did, or I would have been stuck there for a long weekend. Seto started going stir crazy half way through the second day, which caused me to go crazy too. He was like a toddler when he got bored. He was constantly pestering me to entertain him. I tried to rope him into helping me finish decorating the house, but Seto had as much holiday spirit as Ebenezer Scrooge. There wasn't a whole lot I could do on a bad foot, and since I wasn't exactly taking care of it properly it was painful to say the least. I tried to push him off on Mokuba, but after enough rounds of chess or duel monsters even Mokuba couldn't satisfy Seto's boredom. I knew one way to satisfy him, and I mean satisfy in every possible term, but I can only 'climb up into the saddle' so many times before I get exhausted and overly satisfied. The man has vast amounts of energy when he is kept away from his business, and he was going to drive me up a wall.

"Don't you have something to do? Anything at all?" I huffed as Seto followed me around the house like a lost child

"No, I've finished everything in my office. I thought you liked it when I had free time?" He pleaded

"I do, but god man you are killing me. I'm running out of ideas to entertain you, and you are not very helpful with decorating." I sighed

He grabbed me by my waist and buried his face into my neck, "I know something we can do."

"Again? I love you, but I'm really spent and not in the mood to go again." I squirmed against his hold, "Why don't you, I don't know, go shovel the sidewalk or something?"

He pushed away from me with a look of disgust on his face, "Why would I do that?"

"To get you out of my hair." I growled and walked away "I get it, you're bored, I am too, but you are driving me crazy. I'm trying to be productive, so go find something productive to do too."

"Decorating my house in tinsel and Santa Clauses is not productive." He rolled his eyes behind me

"It's a lot more productive than anything you are doing." I sneered, "And a little Christmas cheer is good for everyone."

He sighed heavily and continued to follow behind me, "Let me teach you how to duel."

"No." I answered quickly

"Why not?" He whined

"Let me teach you about football." I said

His face pinched in disgust and he scoffed.

"That's why. I have no interest in dueling just like you have no interest in football." I finished and continued walking away

I walked into the main TV room where Mokuba was sprawled out on the couch watching his shows, Seto just a few steps behind me.

"Mokuba, please help me with him." I complained

"He's your problem now." He laughed

"You two talk like I'm a child." Seto grumbled

"Because you're acting like one." We said in unison

"You always get this way when you are stuck in the house." Mokuba added "Only you don't want to do anything we want to do."

"You say I'm stubborn." I chimed in

"Fine. What do you two want to do?" He crossed his arms over his chest

Mokuba and I looked at each other trying to read each other's minds. Suddenly an idea popped in to my head and I knew it was going to go over well with Mokuba.

"Let's make sugar cookies." I said with a silvery tone

"Yes, that! Let's do that." Mokuba agreed excitedly

Seto didn't say anything but remained passive as he looked from me to Mokuba several times.

"It's something we can all do. It'll help keep the house warm, and it's a fun family tradition we used to do when I was kid." I pushed

Seto still didn't say anything.

"Whatever, if you don't want to then fine. Come on Mokuba, it's just me and you I guess." I said as I started towards the kitchen

Mokuba jumped over the back of the couch and was at my heels in the blink of an eye. There was another set of foot steps just behind Mokuba, and I smiled to myself as Seto followed behind us. I walked around the kitchen island and pulled out the standing mixer from a cabinet underneath.

"Alright we need eggs, flour, sugar, vanilla, baking soda…" I continued to list off ingredients

"How do you know how much of each we need?" Mokuba asked as he started laying out everything I asked for

"It's my great-grandmother's recipe. I've made them so many times that I have it all memorized." I smiled as I started dumping in ingredients at random "I'm going to look for cookie cutters. Mokuba, will you turn on the mixer?"

"Sure." Mokuba said happily and moved the switch on the side of the mixer.

Next thing I knew there was a rain of flour coming down on the both of us, and Seto's hysterical laughing from behind us. I stood there in a state of shock and the flour was slowly turning my brunette hair white. I looked over to Mokuba who was mortified, but when I saw his face was completely white from the mushroom cloud off flour that came out of the mixer I started laughing too.

"It's not funny." Mokuba said offended

"I know, I'm sorry, but…" I tried to say through my laughter

Suddenly a cloud of white blinded me. Mokuba had thrown a handful of flour in my face. I coughed sending a puff of flour into the air.

"See not so funny now is it?" He asked bitterly

I blinked down at him a couple of times before starting to laugh again. My body started to shake with my giddy laughter and cascades of flour fell from my hair and shoulder onto the floor. I was laughing so hard that tears were falling down my cheeks leaving a line of tanned skin in their path. After a few minutes Mokuba started laughing from my contagious happiness.

"What are you laughing at? I didn't think you wanted apart of this." I said through labored breathing to Seto

"Yeah, it didn't happen to you." Mokuba added

An evil thought crossed my mind and I smiled slyly at Mokuba. He knew what was coming and moved to come at Seto from behind. Seto noticed the mischievous glint in my eyes and stopped laughing immediately. His face fell as I started to slowly approach him.

"No. Don't you dare." He said sternly keeping his focus on me

"Mokuba, now!" I shouted

Seto turned around just as Mokuba was blowing a handful of flour out of his hand and into Seto's face.

"See now your apart of it!" I sang and hugged him from behind rubbing more flour on to him

Mokuba hugged him and we both covered him in flour from head to toe. We stepped away and giggled as we inspected our work on Seto's clothes.

"Well now that you match us you might as well be some help here." I laughed as I we back to the mixer, "We'll have to start over, and this time turn the mixer on slowly."

"Yeah I think I go that now." Mokuba said jokingly

"Seto, will you please find some cookie cutters?" I asked sweetly

He was shaking flour out of his hair and trying to wipe off our body prints from his shirt, "You called me childish."

He was trying his hardest not to be amused by us, but I could see him smiling as he wiped at his shirt. Once he realized that the flour was not coming off he did as I asked and started looking through cupboards. I put the ingredients back in the mixing bowl and turned it on slowly. Soon the powdery ingredients were mixed with liquid a dough was formed. We continued to throw flour at each other as we made several more bowls of dough. While we waited for the dough to sit up our flour fight escalated, and soon everything in the kitchen almost matched the outside weather. We were all holding our stomach as we laughed. It was nice to be able to be carefree and a little childish. As much as Seto was against this I think he was having more fun than me or Mokuba. This was a side to Seto I had yet to witness. Seeing him finally let go of his professionalism and do something a little reckless only made me love him more. I stopped throwing flour for a brief moment and placed my hands on either side of Seto's face and kissed him lovingly. Mokuba took advantage of our vulnerability and threw handfuls of flour into the air so it fell onto us. I would much rather be showered by flour than snow on a day like today. Once the dough had set up enough for us to work with I rolled out a flat sheet and we began cutting out designs of snowmen, reindeer, Santa, stockings, snowflakes, and other Christmas and winter themes. We soon began filling cookie sheets with our dough cut outs and putting them in to the oven to bake. As we pulled out one sheet we put in another, and soon the entire kitchen island was covered in fresh baked sugar cookies cooling. We might have gone a little over board with the number of cookies we made, but in the moment, it was fun. I slowly started to sweep up the mess of flour we made, but as I would get one spot cleaned it would dirty another with all the flour falling off myself. As cookies cooled we started decorating with icing and sprinkles. To my surprise Seto and Mokuba were both talented with their icing skills. I mixed up several colors so that the cookies could be bright and fun. Half way through decorating we were all getting a little bored with the task of frosting and decided it was time to step away from the cookies. Seto and I went to our room to change clothes as did Mokuba. Trails of flour followed behind us, and I felt sorry for the maid. Seto went into the closet first and I walked into the bathroom to try and brush out as much of the flour from my hair as I could. I looked at myself in the mirror and my fits of laughter started again. I looked like a pathetic excuse for a ghost in the old silent films. I brushed out my hair until I could see my brunette shine through. I twisted my long hair up on top of my head and secured it with a ponytail holder and some bobby pins. I managed to wash off the flour without making a pasty mess on my face or the counter. I walked into the closet from the bathroom as Seto was pulling a clean shirt over his stomach. I began to strip off my now solid white clothing and putting on clean clothes in their place.

"Well now what do you want to do? I'll admit I didn't think that baking sounded all that exciting, but you proved me wrong." Seto asked as I was rolling a pair of sweat pants down to my hips

"You did what I asked, so I'll let you choose this time." I smiled

"You want to see something I have been working on for years?" He asked excitedly

"Sure." I answered cautiously

He led me back down stairs and then down into the basement level of the house. He took me into the home theater that I had forgot about.

"Sit." He demanded

I took a seat in one of the plush loungers that were lined through out the room. He disappeared into what I thought was a closet and came back out holding two strange helmets.

"Those look like that belong in a mad scientist's lab. On second thought you are practically a mad scientist." I said flatly

"Sit back and put it on." He wasn't amused with my joke, but handed me the contraption

"We aren't going to switch bodies or anything right? Shit would get awkward real quick." I asked warily as I put the helmet on

"Stop complaining and put it on." He grumbled as he helped me, "Close your eyes, I promise this isn't going to hurt."

"That isn't very reassuring." I shrieked, and then I heard a humming coming from the helmet

A visor dropped down from inside the helmet and blocked my vision. I closed my eyes despite all the voices in my head telling me not to. With in seconds of closing my eyes I was suddenly transported to what appeared to be a tropical jungle. I could hear the sounds of birds singing in the trees, and I could of swore I was able to smell the fragrances of the flowers by my feet. I could even feel the warmth of the sun on my skin.

"Pretty spectacular isn't it?" Seto's voice said behind me

Without thinking I turned around, but was my actual body moving too?

"What is this?" I asked warily

"Virtual reality. I've been trying to perfect it for years." Seto smiled softly

"How am I moving? Am I moving? What the fuck?" I was growing increasingly nervous about my actual body

"No." He laughed, "The helmet is able to map your brain and isolates the parts that physically move your body. Just think of it like you're dreaming."

"So, I'm still sitting in the chair, but here I can move freely?" I was starting to calm down "They why can I smell the flowers and feel the warmth from the sun?"

"The helmet is stimulating the parts of your brain that you keep your memories. You think you feel the sun because you know what the warmth of the sun feels like, just like you know what flowers smell like." He explained, but is was all going through one ear and out the other

"Yeah so I'm dreaming. I'll just stick with that and pretend like I understood what you just said." I turned around in circles looking at the detail of everything around me, "So you designed this?"

"Yes, it's all code. Actually, it's a game." He answered

"So, we are characters in a game? A virtual reality game. What's the objective?" I asked excited

"We race to see who can reach the castle first, but there are obstacles." There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Me against the creator doesn't sound fair, but I'm up for a challenge." I said confidently "What kind of obstacles are we talking about?"

"Monsters." He said proudly

"And how do I beat these _monsters_?" I arched and eyebrow

"Pick your weapon, pick your partner, pick you specialty." He answered

"And how do I do that? I feel you aren't telling me everything." I asked angrily

"Duel Monster. It's like Dungeons and Dragons with Duel Monsters." He said smugly

"Nope, I'm not doing this. I'm fucked, I'm not going up against you in a category I know nothing about. How about I start following you around like a lost puppy like you did to me all day today." I threw my hands up, "Is this your brilliant idea to finally get me to learn about duel monsters?"

His smug smile only deepened.

"Asshole. Fine teach me. I guess if I have to learn then might as well be hands on in a virtual reality wonderland." I sighed defeated, "You're a huge nerd by the way, and I love you for it."

"I love you too. Now first things first." He grinned, and a huge white dragon appeared in a blinding white light behind him.


	22. Trust

**I'm back!**

 **Sorry for my hiatus. I promise I haven't forgotten about my stories. Between vacation and my schedule constantly being switched I haven't had much time to sit down and focus on chapters. I'm back now and I'll try to get back in my groove a post more chapters again.**

 **KAT**

Once the snow started to melt away our lives returned to normal, or as normal as they were in this strange arrangement. Dad came home a couple weeks before Christmas, but he was constantly needing to be shuttled back and forth from the hospital for appointments. It left Seto without his usual secretary at the company, and I think my replacement wasn't working out so well. I think Seto wanted to beg me to come back, but he's also to much of a man to admit that I was good at my job. I would be back soon enough though, dad's appointments were going well, and he wasn't rejecting the transplant. Everyday he was getting stronger. He wants to push himself, and by my standards he was pushing himself a little too much, but as long as he doesn't collapse I needed to let him do his own thing for a while. Mokuba was happy to have him back too. They were side-by-side at all times and Mokuba was making sure that dad had everything upon request. School had let out for winter break so that meant that Mokuba was home all day with dad. I could go back to work, but If something were to happen I didn't want to put Mokuba in another stressful situation. I wasn't going to tell Seto, but if I got especially bored during the day I would sneak down and play with the virtual reality helmets. I needed to practice if I was ever going to come close to beating him. Now that Christmas was drawing near I wanted to do something special for dad and for Seto and Mokuba. With it being a time to be thankful I wanted to make sure they knew that I was extra thankful for their support and my father's second chance at living. Planning behind Seto's back was not something easily done. Seeing as though I would be utilizing his home and resources I felt a little guilty making plans without talking to him about it first. With a little help from Mercy, we started making plans.

"We could do a big dinner and invite a whole bunch of people?" Mercy stated as she pained her nails

I decided making arrangements at Mercy's would be easier than trying to hide the evidence at home.

"That is what we do on any normal Christmas. I need a bigger and grander idea." I sighed

"Well what's the limit? I mean your man is filthy rich, you live together, might as well dip into his money too." Mercy's voice was laced with evil intentions

"He's already spent more than he should just letting us live there. I wouldn't feel "clean" spending his money behind his back." I squirmed uncomfortably against the couch

"You work for him, right? Consider it payment for your employment. You want to make this big then you need to start thinking like the rich person you'll soon be." She continued to try and persuade me

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't give me that look, Blair. I know its coming, Uncle Otis knows it coming, the whole damned world knows. Everyone but you knows that it won't be long before Kaiba boy pops the question." Mercy cackled, "What's mine is yours, sweetheart. Lets just call it early compensation."

"Yeah but…" I stammered

"But nothing. You want grandiose then we've got to spend a little of his dough." Mercy flicked the nail polish brush at me

"Okay fine, let's say that I'm on board with spending his money without guilt, what do you have in mind?" I caved into her influence

"A trip? Isn't that what rich families do? You know go to some tropical oasis and get away from the fridge cold here. Some people call it _snow-birding_ or something." She shrugged casually

"A trip?" I thought it over a little, "I wonder where dad would want to go if he could go anywhere in the world."

"Dunno, ask him." Mercy was passively listening at this point and was more focused on her nails

I groaned and pulled out my phone, "You're so much help."

I pushed my dad's contact information and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey there princess." He said cheery

"Hey dad, quick question. If you could go anywhere right now, where would you go?" I tried to sound casual

"Hmm, well I do like the snowy places like Alaska this time of the year, but I think if I could go anywhere where I would actually like to see Hawaii. Your mother made is sound like it was nothing but pineapples and beaches, but Mokuba tells me its much more rugged than that. I guess with my new-found zest for life I would like to see what made Hawaii so special to your mother." He chuckled, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh-erm-no reason I just was betting Mercy that you want to go where there is more snow not away from it." I lied "Thanks dad, I owe Mercy ten bucks." I laughed and hung up

"Well, what did he say? And do I really get the ten bucks?" Mercy was suddenly interested again with the mention of money

"Hawaii." I said slightly confused as I pulled cash from my jean's pocket absent mindedly

"You've been dying to go to Hawaii, sounds perfect. Stereotypical vacation spot." Mercy reached for the cash in my outstretched hand

I cocked my head to side as stared at an empty spot in front of me and dropped my arm before Mercy could grab the money, "I have. Holy shit am I really going to book a Christmas vacation to Hawaii?"

"Sure why not?" Mercy voice strained as she kept trying to reach for the cash

"Because again it not my money to spend recklessly." My thoughts came back to focus just as Mercy's fingertips were millimeters from corner of the ten-dollar bill

"Here just take it." I handed her everything in my hand

"See just do that but with Seto's money." She said greedily as she counted the bills

"It's a little different when the total easily reaches the thousands and not, what thirteen bucks?" I said back

"More like twenty-seven but look how easily you did it. Just ignore the extra zeros and commas when you book the stuff. And really how much is he really going to be spending? He owns his own fleet of jets, and he probably has like a beach villa or something waiting for him to use down there. The cost of the vacation is probably nothing but pocket change to him. He can't be to mad, its not like he isn't going." Mercy quickly stuffed the money into her bra after she reviled how much I had actually gave her

"That's a week away from his office, he's probably rather stay behind and make up for the money I spent on the vacation." I said warily

"I'm certain that any man who has ever had the hots for you would rather see you on the beach in a bikini than be stuck behind a desk in the middle of winter here in Domino. Seto especially."

"You're just saying that because you know you get to go too." I rolled my eyes

"Wait really? Well hell yes we are going now. You can't say that and then not actually book the trip." Mercy jumped out of her chair and ran into her room

"Where are you going?" I yelled after her

Mercy came back out with her laptop and plopped down on the couch next to me. She opened the computer and shoved it into my lap.

"Get to going woman, I need to know when were leaving so I can pack." Mercy demanded

"Doing what? I don't even know if this is a good idea." I didn't dare touch the laptop

"Booking hotel, scheduling flights, finding out all the cool places to go." She pushed

"I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but you might be right, Seto probably has some real estate down there, and I know for certain that he isn't going to fly commercial when he can fly himself. Money does make vacationing easier, but its probably a lot more expensive. Whatever fuel they use for jets is super expensive." I explained

"Okay now you have me excited about private jets and a fully staffed villa, but how do we find out if he does all this stuff just ready to go at his beck and call?" Mercy asked with dollar signs in her eyes

"His computer in his office probably. I had access at the company, but I never really looked for my own pleasure. I can't show up there and start snooping around." I pointed out

"Well what about his home office. If it's for personal use wouldn't he have records at home too?"

"It scares me how much you know about this." I furrowed my brows

"To many crime shows on TV." She shrugged

"You might be right, but how do I get everything lined out without him knowing?" I continued

"Doesn't he have a personal assistant or something?" Mercy asked

"Yeah me, or it was, but now he has a temp in the office doing my job."

"Perfect! Just call and arrange everything like you would normally for business trips and what not." Mercy said excitedly

"He usually approves everything before the trips." I stopped her

"So tell them that its not business, maybe they will understand that it's a surprise. Just call them and see what happens. Its not like they don't know who you are. They probably know you as both his secretary and his girlfriend, so they'll do what you tell them." Mercy was starting to sound greedy again

"You're making it sound like I'm taking advantage of them and Seto. Okay, fine, but I need to get the numbers from the office." I picked up my phone again and dialed the direct line to what was my desk, "To be honest I've been wanting to call just to talk to the new girl and see how badly she's doing."

"Kaiba Corp. This is Erica." A rehearsed voice came on the other line

I hung up as soon as I heard the name, "Oh hell no!"

"What?" Mercy mimicked my tone

I could feel jealousy and anger bubbling up in my stomach. I see why Seto didn't talk about my replacement.

"I got to go Merc, I'll call you later." I stood up quickly

"Wait! What the hell is going on?" Mercy hollered after me, but the door was closed, and I was half was down the hall before she could finish her sentence

I jumped into Sadie and went screaming down the street towards Kaiba Corp. I was the reason Erica got fired, and logically she should be more mad at me than I am at her in this moment, but I couldn't figure out why she was there. Seto wouldn't hire her back, would he? For respect for me I would hope not, and he said he suspected Erica had hostile feelings towards me from the beginning. In the back of my head I knew I was being a little irrational with my anger towards the situation, but there was a little piece of me that was fanning the flames. I don't know if Erica had a thing for Seto, but like most girls who are ever in his presence she probably does. She was invading in my territory, and I fight for what is mine. I could feel that East side girl coming out in me as I imagined her flirting with Seto every time he left for a meeting. By the time I pulled into to employee parking lot at company my knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel in rage. I crawled out of the drivers seat and slammed the door a little hard and it echoed through the garage. I pushed the elevator button and impatiently tapped my foot as the numbers counted down their approach. Once the doors opened I stepped inside and continued to my methodic tapping. The elevator stopped several times, and as we climbed closer to the top the more faces I recognized. I wasn't sure if it was because I was clearly in a pissed off mood, or because they knew what I just found out, but everyone was avoiding eye contact when they saw me. When the elevator finally reached the final floor I pushed my way off and stormed through the familiar layout of the executive floor.

"Blair! Oh thank god you're back!" Cynthia caught me as I rounded a corner

She had taken me by surprised and stared at her in a wide eye shock for a moment, "No, sorry, I'm just here to see Seto… Mr. Kaiba."

"Well that's what I get for getting my hopes up. You must be here because of Erica. You look fiercely pissed off. Don't get upset dear, trust me no one is more upset by it than Mr. Kaiba. She's been driving him down right crazy. Not to mention the rest of us. She thinks she's something else now that she's back, but I don't think she realizes that its just a temp job. Oh, don't let me stop you, you go show that bitch who is top dog around here." Cynthia slipped past me and back into her office

I relaxed a little. Knowing that Seto was not happy with Erica being here made me feel a little better about hating her. Now instead of storming in like a raging tornado I poised myself and strutted like the queen that Cynthia made me feel like I was. As I came around the corner and into view of the secretary desk, I didn't even bother to look in that general direction. Instead, I continued straight for Seto's office door, which to my surprise, was open. He hardly left his door open, but I didn't think to much about it and walked right in. I stepped through the door and stopped in my tracks as I saw a skimpily dressed Erica exaggeratingly setting a cup off coffee next to Seto, who was trying to look anywhere else but in Erica's direction. Seto was clearly uncomfortable and it eased my anger, but not nearly enough to keep me from announcing my presence by clearing my throat loud enough to make a train stop in its tracks.

"Blair." Seto's voice sounded panicked but his body seemed to relax slightly

"Hello babe, have I come at a bad time?" I said icily while staring at Erica who was frozen in terror. There was a glint of pride in her eyes though as if I caught them in the middle of an adulterating act.

Seto stood up quickly and cleared the room in the blink of an eye, "It's not at all…"

"I know." I smiled reassuringly up at him, "I would like to have some time with my boyfriend, please." I directed my attention back to Erica who had be pushed slightly by Seto's chair

"Of course." Her voice was just as cold as mine, "Mr. Kaiba you have a meeting in ten minutes."

"Cancel it." Seto said sharply but never looked away from me

"Sir, I don't think that…" She started to pushed

"Do as I said." He barked

"Y-yes sir." Her voice shook at his demanding tone and scurried out of the room.

"Blair, please don't be mad." He started

"Why the hell is she here?" I snapped

"The temp agency sent her. They said that because she's familiar with the company that she would catch on quickly. I think she failed to mention that this was previous employment. I didn't say anything because I needed someone that didn't have a large learning curve." He explained as he walked back to his desk, and I followed behind

"And you just hoped I didn't find out? I mean I get that you needed someone who isn't timid and catches on, but you could have told me." I asked calmly, I really wasn't angry at him I was just a little sad that he didn't feel the need to tell me

"Well for one I wasn't expecting you to come here out of the blue. What are you doing here anyways?"

My face fell, and I suddenly felt like I was the one being caught doing something wrong, "Uhh… What can't I come surprise my wonderful boyfriend?"

He eyed me suspiciously. I had never lied to him before and I obviously wasn't good at it either.

"Fine, I called earlier and when she answered I kind of panicked." I said, and felt a little better, I wasn't exactly lying I was just omitting a few key details for my initial call.

"Do you really think I would cheat on you with my secretary?" He asked a little hurt

" _Good focus on that and not the fact that I called the office and not you directly."_ I thought to myself when Seto didn't pick up on the calling part

"I read to many romance novels where the business man falls for his secretary. Really if you did cheat it would make me feel better if it was with someone like her, because if you cheat on me with a super model it'll do an extreme number to myself confidence." I said casually "And to be fair you're currently dating you secretary. I'm noticing a pattern."

He wasn't amused by my light heartedness towards his question and continued to stare me down from his desk.

"No, Seto, I do not think you would cheat on me with your secretary. I was just mad that she was in my territory. Don't think I don't know how many women and girls are fantasizing about you. Anytime we go anywhere I see the way women of all ages look at you. I trust you, I don't trust everyone else. Women objectify men just like men objectify women. Clearly, she does have the hots for you, and if I wasn't so mad at her I would ask where she bought that suit jacket because I really like it." I explained

He sat back in his chair and smiled smugly at me. Something I said made his ego swell, and now I was going to pay for it, "Your territory, huh? Did you fantasize about me when we first met?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, when we first met I thought you were a pretentious, rich, asshole with a complex."

"So, you objectified me?" He chuckled

"Yeah, I guess I did, but not the way you hoped." I lied, "You're the one who must have fantasized me, you pursued me."

He laughed a little deeper, "Confident are we?"

"Well yeah, I'm here aren't I?" I sneered

"Why are you here? You could have waited until I got home to rip into me. Why did you call in the first place?" His smirk came back, and his business man demeanor returned as well

" _Shit. I should have known he knew something was up. Nothing gets past him."_ I cursed to myself

I tried to remain stoic, but my inability to effectively lie to him was keeping me from remaining passive.

"Blair?" He pushed

" _Dammit, how am I supposed to keep my plans for a Christmas vacation a secret when I can't even lie about what really happened?"_

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until the edge of my vision started to blur. I exhaled deeply and folded, "Fine, I called to get information about your various properties and the numbers to the people who manages your jets because I wanted to plan a vacation for all of us, but apparently I can't lie to you.

He just raised an eyebrow surprised.

"To be fair I was not comfortable with spending your money on a trip you knew nothing about. You shouldn't let me be around Mercy, she's a terrible influence." I said quickly, and then felt immediately lighter as the weight of my plans were lifted from my shoulders.

He sat forward and started clicking on things in the computer. His face was expressionless, and I feared that I pissed if off and he was locking me out of everything in the systems.

"Where do you want to go?" He finally looked up from the screen, "I have condos, houses, and villas, that have never been used all over the world."

I looked at him shocked, "You're okay that I was planning on spending upwards of thousands of dollars on a large family vacation spur of the moment?"

His lips turned up slightly amused by my reaction, "Why would I be mad? Anything you want right? Anything that'll make you happy. Money is no object to me and it shouldn't be an object to you anymore."

"You sound like Mercy." I mumbled under my breath, "Can you be a little mad because I was really worried about it. I felt bad because it's not my money to be spending all willy-nilly."

"I can't believe you just used willy-nilly in a sentence and kept a straight face. Blair, I told you that you don't have to worry about money or paying me back." Seto noted "For the first time I want you to have the ability to have anything you want. I trust you too."

"I've always wanted a heard of micro zebra's can you do that?" I said sarcastically

"Now your mad because I'm not mad, so you're requesting something ridiculous in protest?" He couldn't keep the smile from his face

"I was going to say a dragon, but knowing you, you'd pull one out of your desk or something." I tried to hold back my own smile, "I'm not mad, I'm just not used to this much… trust, also I'm not used to having a boyfriend who is financially free."

"Do you really want a micro zebra?" He shook his head amused

"A _heard_ , and no. Maybe a puppy." I rolled my eyes with a smile

"Now you sound like Mokuba. I'll admit that I would rather a puppy in my house than a _heard_ of zebras." He stood up from his desk and walked around to the front where I was still standing, "So you going to tell me where you want to go to?"

"Can I keep it a surprise if that isn't too much to push for?" I asked sheepishly

"As long as you promise it isn't somewhere with more snow." He replied

"I swear." I grinned

"I'll send you all the information for the properties and the jets. I'll let everyone know that you'll be allowed to make arrangements without me." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest

"Thank you." I said into his suit jacket

We stood there for a few moments until I finally stepped away.

"I should let you get back. You might be able to have that meeting." I snickered

"It wasn't anything important anyway, just an interview with a small magazine." He leaned against his desk

"Do you want me to come back? I hate the thought of her being here just as much as you do. For both of our sakes I will come back and work." I sighed

"I managed her before you, she is a little more this time, but I'll manage again. I get you at home and I like coming home to you. Just, please, come back at some point. I don't know how long I can keep her from a causing legal nightmare." He tried to reassure me, it failed

"I swear if she touches you…"

"You're sexy when you get angry," He interrupted, "After this hopefully she'll think twice before taking things to far."

"She better not think about it at all. I'll show her how things get handled on the East side." I growled

"You should really leave before something happens that I can't control." He purred as he cupped my cheek

"Sounds promising, but you're right I have a lot of planning to do. I love you my dear." I stood up on my tip-toes and pecked his lips

"I look forward to where ever we are going. I'll see you at home." He kissed be back before I turned and left his office, and smugly walked past Erica.


	23. Cleared For Take Off

Planning a vacation was easy when you didn't feel terribly guilty about spending your boyfriend's money. I tried not to die of shock every time I saw the commas line up on the total, but if you squint real hard at the screen they disappear. Half the time I just closed my eyes when the bill popped up on the screen. I will never get used to spending so much money in one setting. My stomach still drops to my knees when I spend hundreds of dollars on groceries. Seto hasn't said a word about the countless billing emails he has probably got since I started planning all of this. His trust astounds me. All my plans were falling into place without a hitch, which again, was a strange feeling. I had never arranged a vacation like this before. Neither me or my father have been on a plane that I was aware of. I was used to driving everywhere, and I always dreaded the day that I would have to book flights through a commercial airline. I was fully prepared to hear that we would have to stop here or there for one reason or another. To my pleasant surprise my entire conversation with the pilots lasted about 10 minutes over the phone. All they needed to know was where, when, and for how long, and they would take care of everything. One stressful obstacle over with and I had yet to break down in a fit of stressed induced rage. Next came notifying the caretakers that we would be using the villa in Hawaii for a week. Of course, the villa was big enough to accommodate the six people I was absolutely planning on bringing, but the question was if Mercy and Luke planned on bringing their significant others. I felt as if I should be some what hospitable and offer, but I also just wanted to limit it to family. I hadn't met either of their significant others, but I had low expectations seeing as though only low lives live around the east side. I decided I better play it safe and call Mercy to see if she could tolerate being on the same island as Luke's girlfriend. If Mercy says no then I won't have to invite the tagalongs, because if Luke's girlfriend can't come then it would be social faux pa to invite Mercy's boyfriend. I felt quite proud of myself for scheming all of this.

"It's about time you called! Have you decided? Are we going to drinking Mai Tais on the beach Christmas day?" Mercy answered after the second ring.

"Sorry, I've been busy planning this getaway." I said apologetically.

"That means we are going right? Don't be pulling any jokes right now because I have two suitcases already packed." She threatened.

"Yes, we are going, but do you really need two suitcases?" I questioned.

"No, in total I'll have three. Shoes, clothes, makeup, the necessities. I'm going to try and nab me one of them ripped surfers." She cooed lustfully.

"Wait what? I thought you were in a relationship?" I panicked a little.

"Oh god no, that ended a while back. I was just bored, I needed something to play with for a while." She explained casually, "Anyways, when we leaving, what we doing, how long we gonna be there?"

"We leave in three days, I haven't got that far, and we'll be there for a week, but I called because I felt I should at least try and play nice and invite Luke's girlfriend, but if you don't want her to go then I won't bring it up with him." I stressed the 'if you don't want me too' extra hard.

"Oh, he hasn't called you yet?" She said cautiously.

"I don't like the way you said that. What is going on?" I mumbled nervous.

"Erm, I-I shouldn't. You should just talk to him." She stammered.

"Mercy." I growled.

There was a long pause as Mercy debated her next words.

"So, the other day when you stormed out I called Luke and told him about this vacation idea. Well, he's hoping to… use it to his advantage." She explained vaguely.

"I don't get it." I said puzzled.

She sighed deeply, "I really can't tell you everything. I'll just say he already plans on inviting his girlfriend."

"Okay, but is she going to be a problem? Do you like her? Will I like her? You're leaving me with more questions than answers. Look this wouldn't worry me so much if I wasn't using all Seto's stuff. I just don't want to bring a stranger into his expensive jet and villa and she be trashy and ungrateful." I could feel the stressed induced rage bubbling up.

"No, actually she really isn't bad. I kind of like her. Really there isn't going to be a problem, he's just planning something, and I can't tell anyone what it is." She reassured me.

"I know you are trying to make me feel better, but now I'm a little cautious. If you say she's cool, then I'll trust you. Just nothing wild and crazy. We'll have a teenager and an old man, it's not like we can throw a raging party." I sighed

"I swear on my lucky pumps that its going to be nothing like that." She said sternly

"Wow that's pretty serious." I giggled, "Well we leave in three days so get that last suitcase packed and be ready early. I'll have a car come pick you and the other two up."

"Spoil me with the life of the rich and famous. I plan to enjoy every minute I get to spend in your life while I can." She laughed, "I'll see ya'll then."

I hung up with her laughing anxiously in the background. I still had a bad feeling that whatever Luke had plan was going to have Seto paying a big bill afterwards. If only I felt that carelessly with spending someone else's money.

I finished up with the last of the reservations and itinerary. I really didn't have a plan as to what we would do once we got there, but I figured everyone would have some sort of idea and we could play it by ear. One thing I knew for sure was that I was going to go snorkeling and see the "fish with a pig like nose" in its natural and wild habitat. I would go alone if I had to, but I really hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Other than that, I didn't have much I really wanted to do. I would be perfectly happy lounging on the beach and napping in the sun. I did check on sending dad and Mokuba deep sea fishing if they wanted. I would join, but I don't think I have good sea legs to keep myself from getting sick. I honestly hoped that they would come up with the idea themselves and then I could be the forward thinker that has all the information. I didn't want to be a vacation Nazi and order everyone around, but I did want to be well informed as to what all is available. For all I know Seto has yacht tucked away somewhere down there, and we wouldn't have to pay for commercial fishing. It still amazes me all the various modes of transportation he owns, a yacht shouldn't be a big surprise.

Seto had been coming home early lately, and I figured it was because he didn't want to be around Erica. Despite coming home early he always went straight to his office to finish whatever he was working on. I did manage to pull him out to eat dinner all together and I announce that we were going on vacation for Christmas. It wasn't a surprise to Seto, of course, but Mokuba was thrilled, and dad was actually excited as well. They all tried to pry out where we were going but, I remained strong and held my tongue… in between my teeth. I was excited that they were excited, and it made it hard not to spill the details.

"I don't think I have seen you this excited since you finished your car." Seto said as we were getting ready for bed the night before we left for Hawaii.

"Well let's just say that I have been dreaming of this since I was little, and I haven't been on a decent vacation for years." I gushed as I climbed in to bed. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Then let's not." He purred as he climbed into bed next to me.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards me to kiss him, "I was going to save this for when we got there, but…"

I jumped out of bed and ran into the closet. I quickly threw off my pajamas and put on a black negligée that I had packed away in my suitcase. I padded to the doorway of the closet and tried my best at a seductive pose against the door frame.

"What do you think?" I purred as a propped myself against the wood.

I could hear soft but deep breathing, "Seto?"

I tip toed towards the bed ready to be grabbed or scared.

"Seto?" I stepped up on the platform…

"Oh come on, really? I was gone for five minutes and you're already sound asleep?" I hissed at him, but he didn't stir, "Sleep now, just wait until we get there. I guess its good I was saving this anyways."

I shook my head amused all the way back into the closet and changed once again. I put the lingerie back in the suitcase and went to take my spot back in bed. Just as I expected I didn't sleep much that night as excited jitters kept me awake. The closer it got to our departure time the more the excitement turned into nerves, and those nerves turned into fear. I had never been on an airplane before, and now I was going on a huge jet that isn't even commercial. For some irrational reason the thought of flying commercial sounded safer than flying private. Irrational fear and next to impossible scenarios filled my mind as a stared up to the ceiling. Before I knew it, my alarm started buzzing at me. Six in the morning seemed to come quickly when you were too busy wondering if the human body could be vacuumed through a hole the size of a quarter.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" Seto's gravelly voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Can you get me drunk before we get on the plane? I think I might need a little liquid bravery before my first flight." I asked flatly as I continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

"Are you afraid of flying?" Seto tried to hold back his amusement.

"Apparently." I said bitterly.

"Blair, I assure you that my jets are safer than any other jet out there." He said assuring.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up so that I was sitting and then kept his hand on mine, "Knowing you, once we take off you'll be addicted."

"I like having my feet on the ground though." I whined

"Trust me." He cupped my cheek

I relaxed under his touch and nodded.

With it being December in Domino, we had to dress weather appropriate for our short ride to the airport. I was dying to be in shorts and sandals, but with a few inches of snow still on the ground I decided to wait until we got on the plane to put on my summer clothes. It felt a little strange to be wearing a heavy coat and snow boots when everything in my suitcase was sun dresses and shorts. We all gathered in the foyer and waited for the drivers to come pick us up. I over estimated how much everyone would pack when Mercy told me she was bringing 3 suitcases, and I had two SUVs come and pick us up. Dad came down the stairs with a small suitcase that could easily be considered a carry on. Mokuba had a normal suitcase that was packed to brim, and Seto and I had one large suitcase a piece. Once the cars arrived I realized that we could have all easily fit luggage and bodies in one vehicle, but no one said anything, and we were escorted to the airport with an extra SUV carrying our luggage. An advantage to flying private is you get to skip the hassle of the airport and security. The SUVs were allowed to drive right onto the tarmac and up to the large jet waiting for us. Just as we were getting out of the car another black SUV pulled up next to us.

"I'm here!" Mercy high pitched voice sang as she stepped out of the car with her arms out.

Mercy isn't usually a morning person, and I don't want to know what time she got up to put on the ten pounds of makeup she has on, but today she was a chipper as a bird.

"Oh Blair, this already fabulous. This nice gentleman came and loaded up all of my suitcases and didn't even make a fuss." She said as she hugged me.

"Well that is their job." I arched an eyebrow.

"Listen to you talking down to the help like that." She slapped my arm playfully, "Finally warming up to the lifestyle, are we?"

Before I could say anything smart back Mercy switched her attention to Seto and started going on and on about the accommodations on the plane. I was trying to get a glimpse of Luke's girlfriend. I wanted to barge my way over to the other side of the car, but I didn't think that would be a good first impression. Instead I stood waiting semi-patiently in my spot trying not to look like an overly concerned cousin. I finally saw movement as Luke and a second person came around the back of the car.

"Hey Blair, this is Alyssa. Alyssa this Blair, and of course over there is Mr. Kaiba, his younger brother Mokuba, and Uncle Otis." Luke gestured to all of us.

Alyssa was a few inches taller than me, which was an easy feat. She had platinum blonde hair that was loosely curled over her shoulders. Her eyes appeared to be a copper color that was enhanced by the light color of her hair. She had a modest amount of makeup on, and compared to Mercy she was almost all natural with her shades. It was hard to tell with her coat on, but she seemed to be of decent size, long legs, equally long torso, and proportional arms. She was quiet plain in the face, no outstanding features, but again winter weather clothing made it hard to judge. She smiled softly, she looked more nervous than I felt about flying. I couldn't image all the things Luke has told her about this past year, and from the looks of it she was already anxious about it.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so little about you." I said quickly and then shot a look at Luke.

" _Not a good start, Blair."_ I hissed to myself.

"That's why you're more than welcome to join us on this trip. It'll give us all plenty of time to get to know each other." I tried to recover.

Alyssa blushed deeper than her already pink cheeks were, "Oh, well I-I I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you too."

I noticed her nervously glance over to Seto, who was begging me to save him from Mercy. Alyssa seem more intimidated by Seto than attracted to him, and it made me feel a little better about her being with us.

I smiled warmly still trying to make up for my terrible first impression, "Well I believe we are ready to board. I guess I should tell you all where we are going."

I could see Mercy jumping up and down in place as if she was dying to finally tell the secret of our destination. The anticipation was driving her crazy, and she already knew where we were going.

"After some convincing and approval, I have arranged for us to spend a week in Hawaii. Away from all of this miserable cold and snow." I said cheerfully.

I could see relief in Seto's eyes, and few cheers from Mokuba, a heart warming smile from dad, and Luke pulled Alyssa closer to him so he could kiss her head. It seemed everyone approved of my destination which brought me some relief.

"Let's go already! I want to get there before the sunset and start getting a good tan." Mercy clapped her hands and hurried us along.

We boarded the massive jet and took seats in the not so conventional seating arrangement. Mercy was very comfortable taking up three seats. Mokuba and dad sat in what looked like arm chairs. Luke and Alyssa sat at table with large and plush traditional airplane seats. Seto and I sat in identical seats, but no table in front. Once I got buckled in I gripped the arm rests hard enough to turn my knuckles white. A blonde stewardess came by with a tray of orange juice in champagne glasses.

"Mimosa?" She asked politely.

"Yes." I said quickly and greedily grabbed two off the tray.

Seto started to reach for one while I was chugging the other.

"Get your own." I growled as I pulled the glass away from his reach.

"Are you still nervous about flying?" He asked bitterly

"No, I just really like mimosas." I said sarcastically and downed the second glass.

Just then I could hear the turbines rev up as we prepared to taxi out onto the runaway. I jumped in my seat and latched onto Seto's hand with a fierce grip.

"It's okay we are just pulling away. Its like we are in a big car." He tried to loose my grip enough that the blood could return to his fingers.

"Car's don't go thirty thousand feet up in the air where you can't breathe." I said through gritted teeth as we continued to taxi down the tarmac.

"Once we start building up to take off I think you'll change your mind." He said soothingly, "Just close your eyes and feel the movements of the plane."

"That doesn't sound helpful!" I nearly screamed.

"Trust me." He pursed his lips.

"Ugh." I growled and obeyed.

I could feel every little vibration, every little bump in the tarmac, and it was doing nothing to settle my nerves. Suddenly we stopped, and I heard this loud hum coming from the turbines as they revved louder and stronger than before. I tightened my grip on Seto's hand and I swear I heard him smile. I could almost feel the pressure in the turbines through my feet. It was powerful, and suddenly I understood why Seto said I would change my mind at take-off. It was the controlled power I love when I drive. He was at least kind of right, this was a little like a giant car. I could feel all this power building under my feet, and I wanted nothing more than to feel it release and push me back in my seat. This reminded a lot of drag racing. I found myself excited for the inevitable release of power. I opened my eyes and grinned broadly over to Seto who was smiling at me too. The plane shot forwards and I felt myself being pushed back in the seat with the pressure. Slowly the front of the plane started to lift upward, and before I knew it we were no longer on the ground but climbing steadily up to the sky.

"That was amazing!" I squealed and quickly kissed Seto.

"I told you you'd change your mind." He smiled softly.

"Can I do it? I want to pilot at airplane." I begged.

"No, your driving is scary enough for me, I don't want to know what crazy shit you would do in a plane up in the air." Seto said quickly with fear, "Taking off is fine, but landing is different."

"Well, if it means we get to take off again I'll manage." I said excitedly.

"It's a long flight and you didn't sleep last night, why don't you try and get some sleep?" Seto said softly.

He was right, and now that I wasn't stressing about the entire plane ride I could feel exhaustion catch up to me. Chugging two glasses of mimosa probably wasn't the best idea either.

"Yeah, you're right." I yawned, "It would be nice if these seats reclined."

He smiled smugly, "I'll do you one better."

He unbuckled and stood up offering me his hand. I unbuckled myself and accepted his gesture. He led me back further into the plane and opened a door. Inside was a queen-sized bed. The room was all that big, just enough for people to move around the foot of the bed and a pathway on either side.

"It's a little small. You could have picked one of the bigger jets." Seto pointed out.

"I didn't think we needed anything that big. I thought this one was really big as it was. I wouldn't have imagined needing a bedroom." I said defensively.

He grinned maliciously and I recognized the spark in his eyes, but he didn't act upon it.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up before we land." He ordered politely.

"You're not going to stay?" I whined.

"Someone needs to reign in Mercy." He chuckled.

"Let her have some fun, we are on vacation anyways. Please, stay for a little while?" I pleaded

He turned and faced me locking the door as he did so. I bit my lip as I realized I won. He pulled his shirt off over his head and pushed me on to the bed finding my lips as we landed.


	24. Aloha

"Blair, were almost there." Seto's soft voice whispered close to my ear.

I groaned in protest as I tried to cover my head with the blankets. I had been sleeping peacefully for I don't know how long. The plane ride from Domino to the island of Maui was almost thirteen hours long, and I'm nearly certain I slept for at least twelve of it. The good thing was that I wasn't going to be affected by jet lag like the others.

"I think you might want to change clothes and look out the window." Seto's coaxed me.

Suddenly the door swung open and banged up against the wall loudly.

"Blair! You have go to see this!" Mercy shrill voice rang in my ears.

Next thing I knew the covers were being pulled off me and Mercy's small body was laying on top of me bouncing me up on the mattress. I groaned and feebly tried to fight her off.

"Go away." I snarled.

"Get up!" She demanded.

"I can't your sitting on me." I hissed.

"Then push me off, prove to me you'll get up." She said proudly.

"Fine." I said bitterly and managed to kick her off with a forcefully push of my leg.

I sat up and glared at her. She always did the same thing when we were kids. If she wanted you to do something and you weren't budging, she would come and sit on you until you had to forcefully get her off.

"Good now get changed and let's go." She smiled proudly and left the room.

"That was…interesting." Seto said puzzled.

"That's one way to describe her. How long have I been asleep?" I mumbled and stretched.

"About ten and a half hours. You probably won't get much sleep tonight." He said

"I wasn't planning on it." I purred and crawled over to where he was standing at the side of the bed.

"I like vacation Blair." He cupped my chin and gave me a pursed lipped smile.

"I like vacation me too." I met his approach half way.

The kiss was longing, and I wanted to pull him down onto the bed again, but I knew that I shouldn't be completely absent from this flight. I forced myself to part from him and climbed off the bed.

"Have you been in here the entire flight?" I asked as I began to change from my bulky winter clothes and into my flowy summer attire.

"No, I stayed for about an hour until you started snoring and then I went to play host." He watched my every move with a heated stare.

"I do not snore!" I threw my sweater at his chest, "By playing host you mean you made sure Mercy didn't destroy the plane and demand to much of the attendants?"

He smiled and threw the sweater back, "No, after a few drinks she passed out too. Drinking at high altitude has its advantages in this case. I mostly talked to Luke and your father."

"Oh? Did Luke happen to mention what his big plan is?" I slipped a tank top over my head.

Seto furrowed his eyebrows completely lost as to what I was talking about, "He didn't mention anything."

"Huh, well apparently he's planning something. According to Mercy, he's going to use this vacation to his advantage." I shrugged and slid on my sandals, "Let's go see what everyone is talking about."

We walked out of the bedroom and saw that everyone's faces were pressed against the windows of the plane. If they had tails I'm certain that they would all be wagging in excitement. I went to the closest window and joined in the excitement. The plane was slowly making its decent towards the islands and I could see the greenery of the forests and the twenty different shades of blue in the calm waters below. There were specks of white scattered around in the vast blue waters. As we descended closer the specks grew into the shapes of various boats and yachts. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was slowly beginning to set. So far, Hawaii was everything I'd dreamed it would be, and we hadn't even landed yet.

"There you are princess, what do you think? That water is something else isn't it?" My dad clapped my shoulder as he looked out the window with me.

"Oh my god, dad, it-its… I don't even know how to describe it. I didn't know there were so many shades of blue." I said awestruck.

"Your mom was right about his place. The pictures on the internet doesn't do it justice. Well we better sit back down before we land." He squeezed my shoulder and walked away.

Seto took his place and watched me with a soft, loving smile.

"I can't believe I'm actually here." I whispered.

"Not quiet, but soon enough. We should take our seats." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

Another perk of flying private was that we were able to land a small airport in Maui. I had a strange feeling that by the time we landed that news of our vacation would have spread like wild fire in the media. I wanted to keep our lives as private as possible since it wasn't just me and Seto. Mercy would have enjoyed the attention and the flashes of the cameras, but I was thinking more for the group and not just one individual. The landing was not near as exciting as the take off. To be honest, the landing was a lot more nerve racking. Seto said that it was smooth, but it was jerky, and my stomach kept dropping as we approached the ground at an alarming speed. I tried to remain poised as we got off the plane and onto the tarmac, but I wanted kiss the ground. Not only because the landing had flipped my stomach a few too many times, but because I was finally on Hawaiian soil. I had only dreamed of being here, and I honestly had lost faith the I would ever be able to come here. The breeze had a hint of salt and it was thick with humidity, but after the bitter cold of Domino I welcomed it all.

"Blair, this is amazing. I can't believe you pulled this all together on your own." Luke said as he and Alyssa came up behind me.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Mercy did give me the idea, and a lot of credit goes to Seto since he provided the jet, house, and most importantly the money." I said slightly ashamed.

"It really is gorgeous here. Thank you for letting me join." Alyssa said shyly

Alyssa wasn't anything like I was expecting. So far, she's been humbler than any of Luke's past girlfriends, and she seems to genuinely care about being accepted by our family. I had been a little stressed out by what kind of person Luke's girlfriend would be being placed in a setting like this, but she is grateful and not taking advantage of the amenities… unlike Mercy.

"So Blair, where are the limos to whisk us away to this big fancy villa I've heard so little about?" Mercy chirped

"Christ, Mercy, we just landed give everyone a minute to at least unload our luggage." Luke hissed

"Actually, I didn't have cars coming for us." I said casually, and everyone stopped to look at me in confusion, "The villa is just down the beach a mile or so… at least according to the map location I was sent. I honestly figured we would all enjoy walking. There is a car coming for the luggage, but I guess if you don't want too…"

"You know that actually does sound like a good idea. I think everyone would benefit from getting a little sunshine." Dad smiled warmly.

Everyone collectively nodded their head in agreement and I took pride that everything was still going smoothly. With a little direction from the airport crew, we were able to find the beach easily, and I pulled up the address on my phone just to make sure we didn't start going the wrong way. There were a few more people than I expected lounging in the sand or taking an evening jog next to the water, but they didn't seem to mind us. The sun was beginning to set as we walked along the beach. The water went from various shades of blue to reflecting the pinks and oranges in the evening sky. By the time we reached the villa the sun was nothing but a crescent on the horizon.

The villa was a bilevel with a main floor and a basement that that walked out towards the beach. The size was nothing in comparison to the mansion back home, but to Mercy it was a castle befitting a queen. She "oh and awed" at every little detail. She tried to snag the master bedroom, but I put a stop to that quickly. I figured one of the couples should be allowed the use of the largest room. To my surprise, Seto offered it to Luke and Alyssa, who did not hesitate to accept. I wasn't upset by the gesture, I figured the room wouldn't be anything like our room back home. Let the others enjoy the life I get to live every day. I was happy as long as I had Seto next to me at night. Once we had our sleeping arrangements figured out we all settled in for the night. The time difference took its toll on everyone but me since I slept through most of the flight. Hawaii was several hours behind our usual time zone, which meant it felt as if it was much later than what it really was.

"So, miss vacation planner, what do you have in store for us tomorrow?" Luke asked while we were all lounging in the main living room.

"I only planned us to get here and for us to leave. I didn't think much about the actual vacation. I figured everyone would want to do their own things. I didn't want to be a dictator and order everyone around. If we want to plan to do something altogether that's fine with me, I don't know about the rest of you." I shrugged.

"Count me out." Mercy said bitterly, "All I plan on doing tomorrow is laying out on the beach and hitting on the locals."

"I think you'll be disappointed by the replies you get." Mokuba mumbled under his breath.

I snickered at his comment, and tried to hide it from Mercy, "The only thing I have on my list is to go snorkeling. If anyone wants to join me they can."

"That's like just swimming around in really deep water isn't it? Yeah, I'll pass, I don't really want to get my hair wet." Mercy whined.

I could almost feel how hard Mokuba rolled his eyes at Mercy's comment.

"I'd like to go. I've never been." Alyssa said barely audible.

"Perfect. I was almost expecting to go alone. I wasn't planning on tomorrow though. Jet lag and everything." I smiled warmly.

"I'm okay with just chilling out tomorrow. It's amazing how much switching time zones can wear you down." Dad reiterated.

"Did you just say, 'chilling out'? Really taking to the surfer live style?" I laughed.

"When in Rome, right?" he shrugged with a smile.

"I don't want to be that guy, but what about food?" Luke asked cautiously.

Seto leaned over and whispered, "It runs in the family."

I scoffed and pushed him away, "Chefs for dinner, and the fridge has been stocked along with the pantry. There are a lot of good local restaurants, according to the caretakers." I answered.

"And if I want to plan something special one night?" Luke added.

"Um, I guess take it up with the chefs? It depends on what you are planning." I said nervously.

"What's that face for? Its not like I'm planning a raging luau with fire dancers and everything." He said offended.

"Uh-huh. Just don't break anything or sink the island." I replied flatly.

"Your reputation of planning surprises is against you, I'm afraid." Dad added.

"Thanks for the support, _family._ Don't worry this will make up for all my failed attempts." Luke said smugly.

"Is this what normal families are like?" Mokuba asked cautiously.

"More or less." Mercy replied.

Suddenly there was a fit of giggles next to Luke. Alyssa was trying to stifle her laughter behind her hand. Her face was turning red and tears were forming in her eyes. We all looked to each confused other while Alyssa continued to stifle her laughter.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa said through her laughter, "It's just that I didn't think you all would be so close. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you were estranged. Luke has told me a lot about all of you, but I didn't expect such a strong family dynamic. You all just get a long so well that its heartwarming. And because Luke did set fire to a table cloth at my parents house a few weeks ago. The fire dancing comment was spot on."

The room was silence for a few moments. That was the most Alyssa had spoken to anyone the entire day, and she seemed more comfortable now. I couldn't take it any longer. I busted up laughing too. I kept imagining Luke setting a table cloth on fire while trying to impress Alyssa's parents.

"How the hell did you manage to light a table cloth on fire? You can't even light a cigarette!" I roared with laughter.

"I was holding a candle and I dropped it because the wax was hot." Luke said embarrassed.

"More like you thought your hair was going to catch on fire because of all the product you put in it." Mercy rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll be sure warn people in case you're planning a beach bond fire." I wiped tears from my eyes as my laughter settled.

"It really isn't that funny. I could have burn down their house." He said angerly.

"We know that's why its funny. You have terrible luck. Has he ever told you how many times I've had to fix up his 'precious' car?" I asked Alyssa, "If it was so 'precious' you would think he'd take better care of it and not go running into telephone poles all the time."

Alyssa beamed. She was enjoying being involved with our family bonding.

"No, you two are not going to gang up on me. I got enough as a kid. I don't need you guys corrupting her." Luke stood up in a huff and pulled Alyssa up with him, "Goodnight!"

"Oh, come on, Luke! We are just trying to give her an insight to our family relationship. You can't run far. We are all on this island together." I hollered after him.

"She's going to find out soon enough." My father chuckled.

"You all have an interesting relationship." Seto said puzzled.

"Well when you are raised together you'll always be teased and reminded of your mishaps. I could tell you some about Blair." Mercy said maliciously.

I could see an evil glint in Seto's eye at Mercy offer.

"No! That won't be necessary. Don't you have three suitcases to unpack?" I hissed.

"Calm down, Bel Air, I would never embarrass you." Mercy winked at Seto.

"I saw that!" I threw a decorative pillow at her, "I will put sand down your swim suit."

"You wouldn't dare?" Mercy narrowed her eyes.

"Tell him anything embarrassing, and I will." I grinned.

"It can't be that bad?" Seto laughed.

"You haven't seen her grade school pictures." Dad chimed in.

"Dad! Whose side are you on?" I whined.

"Yours, of course, princess." He leaned towards Seto, "We couldn't hang her third-grade picture. She cut her own bangs that year."

"Dad!" I shrieked.

"You had bangs?" Mokuba asked disgusted.

"Not until I cut them myself." I hung my head embarrassed, "To be fair, I only did it after Mercy did hers."

"But mine turned out a lot better than yours." Mercy cackled.

"You know there was a time where Blair was all about frilly dresses and bows." Dad added.

"I can't imagine." Seto smiled down at me.

"No, please don't make me remember those times." I buried my head in my hands.

"She wouldn't go anywhere until we put at least one bow in her hair. She had this green dress that she refused to take off. It was the ugliest dress too. It had these yellow bows everywhere and this ballerina type of skirt that made her look like an ugly green cupcake. You know I think I have a few pictures of her in that dress." My dad said happily.

"Please make it stop." I said exasperated.

"We traded the dress for cheer uniforms. She was never much of a girly girl past the third-grade, but at least with cheerleading she would still wear skirts. Any other time it was jeans and sweat pants." My father rubbed his beard as he reminisced.

"She had a goth phase too." Mercy pointed out.

"It wasn't a 'goth' phase. I just work a lot of black shirts. Our school colors were red and black, those are just goth-ish colors." I corrected her.

"She's never mentioned any of this." Seto said amused.

"For good reason. It's unbelievably embarrassing." I sneered.

"This is just the beginning. We haven't even mentioned the stuffed horse she carried, literally, everywhere until she was..." Mercy started.

"Okay! Goodnight, we are going to bed." I stood up quickly and pulled at Seto's arm.

"I want to hear about his." Mokuba said intrigued.

"Don't you even think about it, Mercy. Remember I know a lot about you too. I could mention a specific bed time ritual." The raised my eyebrows threateningly.

Her face fell with my threat, "You know what, she's right. It is getting pretty late I should get some sleep too." She fake yawned.

"Oh, come on! Otis will you tell me?" Mokuba begged.

"Sorry kiddo, I don't have a death wish." Dad patted Mokuba's leg and stood up, "I'm gonna hit the hay too. I'll see you all bright an early."

"I hope not to early." Mercy said annoyed.

"Goodnight, dad." I kissed his cheek as he hugged me.

"You two keep it down tonight. I think we all need a good night's rest." He chuckled as he walked down the hall.

My mouth fell open in shock and I blushed embarrassed, "I can't ever un-hear that."

"Yeah I can't ever un-hear you two at night either." Mokuba said bitterly.

"Goodnight, Mokuba." Seto growled.

Mokuba smiled evilly and practically skipped to his room.

"I never thought I would see the day that Seto Kaiba got embarrassed." Mercy said with glee, "You're even blushing."

"Goodnight, Mercy." Seto and I said in annoyed unison.

"Best vacation ever." Mercy said as walked past us and into her room.

Once everyone's doors were closed and not likely to interrupt us, Seto and I finally relaxed and sat back down on the couch.

"Is Hawaii everything you'd hope it would be so far?" He asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Yes. Just seeing the sunset was even more glorious than I thought it would be. I can't wait to explore more of its beauty." I said with cheerfulness.

We sat in silence for a while listening to the waves hit the beach from the open doors. Despite sleeping through the flight, the sound of the ocean was starting to lull me to sleep. I closed my eyes and listened to Seto's breathing and the sound of the waves. Soon I was being lifted off the couch and cradled in Seto's arms as he carried me towards our room for the night.


	25. Beaches, Burns, and Booze

"It's hard to believe its December." Mercy murmured next to me.

"Mmhm, never thought we would be working on our tan in the middle of winter." I laughed softly as I stretched on my beach chair.

"Do we ever have to leave? If this is what winter is like in Hawaii all the time, then I'm never going back to Domino." Mercy joke pushing up her sunglasses.

"I agree. Who needs the cold weather when we can have cold drink on a beach?" I held up my umpteenth tequila sunrise.

"Cheers to that." Mercy clinked her glass against mine and we busted into a fit of giggles.

As Mercy and I were taking a long drag from our drinking a poorly hit and sandy volleyball nearly knocked the drinks from our hands.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at playing volleyball." Alyssa's voice quivered.

"Maybe they should stop drinking and join in on the fun." Luke said annoyed as Mercy brushed sand off her stomach and stomped in his direction.

"Yeah, you two have been lounging around long enough." Mokuba added in.

"I wouldn't push it, Mokuba." Dad warned, "Mercy doesn't do well in competitive situations."

"I'd appreciate it if someone took my spot." Alyssa insisted quietly.

Mercy was chasing Luke around in circles cussing about getting sand in her hair.

"I'll take your spot." I smiled warmly, "Who's my partner?"

"Well I was playing with Luke against Mokuba and Seto, but..." Alyssa look warily and the sibling squabble between Luke and Mercy.

"I got this." I sighed and walked over to the feud, "Hey!"

They both immediately stopped and looked at me nervously.

"You," I pointed to Luke, "I'm your new volleyball partner, so get over there and get ready to kick ass."

"But," Mercy started.

"And you, it's the beach you're going to get sandy, get over it." I growled.

Mercy opened her mouth, but I glared daggers that sowed her mouth shut again.

"If the sand got in your drink I would be defending you, but…" I shrugged.

"Yeah whatever, but if your serve slips and you hit Luke in the head I'd totally be cool with it." She said airily as she went to join Alyssa back at the lounging chairs.

I shook my head and walked over to the beach volleyball area.

"So, you think you'll kick our ass?" Seto asked amused while leaning against the pole of the net.

"I don't think, I know." I smirked and drug my hand across his stomach as I walked past.

"I'll keep score. No two-handed hits, over hand serves only, and no hitting under the net. Each game is to twenty-five. We'll let the girl go first as gentlemen should." Dad said as he sat in a chair next to the court.

"That sounds like favoritism." Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"No that would be if I let you serve first." Dad smiled

"Hey!" I shouted as I walked towards the boundary line.

"Love you, princess." Dad said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

I growled under my breath and spun the ball in my hands a couple of times.

"Serve it already, I think you're stalling." Mokuba taunted at the net.

"You're going to wish I was taking my time." I yelled as I threw the ball up in the air and jump served the ball over the net and just out of the reach of an out stretched Seto.

Seto stood up slowly and brushed the sand from his hands, "Stop heckling her it only adds fuel to her fire."

"What was that, Mokuba? I'm stalling? Yet I think it's still my serve and you're the onto holding the ball." I bellowed

Mokuba ignored my jape and threw the ball over the net with out making eye contact. I caught the ball and took my same spot behind the boundary line. I repeated my jump serve approach and hit the ball back over the net in almost the same spot. This time Seto was more prepared and was able to get to the ball with an easy bump right to Mokuba. I might have over estimated the brother's volleyball abilities because Mokuba set the ball perfectly for Seto to hit a hard spike down into the sand on mine and Luke's side of the court. The ball had moved so quickly from Mokuba to Seto that I didn't have a chance to react to when the ball was hit. I looked to the spot where my feet were planted and to the spot where the ball hand landed several times puzzled.

"What the hell, Blair?" Luke blurted out angrily.

"Whose serve is it now, Blair?" Mokuba sang out.

"Mine, I believe." Seto said smugly as he walked to the boundary line with the ball against his hip.

After studying the Kaiba brother's strategies the first few serves, Luke and I were able to hold our own and make a strong comeback. Although we don't know who really won because our so-called ref was caught napping on the job. We were able to rope Alyssa back into the volleyball game to judge lines when the four of us got in to a heated argument after Luke planted a spiked ball straight onto the line. The point was granted to Luke and me, probably because the new line judge was playing favorites, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Alright, I'm calling it. Game, set, match. I'm starving." I pleaded as I cradled my rumbling stomach.

"I could go for some lunch." Mokuba agreed.

Seto put his arm around my shoulders, "Only because you were winning right?"

"Well duh, quit while your ahead." I smiled broadly and leaned into to him.

Seto smiled down to me and kissed the top of my head.

"What do you say, Lyss?" Luke followed suit and embraced Alyssa with an arm around her shoulders.

Alyssa blushed and tried to hide it behind her hand as she nestled into Luke's side.

"There's no need to be embarrassed we've all seen how Luke eats." I tried to comfort her.

"Sorry, I'm still a little nervous being around all of you." She waved apologetically.

"I'd be more nervous being seen around Luke while he eats." Seto jested.

"Really Alyssa, we aren't near as bad as Luke. If you're comfortable around him, then it won't be to long before you're rubbing elbows with rest of us." I explained lightheartedly.

Alyssa looked nervously at Seto and her blushing turned a deeper shade, "Well its not everyday you meet someone as famous as Mr. Kaiba. Let alone go on vacation with him and your boyfriends family."

"I guess this is a lot for the first time meeting us, let alone a so-called celebrity, but really whose fault is that." I glared at Luke, "Don't worry, Seto isn't any different than anyone else, I promise."

I could feel Seto's ego deflate slightly as his grip on my shoulder tightened for a moment. I couldn't blame him though, I called him a celebrity and practically ordinary all in one sentence. His expression remained calmed, but inside he was probably having a identity crisis. I'll have to fix that later, but for now if it made Alyssa a little more comfortable around him he can live with it. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed redirecting his attention back to the group.

"Well let's find a cozy little place to eat, nothing fancy. Neutral ground." I suggested.

"I have always wanted to try some of Hawaii's staple foods." Alyssa added with a smile.

We managed to find a local hole in the wall restaurant in the downtown area. After a few minutes of small talk and general getting to know each other pleasantries, Alyssa really came out of her shell. She seemed to calm down the usual antics of Luke. She was as a quick as a whip and had a great sense of humor that mirrors my own. Despite my initial thought of her she didn't let people put her down, she was a fighter. She put Luke in his place a few times just like I have in the past. She did hesitate when answering any questions asked by Seto, but he does come off intimidating.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to use the restroom before we leave." Alyssa dismissed herself.

"I'll go pay." Seto stood and left, Mokuba on his heels

Luke looked after Alyssa until she disappeared into the restroom and then quickly turned back to me.

"What do you think?" He asked quickly.

"About what?" I said airily

"Don't play games. About Alyssa. Do you like her?" He pushed

I chuckled under my breath, "Well I thought she was a little to mellow, but that is kind of what you need. There is a noticeable change in you since you started dating her, and I don't mean that I never hear from you anymore. She's might be perfect for you. Maybe you'll finally get out of your east side ways and become more of an honest man."

"She's something great." Luke smiled and dropped his head.

"I think you're blushing." I grinned.

Luke and I were just grinning like idiots as Seto and Alyssa came back to the table.

"Ready to go?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

Seto remained standing and looked to me and Luke with furrowed eyebrows.

"We should probably go check on our sunbathing cohorts." I answered quickly and linked my arm through Alyssa's taking her by surprise.

"What is that all about?" Seto asked Luke confused.

Luke laughed and rubbed his forehead, "I think it's Blair's way of giving her approval."

Seto smiled softly. Blair is a good judge of character, she's proved that time and time again at the office.

"We should probably go after them. I don't want to imagine the amount of trouble they could cause. They are an awful lot alike." Seto muttered.

"Trust me, I've noticed." Luke shuttered and they both walked out the door following their better halves.

We found Mercy right where we left her, but she had gained a few shades and not in a good way. Dad must have woken up and headed back into the house to finish his nap but walked right past Mercy who was now roasted into a red hue.

"Nose goes for who wakes her up?" Luke grimaced.

"Well in that condition she isn't going to chase after anyone, and if she does she isn't going anywhere fast." I groaned in sympathy pain.

"Okay, I'll do it. Hopefully she'll take it easy on me." Alyssa shuttered nervously.

Just as Alyssa was slowly approaching Mercy's lobster red body as if it was a sleeping bear, Mokuba ran past her and slapped Mercy square on the thigh. We all winced at the sound of Mokuba's slap, but it was nothing compared to the high pitched painful screech that came from Mercy's mouth.

Mercy bolted straight up screaming, "You little son-of-a-bitch, I will bury you so deep in the sand that pirates come looking for you."

We all stayed completely still and held our breath as we waited for the rest of Mercy's pain to kick in. There was the briefest moment of silence as Mercy looked herself over and realized that her hopes for perfectly bronzed skin were tarnished. She delicately touched her stomach and winced from the stinging sensation it left behind.

"Erm, Merc, did you put on any sunscreen?" I asked cautiously and took a step towards her.

Her head snapped up and I could see the flames in her eyes, "No because I thought that my dear cousin would let me know when I was frying worse than a corn dog at the fair!"

"Well we left to get lunch, and-um… We also left Mr. Rhodes." Alyssa explained and hid halfway behind Luke.

Mercy opened and closed her mouth a few times debating whether she wanted to lay into Alyssa. Thankfully, she decided against it and stood up slowly and stiff legged towards the villa.

"I should go help her." I sighed.

"No, I'll do it. Seems like a good moment to have a little bonding." Alyssa interjected.

"How brave of you." I said sympathetically.

"I'll have to get comfortable around her right." She said happily and jogged after the hobbling Mercy.

We watched after them as Alyssa helped Mercy back into the house with the compassionate manor of a nurse.

"Well nothing we can do, or want to do, to help. Anyone wanna try surfing?" Luke shrugged.

"Yeah I'm game." Mokuba said nonchalantly and walked towards the shore line.

"Is anyone else a little concerned by how not concerned they are about Mercy's painful sunburn?" I asked irritably.

"Would you be concerned more if I said no?" Seto asked flatly.

I sighed defeated, "No because it only proves that compassion is a woman's trait… So surfing?"

"How about a little alone time? Want to take a walk to the tide pools?" Seto asked affectionately.

"Sounds perfect." I cooed as I laced my fingers through his.

We walked down the beach hand in hand as the waves crashed around our ankles towards the tide pools. Luke and Mokuba paddled out through the waves and into the larger swells. We watched as they tried, and mostly failed, to stand up on their boards. The pools were close by and we were able to keep an eye on the want-to-be pro surfers just in case they actually rode a wave or the more likely case of them bashing their heads on coral. Seto and I poked around in the pools petting star fish, and making inappropriate jokes about the unfortunate shape of the sea cucumber. We found a few pools with mollusks and different forms colors of anemone. Other pools were deep enough where some small fish were trapped when the tide pulled back, come this evening the tide will be back in and the fish will be able to swim away. Seto and I sat down on and watched the little ecosystem while leaning against each other. We managed to sit still long enough that a small octopus crawled out of its cave and sifted through the sand for something to eat. I tried to slowly lower my hand into the water to poke its bulbous head, but once my hand broke the surface the octopus turned a violent shade of orange and the water turned a cloudy black as it darted back into its home. Seto chuckled and went back to watching the surfers lose their balance on their boards. After a while the octopus did come back, but I didn't bother it this time. I sat and watched it swim and reach its tentacles into crevasses in the rocks and pull out small shrimp and other crustaceans. I climbed around the rock, each tentacle moving in different directions as it simultaneously pulled food towards its mouth. I never thought I would be able to see this in real life let alone out in the wild. I hadn't realized how long I had been watching the octopus until Seto silently nudged me to get my attention again.

"We should get going the sun is starting to go down, and you look like you got a little burnt too." He gently rubbed my shoulder with his thumb.

I could feel a stinging sensation from the path of his thumb and winced, "At least it isn't as bad as Mercy's, I put on sunscreen."

Seto smiled softly, "Let's get back and I'll put some aloe lotion on your back."

I grinned broadly, "Well your back is looking a little burnt too."

"I'm sure it is." He said sarcastically.

"No really I'm not kidding you do look a little red." I moved to sit behind him, "Right here."

I dragged the tip of my pointer finger down his spine and his skin prickled and I could feel him shuttering under my touch.

"Sun burns do not feel pleasurable when you touch them." He laughed and looked over his shoulder, "But I guess my shoulders are looking a little red."

We stood up and made our way back to the villa. Mokuba and Luke were trudging up the beach short of breath as we made it back to the beach volleyball court. Their cheeks were red from the sun reflecting off the water, but with their smiles I couldn't imagine they noticed the pain. We waited for them to catch up and the four of us walked back into the house together. Dad was on the porch reading a book and sipping on a drink. He didn't seem to notice us walking past him, and I didn't want to interrupt him. Alyssa and Mercy were in the living room, but Alyssa was on a couch and Mercy was lying on the cool tile floor. Mercy had a thick layer of lotion that wasn't rubbed covering every inch of her skin. I couldn't imagine how painful it was for Mercy just for Alyssa to put the lotion on her skin. It didn't appear that Alyssa was crying, so Mercy mustn't have yelled too much. Luke took a seat next to Alyssa and put his hand on the inside of her thigh. Mokuba headed straight for the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, and downed it within seconds.

"Thirsty there Mokuba? Form the looks of it you drank plenty of sea water." I giggled

"I didn't see you trying to surf." Mokuba hissed as he pulled out another bottle.

"Because I know that I would be terrible at it, so I'm saving myself the embarrassment." I japed back.

"Please stop, I want to laugh, but it hurts too much." Mercy's disembodied voice whimpered from the floor.

"Oh Merc, I'm so sorry. Do want a Pina Colada to help cool you down?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yes please." Mercy answered and lifted her arm shakily.

"I'll make a batch. Anyone else?" I asked the room.

"Yeah why not it's vacation after all." Luke kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Oh yes please, I'll help you make them. I was the mixed drink queen at my sorority." Alyssa smiled warmly.

"I'll take one too." Mokuba exclaimed.

There was a unison of no's from Seto, myself, and my father, who I thought wasn't paying attention.

"Come on, what's one little drink going to do?" Mokuba protested.

"Get you drunk off your ass for one." I pointed out, "You have zero alcohol tolerance since you're a kid."

"And I make them strong." Alyssa added.

"But we are on vacation. It's not like we are going anywhere. Why can't I have one drink in the house?" Mokuba pushed.

Alyssa and I looked towards Seto for either his approval or denial, I was hoping for the latter. Seto stood crossed arm and stoically stared down at Mokuba.

"Fine, but just one, and not too strong." Seto finally said and looked towards Alyssa and me.

I raised my eyebrows in shock. Seto was a lot more relaxed while on vacation.

"Alright! Thanks big bro." Mokuba hollered.

Alyssa and I went to the kitchen and started blending together the Pina Coladas. We poured out a glass for everyone, including Mokuba. We poured a few extra shots in everyone's individual glasses since we had to hold back in the general batch.

"Don't go drinking a whole bunch at once. You might not even like it." I told Mokuba as I handed him his glass.

He took it gingerly and inspected it carefully as he turned it in his hands. We all watched with baited breath as Mokuba took his first sip. He remained expressionless as he processed the flavors in the drink. We collectively leaned closer when he took another sip, but this one more generous than the first.

"It's alright. Not what I was expecting, but I like it." He said casually as if he had drunk hundreds in the past.

Seto narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn't comment.

"I told you I made good mixed drinks." Alyssa said proudly.

"Just remember that is your one and only, so make it last." I lectured and sat down on the floor next to Mercy.

Everyone else found their seats and we let the cold of the drink sooth the burning of our skins.

"So I am hoping to plan a big dinner tomorrow." Luke blurted out, "Maybe an old fashioned luau."

"How do you plan on doing that? We don't know the first thing about a luau." I asked

"I'm hoping the chefs know a few things, and I talked to some of the people in the restaurant this afternoon. They said they could help if I needed." Luke explained.

"Well if you got it all handled then I'm on board." I nodded.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Good then maybe tomorrow would be a good day for you and Alyssa to go snorkeling? Barbequing is a guy thing that is if Seto wouldn't mind hanging back." Luke asked cautiously.

I had really been hoping that Seto would come with me since this was the one sentimental thing that I wanted to come full circle with him, but it would also be a good bonding for Seto and Luke. Seto looked to me for an answer, but I just shrugged, this was his decision, Luke seemed excited by the thought of hanging out with _the guys._

"I can't say that I know the first thing about barbequing, let alone a Hawaiian style one, but I don't turn down a challenge." Seto said to Luke.

"You couples are making me sick with all your lovey-dovey bullshit. Have some sympathy for the single people." Mercy growled from the floor.

"I agree with the lobstrosity." Mokuba slurred.

"Shut up, you're drunk." Mercy snapped back.

"Drunk or not that was a good one." Luke laughed and high fived Mokuba.

I rolled my eyes, "Good thing we cut him off before he ever really started drinking."

Seto grumbled angrily next to me, "I regret this."

"Coulda said no. Missed opportunities." I mimicked his displeasure.

" _Coulda said no. Coulda gone home. Coulda thought twice 'fore you let it all go…"_ Mokuba started singing off key.

"Ar-Are you singing Taylor Swift?" I asked terrified.

"You listen to Taylor Swift." Luke asked disgusted.

Seto turned pale and his body went ridged under my touch, "You are never drinking again."

"You just mad because that song in on your shared play lists." Mokuba garbled.

"It's like I don't even know you." I shrieked.

"It was a long time ago." Seto said nervously.

"I would have never pictured you listening to Taylor Swift." Alyssa said mortified.

"I can totally see it. It's hilarious. I would laugh, but I don't want to put myself through that pain even at the expense of Seto Kaiba." Mercy painfully chuckled.

"My Seto has a little bit of an emotional side. It's kind of adorable." I cooed, "I this is pay back for last night."

"Did he hear about your third grade pictures?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Shut up, Luke! I don't need to go through that again." I hissed.

Luke didn't listen, no he had to go back into detail about the day me and Mercy cut our own bangs. It was just as painful to remember as it had been the night before.


	26. Luau

The sun rose and so did I, too excited to sleep a moment longer. Seto laid next to me snoring peacefully. I wanted to record him to prove the he snored, but I let him be and crawled out of bed quietly. There was no need to put on my bikini for snorkeling, so I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top and went to watch the sun rise from the deck. The house was still and silent as I padded through the living room and kitchen to get to the back door.

"Well this is a surprise. What are you doing up so early, princess?" My dad asked cheerfully.

"Hey dad, I should have known you would be awake. I'm to excited to sleep any longer." I sat down next to him on the deck.

"That's right you and Alyssa are gonna go snorkeling." He smiled warmly.

"You can come too. It doesn't have to be just Alyssa and I. The more the merrier." I patted his hand.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed, "That's sweet of you dear, but I think I'm going to stick around here and make sure Luke doesn't make a mess of the place."

"You sure about that? Your cooking abilities are on the same level as Luke's." I giggled.

"I would hope my cooking is at least a little above Luke's. I do know how make meatloaf." He said proudly.

"Which is gross and why I cook for us." I pointed out.

"I'll let you have that one. I'm glad you got your mother's cooking abilities." He laughed, "I know she would love to go snorkeling with you today."

"She will be with me." I smiled warmly towards the sun rise.

We sat in silence for a while and watched as the sky turned from a deep purple to bright pinks. The waves slowly became visible as the sunlight illuminated the water.

"Your mom had saved some money to send you here, but clearly you won't be needing it now. I was hoping to use it when you got married and pay for your honeymoon, but I something tells me that you'll be wanting to go somewhere a little more foreign. I'm just happy that you finally got to come and bring your old man with you. It really is a lot better than I ever imagined. I wish I wouldn't have been so stubborn when your mom begged me to take you two." My dad said solemnly.

"I don't think we would have been able to enjoy it the way we are now. We wouldn't have been able to bring Mercy and Luke, and I think you would get bored with just me and mom, Mokuba has been a big help." I tried to assure him, "Not saying I didn't want to come with mom, but I've really loved being here with our family, new and old."

He chuckled softly, "I guess you're right."

"Plus being able to enjoy this like rich people do is a big plus." I grinned.

"Life styles of the rich and the famous." He smiled back, "Sure, can't see a sunrise like this in Domino."

"No, no we can't." I murmured.

We sat in silence as the sun cleared the horizon and started making its way up into the clear skies. The house slowly came to life as everyone started moving around and getting ready for the day. Seto was the first to find us sitting on the deck. He made us all coffee and sat in a chair next to me. Luke came out of his room a few minutes later but didn't notice the three of us watching the sun rise. He moved around the kitchen humming to himself unaware that we were snickering just on the other side of the windows. He seemed to be in a good mood, so much so that he attempted to make breakfast. No more than five minutes later I could smell something burning and Luke cursing about the hot pan.

"Luke, for your sake I hope Alyssa can cook." I hollered through an open window that was bellowing smoke.

"Bl-Blair? What the hell are you doing awake? I could use a little help." Luke cursed as he popped his head out the window.

"I know, I can smell. Hold on I'll be right there." I laughed, "Well daddy, this was fun, but I should make sure Luke doesn't kill us all with his cooking." I bent down and kissed his cheek.

"It's always nice to spend time with you, princess." He said as he lingered onto my hand.

"You going to stay out here?" I asked Seto as I playfully slapped his leg.

"Do, it'll give us a chance to catch up." Dad answered for Seto before he had a chance.

I smiled warmly, "I'll let you know when breakfast is ready."

I gave Luke the run down of basics of cooking before I allowed him to turn on another burner. He was skilled with a knife, but it has nothing to do with the culinary arts. I could hear my dad and Seto laughing occasionally, as I moved around the kitchen. It made my heart swell knowing they got along so well. Just as Luke and I were finishing cutting up fresh fruits as Mokuba and Alyssa finally lumbered into the kitchen.

"Just in time, breakfast is almost ready." Luke said as he tried to flip a pancake up into the air and back into the pan.

"Cool it Guy Feiri, don't go showing off and making even more of a mess." I threatened as I waved a knife.

"I'm surprised Luke, I didn't think you'd be attempting making breakfast again." Alyssa said as she sat down at the counter.

"He's taking lessons. It's slow, but he's learning." I laughed, "I take it he tried to make you breakfast already?"

"He's tried several times, but they've all failed. I like burnt bacon, but not charred black." Alyssa answered as she plopped and piece of pineapple in her mouth.

"How you feeling this morning, Mokuba? Is that Pina Colada catching up to you?" I asked Mokuba, sarcastically.

Mokuba shrugged, "I feel fine, you guys act like there was a lot of alcohol in there."

"What I wouldn't give to wake up with out a hang over after drinking." I sulked, "Anyone checked in on Mercy this morning? I hope she got some sleep last night."

"No, and I didn't hear any cries of pain last night, so I assume she got some sleep." Luke answered casually.

I put the knife down and wiped the fruit juices from my hands, "I'm going to check on her. Luke do not burn anything while I'm gone."

He lazily saluted me before exaggeratedly focusing on the pancakes. I rolled my eyes and walked back towards Mercy's room. I opened the door slowly afraid to wake he up. Sunburnt or not she was not someone you scare awake, unless you want to get punched in the face from her reaction. I peered through the crack as I opened the door. Mercy still appeared to be sleeping, but she was laying stiff as a board on her back on top of the covers. If it wasn't from her chest rising every few seconds I would have thought she was dead and waiting to be embalmed. Per her usual, Mercy was completely naked, although this time I couldn't blame her. Wearing even the lightest fabric over a sunburn was painful, not to mention the heat is unbearable. I tip toed into the room and held my hand just a few inches above her arm. I could feel the heat coming off her skin and I grimaced imagining the amount of pain she must be in even just lying on a bed.

"Hey Merc, you doing okay? We made breakfast if you want some." I whispered

One eye cracked open, "I don't think I can move."

"Do you want help?" I offered squeamishly.

"Could you ask Seto to?" She smiled maliciously.

My face fell, "If only the sun could have fried your brain as well."

"Shut up, you love me, but yes can you help me, pretty please?" She stuck out her bottom lip and did the best puppy dog eyes.

"Give me your hands." She obliged, "Okay we are going to do this quick. The slower we go the more painful. Just think of it like ripping off a band aid."

"Wait, what?" She shrieked, but I was pulling her up and, on her feet, before she could argue my plan.

"I hate you so fucking much." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Shut up, you love me." I mocked back, "Get dressed and come eat breakfast. I have to make sure your brother didn't burn anything in my absence."

I walked out of the room as Mercy was gasping in pain with every small step. Thankfully Luke hadn't burnt anything, but it seemed Alyssa had taken my spot in the kitchen. I took a seat next to Mokuba, who was picking through the assorted fruits.

"How's the lobstrocity doing?" Luke asked over his shoulder.

"She is your sister, you should at least be a little sympathetic." Alyssa slapped his arm.

"Well she's awake, but I don't think she'll be doing much for the next couple of days." I shrugged, "There isn't anything we can do for her besides give her cold drinks and make sure she is putting on lotion, I guess."

"I just feel awful that we left her and she got sunburnt." Alyssa hung her head.

"Eh, she's a big girl, she should have known better than to fall asleep." Mokuba said casually.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You two are just brimming with empathy."

A few moments later, Mercy came shuffling into the kitchen as quickly as her feet would allow.

"Oh-oh Mercy…" I choked out.

"I know! I know! It's bad." She yelled.

"You are glowing! You are literally radiating light you are so burnt." Mokuba bellowed with laughter.

Alyssa ran over to her and delicately lifted on of Mercy's arms, "Oh dear, it looks like you are starting to blister."

"What's with all the laughter in here? I thought you-" Dad said as he walked in but his jaw dropped at the sight of Mercy, "My lord child…"

Seto followed in after him but didn't comment. I could see it in his eyes that he was amused, and he was trying his hardest not to smile. I glared at him until he finally made eye contact with me and dropped his head ashamed.

"Do want me to take you to the hospital? Maybe they can give you something for the pain?" I asked sympathetically.

"No, no, you and Lyss were going to go snorkeling today. I don't want you to miss out on that just because I did something stupid." She tried to wave me off.

"We don't have to go today. We still have plenty of time to reschedule. I just feel bad that you are in pain." I pushed.

"No, I'll still be burnt tomorrow and the next day, there is no use in doing nothing around here with me when you can finally go fulfill your dreams." She continued, "Anyways, someone with half a brain needs to make sure that Luke doesn't screw up anything for tonight."

"Don't give yourself to much credit." Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"I will end you, twerp." Mercy hissed, "Can you take this one? He might end up as fish chum if he sticks around."

"Nah, I think I'll have more fun sticking around here." Mokuba pushed back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, "Plus, those of us with full brains should supervise."

Seto pushed Mokuba's chair back down taking him by surprise, "Go with the girls, Mokuba. They shouldn't go without company."

"But!" Mokuba argued.

Seto narrowed his eyes angrily and Mokuba closed his mouth nodding.

"I promise we will have a lot more fun than them. Who wants to dig a hole to roast a pig anyways?" I said cheerfully.

"Wait, is that really how it's done?" Luke voice was panicked.

"I don't know, you don't have to do it that way. Anyways, let's eat." I clapped my hands.

Everyone sat down, and Luke and I brought all the food to the table. With my intervention this might be a decent breakfast. I tried to let Luke do most of the actual cooking, so if anyone complained I could blame it all on him. We ate silently allowing the sound of silverware on the plates echo through the house. Every plate was cleaned, and I was starting to worry that maybe Luke wasn't a half bad cook after all.

"When are you girls planning on heading out so us men can get this barbeque started?" Luke asked.

Mokuba cleared his throat loudly from across the table.

"I'm sorry… ladies." Luke said airily.

"That's better… Hey!" Mokuba tried to sound smug.

"Whatever, not that I'm trying to push you guys out of the house, but I'm looking forward to a little guy time." Luke pushed.

"Well, it's still pretty early. I don't know when those kinds of places open." I said sheepishly. They had sprung this on Alyssa and me out of the blue, I hadn't really had a chance to figure out how to plan this all out.

"It's already handled. I made a few calls while you all were making breakfast." Seto said assuringly.

"Of course, you did. Seriously, how do you not own one of the islands?" Mercy asked unphased.

"I should have known you had a yacht down here." I laughed

"No, my yacht is currently nestled off the shores of Cannes. I just rented out a tour group for the day for a _private party._ " Seto said smugly as he took a sip of coffee, "The boat and the crew are yours for the day. You can leave whenever your ready."

I threw myself on him, hugging him from the side, "You're amazing. Thank you."

Seto blushed as I kissed his cheek, "I said I made a few calls. I have some local "celebrity" chef's coming to help with this _luau._ I prefer we don't dig a giant hole in the yard though."

"Dude, that's awesome! I'm not going to kiss you though." Luke exclaimed.

"Seriously, how did we vacation before him?" Mercy asked lazily, "I'm remembering why I wanted to be rich."

"I'm so excited!" I squealed, "I'm going to go get changed!" I darted out of the room and back into the bedroom to change.

I was throwing a change of clothes into a bag as Seto came into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" He asked quizzically.

I stopped and turned to see hesitation in his face, "Of course I want you to go, but you don't have to. Honestly Seto, I'm just happy that I get to go at all. You being there would make it even better, but it'll be special no matter who is with me. I know you aren't big on swimming."

He relaxed a little and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I know how much this means to you, but if you are okay with me staying behind then I'll try not to worry so much."

"What, do you think I'm going to get eaten by a shark if you aren't there?" I laughed, "If I get ate by a shark that would be a pretty bad ass way to die. I'll be fine, I promise."

"That wasn't funny." He said flatly, "Just don't get lost or, I don't know, get caught up in some coral."

"I promise I won't. Now, you don't let Luke start any fires unsupervised. He's like a toddler, if he gets quiet he is getting into trouble. I don't want to have to pay you back for a villa too." I sat down on his lap straddling his legs.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer, "Is this practice for actual children?"

"No children are gross, and Luke is worse than any child." I grimaced.

He half-smiled, "Well hopefully he doesn't change my mind about kids."

I tilted my head to the side and searched his eyes, "You really want kids?"

He sighed, "This isn't something we need to discuss right now, or for a while."

I crawled off his lap and sat next to him, "No, just answer my question. Do you want to have children?"

"Blair, this isn't something we need to worry ourselves about yet." He said solemnly.

"Well you're worrying me about it now. We've never talked about the future beyond my father recovering." I pushed.

"Not here, not now. I promise we can talk about it when we get home." He shook his head.

I sighed and stood back up, "Alright, I guess. I should get changed."

"Don't let this stop you from having fun today. It's a good thing, really, I want to have a future with you children or not." He tired to cheer me up.

I tired to put on a convincing smile, "I won't, I've been dreaming of this for years."

Seto stood up and cupped my chin and look deep in to my eyes, "I love you."

I tried to suppress a smile, he gets me every time, "I love you too."

I changed into my swimming suit and threw on a dress cover up before meeting Alyssa and Mokuba back in the living room. A car came and picked us up in front of the villa. The drive was short to the docks where a small fishing boat was waiting for us. The crew greeted us warmly, but I would too if I just got a huge chunk of chain to entertain a billionaire's girlfriend, brother, and friend. We were given a crash course in sea survival and what not to do in an emergency at sea. They even provided motion sickness pills for the boat ride to the reef. I hadn't spent a lot of time of a boat, but I didn't want to take the chance with ruining my adventure by hurling my guts out over the edge of the boat. Once we put on our life jackets and swallowed our Dramamine, we set off to a small secluded cove on the other end of the island. There was a light breeze as we moved across the water. I had the urge to reenact the "I'm king of the world" bit from the Titanic, but I thought that might jinx us and we sink. As we cruised over the water, one of the crew men pointed out some dolphins jumping in the wake of the boat. They said that dolphins frequently chase after boats to practice their hunting tactics in the wakes, and because they enjoy the admiration of the tourist who take millions of pictures. The dolphins jumped out of the wakes and barrel rolled several times in the air, showing off their athleticism. Mokuba tried to pretend as if the dolphins weren't interesting, but when he thought none of us were looking I could see him sitting up trying to catch another glimpse. The boat started to slow as we turned into the large, secluded cove.

"Alright, this is it. Us locals try to keep this a secret from the tourists, but I've been given special instructions by a certain someone that we are looking for one fish in particular." The captain winked at me.

"Not many tourists know much about our special little fish. Warms my heart that you've taken a special liking to it." Another crew member put his hand over his heart.

"Ignore him, he drank to much sea water as a kid. Here's your gear. Don't worry, it all been sterilized after every use. Try not to swim past the boat, we don't need anyone getting pulled out with the current." The captain passed out our goggles and snorkels, "Have fun, take your time. I'll have a couple of guys out there trying to scout out the trigger fish for you, but don't worry there will be plenty to see in the meantime."

I was practically bouncing up and down as the captain gave his little speech. I couple of the crew jumped in as we adjusted out masks. They swam around freely without the restriction of life vests and masks. We had to keep our vest on in case we got tired and couldn't swim back to the boat. I didn't fight it, Seto would kill me if I disobeyed orders because I felt stupid in a life vest. I was the first to jump in and completely submerge myself underwater. I wished the jacket didn't bring me up to the surface immediately. What little I saw of the reef when I was underwater I knew I was in my own heaven.

"Come on Alyssa, the water is amazing!" I yelled as I kicked around in the water waiting the rest of my companions.

"Okay, okay… One-Two-THREE!" Alyssa squealed and launched herself off the boat, crashing into the water next to me, "Oh my god, this water is so warm and clear."

"Your turn, Mokuba!" Alyssa and I shouted together.

"Erm, it looks pretty deep." He said fearful.

"You were in deep water yesterday. This water is nice and calm, much safer conditions than surfing." I pointed out.

"Alright, just give me a minute." He sat down at the edge and dipped a toe in the water.

"Well I'm not waiting for you." I said and plunged my face into the water.

I didn't bring my face up from the water for what felt like hours. I paddled around in circles trying to chase the different fish. Aquariums don't do the true wild any justice. The fish seem more vibrant and active despite a human floating above them. A curious puffer fish even swam up towards me and took a special interest in the straps of my life vest. I even spotted a few eels poking their head out of the reefs to ensure that I didn't come to close to their homes. Alyssa stuck close by and we would nudge each other when we saw something colorful or odd looking. Alyssa pointed out several different tangs and a couple of spotted box fish. A green turtle took us by surprise as he swam up behind use and then underneath us.

"Hey." Said a muffled voice next to me. I lifted my face out of the water to see Mokuba floating next to me, "Those guys said they found some of those fish you were talking about."

"Really!" I cried and took off paddling were two of the crew members were waving.

I could swim a lot faster if I didn't have this life vest on. I cursed myself for following the rule. It is hindering the speed I need to reach my dreams. I felt like all I could do was doggy paddle when I wanted to freestyle as quick as I could. I finally made it to the crew out of breath. I used more energy fighting the vest than I would have used swimming normally.

"They're just over there in a small cluster of coral." A young man smiled as he pointed to a spot just in front of him, "They are a little skittish, so take your time so you don't scare them off. There was three of them cruising around, and they don't stray to far from their homes."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. Really you don't know how much it means to me." I sobbed happily.

"Blair, are they over there?" Alyssa asked out of breath as she paddled towards me.

"I haven't seen yet; hurry and we can look together." I waved.

"Don't count me out. I just got into the water and I'm going to look at some damned fish." Mokuba grumbled behind Alyssa.

"Well paddle faster. I'm dying of anticipation." I jested.

I relayed the message the crew men told me once Mokuba and Alyssa finally caught up to me. We dropped our faces back into the water and slowly floated towards the cluster of coral trying to appear intimidating or overzealous. The closer we got the harder my heart was beating. Every little movement, whether it was shadows or small fish, made me jump a little. And then I saw them. Their oblong oval bodies, the distinct pig like nose, a bright yellow "v" leading to its tail, and of course the squiggly fins that move it through the water. It took everything I had not to scream with joy through my snorkel. All I could think was that I was finally seeing this fish, despite seeing it hundreds of times in the aquarium, a real wild _humu_ fish in front of my face. I took a couple strokes forwards, trying to get just a little bit closer to make sure that what I was seeing was true. I had to make sure that the fish was real, that this moment was real, and it was. I had finally done what I have dreamed about doing even before my mom died. This fish was that little piece of happiness from my childhood that I had been holding on to for years, and it was just as magical and beautiful as I imagined. Having this emotional attachment to a funny shaped fish with an even funnier name might be strange, but I guess there are stranger things to be slightly obsessed over. This was my fish, it will always be my fish, and I wanted nothing more than to bottle this moment so I could relive it whenever I wanted. It was hard to tell with the goggles and snorkel, but I was grinning like an idiot and tearing up with the high of emotion. I had to bring my head out of water so I could empty my goggles from the build up of tears.

"Blair, are you okay?" Alyssa asked concerned.

I sniffled and tried to compose myself, "Yeah, no, I'm-I'm better than okay."

"Is it everything you hoped for?" Mokuba asked considerately.

"Mokuba, this couldn't be any more perfect. I'm glad you're. I know I'm blubbering like an idiot, but you don't know how special this is to me." I sobbed, "You too Alyssa, I know you don't know the whole story, but I'm super happy you're here too."

They let me float there and continue to shed my happy tears, comforting me as I couldn't decide between laughing or sobbing.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but ladies and 'gents, we got a couple of black tip sharks pushing their way into the cove. It seems it feeding time, and not just for the sharks." The captain trolled over in the boat, "If you want to climb back on board I think we can dig up some malasadas."

We pulled ourselves up into the boat. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I got back up on solid ground. My legs felt like rubber and I practically collapsed into the seats on the boat.

"You lot look down right exhausted. You did do quiet a bit of swimming, I'm impressed." The captain bellowed, "I hope we got you to a good spot to see the fish in action."

"I couldn't think of a more perfect spot. Thank you, sir." I grinned.

"Well I know a couple of other places were we usually taken the tourist groups, if you still want to keep going." He said cheerfully.

One of the other crew members were passing out the common Hawaiian pastries. The three of us greedily took a few and dug in.

"That would be great, but it has to be getting pretty late, and we have family dinner plans." I mumbled through a mouth full of food, I was starving.

"We left our boyfriends in charge and they don't know the first things about cooking, let alone barbecuing." Alyssa added in with a laugh.

"If you are ready to head back then we will pack up and start making our way home."

Within ten minutes we were cruising out of the cove and into the open ocean. I was still coming down from my high the entire boat ride to the docks. It was hard to believe that everything happened in such a perfect way. We docked the boat and waved our goodbyes to our amazing crew. I wanted to invite them to the barbeque, so I could continue to extend my thanks for making my biggest dream come true, but this wasn't my party and I didn't want to crowd Luke's plans. We decided that we would hail a cab because our legs were exhausted, and it was hard to keep myself standing for a small amount of time. The cab pulled up to the villa and I could smell the sweet and smoky aroma from the barbeque.

"Oh man, I'm starving." Alyssa was salivating.

"If their cooking tastes as good as this smells then I'm making Seto cook more often." I sniffed the air.

"I hope it's done soon because I don't think I can wait till dinner." Mokuba said lustfully.

We followed our noses up to the front door and the savory smells only got stronger.

"Perfect timing! You all look like drowned rats. Go get clean up, the boys have been hard at work all day, and it surprisingly looks amazing." Mercy greeted us at the door and shooed us in.

"Cleaned up? Christ Mercy, we are starving do we have to look our best just to eat dinner together?" I growled.

"Just do as I said. Can't we have one semi-formal family dinner on vacation? Come on, it'll be fun." Mercy pleaded.

"Well I didn't pack anything "formal"" Alyssa air quoted.

"Don't worry, I have that all covered. I have dresses laying out for you both, and for you, brat, you can wear nice shorts and a button-down shirt." Mercy sang, "Now go, go get dressed and made up."

We all drug our feet and whined like children through the house and into our rooms. All I really wanted was to lay down on the bed and nap, but Mercy had three different dresses laid out for me covering the bed. She had rummaged through my bag and my clothes were stung out all over the room, typical Mercy. I cleaned up a little before getting the shower and fighting the urge to just sit down and let the water rain over me. After arguing with myself for several minutes I finally got out of the shower and slowly got dressed in a maroon and floral summer dress. I still didn't understand why I needed to wear a dress, but if this helps with Mercy's "living in my shoes" view then whatever makes her happy. I slapped on a little bit of makeup to help cover my sunburnt cheeks and to add a little extra glow to my now sun kissed skin. I walked out of my room just as Alyssa was walking out of hers.

"I wish I would have got more color options with my dresses. My options were ivory, white, or off white." Alyssa said with jealousy.

"Well you look very beautiful, white looks good on freshly tanned skin." I smiled, "To be honest, this dress is really comfortable after being in a swimming suit all day… Don't tell Mercy, I'll never let her know when she was right about putting me in a dress."

We walked down the hall and met Mercy holding two _leis_ made with pink and white orchids. She was wearing a similar _lei_ with just purple flowers. Mercy draped the pink one over my shoulders and the white one on Alyssa. I took one of the flowers in my hands and held it to my nose.

"Are these real orchids?" I asked surprised by the texture and fragrance.

"Yup. Some of our guests taught me how to string the flowers." Mercy said eagerly.

"Very authentic." I giggled.

"Come, come, come, the guys are all outside waiting." She started pushing us through the door.

Once we got to the back-door Mercy held it open and let Alyssa and I go outside first. The backyard had done a complete three-sixty turnaround from what I saw this morning. Lights had been strung across the yard. Tule made a canopy above a long table decorated with seashells and plumeria flowers. Our boys stood side-by-side wearing _leis_ and looking like they stepped out of a Ralph Lauren magazine, each had a flowery drink in their hands. By the way the yard was decorated, and the way the men in my life were dressed, I was starting to think Mercy had more planning in this than Luke did.

"Oh my god, this looks beautiful. How did you get all this done? We weren't gone that long." I said in awe.

"We've had plenty of help, but even to my surprise Luke did have a lot of this planned out." Mercy shrugged, "Lets get some drinks."

We walked down to where the others were waiting. Seto was at my side the moment I got down the stairs.

"You look amazing." He kissed me chastely, "Did you see them?"

"I did. Seto, they were even more spectacular in the wild. It doesn't compare to the aquarium. I'm so happy." I tremulously.

"You look like you are on cloud nine." He smiled.

I pressed myself closer to Seto's side and let my happiness grow even more, "So when are we eating? It smells amazing and I'm excited to see how well you all did."

"Well be ready to be pleasantly surprise. Its ready when ever we are." Luke exclaimed.

"Then let's eat. I'm starving." Alyssa said greedily.

"Spoken like a true family member." I laughed.

"Speaking of that…" Luke stopped us, "Before we sit down I have something I want to ask Alyssa." Luke dropped down to one knee in front of Alyssa, "Lyss, I know that we haven't known each other for as long as any normal couple. And this is the first time you are meeting my closest family, but this is a once in a life time vacation. I have been planning on doing this for weeks, and I knew I wanted to do it around Christmas. So Alyssa… Will you marry me?"

I had to put a hand over my mouth to stifle my gasp. Mercy clapped quietly next to me but didn't looked surprised. Neither did my dad or Seto. Was I the only one who was left out of the loop with this? That didn't matter thought, I was excited and happy for Luke and Alyssa.

Luke pulled out a small ring box from his pocket and opened the lid presenting the diamond inside to Alyssa. Alyssa clasped her hands and covered her mouth as silent and happy tears fell from her cheeks.

"Yes, Luke! Absolutely!" she finally breathed.

I couldn't help but clap right along with Mercy. I would have never imagined my little pain in the ass cousin would be getting married. Luke was always the love 'em and leave 'em type, not the settle down and start a family.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Mercy once I processed everything.

"Yes. This is what I have been hiding from you. I wanted to tell you so bad, but Luke wanted to keep it a secret until the last minute. I've known since the beginning of December." Mercy sighed in relief.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Seto with an accusatory tone.

"Not until after you guys left this morning." He half smiled.

"Dad, did you know?" I leaned forward to look at him.

"Not until today, but I had my suspicions." He laughed whole heartedly.

"I just found out like ten minutes ago." Mokuba added in.

"It doesn't matter now because I'm excited for you! I can't believe it, Luke. You are finally growing up and moving on in life." I squealed. "I can't believe that you organized all of this. Of course, with the artistic help of Mercy, because I know you can't stick to a color pallet but look at all this."

"Really a lot of credit goes to you. I didn't have much of a plan for purposing during Christmas. I wanted Alyssa to meet all of you, but I couldn't wait any longer. When Mercy told me about going on vacation I knew that this was perfect way to kill two birds with one stone. I'm just happy that you all have got along so well. It really validated that I wanted to have Alyssa around for the rest of my life. So, thank you and of course you, Seto, both of you have made this easy and the most memorable moments." Luke said sincerely.

I wiped a tear falling down my cheek, "Luke, wow." I hugged him, "Now this is going to be the girly-girl in me, let me see that sparkly ring."


End file.
